Fragments: Batboy and Reader Snapshots
by JasZ1991
Summary: This is a series of one-shots involving the batboys and reader. the topics rang from love, loss and many other topics. *accepts requests* *updates are on Wednesdays and possibly Saturdays*
1. Love Drunk, Teddy Bear (Jason)

_**In honor of our angry bird i wrote a little birthday One-shot. i hope you guys enjoy. they may be a little 0oc. -Jasz**_

You really didn't want to go. You weren't part of the superhero club nor the anti-hero club. You were a civilian. A civilian that knew a little too much for your own good. So when Stephanie invited you to Jason's birthday party, you quickly denied in going. You have uncertain feelings over the tall, teal eyed man. Sure you adored his younger brother Tim! He's one of your besties along with Steph and Cass. So on the day of the party, Steph nearly tore down your bedroom door. Shoved you into the bathroom and demanded you shower or she'd give you a bath.

Grumbling you shower, when you get out, she's there with a towel. You cry out in shock but she waves you off stating that she has the same bits. Handing you a new set of clothes that you would only wear when you go out to clubs with the others, a nice off shoulder top with high waist shorts, and black wedged sandals. Pouting you put on your clothes as Steph starts on your hair.

The heat from the blow dyer just makes you want to toss it out the room. So as she starts styling your hair, you start your make up routine. When finished you barely recognized yourself in the mirror. Steph smiles at her work and whips out her phone. Standing beside you, she poses and snaps a photo. She puts it on all her social media links. Your phone buzzes as you glance at the photo you can't help but laugh at the caption. You were tagged along with Tim and Cass.

'With my wife, Y/n, just missing my husband (Cass) and my lover, (Tim!)'

You shake your head as a lot of her friends start to like and make comments. One from Jason caught your attention. Ignoring everything you notice Steph eyeing you. Sticking your tongue out at her; she just smiles. The two of you start down towards the uber she ordered.

Once you get to the party, that was in a large yard and many entered and exited a large house. Of course, It was at Tim's place. You have a feeling Tim was cornered into letting by his brother in having his other brother's birthday bash at his place. As teens of varies ages and sizes greet Steph. You are pulled away by Cass, whom you embrace tightly. The blasting music and swaying bodies bump into each other. Cass offers you a bottle of water in which you take and thank her for.

Somehow you end up losing Cass in the sea of teens. Entering the house, you find Tim chasing several people out of the bedrooms. He appears just about ready to pull out his hair in despair. Going up the stairs you lean over the railing and pat his head as he bangs it against the railing. He glances up and gives you a pitiful look.

"Aw, is my timid Bird regretting this?" You coo as he shoves his face into his arm and nods.

"I blame Roy, Dick, Wally and Bart... it was suppose to be a quiet evening. Just close friends, but then they had to run their mouths. Now half the teens from the superhero community are here as well as classmates. " He mumbles into his arm.

"Aw my Timid Birdie. It's okay. I'm sure, Cass can scare them away." You continue to pat his head until you are pulled away by Roy.

You try to escape him and Tim tries half-heartily to help you but is forced to guard his bedroom. Stupid horny teens! You scratch at Roy until he shoves you into a drunk Jason. You glare at the ginger who smiles at you. He hands you a double shot glass and fills it to the rim.

"Take a shot with the birthday boy!" He shouts over the music as he fills a glass for Jason.

"I don't want to!" You try to hand him the glass back.

"Come on-Y/n." Jason calls out.

"I think you had too much to drink, Jason." You give him a wryly look.

"I'll stop only if you take this shot with me." He slurs but you can tell he's been sobering up. You recall times when he'd come to visit and you witness his drunken exploits all thanks to Tim forcing you to go with him to pick up his big brother.

"I hate you all." You clink your glass with his and chug the burning liquid known as vodka. You release a gasp as you uncap your water bottle and chase the foul taste away.

Jason takes it like nothing and sets it down. You notice that he's wearing a tight fitted white tee that many had written on. You can find Roy's sloppy writing. You smile that His brothers and sister all wrote something meaningful. You saw that someone drew something foul and at the end happy birthday, asshole. You frowned at that. You were raised to speak your mind but at the same time not to be rude.

"You want to write something, Meine Geliebte?" He whips out a marker.

"How drunk was he to let people write on his shirt?" You question Roy who was watching Wally party boying and a blond looking like she wanted the ground to eat her.

"We started around two in the morning and by the time we got here he was gone. He took a nap so when people started appearing we had already started to write on his shirt."

"I saved you a spot, y/n." Jason takes your hand and places the marker in it. "Right here, where you belong." He points at a spot on his chest; a place where you could say your heart rests.

"I don't know what to write." You confess as Roy sees a staggering Dick appear with cake. Steph is trying to get the cake out of his hands as Cass just trails behind them.

"Anything, Meine Geliebte."

"What does that mean?"

"It's German for-"

Just when he's about to answer, everyone starts to sing happy birthday. Jason gets up and stares at everyone. Dick somehow slips pass Roy and attempts to smash the cake in Jason's face. Expect the ginger slaps it out of his hands and it falls to the ground. You watch as Dick bends down and scoops as much as he could and slaps it on his taller but younger brother. You get hit with bits of frosting.

"What the hell, Dick!" Roy yells.

"You're dead when he sobers up and watches the videos... He loves cake!" Steph huffs as she glares at the drunk acrobat who sways away to the music. You watch as Jason slips on the cake and frosting as he tried to embrace Steph. He falls at your feet, you try to help him up but end up on him. He smiles up at you.

"Meine Geliebte,-"

"Okay, it's time for bed." Roy helps you up and gets Jason up slightly, he's mostly drags the larger male but you help him as much as you could.

As you move about the bodies in hopes of getting him up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. You find Tim there ready for his drunk brother. As Tim takes hold of the side you were carrying, you are about to leave when you feel a hand holding onto your forearm. You see Jason's large hand holding onto. As you are forced to go into the room with the boys, Steph and Cass. Cass uses a wet wipe to clean her brother's face.

"Jay-bird, it's time to go to sleep." Roy shoves his best friend onto the queen sized bed.

"No," Jason starts up and stands. This goes on for several minutes.

"Y/n will lay with you if you go to sleep." Steph cries out as Jason turns to face her and you. He without even looking back flops back. A loud boom is heard due to his weight and the headboard hitting the wall.

"What the hell, Steph!" You hiss as Jason eyes you. "I'm not going to lay with him."

"Take one for the team, Y/n." Roy pleas as he tries to give you the puppy eyes you usually fall for but only when Tim does it.

"Piss off, Harper." You growl, only to get shoved by Tim and Cass. You fall on the bed and are quickly snatched up. You try to pull away and reach out to your so called friends who wave at you and quickly exit the room.

"Liebling ich liebe dich." He hums as he peacefully cradles you softly.

You release a sigh and just wait for him to fall asleep. You can hear the music bumping and people singing. You can image Tim about ready to disappear into his batcave. Smiling you allow yourself drifting to sleep. With the soft thumping of Jason's heartbeat and warmth engulfing you.

Next morning,

You are jerked away and tossed out the bed. You groan as you sit up to see Jason eyeing you. You rub your head and try to get up. Only then you realize you still have your Wedges on. The door opens and Roy smiles. Tim behind him, the ex-boy wonder doesn't look to happy. He helps you up and is about ready to say something.

"What the hell is Y/n doing here?"

"You wouldn't go to sleep unless she was with you. You looked so cute. You held onto her like a teddy bear. We got pictures." Roy teases only to get a pillow flung at him.

"Why am I sticky?"

"That's what she said!"

"I'm going to murder you Harper!" You kick Roy behind the knee.

"Timmy can you give me a lift back home? I'd ask Helena but knowing her. she's still sleeping. And I don't want to feel her wrath right now." You yawn as you feel the stickiness from the frosting on your skin and hair.

"Sure, let me get my keys." Tim leaves the room leaving you with a fuming Jason and a giggling Roy.

"Why can't remember half the things..."

"You never told me what 'Meine Geliebte' or 'Liebling ich liebe dich' mean." You look into Jason's teal eyes.

Jason pales as he avoids eye contact with you. Roy laughs so hard that he lets out a toot. You scrunch your nose at this and back out the room. You can't help but feel that it was something that you aren't meant to know about.

"You confessed to her in German!" Roy cries as his voice booms in the silent house.

"Shut up." You head down and don't hear the rest of the conversion but you do hear is a loud bang. Jason most likely shot at his best friend over something silly again. Tim meets you at the door with a groggy Stephanie and Cass. The four of you, just end up at Steph and your condo, snoozing in a single room and bed.

With Jason before the bang,

"In love and Drunk! You are always drunk when she's around. Or are you just drunk on her? Love Drunk is what you are."

He tackles his ginger friend to the ground and punches him several times. He grumbles as he walks out the room leaving a giggling ginger rolling on the floor. As he passes one of the mirrors he sees the damage done to his shirt. But he sees something that makes him smile.

'Mi osito de peluche te quiero mucho.' You had written the message when he was knocked out and you were still encircled in his embrace. So taking advantage of the Spanish you learned in school you put it to good use...

At least he has your confession written unlike his confession. He really needs to stop drinking around you. Maybe take you out and get that confession in words. But first he needs to go find the videos that will fill in the blanks and maybe maim some people.

Meanings

German:

'Meine Geliebte' - My beloved

'Liebling, ich liebe dich' - Darling, I love you.

Spanish:

'Mi osito de peluche te quiero mucho ' - My (little) teddy bear, i love/like you very much

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review. Before i forget i should state that I have this mini story/serieson my Wattpad account. I'll be trying to get the other one-shots posted here that I've already posted over there. -Jasz**_

 _ **Posted on Fanfic and Wattpad On 08-16-17**_


	2. At a Cafe (Tim)

_**Hello all so I've thinking about making one-shots of the boys for a while and seeing that there aren't many on this site i thought why not post it here.. I've read so many as well (On Wattpad) and thought why not give it a try. I hope you enjoy! This was inspired by the song 'Fue en un café' by 'Los Apson' there's also an English version of the song but entirely different it's called 'Under the boardwalk' by the drifters. -Jasz**_

 _ **Sorry if the boys are a bit OOC i'm trying to get them down correctly; as well as any errors i'll be going back eventually to correct them..**_

* * *

Tim recalls the first time he ever laid eyes on you. It was a cold and stormy day, a normal in Gotham City. He and several others had arranged to meet at a mom and pop café, not far from campus, to work on a project. He was the first to arrive and had decided to set up camp on a large table after ordering the largest cup of coffee they had to offer. While he waited, he would sip the nectar of the gods. Many would entire and exit the cozy café. It was a matter of minutes when his classmates appeared and settled. Everyone reviews over the terms and divide the work evenly. Of course Tim still looks into each of the others work.

Nearly two hours pass and the group opt to disband until reuniting later on the week to exchange information. With his classmates running off and leaving Tim at the table; he silently allows himself to relax a fraction. Laughter and happy chatter in the once silent room draws his attention towards the counter. There you stand chatting away with the young man employed by the owner of the café. His face red as you toy with the sleeves of your oversized sweater. Tim could tell you were either extremely friendly or flirting with the man, who hands you a large to go cup. You hand him your card, while waiting for it to be returned. You glance about the front room of the café.

Your gaze lands on Tim, who blushes slightly, causing you to offer him a large smile. That only makes him resemble a cherry. A cute cherry, but you know he's part of the rich kids club. Turning your attention to your long time friend you take your card back and place it back in its place in your wallet.

"Someone catch your eye, Y/n?" Manny questions as his dark eyes shine with mischief.

"Yeah, your mom." You retort with an eye roll.

"I'll tell her." Manny snaps back.

"Good." You nod. "See you next Tuesday." You wave him off and walk towards the door. Once you open the door and step out into the cold air you hear Manny.

"Did you just call me a Cunt?" He cries from behind as the door shuts behind you, you throw your head back and laugh.

Tim's lips twitch, fighting a smile from gracing his lips. It seems like you knew how to stir things about when silence was too much. He'd have to make note to return some time later on. As well as in finding out who you are.

Just as 'promised' you returned on Tuesday. A smile displayed on your lips as you walked into the café. The scent of ground coffee beans takes you to your happy place. The sound of happy chatter makes this gem of a coffee shop. Owned by an elderly couple that opened this shop in the 80's. it was their first home but converted it into a gathering place for those in need of a warm or cold cup of coffee and to escape the world. The upstairs is a library filled with books that one can simply take a book in exchange of leaving another behind and the basement held open mic nights or other events.

"Oh god, you're back!" Manny cries.

"You bet your sweet ass, I am." You sass back.

"You've been checking my ass out?" Manny questions while wiggling his eye brows.

"No, your mom told me how she still wipes it for you when you go number two."

"Damn it, Y/n." Manny turns red. "You're the reason why I have issues."

"Not even! Stop blaming me for your messed up life." You retort while leaning on the counter. "But you love me like a fat kid loves cake."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Really, Manny?" You give him a frustrated expression.

"Shut up." He huffs. "The usual ya thot?"

"Mocha frappe and make it snappy, Handy Manny." You reply. "Oh and you didn't deny loving me."

"I love to toss you over the bridge and call it a day." He rolls his eyes.

"Rude." You retort and pull out your wallet; handing it to him you glance about the shop.

You eye your usual seat, a couch near the back of the shop. A few tables away is the guy from the week before with a group of teens of the same social class. Once your order is done you wink at Manny and tell him to take a break. Shuffling over to the sofa you sit down and sip your drink. You fish your phone out and open Snapchat. Snapping a photo of yourself sipping on your drink. Quickly you write a nice little sentence. 'I hope Handy Manny didn't drug me...again.' Its several minutes later when you get a snap back from Manny. It's of him flipping you off. You burst out in laughter.

Tim hears the employee from last week groan in annoyance. It's several moments later that Tim glances up to see you leaning over the counter with an exasperated expression playing on your features. He can tell there's something being exchanged. A pout graces your lips. Something about you has caught his attention. He's resisted the urge to search for you.

Going back to his group, yet he glances up to see you snapping a picture not too far from his table. It's not a few minutes when your laughter rings out. A fuming Manny appears tackling you into the sofa. You shriek in surprise all the while fighting him. He is currently trying to shove a sandwich down your shirt. That of course caused Tim to raise an eyebrow.

"Stop it Handy Manny!" You laugh as you shove him off the sofa. All the while the regulars ignore the battle. That itself tells Tim that it's a normal involving the two of you.

"Stop snapping people that I drug your drinks." Manny cries as he pops back up and sits on the sofa and ruffles your hair.

"But you do. You drug me with your love." You quip back.

"Pfft." He takes your drink and holds it above your head.

"Give it back!"

"No!" You pinched him. "You evil-."

"Seriously, give it back Manny. I'm running one 2 hours of sleep and jolly ranchers." You reply shuttering at the lack of food your brother has in his apartment. How do they survive?

"Dang, why the hell would you do that?"

"It's not like I wanted to. Helping big brother taking care of his terror isn't fun. Baby girl has a fever so she was crying all night."

"They need to move out."

"They did. I went to help him out. Sis in law is on bed rest due to a baby number two. So I got stuck taking care of the toddler and bro. also stopping them from burning the apartment down." Manny hands you the caffeine drink back.

"Next time bring the terror." Your phone rings out 'the doom song' that gir sings.

"That's b/n. I got to go. Before he accidentally poisons himself or anyone else." You get up and rush out the café. Tim goes back to his group. But this goes on for months. Every Tuesday at 4:30 you'd steal glances at one another. A game of cat and mouse.

It's been nearly a year since the game began and you had enough. With sure steps and drink at hand. You make your way towards his table where he's currently typing away. So once you stand there like an idiot trying to form the right greeting.

"For Pete's sake! Richie rich look up!" Manny cries from his current spot at the counter. "Y/N, Grow some balls!"

"Really Manny!" You snap. "Mine are bigger than yours!"

Tim stares at you with wide eyes as you yell at Manny from across the room. It's several minutes when you turn your attention back to the raven haired young man that's been haunting your waking days. Much to Manny's amusement when you would get flustered whenever the boy from the café was mentioned. It had gotten to the point that your family knew of the mysterious boy. You hoped Manny would fall down a several flight of stairs. Slapping a smile on your face; your eyes gleam with mischief. You set your drink down as Tim shuts his laptop and cocks an eyebrow.

"I noticed you, noticing me..noticing you." You awkwardly try to make conversation. In the background Manny facepalms.

"I'm done with her. I swear." he grumbles.

"You love me!" you snap at Manny and turn back to Tim. "I'm y/n"

"Tim." He replies with a smile. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Two years later,

Tim takes a sip of his coffee while he waits for you to arrive. It's Tuesday, the day you two usually get to spent time alone without his siblings, responsibilities or yours taking all your time. Glancing at his phone to see if you had messaged him; he sees notifications from Snapchat from: Dick, Jason and Steph. He regrets getting the app. Seeing that his friends and siblings whom tend to torment him with crude videos or pointless things. He feels you in front of him, as he tries not to cringe at Jason's snap, you have a habit of attempting to sneak up on him.

"Hello, y/n." Tim greets you before you or Manny, who is chatting up the new barista that has taken his fancy, yell at him.

"Hey Tim-Tam." You smile while taking a seat; he pushes your usual drink towards you. "So what's cracking?"

"I think we should stop this charade." Tim gets down to the point.

"Charade?" You cock your head.

"I can't do this anymore, y/n."

"Do what?" You give him a blank look. "Are you breaking up with me?" You questions and let out a small laugh. "Boy, we aren't even dating."

"That's what I mean. I can't just be your friend anymore, Y/n." Tim replies, his beautiful blue eyes shine with uncertainly. "I should have just walked way when I had the chance... but I got attached to you."

"You make it sound like I'm a liability... or mold."

"You are mold!" Manny yells which you ignore for the time being.

"Y/N, will you...I mean if you want... to be my girlfriend?"

Your smile drops and eyes widen. Tim starts to shift in his seat just eyeing you. You open your mouth but snap it shut... suddenly you start tearing up, you knew you were an ugly crier and that made you cry more. Tim quickly got up and went to your side.

"Y/n?" You nod and try to hide your face from him.

"I'll be your girlfriend, if you never tell the others I cried like a little bitch." You whisper as you wipe your eyes.

"That's the only reason you'll be my girlfriend?"

"No, but the others don't need to know that either."

"Gee thanks." Tim smiles at you and you turn to face him. Unknown to you two; Manny was on facebook. Streaming it all live, so of course everyone but the two of you knew the truth. But at a café where he made you cry by his little question was the highlight of your life. Until it was replaced by another event that once again began here at the place you met.

* * *

 _ **There you have it i hope you enjoyed! I hope to hear what you think. I'm sorry once again about the ooc i'm working on it. Until next time-Jasz**_

Published on wattpad 07-08-17

Fanfiction on 08-18-17


	3. Bazaar (Dick)

_**Thanks to all those who have taken the time to read these little stories/one-shots. This next one shot was inspired by the song 'Bazar' by Flans. I hope you enjoy! Again i'm sorry if the the Bat-boys are a bit out of char. I'm still trying to get their personalities down. -JasZ**_

* * *

It was a rather lazy Saturday in which you were given the day off. You were overjoyed at the idea of sleeping in and bumming about in your condo. Just you and Netflix and a large of your favorite ice cream; but no your plans were altered. Your best friend stormed into your room, jumped upon you and literally dragged you out. Your head aches from the impact it had with the ground. Today was the shops would have discounted items and other trinkets.

So as you weave in and out of bodies of people swarming the event; attempting to find your so called friend who abandoned you at the sight of something trivial. As you end up fingering through some racks of tee-shirts. The style of one seems to catch your eye... not your usual type or color either. You want try something new. So you attempt to find others in similar styles. At the end you debate on the coloring of one of the shirts and the cut of jeans you have in hand.

"I'd go with another color if I were you. That one doesn't suit you." A deep voice offers, causing you to whirl around.

Before you stands a man, lean and drop dead gorgeous. Like he belongs on a movie screen or on a cover of teen heartthrob. Smiling blue eyes beam at you; like knowing you were checking him out. You, little y/n, the little wall flower stands tongued tied in front of a man... nothing new seeing you had attachment issues with males. They'd always tell you that you're more like friend, sister or worse their mom. You have given up on finding love.

"Oh... thanks?" You mumble quickly as you shove the shirt onto the rack and go with a nice blue blouse.

"Not a problem."He smiles as he steps closer and stands at your side as you thumb through the rack. "I'm Dick." He tries to get your attention.

You turn your head to look at him and cock an eyebrow. You see a sweet smile on his lips as he has his eyes on you. Eyes that seem inviting and extremely friendly; unsure whether or not to believe them. Plus warning bells go off. No one would go by Dick...

"Y/N." You reply mentally kicking yourself.

"Do you come often to the Bazaar?" He questions as he eyes the pair of jeans and two shirts you have in hand.

"No, I was forced to come by my roommate." You answer while inching away from him. "Excuse me; I'm going to go now." You start away.

"Wait, what are you doing after this? Are you free? I mean... would you like to go out to dinner? Or get some coffee?" He quickly tries to get your attention back on him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not-"

"Dick?" a blond questions as she appears from behind you with a dark haired boy.

"Steph! Timmy!" He beams as he tackles them into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Dick." Tim chokes as he struggles out of his brother's death grip.

You take the chance to escape and pay for your items as the man chatters away with the two. Reflecting back on the little interaction you had with him. He seemed like a genuinely nice man. But why would he take an interest in you? As you go back out to the beating sun wishing you stayed under the shaded tent. You go in search for your b/f/n. Going about you find yourself standing before a small stand with pastries and coffee. Standing in line you pull out your phone and tap at your b/f/n icon. Sending a message telling them of your location.

"Coffee! Sweet, Sweet nectar of the gods!" The voice of the boy named Timmy rings in your ear.

"Hey, Y/N" Dick announces making you debated on throwing your bag in his face and run off to the hills.

"Hello, Dick." You mumble while attempting to smile.

"What did you do to her?" the Blond questions. "What did Dick do to you? You can tell me. I promise to hold it over his head for years to come."

"He didn't do anything. I just didn't want to interrupt your gathering." You reply as Tim gives you a look but shrugs it off as he goes on his phone.

Steph and Dick chatter about some stands; Tim making a comment here and there as the line moves up. As you order, dick interrupts by adding his order and the others. You try to get him to stop but he has none of that as he pays for the order. Flashing you a smile and Tim shaking his head at Dick, who ushers them to an empty picnic table. Dick and Stephanie wait for the items while you and Tim waited at the table.

"He wouldn't have allowed you to pay for your drink and snack. Dick is like that. It's better to give in then to fight him." Tim snaps you out of your thoughts of forcing money into Dick's pocket and calling it a day.

"How do you know him?" You eye the boy, who glances up at you from his phone.

"He's my brother." Tim replies.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Y/N here's your snack. Timmy here's yours. " Dick pulls out the pastries out of the brown bag and hands them out as Stephanie does the same with the coffees.

"Thank you... but you shouldn't have." You mumble.

"No trouble." He smiles. "Drink it, hopefully the weather lets up a bit."

"It's going to rain." Tim responds in monotone.

"Hush up negative Nancy." Dick pouts. "So, Y/n would you like to join us and a few others out tonight?"

"I-"

"You're making her uneasy Dick." Tim replies while sipping on his coffee. Something in his blue eyes tells you that he knows more than you would like him to. 'it's not like he's some type of hacker and got into your stuff... "Besides I never agreed to go to your little get together. I have-"

"You're going. We even got Jason to go!" Stephanie interrupts.

"That's another reason not to go." He sighs but would cave when it comes to Stephanie.

Tim and Stephanie end up leaving regarding another sibling of Tim and Dick's they have to drop on. Dick follows you about the Bazaar happy chatting away as you find yourself smiling up at him. Odd how within an hour of him latching on; you find yourself at ease around him. Every time you would move so would he; almost as if testing your reactions. Waiting to hear what you have to say about it.

Yet you wouldn't say anything to him. It was nearly two hours later when b/f/n messaged you telling you to get back to the car. Something about buying too much stuff and nearly wasting away all their money away. Dick walks you over to the car and properly waits with you. In waiting you somehow you end up agreeing to going out with him and exchanging numbers with Dick. As b/f/n appears Dick leaves and points out that he'll message you later regarding the details. Turning away he walks off and you get a view of his rump. He has something you feel that you lack.

"Who was that? Please tell me your going to hit that?" b/f/n questions.

"Shut up!"

You can help but smile at the fact of plans of dinner and going out dancing are ready in motion. Getting in the beat up mercury; you plan your outfit. You're rather happy for coming to the Bazaar today. If you didn't you wouldn't have met Dick. Maybe you should take sunny Saturday afternoons as good signs.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I hope to hear/see what you have to say. -JasZ**_

Published on Wattpad: 07-12-17

Fanfic: 08-21-17


	4. If You Love Her (Tim)

_**This one-shot was inspired by Selena's song 'Si La Quieres'. Thanks to all those who have read my little book/series. I really hope to hear your thoughts on the one-shots. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it! Once again i'm sorry if the boys are a little Ooc. -JasZ**_

* * *

Today is like any other day; sitting in a booth at the café you and Tim often meet up at. But today you were alone, your thoughts eating away at you. As of late you have been avoiding Tim like he carried the black plague. You just couldn't face him… to see the happiness beaming from those beautiful orbs of his. An innocent twinkle that has always lingered there since childhood; something that even his night job hasn't taken from him. something that may remain with him for the rest of his life.

Cupping your scolding hot drink, you stare down at it. The frown etched on your lips deepens recalling all the times you would sit in that very booth and hear Tim going on and on about her. You had nothing against the girl you have yet to meet but you can't help dislike her… she stole Tim away from you. For years you had built a stable foundation with him and it crumbles when she entered his life. You refuse to be that girl and try to twist things about. She made him happy when his world was falling apart. A world you aren't part of. When everyone accused him of losing his mind upon Bruce's death; you were there.

You did your best to support him; even when he went off in search of Bruce. You believed him and wanted to go with but he downright shut you down. So you did what any best friend would. You waited and tried to inform him on the events that were happening. But he just left you in the dark. When he returned you weren't the first to see him like he had promised. He forgot about you, you who was always at his side. His anchor to this world… best friends till the end; you weren't his best friend… not any more. Conner and the others took that slot. You were just a girl that he once knew.

When things went back to the normal and his engagement with Tamara came to the light. You were distraught. Hell you were cornered by his ex-Zoanne and you just let her rant, trying to get information from you. But you just stood there. It wasn't until some time that he reappeared. Dressed in his Red Robin persona; he crawled through your bedroom window. You cried out in surprise and fell off your bed. A chuckle from him filled your room.

It was there that you reconnected and made it a habit to meet at the Café every day at a certain time. Months passed and it was when he started to talk about the girl who has become the apple of his eye. Never mentioning a name or how she looked like. But the tender look in his eyes screamed at you… The anxiety that radiates from him when you question if he's told her about his feelings. Selflessly, you give him advice; telling him of things you wished to hear from him.

'Tell her you love her, Tim. Tell her that without her being in your life means nothing.' Your words echo in your head.

Squeezing your eyes shut trying to push the pain away; but all that comes to mind is of him and that girl exchanging tender moments that only two lovers can share. To see the purity of his love shining deeply in his eyes as he stares down at her; whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Shaking your head you release a sigh. There was nothing you could have done to change his feelings for her. Or you… no matter how many hints you've dropped over the years. He never felt anything other than friendship.

Getting up, you take your drink and head back to work. Walking back to the office, thinking if he does confess to his beloved; he'd be leaving you in the dark again. Stopping at the intersection you wait until the light changes. Your thoughts consume you until you reach your building and enter. Mumbling somethings under your breath as you are bombarded by some co-workers about not getting them some coffee. You make it to your desk.

There lying on the oak desk is a long stemmed rose. Tied around it is a small note. Setting your drink down, you lift the rose and take a whiff. Turning the paper over, written in neat script is 'I love you, y/n.'

You glance about the room to see everyone typing away at their desk. Turning to face your neighbor and ask them about the rose. All that is said that a young man dropped by two minutes before you returned from your break. Quickly you dash out the office into the buzzing city.

"Y/n!" You turn your attention to Tim who is leaning against the wall of your building.

"Tim, did-"

He pulled your into an embrace and placed a soft kiss on your lips. The kiss was more of a question to see if you felt the same. You return the kiss. It's several moments why you pull away and all you can feel is your heart jumping out. A smile graces his swollen lips as his eyes dance with joy.

"I love you, Y/n. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." He cups your cheek and stares down into your c/e.

"Why-how?"

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me… I wanted to know what you would say… to see your reaction. To find out what you wanted to hear."

"For someone so smart you're an idiot."

"But I'm yours if you'd have me."

"You're stuck with me, Drake." You wrap your arms about him.

"Hey, Y/n" Tim pulls you close while kissing the crown of you head.

"Yeah?"

"I told her, I loved her and I hope she loves me too." Tim pecks your temple.

"She loves you… she has always loved you." You whisper as you close your eyes hoping this isn't a cruel joke by the fates.

* * *

Opening your eyes you find yourself sitting at the café alone with a cold cup of coffee. It was too good to be true. Just as you're about to get up a warm cup of coffee is set in front of you. Glancing up you see innocent blue orbs beaming down at you. He found you and the concerned expression on his handsome face makes things worse.

"You're avoiding me." He states as he sits down. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a lot on my plate. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my friend."

"mhm, how's the confession going?"

"It's going." He replies as he takes a sip of his drink. "Why are you helping me with this, y/n?"

"It's what friends do, Tim. We help one another."

"You're too good of a friend, Y/N." He smiles. "I'll let you know if she feels the same way."

"Nah, let's keep it as it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go she's waiting for you. I'll be right here when you need a friend to hear you out." You offer a smile.

Time seemed to pass you by and you waited to hear of the confession. But nothing ever comes your way. It's not until sometime later that you hear of the horrible news. Tim was taken away from you and his beloved. Death has claimed him as her own and you are left alone. You pushed him away because he loved that girl… and because of that love he died to save her… You knew love made you do stupid and crazy things… but you never imaged this would be the price of it.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think.**_

 ** _Miss. Christina thank you for reviewing as for your requests I started working on them and i hope to have them up soon. Thanks again for reviewing. ^^-_** ** _JasZ_**

 ** _Posted on Fanfic and Wattpad on 08-23-17_**


	5. Doubts (Jason)

_**A/n: I would like to say thank everyone who has been reading! It makes my day/night. I want to thank**_ _ **setthingsinmotion**_ _ **and**_ _ **harleyQuinngurl1312**_ _ **for voting and reviewing. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this little one shot! This was inspired by Amanda Miguel's song 'Dudas' I hope you enjoy. I hope to hear/read what you have to say. -Jasz**_

You can't believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. Words filled with venom and blame. You have never done anything to deserve this. Nor have you ever done such a thing nor would you ever. But to him, you have. You have been with Jason for some time. Always trying to be the norm in his life; the one thing, the one person he can always come back to. He's the one that always goes off. Off to save the world for long periods of time. Leaving you here, in Gotham, all alone. Only with promises of coming back when he can. He would never say that he loves you. Or calls you when he can. You never throw that in his face.

You never accused him of cheating and yet here he is accusing you of the deed. All because a friend tagged you in a photo having a drink with several other friends after work. You were laughing and clinging onto your co-worker. He was staring down at you fondly. It was the photo Jason was currently fuming over. Shoving his phone into your face. His teal eyes shining with fire as he spurs words of anger and hate.

"Are you fucking him, Y/n?" He growls as tosses his phone across the room. The sound of it hitting the wall hard makes you jump.

"No, Jason, I'm not!" You retort in despair as he grabs hold of your shoulders.

"Don't fucking lie to me, y/n!" He shakes you a bit as if trying to fight his rage.

"I'm not lying! Why can't you believe me? I would never!" You attempt to push him away.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" He yells as he grabs your chin. "I'm giving you another chance to be honest with me, Y/n. Are you fucking him?"

"No." You stare into his eyes.

He lets out a cry and shoves you away a little too harshly. You stumble a bit and fall onto the love seat. A small squeak escapes your lips as you land. He stops his pacing and turns to see you. His eyes seem to tell you of the battle he is currently having within him. He goes up to you, but you shake your head.

"Y/n"

"Is it always going to be like this?" You whisper as you glance down at your hands. "Are you always going to doubt my loyalty to you? I don't understand why you do this Jason! Why you spit such venom at me when all I've done is love you."

"Don't-"

"Who planted the seeds? I can't have male friends or friends in general? What makes you think that I would ever lay with another when I'm happy with you?"

"Because I'm never around, Y/n!" you can tell he wanted to say something else.

"That doesn't give you or I the reason to doubt the other! I waited years to be with you! I can wait a few months! I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you that I only want you! But you don't see that do you! I've never given you a reason to doubt me. But you'd believe others over me? Or think the worse of me!"

"I shouldn't have found that picture of you and some asshole! I shouldn't have heard it from Isabel."

"Are you fucking serious! Shouldn't you be asking me what I'm up to? Not that bimbo? I'm your girlfriend, Jason!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you were with him!"

"You know what... I wish I did! I wish I had kissed him. Maybe then I'd give you peace. But I can't nor would I ever. It's not because I'm faithful... It's because I just can't. I can't let myself become one of them! You smother me with your jealously and doubts!" You yell as tears stream down. "I LOVE YOU... NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS! BUT YOU DOUBT THAT TOO!"

"Y/n," He kneels in front of you while trying to take your hands. You shove them away. "i-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You always say the same damn thing and it goes right back to it. I shouldn't be here waiting for a man that always endangering himself. The one that should be having doubts is me. I never hear from you. No matter how many times I call or message you. Nothing, just radio silence. That tells me things Jason. But I believe that you would never hurt me like that."

"I'm sorry." He closes his eyes.

"But I was wrong... they always told me that you were up to something. I was so confident that you loved me just as much and would be loyal. She came up to me you know. I didn't believe her... that friend you are accusing me of fucking. His ex boyfriend was the same way. He got drunk one night and told me. 'All men are pigs, Y/n. That stupid fuck I gave most of my life to. He doubted me. Always accused me of fucking someone I smiled at. Turns out the asshole was the one that was cheating. He was afraid I would be doing the same thing. Be careful, y/n.' I pushed it aside. All because I believed in you. But you always choose Isabel's side."

"Y/N, i-"

"Did you fuck her, Jason? Did you fuck her and any other while out there? While I waited for you each and every night here? Was it your guilt lashing out at me for being unfaithful? Do you even love me?" You question while standing up. "Think about that Jason while you're off. Because the next time you accuse me... I might just give in and actually make your doubts into reality."

You walk into your bedroom and shut the door. Leaving Jason out there alone with his guilt and doubts eating at him. You fling yourself onto your bed and cry yourself to sleep. His doubts have made your relationship a nightmare...

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to read what you have to say. ^^ -Jasz**_

 _ **Published on Wattpad: 07-19-17**_

 _ **Fanfic: 08-29-17**_


	6. Candy Kisses (Batfam)

_**Double Update!**_

 _ **This one-shot was a request By Christina I hope I did your vision justice. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. If you guys haven't noticed i like to title my titles after songs... Whether of not they inspired me or not. I just want to take the time to thank those who've read and voted! Makes my day ^^. I hope to hear/read from you guys! -JasZ**_

The day started like it usually did at the manor, Alfred would wake you and get you ready for the day. You were set free to terrorize your father and brother (usually the others were out doing their own thing) until they woke up. Once they are up; you carefully make your way down the large stair case. On the last stair; you jump down at the landing and giggle to yourself. As soon as you bounce into the dining room you are swept up and crushed to someone's chest. You let out a whine as you wiggle and pound your tiny fists upon anything solid.

"Awe, N/n! Look at you! So cute!" Dick's voice drifts into your ears as he nuzzles his cheek on your head. You glance up at your eldest brother and blink a few times. His bright blue eyes shine with such affection. Frowning, you let out a loud whine as he shakes you a bit in his embrace.

"Dick, I think you're crushing y/n." Tim's voice rings. Your head quickly turns to face the older boy. You smile at Tim all the while making grabby hands at your older brother.

"But Timmy, look at her! She's so cute in her little outfit and that little bow in her hair!" You had on a demine shirt with white polka dots, it came with matching shorts and a white bow with blue polka dots. Little tan sandals shielded your feet from the ground.

"She is adorable but I doubt you want to explain to Bruce why his baby was hugged to death."

"You're just jealous she loves me more then you!" Dick sticks out his tongue at Tim.

You huff as you whack Dick in the face, causing him to gap at you. He pulls that kicked puppy expression that often causes you to giggle. Your giggle causes another to laugh along; quickly you turn to see Jason at the doorway. Your eyes widen seeing the teal eyed man. You try to wiggle out of Dick's embrace to get into Jason's arms.

"Why does she always want to go with you?" Dick questions as he tries to keep you away from him.

"It's because of my devilish good looks, isn't that right, Y/N." Jason ruffles your hair as he takes you out of Dick's bone crashing embrace.

"Baby Came Back, you can blame it all on me!" Dick sings as he tries to take your little hand.

You stick out your tongue out at him. That is until Jason sits down and hands you a bowl of fruit that Alfred had prepared for you. You pick up a strawberry and nibble on it as you sit on Jason's lap. Normally, you wouldn't be sitting on his lap, but it's either him (Or anyone that isn't Dick) or Dick... The others won't smother you with cuddles so...

"Shouldn't we cut those for her?" Dick questions as he sees you reaching for your sippy cup filled with orange juice.

"She's two, I'm sure Alfred won't give her something she'd choke on." Tim replies as he eyes you.

Offering him a smile you quickly grab another strawberry and hand it out to him. He takes the strawberry while thanking you. You watch as he takes a bite and smiles at you. Nodding your head you turn your attention to Jason. You extend out your hand that has your strawberry and offer him a bite. He takes a bite, knowing you would force him to take one. No one wants to be the one to make you cry. You give Dick a raspberry when you take in what's on your bowl. You watch as he eats his least favorite fruit.

Wiggling in happiness you do a little dance; knowing you fed your brothers and can go back to eating your yummy fruit. Damian waltzes in and gives the older males a glare and greets you with a small smile. You quickly give him a slice of apple; while watching him eat it. Watching as your father walks in and greets everyone with his usual expression. That is until he sees you trying to get into his embrace. Jason is wacked in the face with your elbow.

"She's such a daddy's girl!" Dick coos as he eyes you being swept up into Bruce's embrace.

"Why are you here?" Bruce questions his sons as you happy munch on apple slices.

"Family day!" Dick cries out as he bounces in his seat.

"Cass is still out working a case in Hong Kong. So she won't be joining us." Tim answers an non-spoken question on the eldest girl.

"What do you have planned?"

"Six-flags!" the three eldest brothers announce in union.

"Before you ask we already clued Alfred into it. We are all going." Dick cuts off this adoptive father. "I also got something for n/n!" Dick quickly goes around to where you sit.

In his large hands is a bag. He digs into the bag and pulls out black little flats. You stare at them in awe as he quickly switches your shoes out. You extend out your leg to look at them.

"Tank you." You smile at Dick who beams.

"Put her down." He eagerly bounces as he snatches you out of your father's lap. You let out a cry as he walks away and set you down. "Go to daddy, N/n" He waves at you to go to Bruce.

Everyone watches you as you take a step. Once your little foot lands onto the hard wood floor a squeak is heard. You jump a bit hearing this. You glance at your family and then at the man who had given you the flats. He beams proudly. You quickly make a dash towards your father; squeaks bounce about the kitchen. You giggle as you detour and go to circle about the table.

"Why?" Tim inquires while rubbing his temples.

"Why not?" Dick counters with a smile.

Frowning they all finish their breakfast and start out with Alfred in tow. The ride towards the park wasn't eventful. You would try singing along with the songs playing on the radio. Of course you were given frowns by your father when you sang along with 'Baby, got back'. How you knew it was beyond them. But the boys couldn't help but snapchat you singing and being adorable.

Once at the park you are allowed to walk about beside your brothers. The squeaks would attract a lot of attention and the boys were all giving Dick glares. But it didn't stop them from taking videos as you walk beside Damian with your hand in his. The boys find a ride they wanted to go. They rush off leaving you with your father and grandfather. It became a reparative cycle. You would idly watch the rides as your brothers would go on them. Once and a while your dad would go and you'd be watched by Alfred. He would push your stroller as you hold onto the older man, whom you often call grandfather. Eventually you are taken to the kiddie section. And are on the carousal; somehow Dick managed to get on the ride. Your brothers take videos and photos of you and Bruce on the ride.

As the day goes, you've all managed to get a group photo and nibbled on some snacks. It's currently that you are standing beside your daddy; while Alfred sets up the picnic table with food he prepared from home. You glance about the stands and shops, when your eyes land on a shop filled with candy. Of course you are not allowed to have many sweets at the manor. But your older brothers have a major sweet tooth and would sneak you a taste when they were able to. You glance up at your dad chatting with Alfred. You shrug and make your way over. Before this Jason had given you some money... All because you unknowingly helped him get a date.

Once reaching the shop, you glance about the aisles. Your little hand touches the taste treats as your e/c orbs bounce about. You make it towards the end of the first aisle to find your favorite candy. Seeing that it's several shelves up; you attempt to reach it by getting on the tips of your toes. Which become leaps.

Bruce glances down in order to check upon you. He stares down at the empty spot. Panic starts to engulf him until he sees Alfred smiling. The older man points at the shop across from them. Bruce quickly glances over to spy you. A sense of relief washes over him. Quickly he joggers over. Hearing the squeaks he makes his way over. He sees you doing bunny hops. A smile crawls on his lips. Quietly he goes towards your side.

"There you are, y/n" He lifts you up.

"Daddy, 'andy!" You make grabby hands at your favorite candy.

"No, n/n. it's lunch time." He exits the shop with your wiggling trying to get out of his grip.

"Daddy, pleash." The sight lisp that makes all the males in your family putty. Reaching the table, he sets you down.

"No, n/n. now what do you want for lunch. Alfred made some sandwiches."

Pouting you point at a sandwich with your favorite inside it. Apple slices are set beside you and a tiny bottle of water. You wait for them to turn their attention towards the ride your brothers are currently getting off of. As quietly as you can you try to make your away back. Only to have someone hold onto your arm.

"N/n, what did I say?"

Pouting you back track and sit. Pouting you wait for your brothers to get back. Sitting in your seat you watch your brothers wipe their hands and reach for their desired sandwiches. You frown idly as they call you cutie and adorable. Each time you attempted to get off the seat, you'd be lifted and set back on the chair. You glared at the one who dared. Once the boys are all paying attention to their meals you make a break for. About half way, you are swept up by Dick who noticed you slipping away. Angrily, you kick and pitch at your eldest brother. Nothing seemed to work, so you did what Jay told you to do if someone tried to take you. You sink your teeth into his hand.

Dick yelped and quickly handed you to Bruce. Who frowns at you. Alfred looks disappointed as he inspects Dick's new wound. Jason seems proud at you. While Tim and Damian just look amused. You are caged in your dad's arms, you block out the reason why. And are being bombard by food. Slapping at the hand that is trying to feed you. You glare at your brothers; who are just watching you being smothered.

"Come on, baby, eat for daddy." Bruce attempts to get you to take a bite of your sandwich. Shaking your head you glare at the sandwich.

"No." You mumble while turning your head away.

"Damn, she's stubborn." Jason laughs as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Runs in the family." Tim replies.

"N/n, please for me." Dick asks while making a pleading face.

Shaking your head you grab whatever you could reach and toss it at Dick who pouts. You smile at his wounded face. But are scrolled by your father and Alfred. Pouting your lower lip trembles. Blinking a few times you cover your eyes.

"Oh shit..." Jason curses knowing the water works are about to start.

"Baby, don't cry." Dick tries to tickle you.

"Don't do that, Dick." Tim warns knowing that would only upset you more.

"If father sets you down, N/n. would you at least take several bites of your meal?" Damian questions as you turn your attention to your brother. Nodding, you are set on the seat between Damian and Bruce.

"If you try to sneak back to the shop n/n I'll place you in the stroller." Bruce warns you ignore your dad by taking a bite of your sandwich that happens to be cut out in triangles.

After several minutes you attempt to go again. Your dad releases a sigh and quickly goes after you. All the while your brothers are taking videos and photos. When captured you wiggle and scream. Wanting to get the candy that seems so close yet so far. You kick your dad in the abdomen as he reaches the table. You are placed in the stroller; you jerk and twist making it difficult for him to buckle you in.

Damian watches with disdain as you throw a tantrum. He's more upset the way father is handing you. It's clear that all the boys feel that way as you let out large tears down your face. They all want to make you smile and laugh. But to go up against Alfred is something they are not willing to do. They watch uneasily as you attempt to take the buckle off.

"Just give the kid what she wants!" Jason is the first to crack.

"She disobeyed several times..." Bruce mumbles as he calmly pushes and pulls the stroller trying to ease your uncontrollable sobs.

"She's a toddler, Bruce. She's run by impulses and emotions. She's also in that terrible two's stage." Tim reasons.

"The answer is still no."

The boys glare at Bruce and its some time that you drift to sleep due to crying your little heart out. As the sun beams above the sky, the family decides to call it a day. The boys feeling guilty each decided to get you a little gift. Tucked safely in your car seat, your brothers take quick pictures of your sleeping form. The drive was quiet and long. When arriving at the manor you wake up from your nap.

Finding yourself being carried by Damian you let out a small little whine. His green orbs stare down at you. As you rub your tiny face into his chest. He rocks you gently as he sets you down on his bed. He pulls out a small plush that has a small bag of the candy you love. You let out a screech as you grab the gift. Getting the candy you open it and prop it into your mouth.

"Tank You!" You cry only to have Damian shush you. So you whisper it while placing a finger on your lips.

Damian lets out a laugh as you wiggle happily. A knock causes you to turn to see the rest of your older brothers standing there. They enter and take a spot on the bed. Each with a plush and a baggie of your favorite candy. You beam at them and Kiss them all on the cheeks.

"Candy Kisses are sweeter then regular kisses because they are from our favorite girl." Dick announces as he takes you into his arms. You pat his head and give a lopsided smile to your other brothers. Bruce enters the room several minutes later seeing the bags and plush dolls as well as four boys looking guilty for giving their baby sister sweets.

"Well at least I will not be the only one suffering Alfred's wrath." Bruce proclaims as he also pulls out a bag of sweets. Your eyes widen as you bounce on the bed. Bruce goes over and hands you the bag.

"Tank you, Daddy!" You latch onto his neck and give him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

"I wuv you!" You declare to your boys.

"We love you too, N/n. Never forget that." Bruce counters.

"Let's hide all your loot, Kid." Jason reaches for you, jumping into his arms you point at Timmy and Damian to pick up you candy.

"Mush!" You pretend that Jason is like one of the sled dogs from the movie balto. You watched with Dick some nights ago.

"I feel bad for the poor bastard that gains her attention." Jason turns to Tim, who in turn snorts.

"That's if Bruce lets her out of the manor."

Once hiding the candy in one of the large bunnies, you received on Easter from Damian, but it doubled as a safe. Jason had the idea for it to hide all your goodies, Tim placed a really good security on it. Dick just thought it was a large plush that you tucked into bed each night. It's what you are currently doing when Alfred enters the room. You blink a few times at your grandfather figure.

"Mistress N/n, I have a gift." He announces as he conjures a small bag of sweets. Smiling you go over to him. Wrapping your arms about the elderly man, you peck him on the cheek.

"Tank you, G'andpa."

"Now, time for bed. You can have a sweet tomorrow **after** lunch." He places the bag of sweets on a top shelf.

Smiling you nod and quickly jump into your bed. Tonight was Damian's night to read you a story. Snuggled in your bed, with fresh pjs on you wait. You loved each of your brothers, each different and living their lives. Each and every one of them makes time to see you. They show they love you in their own way.

Dickie by playing dollies and dress up with you. You have a large collection of toys at his apartment. Jason often has you being his little helper when he cooks at his place; plays zombie dinosaur with you. Timmy with letting you use his phone or tablet to play games or watch youtube videos; he also gets you chicky fingers.. And Damian... He's always around and often takes you out for ice cream. You know for a fact they will lay the world at your feet if you asked. But all you want is their love and attention. As a reward you give them kisses. Like Dickie said she gives the sweetest of kisses... Candy Kisses is what they are called.

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this. due to this one-shot i was inspired to write more batfam one-shots. I have several in mind.**_

 _ **Ps: I've never been to six flags so I don't know much about the area….**_


	7. Apartment 512 (Dick)

_**I was again once again inspired by Selena's song 'El Chico Del Apartamento 512'. I've written a one-shot using**_ _**this song for a Rebel one-shot (Which is entirely different then this one) Anywho, i hope you enjoy! Thanks to all those that took the time to read my little book and reviewed^^ -**_ _**Jasz**_

* * *

 _B/f/n= best friend_

* * *

As you make your way towards your apartment, you can hear the cries of children and angry parents. It never fails to make you frown as you see some tweens just standing outside an apartment. Giving you cat calls; making crude gestures as they try to get your attention. Ignoring the idiots you pass them and off course an older man that reminds you of Herbert the pervert, seems to crack the door open. He coos at you and asks if you like to join him. Which you are about to answer when a few doors down a door opens and it's there that the tenant of Apartment 512 steps out.

This guy can only be described as Delicious! Tall, dark and handsome, he belongs on covers of steamy romance novels. Like screw fablo! Place this man on them, if the plots of the novel suck their sales would still be high due to the man on the cover. A man that makes all the women and some men, in the complex, mouth water as he walks down the halls in that fit uniform. A cop out of all things the man could be, a model, a god and/or something that has to do with good looks, he's a cop in Blüdhaven.

You stare at his back as he checks if his door is locked tight. Once satisfied he turns and scans the hall. When his blue orbs land on you, he flashes you a smile. A greeting he often flashes your way along with a polite hello. Just by that, he has you melting and you're not too happy. Another reason is that you try to return the greeting but you make yourself look dumb. By impersonating a fish and stuttering like porky the pig. Flashing red, you quickly shove your door open and shut it. Cursing yourself, while banging your head against the door; it was like clockwork when it came to R. Grayson. It appears the routine will never cease.

So after half an hour you stop banging your head and go about your apartment. Making your way to the kitchen you greet your turtle Dove, which was given to you by your great aunt. You open the fridge and decided on left overs. Heating them up; and scrolling your news-feed on facebook. You see that your best friend is engaged and they didn't even call you. Pouting you start thinking of all your friends and family. All happy, married, engaged, in a relationship and popping out babies. And you... alone in Blüdhaven... to afraid to admit to have feelings for a guy that clearly doesn't know you like him.

Groaning, your phone chimes and it's your so called best friend face timing you. Slapping a smile on your lips, you answer. Before you is b/f/n shrieking like a mad person. Stating that the questions was popped and you laughing and asking for details. Which you got until they notice the sparkle that usually greets them is gone.

"Y/n, what's wrong babe?" B/F/N questions with a frown. "And don't lie I know you like the back of my hand."

"Which we all know you saw a lot of before you got with your bae." You roll your eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Shush, now spill. Is it hunky dunky guy?"

"You need to give people better nicknames, boo-boo." You retort with a sigh. "It's the same thing every single time. I just can't say hi."

"He is a fine piece of ass." You nearly choke on your rice.

"I can't with you anymore." You laugh.

"You'll have the courage to talk to him eventually. Hey maybe, he'll be your date to my big day."

"Yeah... No. I don't think I'll get over my porky the pig fiasco." You mumble while shoving chicken into your mouth.

"Awe, babe you will."

"What if I die alone!?" You question while taking a sip of your lemonade that you may or may not have spiked.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"You're getting married! You're leaving me."

"Hoes before bros..."

"I don't think that's how it goes, b/f/n" You shake your head. "Fyi, it's chicks before Dicks."

"Right... You know what! Let's have a movie night! You and me drinking away our problems and maybe you'll go up to hot fuzz and confess."

"Yeah, that'll go well."

"It's a step up, porky!"

You gasp and start laughing at your bestie. It's like old times. The pep talks and drinking until one of you confessed what was on your chest. Sometimes things just got wild. But maybe that would give you enough courage to tell 512 that you have a mega crush on him. It can either go from happily ever after to dying in a ditch alone...or a one night stand. Ending the call with b/f/n, you start your nightly routine. Netflix till ten then bed to start it all over again.

 **A month later,**

Instead of making your way to your apartment you stand in front of 512. Putting on some lip balm and soothing your hair. You attempt to look presentable, but you just wanted to run into your apartment and hide. Knocking on the door you wait for him to answer. You can hear footfalls behind the door. Your heart beats loudly as if you were dancing the conga or like peter's while watching Cops. The door nub turns and a ginger opens the door. Your heart drops seeing the smiling ginger and sparkling blue orbs. Of course he'd be in a relationship. And she knew he was too perfect! He just had to swing for the other team!

"You're here to see my bro?" The ginger questions as his blue eyes twinkle with mischief. Two things go through your head. The first is how in the hell are they related and the second there's still a chance!

"Yes..."

"Dick, your neighbor whom you've being having wet dreams is here!" The ginger calls out.

"Not funny, Wally!" 512 or Dick retorts as he appears. "It wasn't a wet dream! It was-" he stops when he sees you at the door way.

"Erh, Hi?" You wave at him as he looks like he wants the ground to eat him.

"Hey... Can we pretend you didn't hear what just happened?"

"I don't know..." You retort as Wally lets you in and quickly goes to the kitchenette. "This actually makes things a bit easier and if it helps you. I thought you were gay, after seeing ginger snap there opening your door."

"Why the hell does everyone think that?" Dick growls.

"I have a girlfriend! I bet it was Jason spreading lies after you ate his share of Alfred's cookies. Your brother still likes to hoard his food." Wally cries.

"What brings you here, Y/n?" You stare at him... how the hell did he know your name? "You have your name tag on still." He points at your name badge from the café you work at.

"I came to tell...eh ask you if you wanted to go out some time." You whisper as Dick stares at you and ever so slowly a smile crawls on his lips.

"Yeah, I like that. Maybe we can go out for dinner."

"Okay..." You fight the blush creeping up.

"It's a date." He's pearly whites appear as his eyes twinkle. "Want to go for a walk while ginger snap as you called him. Gives his girlfriend a call and begs her to forgiveness on accidentally calling her by the wrong name?"

"Sure."

"What the hell Dick!" Wally cries as you and Dick are out the door.

As the two of you pass by your apartment and the tenants that annoy you. You can't help but beam at the idea of starting something with Dick. The two of you chat and Dick confesses on how he always had the intention of asking you out but you always seemed to run the other way when he came out. You blushed and told him that you had a crush on him. That you ran in fear of making a fool out of yourself. Which you kinda did by thinking he was gay. He just waved it off and led you to his car. Upon returning home and entering your apartment you dashed to call b/f/n. Telling them of the events at apartment 512.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoy as much as i enjoyed writing it. Still have two more chaps to finally be up to date with my Wattpad account. I hope to hear what you think. THANKS FOR ALL THAT HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ! -Jasz**_

Published on wattpad: 7-22-17

Fanfic: 09-2-17

 ** _* Miss. Christina, there is no limit at all. It will take some time for me up write and upload them do to work and school (thus why some are pre-written). but all request are welcomed. ^^_**


	8. Image (Jason)

_**Here is the next One-shot. I hope you guys enjoy! I just love this song! For some reason it remained me of Jason. As for the band, and song it's from a band named 'Trace The Shadow' formally known as 'All But One' the song is an original by them. (A local band that just wants to get their name out there) It's called you guessed it! 'Image'! Let me know what you guys think! Before i forget! I do take request if you guys have anything in mind.-JasZ**_

* * *

It was a last minute get together. Barbara had contacted you and the other girls in a group chat for girl night or as you like to call it Hen night. Which you took a liking after watching an episode one random night with the others. You without hesitation accepted. You're in dire need of relief all do stress. Life has been pulling several road bumps your way and it's getting rather annoying.

As you enter the small bar-restaurant you are greeted by Stephanie who launches onto you. Laughing at her antics and returning the blond's hug you are dragged to your seat. You greet Cass with a smile as she inclines her head with a small bop. Dinah smiles at you while Selina eyes you with a smirk. Helena just gives you a look of 'whatever'. The red haired fury many call Barbra offers you a smile and a drink.

The girls have been rather supportive after your break up with Jason. Which they never really understood why you were still with him after discovering that he's Red Hood, was tormenting his family to no end… and littering the streets with blood and broken bodies. The true reason of your broke up is unknown… well mostly that he didn't know how he truly felt and that he didn't want to force you into something. As well as finding out about him still having feelings for an ex… It was better to end it there and then… better not to force something on someone who can't recognize what they want. That is how three out of the five women that surround you understand what you are going through. They know what it is like to love a thick headed Bat and being set aside. To say the least they are your besties and sisters. As you all munch on something Steph ordered a thought pops up.

"So why this place?" You eye everyone about you but your e/c orbs land on Barbara.

"There's a new band I thought you'd enjoy… They're playing here and plus I heard this place is pretty cool." She shrugs as the other glance at you. Not that escapes your notice.

"Bullshit, tell me the truth Barbie." You roll your eyes at her.

"You dare…" Steph whispers as she backs away from the table.

"I'm not lying, Y/n." Barbara encounters.

"Mhm and Steph isn't twitching."

Steph gasps. "I'm not!"

"Whatever." You sing. "So tell me about this band."

"They're new and have a great song out. We thought of you in a way." Steph offers.

"I knew you liked me more than a friend." You wink at the blond beside you.

"Shut up, y/n." Steph shoves you slightly.

The stringing of a guitar catches your attention. The melody lures you as drums and two others guitars join in. Turning towards the stage to see Jason and his brothers there. Calmly he stares at you, a silent message that he's there for you and the song is for you. What surprises you is that he opens his mouth and his deep, rough voice grabs you.

' _ **These wings getting heavy**_

 _ **As I lost my plan of attack**_

 _ **My paper wings are burning**_

 _ **I know I'll never get you back.'**_

 _He just stares at you… it's like he's trying to tell you of all his guilt, his shame for hurting you. How he strayed so far from the path of being a robin… How he's all twisted and broken… that he so far gone that he no longer wants to fly. He's tried to redeem himself but struggles to keep himself in line. His family accepting him back with open arms but his alter ego always taking over and taking him away._

' _ **I hear the sirens calling**_

 _ **As they welcome me in my new home**_

 _ **I know I'm slowly falling**_

 _ **Falling into the unknown'**_

 _This verse is how he was lured into becoming Red Hood. From his death.. To how Talia played with his head. Believed what she told him… made him believe he was easily replaced and forgotten. Falling into a pit of darkness. How he allowed himself to feel at home with the ones that destroyed him._

' _ **And I'll always take when you give**_

 _ **For a final chance to love**_

 _ **I know I'm falling towards the unknown**_

 _ **A new place called my new home'**_

 _He knew you did your best to make him see what you felt for him. But he was too blind to see it. His doubts…. His anger clouded his vision; he was unable to see what he had in front of him. That was until it was too late._

' _ **Found my inner calling**_

 _ **Buried here beneath the sea**_

 _ **This water grave so soothing**_

 _ **There's enough room for you and me'**_

 _Understanding that the affects of the little dip he took in the pit has caused more problems than anyone cares to admit. He believes that his rampage was his calling… littering the streets with mayhem… giving others a good butt kicking… he wanted nothing more to see you at his side. To see his reasoning was the path you should share._

' _ **I discovered my woes**_

 _ **As I see your image shifting past**_

 _ **I try to reach your hands**_

 _ **As I take my final gasp'**_

 _There is no doubt that you are the first and last thing he thinks about. When he first wakes he reaches out for your empty spot in his bed. Or when he's about to sleep he missing the way you would curl up beside him. Hell you were the last thing he thought about seconds before death claimed him. As you were the first person he thought about when he cleared some cob webs._

' _ **And I'll always take when you give**_

 _ **For a final chance to love**_

 _ **I know I'm falling towards the unknown**_

 _ **A new place to call my home'**_

 _He has taken you for granted and is now repenting. You can see it in his teal orbs. Those beautiful eyes: that had always sent barbaric and mischievous messages your way. The fire within them that often warmed you to the core… Eyes that promised you love and protection._

' _ **I close my eyes just to see**_

 _ **Your image there**_

 _ **An image I could never**_

 _ **Escape'**_

 _You have always been there for him. Whenever he closes his eyes.. Imaging you standing before him with that hurt expression on your pretty face. An image he will never be able to erase. Nor want to… it's what keeps him going… Keeps him alive and burning down enemies._

You never broke eye contact with Jason. Once the last of the melody comes to a stop you catch him swiftly hand Tim his guitar. Damian taking advantage flings a drum stick at Tim. Jason jumps down the stage. He is swarmed by women who no doubt wanting to fling their panties at him. He ignores the advancements of the tarts as he makes his way towards your table. Quickly you turn to make a run for it. But you are greeted by the girls that stand there; blocking your escape route.

"Y/n." Jason's deep voice causes you to stiffen up.

You can hear the other birds make their way beside their brother. You stand rooted at your spot. You can't face him… You went down a dark path when the break up was fresh. Drowning yourself in cheap booze and being third wheel with your parents (that wasn't by choice… they forced themselves into your semi depressed world.) the girls helped you out of it… a support group one that Steph called 'Batboy support group.

'Maybe if I don't move they'll leave me alone…' you reflect to yourself.

"You can pretend all you want that we can't see you, n/n… but we can, sorry." Dick teases.

"Y/n, please?" Jason's whispered plea makes your heartache.

As he places a large hand on your shoulder, you know for a fact that if you run… you won't get hurt again… but that will hurt him deeply… and if you turn and stay… what are the chances that you'll get hurt again? Could you live with either outcome? Could you give him another chance? Releasing a sigh, you debate on fight or flight… the decision is clear as day.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I wasn't sure about the ending so left it open ended. I hope you guys liked the song. It just makes me think of Jay reflecting on his life and I attempted to make it so. So yeah... Let me know what you think!**_

 **Link to the Song: watch?v=K3e-pv0iQBE**

 _ **Miss. Christina: Thanks for the review and for your request/s I'll start drawing them up. ^^**_

 _ **Posted on Fanfic and Wattpad: 09-06-17**_


	9. I'd Die For You! (Damian)

_**So here's the next One-shot this little number was inspired by La Onda Vaselina's song 'Aunque Muera Por Ti'. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for the errors and if Our bat-boy is a bit off. Like stated before i'm still trying to get the hang of them. But none the less i hope you enjoy! JasZ**_

* * *

Currently you are staring into your closet, in hopes of finding a certain outfit. Tonight you and several others are going to go out. Your beloved boyfriend had agreed to go with. He tends to be a tab bit anti-social but Collin and the others titans have twisted his arm. Damian to say the least is not pleased.

While you toss several articles of clothing out of the closet and flinging them away once you decide against it. Damian appears at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, while leaning against the doorway. A frown etched on his lips as he watches you trying to piece an outfit together. Releasing a sigh; you drop to the ground and start looking into space bags in search of the perfect top.

Damian goes up to you and idly combines an outfit. Once done instead of calling you, he grabs a pillow and flings it at your head. You cry out in annoyance when he points at the outfit. You scramble up to see the nice black cold shoulder top with a sliver belt that would tie about your waist. Dark, high-waisted, skinny jeans and a pair of knee high boots; smiling you jump upward and kiss his cheek.

Scrolling he rubs his cheek and goes off to the kitchen to wait for you. Brushing off his grumpy mood, you quickly dress and finish your make up routine. Once done you bounce into the front room where Collin and several others are waiting. Eagerly you attach yourself to Damian and drag him along. Grumbling he follows.

Dinner with the group was fun, as they all exchanged stories; Damian would make comments and put his input which many would tune out. But not you, you'd listen and smile up at him. His stories were gory and detailed. That's what enticed you. Finishing up dinner, you all make your way to a club not too far. Where you all quickly go to a booth and deposit your items and Damian, who was being a Debbie downer.

So as his girlfriend; you sat with him and happily chatted with him. He'd listen, humming here and there. After awhile, you ended up sipping on a non-alcoholic drink while watching the others dance about. Softly you start singing along with the over played songs. Turning to Damian, you try to tell him that you want to go dance.

"No," He doesn't even look at you.

"You promised," You pout as you try to catch the straw with your mouth.

"I made no such promise, Y/n. I said I would attend this little gathering to gratify you that was all." He comments.

"Party pooper." You mumble into your drink.

Its several minutes and you don't bother to look at Damian. You can feel him getting anxious with the cold shoulder and silent treatment you're giving him. He turns to you and is about to say something. When Collin appears doing the running man.

"Hey, mom and dad come join the party." He takes a drink of the water bottle that litters the table.

"Not now Collin." Damian waves the ginger off.

"Dad's angry. Come on mom, let's dance." Collin tugs on your hand. Without a thought or second glance you go off to dance with your boyfriend's best friend.

You can feel Damian's gaze on your back as Collin does a disco move which causes you to burst out laughing. After Collin is shoved out of the way by one of the boys of the group, you can't help but feel a little bad for leaving Damian. Knowing he's having a fit back at the table. Yet at the same time you can't help to feel happy of the jealousy he's currently feeling.

As the night comes to an end and everyone is safely back at the tower. You stand by Damian's bedroom door. Waiting for him; he decided to beat the crap out of some punching bags. So when he finally appears you smile up at him. Only to get ignored completely. The door is nearly shut in your face when you realize what was going on. so you shove your foot at the closing door and use little force to open the door.

"Really, Dami?" You eye your boyfriend who looks angry. "That was not nice."

"Shouldn't I be the one making that declaration seeing that you were the one dancing with other men?"

"They are our friends, Dami. I don't see them as men; more like brothers whom I want to drop kick half the time. Expect Collin, he's like our kid. That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, Y/n?" He scoffs.

"I came here for my goodnight kiss, you ass." You growl.

"Why don't you ask one of the others?" He retorts.

"Because I'm with you and I only want you. Now shut your ass up and kiss me." You get on the tips of your toes and pucker up your lips. He sighs and pecks you on the lips.

"Y/n, I-"

"Don't worry about it. Next time dance with me okay. I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'd even die for you, Dami. All I ask of you is to take me dancing once and a while. I want to be a real couple; not just one that fights crime together."

"I won't guarantee anything, Y/N. but I shall attempt it."

"You better." You smile. "Good night, you crazy bat."

"Goodnight, Beloved" He returns your smile, that often scares the other titans (Expect you and Collin).

"Oh, Dami. If you ever, and I mean ever, walk by me like I was invisible again; I will tear your freaking face off. I can assure you that they will need a spoon to find your remains. Good night, Love you!" You quickly dash out and shut the door behind you.

A smile appears on your lips as you quickly walk to your room. Oh that wasn't a threat; it was a promise to your beloved boyfriend. You love him but that doesn't mean you wouldn't go through with it. He has to learn that he could lose you. Maybe your little promise will get him to realize he needs to step. Plus, it's fun to keep him on his toes; it scares the others when Damian is on edge.

Two days later,

Oh the aftermath was glorious. You can hear your phone buzzing, most likely from Collin asking why Damian is now tormenting him and the others. Those bats sure know how to make a girl feel special when under fire. Ignoring the messages you hop onto your bed and start reading a book you came across in the massive library.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! i hope you enjoyed. I hope to hear/see what you have to say and don't forget to vote. Please and Thank you! Also I'll be posting every Wednesday. (after i catch up here with my wattpad account -Jasz**_

Published on wattpad: 07-26-17

Fanfic:09-11-17


	10. Jalopy (Jason)

_**This one-shot was inspired by Selena's song 'La Carcacha'. I hope you enjoy. There are adult themes mentioned.**_

 _ **THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE MY LITTLE BOOK IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. -JasZ.**_

 ** _Warning: Language and adult themes_**

* * *

It was a rainy Monday and per usual you waited at the corner waiting for you ride. The umbrella shielded you from the rain but your use to it. As a matter of fact you loved it. Something about it cleansing the earth and the scent made you want to curl up with a good book or your boyfriend. Whom you were waiting for. As a group of your classmates whisper and giggle you know they are talking about him.

It's like they have nothing better to do than to put people down. Jason was a good guy and you loved him for being him. Protective, strong and witty, he was your main squeeze for some time. You were happy with him and him with you or least you hope he was. It was tough working on your relationship with him working two jobs and you working and going to school. The two of you are a far cry from being rich or middle class.

Glancing out at the street in hopes of seeing Jason's car before the boy toys of the harpies appear. Or some boys thinking they could hit on you for having a pretty face. You are considered to be one of the prettiest girls to attend the college. A natural beauty as most have whispered but you don't care about appearances. Because all those jerks at are loaded with money, have gotta some kind of job done on their person as if they were trying to hide the fact they are rotten inside.

Your prayer wasn't answered as some boys go up to the harpies and they are loudly commenting on Jason's beat up car. As well as the fact that he has little to no money. This of course makes another question why you're with him. You bite your tongue wanting to control your temper. They can say nasty things about you and you'll wave it off like a fly annoying the hell out of you. But mess with Jason and you'll maul their face off.

"Hey, L/n. where's you poor boyfriend?" One calls out. You are about ready to use the umbrella as a weapon.

"L/n, I heard he's a drug dealer!" her friend calls out.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be with him? You know if you were my girl I'd give you all your little heart desires." A tall blond jibes.

"She might be carrying something. She is poor and has been fucking the poor guy." Another guy replies to his friend.

"We're talking to you-"

"He's not a drug dealer, he's a mechanic and bouncer, respectable jobs not that any of you can hold a job that wasn't given to you by mommy or daddy. " You hiss as you turn your attention to them.

"Oh she talks!" The first girl huffs.

"Oh, I do. I'm not embarrassed or ashamed to be with Jay. I'm his girl and that clearly speaks volumes. I don't need useless trinkets so you can shove those up your ass. Because what I want you cannot buy with your trust fund. As for him being poor; yes we do not have the money to spurge on pointless things. But you know what; he treats me like a queen... a goddess even. I'm sure you harpies have never known the feeling of a working man doting on you after a long day at work. He's my man and if you ever say stupid shit like that again I won't hesitant to make your pay for it." You shrug.

"I bet you his ugly." One of the girls mumbles.

"Oh, he's not. He's yummy." You say loudly. "Lip-smacking piece of ass that fucks me each and every night like it was last time he'd ever touch me again. It's so animalistic and hot that I'm sure you have never had that happen. He makes me lose control and I him." You hear the car before you see it.

A smile appears on your lips as you hear the car beeping and a tall man crammed in the small car. The car is an old 1967 Shelby GT500, with a different colored door on the right side. Plastic covered the left side window. The hood of the car is rusted and all together another color. The tires are obviously too small for the model of the car. But it gets them where they have to get to. The car halts in front you. As you step forward. You hear the cranking of the gears as Jason puts it on park.

The driver door opens and out steps the six foot tall man. His raven locks curl slightly due to being drenched and his teal eyes scan you as you smile at him. His handsome features morph from concerned and uncertainly to ease. He closes his door and dashes to where you are and helps you over the puddle. Opening the door you start to slip in but turn to the group that stare wide eye at the delicious man you call boyfriend.

Jason sees the gleam in your c/e and that little smirk. You shut the umbrella , while pulling it in and Jason closes door. You watch as he starts his way back to the driver's side but can't help but notice the way his white shirt clings to him. He most likely had trouble starting old Lee up. As he enters and shuts the door; he turns to you. You launch yourself at him and kiss him like no tomorrow. Giving those assholes a little show as you detached yourself from Jason, who growls at you.

"You really want to play that game?" He huffs as he switches the gears and starts out.

"Maybe." You reply as you plot events that will most likely be altered due to Jason's dominate nature.

"Should I park the car somewhere?"

"No, we don't want to get caught by Officer Grayson again. It was a miracle he let us off the first time." You give him a coy smile.

"That pansy." Jason snorts. "so want to tell me what the hell was all that about back there?"

"Oh, they were being assholes so I gave them a taste of their own medicine."

"Y/n" Jason starts knowing your version of medicine; you like making people uncomfortable while he beats them to a bloody plump.

"Fine, I told them you were a lip-smacking piece of ass that fucks me each and every night like it was your last. And that it's animalistic and hot." You confess.

"That's my girl. And I'll show you animalistic."

"Oh please do."

Jason laughs until Lee comes to a halt a few blocks from your apartment. Cursing Jason starts out the door. You watch as he kicks the tire and curses. You laugh as he nearly slips; of course he hears you and glares at you. So you do what any other person would do. You get out and start towards the apartment. Before you can even make it four steps Jason has you in his embrace. Sure the car sucks but the owner is the best thing that ever stop in front of you one night while waiting at the bus stop.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Who would you like to read about next? I hope to hear from you guys. Don't forget to Review. ^^-Jasz**_

Published on wattpad: 08-02-17

Fanfic: 09-13-17


	11. When I grow up (Damian)

**Double Update!**

 **Hello! Here i am with another update! I hope you enjoy this one-shot. which i would like to dedicate to my dearest friend setthingsinmotion on her special day! Happy Brithday, Sweetheart!Best of wishes!-Jasz**

 **This one-shot was inspired by conversions between several friends and i as well as you guessed a song.**

* * *

You groan at the pile of math homework that seems to have no end. Rubbing your tired eyes; you flop into your seat. You can see the boys each glancing at you as they enter the room with the team idly walking behind them. It's rare to find all of Damian's brothers at the tower at the same time especially Jason. But it seems that everyone else is on edge over it. You ignore them; seeing that you're used to them.

Tugging the oversized math book over your aching body; you carelessly flip the pages in hopes of rip them. Finding the page you grab a worksheet that sits on the pile of endless papers. Frowning you nearly have a heart attack at the 200 problems that stare up at you. Hearing the chairs around you being pulled and rumps flopping into them by the bat boys claiming them. You look upward to see Tim opening his laptop and glancing at a piece of paper. Dick seems to have settled into a bowl of cereal. Jason has a Stephen king book at hand. Your beloved boyfriend glares at his brothers.

Shrugging you start your math problems. Some of them are rather easy that is when a random word problem pops up. You've always had problems with word problems. You'd get lost and never find the solution. Glaring at the problem you finally take notice your team is staring at you as the Wayne boys just going about their business. Glancing at Damian who is currently sketching something in his sketch pad; shifting over to get a glance he left out a small tsk.

"Y/n, have you finished?" Damian questions, he doesn't even look up.

"I'm taking a break." You retort as you cross your arms.

"More like avoiding it.. We can feel you glaring at the paper, y/n." Tim encounters as he types away on his laptop.

"Pfft, not even!" You gasp.

"Do you need help, y/n?" Dick questions as he sets his bowl to the side.

"Is that why you're here?"

"No, I'm avoiding Daddy bats." Jason snorts while turning the page of his book.

"What did you do now?" You shift over to the teal eyed man.

"Y/n that is a story that will be told when you finish your homework." Jason taunts making you want to punch the living daylights out of him.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He teases as he pats your head.

"I'm not a damn cat!" You swipe at his hand.

"Here let me take a look." Dick takes your math book and glances at the problem. "Oh these are easy!"

Dick starts to explain it. Which causes Tim to put his two cents in; Damian just scrolls as his pencil glides over his book. Jason just rolls his eyes at them. Everything that comes out of their mouths goes over your head. Blinking at them, you toss your pencil onto the table. Unfortunately for you it bounces back and hits you on your forehead. This of course causes Jason to laugh loudly and gets the others to join in. expect for Damian who just shakes his head.

"It's not that hard, Y/n." Tim smiles at you.

"Maybe for you, jerks. Ya'll are certificated geniuses. I'm just me!" You huff while rubbing your forehead.

"Well just you. You got Demon spawn to like you." Jason pokes you.

"Still trying to figure out how the heck that happened." You wink at Damian who just scoffs.

"Y/n, come on try it." Dick encourages as you glance back at the paper.

After several minutes and attempts you are about ready to sacrifice the math book to whatever higher power out there. Maybe Raven can let you chuck it in some demon plane. Or you can burn it! Yes! That is it. You start to giggle at the thought of burning the large book.

"Y/n, are you okay?"

"No! Forget this! I don't need math!" You let out a huff.

"You kinda do." Jason replies.

"No, I don't."

"What will you do?" Dick questions. "What did you want to be before Math ruined it all?"

"I wanted to be a nurse. But fuck Math and its problems... I'm becoming a stripper."

Everyone just stares at you. The team is in shock at your statement. And the bat siblings seem a little uneasy. Then again your boyfriend's brothers are like your older brothers. All protective and idiots 90% of the time you've ventured to the manor. What gets everyone's attention is that Damian sets down his beloved sketch pad.

"Is that what you want?" He questions as his dark orbs stare into yours.

"Eh...?"

"Can I get a lap dance?" Gar questions only to get glares from the boys.

Damian even flings his pencil at the green skin boy. Narrowly missing his family jewels. It's than that Tim asks you a questions regarding the amount of certain amount of money you would make by giving lap dances. Jason goes on a rant about how someone can and will attempt to have their way with you. The dangers of being in an enclosed space and yada yada. Dick mumbles about certain dances. Damian straight up just glares at you.

"Math is everywhere, Y/n. You can't avoid it." Dick snaps back.

"Well fuck..." you grumble. "I'll be a parasite and leech off you guys. I'll be a stay at home...whatever."

"Just finish your homework, y/n." Jason grumbles as he goes back to his book.

It's much later that Damian gives you a lecture on your life choices. He along with his brothers threatened the others. let's say Gar has a broken arm and leg curtsy of one over protective/jealous boyfriend. Pouting you have to rethink everything. Pulling out a piece of paper you title it..

 _ **'When I 'grow' up... I'm not 'allowed' to become'**_

 _ **1\. An exotic dancer**_

The list grows with each mental breakdown thanks to Math and its problems.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed let me know what you guys thought about this little one-shot. Does anyone have problems with word problems? How has ever just given up and stated the same?-Jasz**

 **Posted on WAttpad and Fanfic on: 09-13-17**


	12. Deceiver of fools (Batfam)

_**THANK YOU TO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ MY LITTLE STORY IT MEANS ALOT! -JasZ**_

 _ **So here's an update! This was a request by Ms. Christina I hope it's the way you envisioned it!. Don't be shy if you do have any requests or would like just a one-shot of a certain batboy with reader.**_

* * *

It wasn't something that occurs often and when it does… well things usually end with someone declaring war. You were 'minding' your own business when you 'strolled' into an altercation between some villain, your older brother and nephews… of course you were attempting to get back at him for his stupidity over the years. For the example: he endangered the lives of your beloved nephews and having two of them returned back from the dead. As well as having all of them tortured. You have fought with Bruce over this for some time demanding that you join in. but your older brother always said no. It's not like you ever listen to him anyways.

So the villain had some sort of gadget and was going to blast Timmy. So you jumped before the blast, taking whatever it was sparing your nephew of its harm. The blinding light enveloped you and tossed you aside like a rag doll. Your body hits the side of a building and your once overly bright world was embraced by darkness.

You woke to voices cooing over you. Frowning you slowly open your eyes. To find Dick there wiggling his finger at you. You carefully extend an arm and flash him the bird. The expression he displayed, pleased you very much. This causes someone's blooming voice to capture your attention. You turn to see Jason there, in hand is his phone. You smile at him and Timmy who seems to giving you a small smile as he too has his phone at hand.

"Auntie Y/n!" Dick cries as he pouts.

"Sorry Dickie-" You stop you usual retort when you hear a small voice saying what you were. "What the actual-"

"Mistress, Y/n!" Alfred scrolls as he enters the room with what appeared a small pile of clothing.

"Sorry, Al. So what happened?" You glance at Tim who has a frown on his handsome face. You really have good looking nephews… You have to make sure to get longer sticks to keep strays away from them.

"From what I gathered, you saved Master Timothy from a ray that could have erased him from existence." Alfred offers as you are taken over the divider and are given clothes. Tim goes on and tells you information that involves of the age reversal gun that was aimed at the teen. Thus you being at least six years old in appearance and if it had hit him; he'd no no longer exist. He also goes on about other information. Such as that Bruce is off by the computer attempting to figure out how to revert you back to your current age and appearance. Once done you bounce out of Dick's reach, who was trying to gather you into his arms and smother you into his chest. Standing beside Tim who continues on equations and such.

"Right…" You nod as you reach over to the timid boy. You can see Damian at the entrance of the room. His green orbs seem to shine with uncertain.

"So…" Jason starts as he glances about the room and gives you a smile.

"So how is Bruce taking it? He's not brooding is he? It can't be as bad like prom." You fill in the silence as you make grabby hands at Jason. You are rather close to the teal eyed man.

"You remember everything, Auntie Y/N?" Dick questions as he bounces beside you.

"Of course Dickie. Now, Timmy turn that frown upside down. And Dami, I'm not going to bite 'cha…" You wave your youngest nephew over. "That hard." You whisper to Jason and Timmy who smirk at your comment.

The long strides that are now known as Jason's steps; that take you to your older brother. Who looks as if he was forced fed a lemon or that time you told him you were going to prom with Oliver. You smile at him with your usual 'I'm innocent but it was totally my idea.' Smile. It is quickly wiped off when you see the gleam in his eyes. That can only mean several things when it comes to your brother. You were in a shit ton of trouble.

"Yo, Bruce. How's it popping?" You question trying to defuse whatever you started. Of course the boys snicker and Bruce glares at you.

"Y/n, what in the hell were you thinking?" he growls as he appears to want to snatch you out of Jason's hold.

"Oh, you know. 'Oh hell no! You ain't going to hurt my Timid Bird!' It's a natural reaction when you have kids, Bro. You protect your babies. My little birdies." You lean over and caress Timmy's cheek; than you do the same with Jason.

"It was foolish-"

"Yo, bat brain, Timmy would have vanished and I would be down another bird. I don't want that. I risk my life for my birdies. 'I' failed twice I won't fail again. Now, Jay-jay off to the kitchen. I want some cookies. Timmy, come on. Bruce is being a butt-head. Dami come and color with me. Dick, let's go watch a movie." You command as the boys scramble to do your will. You glance over Jason's shoulder and wiggle your fingers at your brother who is fuming.

Days turn to months and you are still in your younger body. Not that you're complaining much. It's not fun why the boys decided or accidently place items on the top shelf and forget you can't reach… Or that you can't go out patrolling because, Bruce is being a Debbie downer per usual. Of course it's made you snap at him several times. Which you often broke down and cried… Causing the boys to gang up on their father as Alfred would 'punish' your brother.

So you did something petty. It's why you are currently hiding in one of his old suits while he staggers into the cave. You silently pray to whatever higher power is out that you aren't caught just yet. Watching as he gets whatever file that caused him to venture to the cave, he goes back up not really paying any mind to his surroundings. Once he's out of the cave, you can't but help and wonder how sleep deprived your brother is at the current moment. You're going to have to ask Alfie to spike his coffee.

Quickly and silently as possible you slap on a mask and make your way towards the zeta tube. Punching in the buttons to take you to the location you know you'll be safe… for the time being that is. Bouncing into the tube, you watch the swirl of light take you to your destination. Once there, you are swept up by Dick who is in his Nightwing persona. You quickly wrap your small arms around him and peck his cheek. He coos over you like he hasn't seen you in days. Wiggling you pinch him, basically telling him to let go. So he does knowing his cereal will be the cost. Damian greets you with his usual head bop and a 'Hello, Aunt'

"What brings you here, S/h/n?" Dick questions as the rest of the team seems to enter the room.

"I need a favor." You reply knowing Bruce would be going back to the cave any moment.

"Is that S/Y/N! I thought she was this bomb shell of a –" Gar starts.

"Dude, that's just wrong she's a kid-"

"If Batman pops up or questions you on my whereabouts…. Don't tell him okay." You ignore the looks that the Team is currently giving you.

"Why?" Dick cocks his head to the side.

"Do as I say… if you know any more details he'll hold you accountable." You smile at your eldest nephew.

"I'm assuming whatever you have done, will have Father hunting you to the ends of the earth?" Damian's dark brow goes up; he must have picked it up from Alfred.

"I wouldn't go that far… but he doesn't get to play the big brother card… I don't care if he's older… nor the fact that I was gunned down and aged back!"

"We won't tell, S/H/N." Dick smiles at you.

"Good, now I have to make a few calls." You pull out your cell phone that Red Robin had programmed. You drift off somewhere into the cave leaving the others to jump the two birds.

Its several hours later that Batman appears like a bat out of hell. His white lensed eyes take in the room in search of his sister. Only to find the team and His sons at the entertainment room. A growl escapes his lips as he goes over to the two birds. Neither open their mouths but incline their heads as if questioning their father.

"Where is she?" Batman lets out a growl that causes the team to flinch.

"Who, Batman?" Dick encounters with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"S/H/N."

"Haven't seen her since last night."

Bruce lets out a sigh and turns to the team who step back in fear. They all avoid his gaze as they try to watch 'Pet cemetery'. It's but the Dark knight sees the way they attempt to shield themselves. So he quickly grabs one of the teens sadly it happens to be Lagoon boy. Which he starts to spill that she had been at the Cave. But has been silent for some time.

Unknown to the group, you contacted Jason and Tim. Smiling you kick back in your seat. Smiling as Jason looks over your head at the laptop on your lap. Tim seems amused as you all are on Kori's island. You had 'requested' (forced…drugged the second youngest and dragged him to the island.) he'd join you and Jay on a vacation. Tim snickers at the expression on Bruce's face when he walked back into the cave to see the bat mobile painted Bright blue, you tagged 'S/H/N, was here' and drew hearts with the insignia of your nephews in them.

"Damn, Y/n. didn't think you'd do it." Tim shakes his head but lets out a chuckle.

"He doesn't get to be butthole to my birdies when I'm asleep." You heard of Bruce lecturing the boys once she fell asleep during a movie one night.

"That's just petty… I love it!" Jason lets out a bark of laughter as you grin up at them.

"So why didn't you drag Dick or Demon here?" Tim questions as he turns his blue gaze onto you.

"Well, Timmy, I need to bond with my two stray birds… I see the other two way too often."

"You're in my top five family members, Y/n." Jason releases a sigh.

"I better be number one." You mock.

"Sorry n/n. That's Alfie. But you're second."

"Forgiven."

It's several days later that you're back at the cave and are reverted back to your previous age and appearance. To say the least the teen heroes stare at your in awe. Bruce glares at you and is about to chew your head off. That is until you give him your pouty face when you're all alone. Of course he falls for it. You are his little sister and know how to work around his 'I'm the dark knight'. Which you later on taught your nephews.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	13. Wedding Dress (Tim)

_**I want to thank those who read and voted, it makes my day! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Let me know what you guys think! This one-shot was inspired by the song 'Wedding Dress' by Taeyoung covered by Kevin Lien-JasZ**_

* * *

Sitting at the side lines as the wedding march echoes in the stuffy chapel; his attention is draw to the beautiful woman that has claimed his heart and soul upon their first meeting. To see her dressed in the lovely, white dress that makes your complexion glow. Seeing the twinkle in your eyes as you smile with merriment; it's what drew him to you in the first place. You brightened his dark world. Watching you idly making your way up towards the alter in the arms of your father and mother.

Everything seems to be perfect. A beautiful bride going up to her beloved… but it isn't him. Tim forces himself to be happy… happy for you. His best friend, the love of his life… Yet he can't bring himself to. Today is the day he'll have to let you go. Today you're marrying a man that is not him.

Truth be told he had all the time in the world to tell you just how much you meant to him. It wasn't a secret he favored you and you him. but Tim kept you at arm's length. He didn't want to lose you like the others that have entered his life. That was his fear; to lose that one special person that saw the good in him. He prepared his heart to such extremes. But it seems that he didn't prepare himself enough. Seeing you there in your dress surrounded by all your loved ones. He wishes it were him up there. The one to exchange vows with you… to always protect you… to tie his life with yours. But he's not.

He failed to utter the three little words to express himself. For a hero who roamed the night with the backbone of the devil himself. He was a coward to tell you how he's loved you for so long. To have you in his arms and showing you just how much he loved you when the sun had set. He can lie to himself and say he was bidding his time… however he was lost in thought and then that girl-stealer snatched you up.

Stiffly he watches him from his seat. Deep in his battered heart Tim hopes that you would deny the man. To run to him and tell him you made a mistake. Shoving the ill thoughts that race in his mind when you turn to smile at him. He can't help but return the smile, which grows when he spots the ring he had given to you on your birthday many years prior. A ring he vowed to make into an engagement ring. That ring was a promise to always be there for you no matter what. In the ring Tim had engraved a message. A secret message you have tried to unlock for so long. You had always questioned him but all he would do is smile at you.

A confession from his heart that he couldn't say out loud; a love that was tested and the outcome… isn't one he would have considered. There were times he wanted to tell you… even a few days prior but he couldn't. he'd rather love you in secret and remain at your side than to be pushed away. Too much has happened between the two of you. The hardships and lazy days that often send waves of emotions just by remembering them. He knows that that man will never love you like he does.

Consumed by his thoughts and ignoring the glances his brothers and friends that have known of Tim's secret affection towards you. Every one of them holds their breaths as the vows are exchanged and the question of objection swiftly caressing them. The bats hope for Tim to declare his love but nothing escapes the man's lips. Tim watches you being declared the wife of another. His heart breaks a bit more. Suddenly a crack is heard.

You let out a gasp as you glance down… blood! Blood spreads on your white gown. Your husband is on the ground. Another crack is heard and everyone is rushing about. You find yourself falling to the ground but a pair of arms catch you. You are gently placed down; you look up to see concerned blue orbs. Feeling large hands on your chest; you can hear him calling out to someone for help. The man you married lays lifeless not too far.

Tim attempts to stop the blood flow as cracks thunder about the enclosed place. Screams drown out his cries for help. He attempts to place pressure on your wound. You stare up at him. He can feel your heart beating frantically against your chest. He tries to remove his coat to place over your wound. The white dress shirt is now covered with your life's blood he carelessly brushed against the shirt. He manages to place his jacket on you. Shaking, you place a hand on his. He tries to get you to stay focused on him.

"Y/n, stay with me." His voice shakes with emotion. "Come on, y/n." tears brim in his large celestial blue orbs.

"Timmy," You manage out.

"Don't leave me, Y/n." He attempts to apply more pressure.

"It's okay, Timmy."

"No! Don't you dare say that! Just don't! I LOVE YOU! Please don't leave me." Tears break free and stream down his eyes.

"I…"

He never gets to hear what you have to say. He sits there cradling you in his arms. He will never forgive himself. Never forget the fact you passed away in his arms while dressed in your blood stained wedding dress.

* * *

 _ ***Hides!* I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know what you think! -JasZ**_

 ** _*Ms. Christina, I'll put your request on my list. ^^ Hoping i'll get a chance to write more the next upcoming weeks. School has been cranking out projects like no tomorrow._**


	14. Pacify Her (Terry)

_**This song was inspired by Melanie Martinez song 'Pacify Her' I hope you enjoy. this isn't the best but i realized i had yet to post anything regarding Terry. The next ones will be better. None the less i hope you enjoy! -Jasz!**_

* * *

You idly listen to Max chatting about some crazy thing with the jokerz from the night before. You heard of the reports on the morning news but you couldn't really wrap your head around it. How Batman has reappeared and taking Neo-Gotham by storm once again. Something about the news makes you feel at ease but at the same it does not. Maybe because it's Terry under the mask! You and Max have tried to help but there's so much you can do.

Dana and Terry walk into the room, deep in a conversion. You can't help but sneak a glance at Terry. It's no secret that you've had a crush on him for some time. But you were just the girl from homeroom; a childhood friend of his before Dana and Max. Not that you didn't like Max. Max is your best girl-friend.

"Looks like they're in another heated argument." Max releases a sigh.

"Hey Max! Y/n!" Terry greets when Dana eyes the two of you.

As ways, the girlfriend always questions the relationship between a girl and boy. Well in this case, two girls and boy. They were just that friends and most likely only remain friends. Smiling at the two, well mostly at Terry, you solute Terry. Causing him to fake a laugh but his eyes beamed at the inside joke.

"Terry tells me, he had to help you with something, Y/n." Dana questions as she eyes you.

"Terry is my to-go guy." You reply without missing a beat. "Thanks again for the assistance, Ter-bear." Which was true, you needed help, Terry who was dressed in the cowl appeared and kicked major butt. You were on your way back home after dropping off something off at the library. when you were cornered by some Jokerz. It wasn't fun nor pretty.

"Any time, n/n." He gives you a smile of relief.

The day goes with Dana giving you looks of uncertainly. But she'd often make her way towards you and Max; often telling you of the canceled plans due to either of you needing or canceling on babysitting Matt. Biting your tongue you just let Max talk as you chewed on gum and making bubbles. When the day finally ends, you dash out of the school and home.

Later that night,

You sit on the edge of your roof. Terry next to you, with a large cup of coffee at hand that you've prepared for him. It was nearly two in the morning and he has another hour to go. Both of you can hear Bruce grumbling but the both of you ignored him. You stared out with a blanket wrapped about you. Terry looks down at you as you are lost in your thoughts.

"Something wrong, y/n?" He questions while setting the mug down.

"Just wondering why you like Dana so much?" You reply while turning to face him.

"Y/n, what-"

"I'm just wondering why guys find her attractive is all. All I ever hear from her are complaints on your canceled dates." You shrug. "Ignore me, I'm just tired."

"Something brought this on, y/n." Terry's blue orbs search your own eyes for answers.

You just wanted to grab him and tell him the truth. Tell him that; Dana is annoying; always getting on your nerves; how could he with her when he's with you right now. Sure it's not in a romantic way. But still he's with you. Does he really love Dana, a girl that gets ticked at him for the smallest things? When you have been there for some time, loving him for who he is. But he's happy and as long as he's happy your happy.

"You know me..."

"That's how I know something is wrong."

"Don't worry Ter-bear." You offer a smile.

"I get it. You'll find someone, you're pretty, smart and caring. Someone will snatch you and when they try. You'll have me and Max to scoop him out. He'll have to meet our standards before he can do anything with you. No, what did they call them back then?, Fuck boys?"

"Gee thanks, Terr. Now go put terror in the hearts of the villains. And please be careful. Don't want daddy bats to go bananas when you take more than ten minutes. I'll see you in a few hours at school." You scoot back and start to gather the small tray of snacks and the mug.

With one last glance at Terry, you vow to put a distance between the two of you. You need to let him go. He's happy with Dana and you don't want to get in between that. Instead of muting Dana, you'll mute yourself and remove yourself slowly. It's for the best, at least that's what you say to yourself. Heading back down you fail to see the blue orbs that belong to Terry searching for answers.

"She's in love with you, McGinnis." Bruce's voice slices Terry's thoughts.

Releasing a sigh, he hoped you didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. But it seemed that you wouldn't act on them by the way you would avoid answering questions. As for finding someone, Terry had long hoped for you to find someone who could make you happy. But something deep inside roared with envy. You are his friend, one of his best friends and he can't lose you. Not because of the way you feel nor because he doesn't return the feeling.

Few months after,

You met someone and it was one night when you and said young man, who seemed a few years older, were out that Terry reappeared. The man and Terry seemed to clash instantly. It was later that you learned that your boyfriend was the infamous Red Hood. And that made Terry realized the mistake he made. He allowed the wrong girl to slip from his fingers and now she's with an anti-hero who came back from the dead.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review and vote. If you have any preference on to read about next please let me know.**_

Published on Wattpad on 08-09-17

On Fanfic : 09-22-17

 ** _*Ms. Christina Thank you for the review and request. I'm excited to say that I stated said request. It's just taking me a bit longer on the other ones. I hope to have your requests done and up soon! Thanks for following my little series! -Jasz_**

 ** _*YourRoyalHighness: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and requesting! I'm glad you are enjoying my little series. As for your Request I have added it onto my list and i'm excited to state that I have also started it. I hope to have it up soon! Thank you once again! -Jasz_**


	15. Heart (Damian)

_**First off, i would like to thank all those who have taken the time to read, review, vote/follow my little series! It means the world to me. This was a requested by YourRoyalHighness, I hope you enjoy this hon! I want to thank Setthingsingmotion for her help on a little message that you'll read later on. I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.-Jasz**_

* * *

He doesn't know what caused him to create such a foul and useless thing but from what Grayson had drilled into his head over the last few years. It was that today is a day where it's commonly acceptable to confess one's affection with cards and sweets. Which Todd and Drake would counter with 'A Hallmark Holiday.' Yet somehow he still created this thing... He will deny to have perfected it. That he pondered long hours on how your reaction to receive such a gift. He wondered if you would reject him. Carelessly he allowed himself to shoved the card into his messager bag. In reality he tired to place it in a folder without damaging it.

He refuses to fall into Grayson or Brown's ideas of Social norms such as Valentine's day. Even now in High School everyone seems to fear in lacking any kind of gift from an admirer. The last few weeks during lunch there have been stands selling Valentine grams. One of them sent out candy grams, some blow pop lollipops. Another sent out Crush grams which consisted of a soda called 'crush' being sent with ribbon. They are set out to be delivered during homerooms today. He dreads the outcome of his day. Especially seeing that it's Grayson that is driving him to school; his eldest brother has yet to shut his yap on how love is in the air. As well as how many candy grams he would receive during his school days. Damian blocks him out the rest of the way.

His attention was taken when he catches sight of you standing beside Maps. You are smiling at something the other girl is saying as you take a valentine the girl offers. He can't help but take in your appearance. H/C, h/l, s/c complexion but what really draws him in is your smile and the way your nose would crinkle.

Grayson would say its love, Drake would no doubt state some short of chemical being released and Todd would say it's sexual attraction. Damian isn't sure what to label it. It could possibly be sexual attraction. It's something more than that; he has this desire to get to know you. Something was different about you and he just want to seek what it is.

Once out of the car, Damian makes his way towards the building. Ignoring the glances from his 'peers'; the whispers of girls and glares from boys. After depositing his books and other items at his locker; he debates on slipping the card into your locker or your bag... or just giving it to you.

He decides to give it more thought as he ventures of to his first class which you are in. You are seated behind him and that just makes him a bit uneasy. Your teacher has a goofy grin on her face as she passes candy around when the bell rings. The bowl ends up before Damian who just stares at. Turning around he hands you the bowl without taking anything.

You take the bowl and give him a smile. It's a well known fact that you've had a thing for Damian for some time (for three years!). But never did you act out on your emotions. He can pick any girl so why would you risk the rejection. Plus you can safely say that you'd rather take time to get to know him (thus becoming friends with him at fourteen as year after realizing you had a crush on him.) Become closer friends not just ones that greet one another or team up for projects. But someone he can count on. It helps that you are in most of his classes.

When Homeroom comes around; you endure the delivery of the grams. Teens from several clubs enter the room; handing off candies and sodas from admires or friends. You get a lollipop from Maps and a crush gram from Collin. You peek over at Damian who displays a look of annoyance. He's glaring at the mountain of sweets on his desk. Of course he'd get a king's bounty from his many admirers. You watch as Collin leans over his best friend's desk and point at one of the crush grams that happen to be from him.

You watch as Damian hands off his bounty over to the ginger. All the while ignoring the looks many are giving him. You wonder if he even likes anyone. Maybe Damian is unsure which way he swings. Pushing the thought away you go back to a card that was slipped onto your desk. You eye the card and frown at the message inside.

Damian frowns at the card some idiot placed on your desk. He's frown deepens as you shove the card away. He normally doesn't feel the need to slice open throats. But when someone presents you a gift or takes your attention away from him. It makes his insides bubble with some unknown emotion.

As the day progresses; more and more crude cards make their way into your hands as well as to his. The day is a nightmare for the two of you. Once the bell signals the day to be over. You dash towards your locker. You just can't wait to burn the valentines you received. Grabbing what you need for the night you shut the door and turn. Only to come face to face with Damian.

"Y/n." He greets as he takes in your appearance.

"Hey Damian," You reply while giving him a once over yourself, he's grown into his features and those green eyes are just luring. "What's up?"

"Here" He shoves a card into your hands and walks off.

Stunned, you glance down to see a beautiful hand crafted card. The card is shaped like a heart, around the edges have been cut to appear as if it were vines, beautiful roses were drawn and pressed slightly were it came in contact with the end' making it appear as if they were about to pop out. The beautiful colors just draw you in as the lovely colors remind you of the the Robin uniform. Your name is written in a neat, elegant script that so happens to be in the middle of the heart. turning the card, your eyes scan the beautiful script.

* * *

 ** _'I see this holiday to be rather pointless. Leaves a foul dislike for these so called customs. Of course there are some amusing benefits such as seeing Drake rejected. Very amusing to witness. Even though he still gathers a handsome amount of trinkets. Yet I cannot seem to help myself to create a card. Obviously, you are far superior to our so called peers. Unbeknownst to all I do consider you an ally.' –Damian Wayne._**

* * *

You blink a few times thinking over what he could possibly be saying to you. Brushing off it off; you smile. How many can they receive a valentine from The Damian Wayne. No one! Carefully you place it in your bag and go off to find Maps.

Damian smiles to himself once allow in his bedroom. He sharpens his pencil as he's about to start a new project. He starts humming the stupid children's song Dick sang while making cards for the family.

 ** _('I made a valentine for you. The heart shape says 'I love you' H-E-A-R-T. H-E-A-R-T. H-E-A-R-T. The heart shape says I love you.')_**

A message he hid into your card. He had used something Stephanie's father was known for. Thus the rest of the family learned it when they were in playing with civilians. It's why he used it to tell you how he truly feels for you. He'll work on confessing it later one. But currently he needs to get rid of that song.

* * *

 _ ***There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! the little song that is stuck in his head thanks to Dickie, is a song my niece and i sing when we are doing some arts and crafts or just bored. -JasZ**_

 _ ****YourRoyalHighness-I hope you enjoyed your request! I hope it was the way you envisioned it!**_

 _ *****Christina: I have not forgotten the others and have actually started on another. Thank you so much for all the love and support! ^^**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 09-27-17**_


	16. Starring Role (Tim)

_**THANK YOU! TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ, REVIEWED, VOTED/FOLLOWED!**_

 _ **This was another request from Christina!...I had changed some things around and yeah... as i started writing it it kinda took a mind of it's own. I hope you still enjoy it! I guess we'll see how it goes and maybe i'll update on Saturday or Sunday.-JasZ**_

* * *

It's a well known fact that you can't stand Tim. You've known him for years and that still doesn't seem to ease the anger you feel towards the young man. Sure, you know Dick adores all his siblings to the point that he'll burst. But the reason he got back into the family fold after Jason's death was because of Tim. Not you! He fought with Bruce and avoided the manor at all cost when Jason came into the picture. Sure you were young and didn't understand why your big brother suddenly stopped appearing. He is your only blood relative you had left in the world and he just placed you at the back burner of his mind.

He preached about family being top on the list but where was he when you need him? Jason filled in the role of big brother in his own way. Protected you from the bullies at school; he was your emotional support when things didn't seem right. When Bruce was being a hard ass and you need help with homework. Jason! It was all Jason! You were always second in the eyes of your big brother. You just kept being knocked down the list when more siblings came into the picture.

You became angry when Tim took over the Robin mantle. For replacing Jason like he meant nothing. It hurt to see your brother reach out to Tim when he never reached out to Jason. Of course Dick also refused you to join the field. Much like Bruce, who basically raised you seeing that you came into his care at the ripe age of one. Now at sixteen you can't help but identify the man as father. But again you were never in the spotlight. Barbara came into play as batgirl and that made Bruce angry… Cass came in, sure you love Cass! That was just another blow to you. You were replaced as his only daughter. Steph came in view because of Tim.

Bitterly you blame Tim for everything that has gone wrong in your life. Always being the left out in the sidelines. While everyone played a role in their father's life. Maybe that's why when Damian appeared you just ignored him. Apparently you weren't a threat and that just pissed you off. Sure you know how to defend yourself. You wanted a go in the night life everyone part takes. Releasing a sigh you venture towards Mount Justice in hopes of finding some kind of outlet. As well as avoiding Tim, who just stirs a whirlwind of emotions! You confided into Jason about the feelings and the ignorant angry bird told you that you had the hots for that know it all!

Jason had the balls to say to jump the bird's bones and to get rid of the sexual tension. You screamed your head off at him! How dare he state that you are sexually attracted to that thing your dad adopted. You don't-can't find him attractive! He's the reason you can't be out on the field. How you can't have civilian friends knowing about their pastime in tights. Oh but he can tell all the girls he swaps spit with.

Upon entering the Zeta tube you hope not to run into anyone you happen to be related to. Swirling lights engulf you and quickly fade as you are deposited safely. Stepping out, you are greeted by several of the members with hellos and waves. Of course Gar tries to hit on you; but you ignore the changeling. Marching away after nodding at them, you make your ways to the gym to blow some steam. Jason words have been swirling in your head for the last few hours.

You really hate him for putting that in your head. Next time he tries to get you to spy on the family you're going to tell him to do it himself and shove it up his arse. You can just hear him laughing at you as you spew threats. Maybe you'll ask Alfred to take away his Cookie privileges. Yes that's a plan. You let out a laugh just picturing Jason's expression.

"S/h/n have you finally lost your mind?" Tim's voice slices the once silent room.

You throw your head back and mouth. 'why?'

"What do you want egg head?" You turn to Tim dressed in his Red Robin Persona.

"Heard you were here, you never come up here unless it's to cause trouble."

"Oh so I'm trouble now?" You retort with a hint of aggression laced in your tone.

"That's not what I meant, S/h/n." Tim's monotone laced voice attempts to defuse whatever has you wired tight.

"Sure, tell me Great and Noble Red Robin. How should I take it?" you huff while ruffling your h/c, h/l locks.

"Why are you so hostile today? I mean more than usual?" Tim questions while cocking his head to the side. You can just see his celestial blue orbs surveying you.

"Gasp! You mean the Great Red Robin doesn't know?" You let out a humorless chuckle escape your lips.

"S/h/n"

"Don't pretend to understand me. No one does. Maybe Hood but none of you know anything."

"So you go to the unstable member of our family for help."

"You have no right to say that. Hood is by far the best in this so called family."

"I beg to differ, S/h/n."

"Oh sorry, that I don't consider you the best… You know what I'm not sorry."

"I was actually going to say Nightwing."

"Pfft, sure. In your dreams. Don't get me wrong, he's a great but the views you all have on the revolving door is like us bending over while bein-"

"s/h/n!"

"Oh are your virgin ears that sensitive?" You hiss as you glare at the taller boy.

"Last I checked S/h/n you have yet to have any relations with any other."

"Listen you little stalking fuck. You don't know about my adventures that don't include the family." You fail to see the crowd that is gathering at the door way. You are blinded by rage! How dare he pry into your life!

"I know a lot about things you don't."

You grab the closest thing and fling it at the former boy wonder. He dodges easily and starts toward you. You meet him head on slinging your arm back to punch the daylights out of him. He blocks your attack and shoves you back. You quickly twist away when he tries to grab you. You try to take his bo staff that is hiding securely on his person. He seems to know your angle and avoids your hands. Growling you curse your father and eldest brother on their 'no, y/n. you are not going onto the field. No, Y/n you will not get a weapon.'

You quickly use what Jason has taught you over the course of the last few months. But the-know-it-all sees your movements before you even do anything. Letting out a cry you jump him, the two of you tumble down onto the ground. Your hands have fistful of dark locks in them; you tug on the soft curls. He quickly grabs your wrists and repositions himself. You have him pinned but then everything is flipped. He is now on top of you. Cursing you tug harder on his hair but his slender fingers encase your wrist and press on certain points causing you to release his hair. You scratch at his arms as you wiggle about.

"I'm going to-" You head butt him and shove him away. You roll to the side.

"What the hell is going on-S/H/N! Red Robin! Stop it!" Dick's voice cuts off the crowd that is making bets.

You take off your shoes and fling them at Tim who glares at you as he dodges them. Damian seems to be leaning against the wall watching. He seems amused at the fact that you're trying to beat Tim. Tim is on his shit list much like he's on yours. You make jabs but he grabs you and has you caged in his arms.

"What is wrong with you, Y/N?" Tim whispers in your ear.

"Fuck off, Drake." You hiss as you stomp on his reinforced boot. "I hate you."

"What did I do to you, y/n?" He questions as you struggle against his iron grip.

"Just fuck already!" You hear someone, Jason, cry out from the crowd.

"What the hell Hood! That's my baby sister!" Dick cries.

"She's more my sister then yours Dickhead!"

"Shut up you morons!" Damian cuts off.

"Why can't I have the freedom you do! You all have the freedom to risk your lives… to play hero… to have friends… connections that know of this life… Why the fuck does Tam get the pleasure of knowing and assists. Why does she get the starring role while I'm stuck at the sidelines!" You dig your elbows into his ribs. He releases you and stares at you. You whirl around, you had been close enough to take his bo staff and are about to hit him when you are embraced from behind.

"Let go you stupid Prick!" You growl as you struggle to get away.

"That's enough, S/h/n!" Your father's voice, otherwise known as the Batman, causes you to freeze.

"Dad," You drop the bo staff. You turn to see the crowd that seems to have many of your brothers' teammates and leaguers.

"I'm disappointed S/H/N."

"That's nothing new, dad." You growl.

"Return to the cave, S/H/N."

"But-"

"Go."

Glaring at Tim one last time you turn to leave. You see everyone part as you growl at everyone who gives you a look. You see Jason there looking innocent as he can muster but you know the asshole just had to make everyone know of her feelings toward Tim… Well Feelings you still believe aren't there. You flip him off which causes him to laugh. Dick whacks Jason as you ignore your brother and the demon that has latched onto him.

Once back at the cave, Alfred gives you a look which you meet with a meek smile and rush towards your room. Sitting by the bay window you stare out at the view. Do you really like that know-at-all jerk? No, Jason is just trolling…. Or he's trying to make you want to burn bridges like he did… Well he seems to be getting closer to Tim. Now you're losing your angry brother to Tim! Cursing the innocent looking teen you glare at the family photo not too far. A knock causes your attention to turn to the locked door.

Getting up you go up to the door and open it. You are pulled into an embrace and soft lips are on yours in a moment's notice. You blink a few times until you relax as your attacker taps on you cheek. Singling that it's the know it all jerk. You should bite down on his venturing tongue and shove him away. But all the anger you've felt seems to have melt away. You respond to his kiss its several heartbeats later that he pulls away and stares into your e/c orbs.

"You've always had the starring role in my life… You were just being too much of a bitch to notice." He smiles at you.

"What the hell, Drake!" You whack him.

"What the hell did I just witness?" Dick cries causing the two of you to turn to see Dick and the rest of the family there.

"Well shit." You mumble as Jason flings a condom at you two, it hits Tim on the forehead. Everyone just glares at him as Damian mumbles about Drake and Female Grayson reproducing makes him not want to live in this world anymore.

* * *

 _ **So there we have it... I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think or have any requests! Thanks for all the love! -JasZ**_

 _ **Posted on wattpad and ficfic on 10-04-17**_


	17. Forbidden Lover (Terry)

_**I wasn't sure which one to post up so i went with Terry... I realized i have only posted one story so here we go. I hope you enjoy. This one-shot mentions of sex and cheating. -JasZ**_

* * *

One more than one occasion you find yourself pondering if it's worth it? To pine over a man that is with another. You tell yourself that it isn't but you can't help feeling the way you do. Pacing back and forth on what your options are. Guilt and shame grip you; how can you call yourself her friend seeing that you have a deep craving for her boyfriend? How can you love him when he's with your best friend. Reflecting on how you even allowed him to enter your heart. Closing your eyes, you try to remember. How you two connected the way you did.

Flashback:

Its Dana's birthday, and everyone had been drinking up a storm. You like all the others had a few too many. Terry who had little to nothing offered to give you a lift home. Of course you denied the offer, until Dana said to let Terry take you. With you sitting beside him, in his car, you watch the lights go by. The soft music playing in the car, and the gentle breeze from the open window lulls you. The car comes to a stop and Terry turns off the car. You glance up to see your building, tugging on the seat belt. You barely get it off when Terry is at your side ready to help you.

As the two of you make your way up to the eighth floor, and to the last condo down the hall, you hear Ms. Kyle's cats meowing as you walked by. Those cats seemed to love you just as they loved their mom. As you pull out your keys, trying to shove them into the key hole. You curse, your love for vintage things…. But anyone can hack into anything now in days. Better safe than sorry.

Terry takes the Keys away and swiftly opens the door. You stumble in, kicking off your shoes and coat. You whirl around to offer Terry a smile. You wave him in, he looks amused and uncertain at the same time. Going over to him, you tug on his hand. Shoving him into the nearest seat you rush to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Y/N, I have to get back to-"

"I know, here! Take this!" you shove the bottle into his hands.

"Er, Y/n. Thanks but I don't like think you want to give me your bottle of apple juice." Terry hands you back the bottle.

"Damn it, I grabbed the wrong bottle. Give me a second. I'll get you a bottle of water."

"How about a rain check?" He chuckles as he gets up. "I'll see you around." He quickly exits leaving you along with a bottle of apple juice in hand.

It wasn't until weeks later, that you see him and Dana again. They were walking hand in hand, mumbling to one another. Something in you tells you things have shifted since the party at Dana's. You now found Terry attractive. Sure you've known him for years, why would you have these feelings now? Stabbing at your salad and shoving the leaves into your mouth. You curse everything in your life.

Yet it seems that Terry was having the same emotional battle. He tries to be the perfect boyfriend, Dana deserves but he can't keep playing. He's always had a mild attraction to you. You, Dana's best friend, the girl who would always help them. The one that listened to both their problems. True you wouldn't take sides. Plus you didn't swoon at him or other men. Nor have you told anyone that you know of his double life as Batman, Something he has avoided telling Dana for some time.

He'd often found himself, outside your building wondering if you felt for him what he feels for you. He wouldn't act on it knowing it'll hurt Dana and you. He couldn't do that. He cared too much for both of you. He hopes to bury these thoughts but of course fate has something else in mind.

Once again the events of a party came into play. You and Terry were driving towards your apartment, you had little to drink. But the protector of Gotham wouldn't let you drive or get a uber home. So you were sitting in the passenger seat. Dana had stayed behind with another friend, who clearly needed a ride home later on.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Terry asks as he pulls up to the parking lot of your building.

"It was alright. Wish, Bart didn't get everyone so drunk by the time I got there. I swear with his Speedster abilities isn't fair. I'm not looking forward on what he plans on anyone else's birthday." You mumble. It's Bart's habit of getting everyone drunk seeing he couldn't.

"I totally get it." He laughs as the two of you get out of the car.

"You know, you don't have to walk me to the door of my apartment."

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't."

"Is that what Bruce has been drilling into your head?" You tease as you walk into the elevator.

"And many things."

Silence engulfs the two of you as you venture towards your apartment door. You open the door without his help this time and offer to get him something to drink as payment for the ride. Shaking his head, he remains at the door. You cock your head as you go up to him. It's sudden, but he has you in is bone crushing embrace.

"Terry?" You breathe into his ear that only causes him to pull back slightly.

He looks down at you; his blue eyes seem to have a storm brewing in them. That only causes you to shiver as he cups your face. Blinking a few times until he's inches away from your face. You can feel his warm breath fanning your face. It's a soft kiss that greets you, but after a few seconds it changes. His lips demand for you to respond. Which you do, whole heartedly. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you run your hands through his hair. He tightens his hold on your waist and his right hand on your neck. Pulling away, the two of you stare at one another in shock.

"Y/n, I-"

"We shouldn't be doing this, Terry." You whisper as you back into your apartment.

"I know, I just couldn't help it."

"Goodbye, Terry." You close the door on him.

Wishing it wasn't the way it was. You curse the fates and go into your apartment. But things didn't go as planned. You'd often find yourself with Terry, in a mad embrace. Lips latched to one another, hands seeking flesh. But never ending with sex; when things got to heated you'd stop it. You couldn't bring yourself to do the deed.

That was until Ms. Kyle gave you a solution. You were over for coffee, when she told you of her secret double life in her youth. How she had Batman wrapped around her finger. How they could never be with one another due to lifestyles. But the love was there and of course shared moon nights on roof tops. How she wished she had a kitten out of the love affair. Selina Kyle offered her help and alter ego to you.

It's how you'd often find yourself on rooftops months later (In which you allowed Terry to piece who you were and when he did let's say things were more eventful). You aided him as best as you could sure half the times you were pinned beneath Batman. Or on him; often depending on the night. Also if Bruce wasn't breathing into Terry's comm. But to say the least the two of you were reliving the life of Bruce and Selina's love affair in a matter of speaking. Yet you were feeling guilty and called it quits between the bat and Cat. As to Terry and Your love affair.

"Goodbye my forbidden lover." You whisper as take a drink of whatever Selina placed in front of you and Isis, her beloved cat, meows at you.

Flashback ends:

You even tried to move on as well as telling Dana, whom told you of the break she and Terry have been on for some time. But that didn't take away the guilt. You avoided Terry and that of course only caused the young man to become angry. Especially when you arrive at a gathering with another at your side. It doesn't even take much to get you cornered and away from prying eyes and ears.

"Really, y/n who the hell is that?" He has you pinned to a wall.

"My date, Can you let-" Terry cuts you off by getting you in a forceful lip lock.

Which turns you on; you return the kiss with as much anger. That only leads to you two necking and hands wonder, tugging on clothing. The music blasting blocks out the whimpers and grunts that escape the two of you. The coupling ends as quickly as it started. As you both fix yourselves, the door opens to reveal Dana. The look of shock is etched on her pretty face.

"Finally! Damn playing the blind ex was getting boring… oh and Y/n, I've been sleeping with g/n for some time." Dana shrugs as she turns on her heel and slams the door. Leaving you and Terry staring at the door.

"Was she sleeping with what's his face?" You mumble… "She introduced us!" Terry gives you a look.

"So we basically didn't have to be sneaking around and all you have to say is that she's been fucking the guy you came with."

"It's not like I'm leaving with him. besides you could of said you've broken up."

"Like I'd let you leave with that poser. Now, let's go back to your place." He grabs hold of your hand and tugs you out. Everyone just stares as the two of you leave. "You still have the suit?"

"I knew you were into that kinky stuff."

"It's what we bats are into, my pretty little lover." He laughs as the two of you go towards you apartment to make up for lost time.


	18. Everything I'm Not (Dick)

_**Here's the next one-shot! Inspired by The Veronicas' song 'Everything I'm not.' I hope you enjoy it! If you have any requests don't be afraid to ask/comment below. Thanks for all the love and support guys. It means the world to me. ^^-JasZ**_

You never listened to the waggling tongues of others. As long as you were at his side; happy and in love. All the sweet words that he would say each and every day made you feel special. The way he would whisper your name made everything feel right. Nights that were filled with love were replaced with silence and neglect.

Often you would try to fill that void that he is creating. Disregarding you like a doll he no longer has interest in. You would slip out and go off without telling him. Not because you didn't want him to know what you were up to. But for the reason he no longer cares. It had clicked when he would be giving Barbara lingering glances. How he'd always be there for her.

The backhanded comments that would slip from his lips before he realized the damage they were causing. How he'd leave you at the first sign of trouble to play hero for others. You were at the bottom of his list. Hell you might as well be the first one on his shit list.

As you made your way towards a small little bar, that you and several others from work decided to have a venting/drinking night. To shake the stress that you have all been carrying. As you enter and take a seat with the others. You order the strongest drink they have. Spending time with Jason, whom has become one of your best friends, has its perks. You can now out drink several people.

You were enjoying yourself. Laughing and smiling again; something that hasn't really been happening due to many late night fights with Dick. You loved him but clearly he didn't love you as much. Shaking it off and quickly munching on pretzels as one of your friends makes a crude gesture about his late rump with his beau. You crinkle your nose playfully only to get shoved to the side.

Feeling your phone buzz, you ignore the text message. You promised yourself not to get distracted by your phone; plus you didn't want to lose the bet. A bet of paying the tab. Time flies and you all decide to pile in an uber after paying the tab equally. You are dropped off and make your way up to your apartment. Opening the door with ease and dropping your stuff on the table near the door. You kick off your shoes and make your way to the fridge to get something to munch on.

The clock built in the oven blares at you. It was 3:30 in the morning. Dick doesn't get back until four or crashes at the manor. So you grab the left over pizza from a canceled date night. You grab a few slices and stuff your face. Your phone chimes again and you whip it out. Seeing several messages from Dick and his siblings. Opening them you see them asking where you were. To be careful gang wars were roaring. Many other things that might've happened. Tossing your phone on your bed, you go into the bathroom to remove your makeup and start your night routine.

"Y/N?" Dick calls out as he shuts the front door.

"Bathroom!" You reply.

"Where the hell where you?" He questions as soon as he spots you with the coal scrub on your face.

"Out with some co-workers. We had this planed for some time." You idly reply, knowing you placed it on the calendar should he want to know what you had planned.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you answer your phone? You could've gotten hurt." You wash your face and pat it dry.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Dick. I didn't answer because I didn't want to pay the tab; plus I was having a good time with people who enjoy my company. Don't pretend you'd care if something did happen to me." You snap, you're c/e flare with rage.

"What the hell are you talking about, y/n? Of course I would be. You're my girlfriend; I enjoy your company; we all do."

"No, Jason does, as does Tim and Steph. They make an effort to keep me in the loop. You don't; Damian is still keeping me at arm's length and Cass doesn't talk much because she respects Barbara too much."

"What are you on about?"

"Really, Dick you don't know. Here let me get you in the loop." You brush pass him. "Last week you promised to go with me to see my family. Last minute you called me telling me you couldn't because Barbara needed your help. Which Tim or the others could've helped with. How about the other day when I asked you a questions regarding my laptop. You mumbled rather annoyed might I add 'Barbara never asked for my help'. Basically calling me dumb. Or how we planned date night which you bailed. The next day you see that I ordered pizza and commented with 'Babs I would've had a home cooked meal'."

"Y/n-"

"And now you demand to know where I go! I'm not a child, Dick. I know about the tracker you planted in my phone. The boys let me know. So don't come crying to me with 'where were you.' You could have easily found out where I was." You glare at the tall man. "I tried so hard to be the one, Dick. I wanted to be everything you could ever dream of."

"I never meant for that. She's been in my life for so long that it just comes out."

"That's not an excuse, Dick. You hurt me with those comments. I'm not perfect; you knew that. You even told me to never change. But I did, I tried to be the perfect girl for you. Its Barbara you want. Go to her."

"Y/n, what are you saying?"

"I'm done pretending. I'm tired to trying to keeping this relationship from sinking. You clearly don't care for it. So go. I set you free birdie." You wave at him. Turning your back to him and crawl onto your bed. Waiting to hear or see him lay beside you. A sign that he'll try to keep this relationship. You close your eyes.

You hear him walk away and the door closing shut. Curling into a ball you allow tears to stream down. Two days since he walked out you've been ignoring the buzzing and pinging of your phone that most likely is being blown up by Jason and Tim. You really did try to save your relationship and it'll hurt to cut ties with everyone that became a consistent part of your life. It'll hurt to see Barbara and Dick together whenever they stop by the office. But you became so tired of losing yourself. Of pretending on being someone else; of being her. Because at the end she has everything and you have nothing.

* * *

 _ **There we have it! Hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 10-11-17**_


	19. Lil' Bird (Terry)

_**Thanks to those who read, voted/favorite, and follow!**_

 _ **So this plot has been playing in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you guys have any requests or questions.-JasZ**_

 _ **Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Lil' Bird**_

* * *

Glancing out into Neo Gotham attempting to wipe all thoughts of the current events that have taken your world by storm. The return of Joker… the fact that your father was the one to take that monster's place. To have the very man who raised you… the man whose blood ran in your veins attempt to murder you in cold blood. To see his once caring features contorted. You can't seem to push the memories to the side.

Not even with him on bed rest, you can't bring yourself to go to your father. Your mother and siblings have attempted to reach out to you. But nothing seems to get you to enter the hospital room. wiping away stray tears that stream down your eyes you try to control your emotions. How could this happen? Sure you knew of the possible outcomes of this life. It was how your family became so broken.

Your dad was tortured by Joker, brain washed you knew of the story… you knew how he had murdered the Joker… How that caused your father to withdraw from the superhero community but has been helping Terry out. Kind of like how Aunt Babs did when she became oracle, after the Joker robbed her of the ability to walk. She survived that and regained the ability to walk. Uncle Jay… He suffered just the same. He was tortured and blown to kingdom come. He died under the hands of that monster. Came back to find out he was still alive and killing innocent people. Uncle Jay donned the Red Hood persona and killed those Bruce couldn't. Nearly murdered Joker; making you wish he did when he had the chance. Your dad wouldn't have suffered if he was dead.

Lost in your thoughts you fail to hear Terry aka Batman land not too far from you. It's when he's a few feet away from you that you whip out your collapsible bo staff and whirl around. You are met with the masked hero. Releasing a sigh you conceal the weapon once again. You turn your attention back to the city that has torn your family apart.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Batman's voice questions you.

"Are any of us okay?" You retort while forcing the memories of your dad away.

"Y/n, listen-"

"I don't want to talk about it Terry. I don't want to hear anything that involves that monster." You turn to face the young man that has taken the mantle of the bat. A mantle that was supposed to go to one of your uncles or father.

"He's not a monster, Y/n. He's your dad."

"That monster took my dad! He twisted him and turned him into that…"

"He had no control over it Y/n."

"Don't you think I know that? I know he had no control. But it was still my dad." You cry as you force tears to stay back. "He had his hands on my throat ready to take me out."

You felt disgusted just thinking about that. It took the term 'I brought you into this world and I can take you out' to another level. You know he would never do that… He'd never hurt his family. Hell he had a hard time grounding you when you were younger.

"Y/n-"

"Lil' Bird?" A mechanical voice cuts off Terry. The two of you turn to see three figures standing not too far. The large looming figure and the moonlight reflecting from the helmet tells you that Red Hood is the one that spoke. Besides he's the only one that usually calls you 'Lil Bird'.

Beside him, stands Black Bird, also known as Damian Wayne-Al Ghul, the biological son of Bruce. All dressed in black with a gray bat on his chest; a domino mask slapped on his face, his katanas securely on his back as he glares at the man dressed as Batman. He wasn't too happy, no one was really, that the mantle was picked up someone outside the family. He was the most vocal about it; he was also the reason you stepped out as Robin. It was a family name and was damned if someone else took it.

Not too far is Eagle Knight also known to you as Auntie Monserrat Del Rey. The petite woman, dressed in white leather silently stares at Terry. Her head cocked to the side as her ink colored locks shine under the moonlight. Her olive complexion skin is marked with ink; illustrations of feathers and Jaguar spots have been scored her skin. The white mask and dark lenses hide green orbs you are so use to seeing. She has been at your Uncle Jay's side since his return to the family fold, after his adventures with the outlaws (Bizarro and Artemis that is). You can say she's your aunt due to the union she and Jay have (they are basically married. Being together 30 years yet they appear in their late teens and early twenties.) She is a part of an old and well hidden demon hunting warrior clan.

The Outlaws as many like to call them; with the Justice League having only a few members and not so great doing their job. Your aunt and Uncles have donned their alter egos once again after Bruce retired. They've managed to keep things in order. But of course Superman seemed to try to get them behind bars. Lucky for the trio; Eagle Knight has the ability to track with just a heartbeat after an interaction and the ghosts of dead family members warn the woman.

Terry prepares himself for battle when he spots the three. Red Hood moves to remove his helmet as Black Bird just glares that the teen beside his niece. Terry freezes when he hears Bruce gasp at the sight of his two sons. Terry has never seen or heard of any information about the two wayward men.

"How's your old man doing, Lil' Bird?" Jason's deep, rough voice questions; you can hear the concern laced in his question. Concern for his younger brother and niece.

"I-I don't know." You reply as you brush past Terry to go up and embrace your uncles and aunt.

"Robin, what are you-" Terry starts.

"Drake is many things, but he would never harm you. His offspring." Black Bird rocks you slightly once you are in his embrace. Terry stares at the action. He's seen the three ruthless killers how are known to be rather heartless but seeing them interacting with you in such a manner tells him something else.

"He was the Joker… he tried to hurt us… mom, my brothers… he hurt Bruce. He tried to kill me." You mumble into Damian's chest.

"You honestly think he would willing hurt you?" Red Hood questions as you turn your attention to your hot headed uncle.

"No, but-"

"Baby Bird is a lot of things, Lil Bird, hell he's done a lot of things. But he would never ever try to hurt you. You are his only daughter."

"He recalls it all, Hatchling." Eagle Knight draws all the attention towards her. No one questions on why she's calling you hatchling. But what Terry is stunned by her soft and gentle like tone. No one has heard her voice and lived to tell the sound of it. "Your father fears that he has lost one of his treasures."

"No, I-"

"You father fought as hard as he could. But the control was too much. You are one of the treasures he holds dear: you, your mother and brothers; treasures of his heart." She replies as she goes up to you and cups your cheek.

"He tried, Y/n. He tried to make sure you were safe… that you and that idiot were able to get away." Damian holds you at arms length; Jason wraps an arm around you.

"It's more than 'our' father did for us. He let me die at the hands of the fucking clown. Didn't rescue me on time… Allowed the piece of shit live which led to Barbie to a chair and your old man to be tortured. He could have saved us all this pain. Demon was killed by his clone on his bitch of a mother's order. Dickie Bird is just butt hurt because 'Daddy' slept his with his than girlfriend and knocked her up. Don't let this tare you away from your old man."

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice, love." Eagle Knight wryly smiles up at Red Hood.

"Shut up, Midget." He retorts to the woman that stands a foot and several inches shorter than him.

"Can you two not ruffle your feathers in front of Y/n or myself. it's sickening." Black Bird huffs causing you to smile.

"Thanks Uncle Dami, Uncle Jay and Auntie Moní." You wipe tears as you sniffle.

"What the hell?" Terry cries out as he finally understands now. The locked files on the bat computer and taboo sons of Bruce Wayne. The sons that stand before him that appear to be around his age. Sons that have spilled so much blood of those who harmed innocents. Sons everyone presumed died are alive and well.

"Batman meet Red Hood, Black Bird, and Eagle Knight my uncles and aunt. Guys meet Batman a um… friend?"

"Please don't tell me you find him sexually attractive. You can find a better mate." Damian huffs.

"I'm fifteen!" You cry.

"Go see to your old man, Y/n." Red Hood waves you off. "We'll patrol tonight."

"No-" Terry starts.

"We have been in this business longer then you, young Camazotz. We know the rules that come with the city." Eagle Knight replies as she turns to her mate and brother in law. "Mind if I sit out and keep Y/n and Litzy company?"

"What we aren't good company for you anymore?" Jason retorts as you pull out a bag with civilian clothing.

"Love you boys but I need to spend time with a woman. Besides I have some herbs that may help." She replies.

"She's tired of your ass, Todd." Damian snorts.

"She's leaving your dumbass too, Wayne." Jason hisses.

"Well she's your mate; I'm just the brother in law."

"My little Hatchling, if I may make a request." The woman takes her mask in front of Terry to see the features of a beautiful woman he's interacted with more than one occasion in his civilian life. That means that… the other two sigh and strip their masks off. They have often appeared at locations he frequents.

"Yes, Auntie Moní?" you turn to your aunt that appears a few years older. Who appears to be in civvies and helping Jason with his mask and ruffles his hair.

"Take a few nights off patrol. Also Terry to turn off your comm.. change quickly. Take some time off. Y/n, let's go see to your papa."

"Tell Baby Bird we'll visit his ass later." Jason waves off as puts on his helmet. Damian puts on his mask and goes to the edge.

"Tell Drake, that I won't plan his demise until he recovers." Damian jumps off.

Terry quickly follows you down towards the hospital with your aunt watching the two of you. As you reach the level your dad is staying you can tell your aunt is listening to something or someone talking to her. Her ability to see the dead has always fascinated you to a certain extent. (You were going to have the ability to see peoples' deaths but that curse was broken by your mom and dad broke the curse passed down from mother to daughter. Due to something cosmic thing.) Once reaching the room you knock. Opening the door you see your dad hooked up to monitors. His eyes water as you rush to his side and take hold of his extended hand.

"Your father is proud of you, Terry. He says it's not your fault. His death is and never been your fault. He tells me to tell you that he loves you." The woman he now knows as Moní states.

Terry is left alone was she walks up to your mother, Litzy, who embraces the woman. He watches your family excluding your uncles that will later make an appearance. But he can't help but see the love they all have for one another. They left Bruce alone… but who's really at fault for that? But he can't help but hear Tim whispering the nickname 'Lil' Bird' as he holds you tight in his embrace. From that day forward Terry called you Lil Bird and Bruce has long since tried to get you to join the bat clan much to your family threatening to burn the manor to the ground. A sad, broken Little Bird that will soon leave the nest to join the flock of broken and bigger birds.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_

 _ **Ms. Christina, I'll be more than happy to write another request! I'm still working my way on the other two, we'll see which one pops up first.**_


	20. Seeing You (Dick)

_**Sequel to 'Everything I'm Not'! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's been several months and you have moved out of the shared apartment that you and Dick shared for some time. Of course you didn't tell him, you asked Jason and Tim to give him the message. Plus it hurt to even talk to him seeing that he didn't make any effort to contact you after you confronted him over his feelings on Barbara. You really did hope he would have tried to make things work but it didn't. it seemed that things have gotten better for you.

You were in a new relationship with a nice guy. Who often asked about your day, took the time to take you out and over all did things that Dick didn't. It was new and it made you a bit self conscious. Making your new boyfriend believe Dick was a jerk that only hurt you. But pushed it aside when Jason and Tim would appear and treat you like a sister. a sister their brother failed to put a ring on it and let her slip away. But they were happy that someone was treating you right. So they backed off and didn't tell Dick of your new boyfriend.

It was one Monday, when you went to get some food to surprise your bf/n that you saw Dick in line. You wanted to leave but he saw you. A smile crawled on his lips and his eyes were friendly. Placing a smile on your lips you waved at him and walked up to him. Exchanging hellos, you wanted nothing more than to leave or call Jason and tell him to help you out. Once placing your orders you wait.

"How've you been, Y/n?" Dick questions as he eyes you.

"Been great, and yourself?"

"Good, we should get some coffee and talk."

"Sure, I guess." You reply.

"Are you free right now?"

"I'm expensive, Dick, I'm not free." You tease. "Jokes aside, I'm not. Just came for some lunch."

"Oh, next time than." Your order is called and you quickly grab the bags.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon." You make your way out, and realize that you don't really feel anything for him anymore.

 **Two weeks later,**

Dick, Jason, Tim, Wally and several others were at a club, each eating and drinking their poison. As many were chatting about their relationships; it made Dick a bit upset. His thoughts have been on you after your encounter at the diner. How easy it was to talk to you and the way your eyes were so lovely when the sunlight hit them. It was hard readjusting after you had departed his life… but he kicked himself for not fighting for you.

He's not going to deny that he did get back with Barbara for a short time, but once again called it a quits. What also didn't help that some his friends, that knew of you, would seem to ask about you and all he could do is stand there shrugging. Jason and Tim just ignored him for some time but eventually started talking to him again.

"So are you seeing anyone now, Dick?" Donna questions as her blue eyes shine.

"No, but I ran into Y/N a few weeks back." He replies while he catches the glance his brothers shared.

"Oh, how is she?" Wally questions.

"Good, she looked good."

"You miss her don't you?" Donna states as Stephanie steals something off Tim's plate.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize how much until I saw her."

"Well go get your woman." Wally states.

"I think i-" Dick doesn't finish his sentence seeing that you are walking in, hand in hand with your boyfriend.

Everyone turn in time to see the man that leaned down and planted a kiss on your hand; then he leads you to the dance floor. One of Dick's favorite songs plays as you dance with bf/n. Swaying slightly to the song, as bf/n wraps you in his arms. Even with the song being upbeat, the two of you swayed. Bf/n leaned down and kissed you softly and you responded. That crushed Dick's hopes. Seeing that you were happy, lost in some guys arms and dancing to a song he would often play at the apartment. He feels betrayed when he has no right.

He was the first one to move on after the break up… it's been months in between and you had every right to move on… but why now when he wanted you back was it that you find someone new? Or did you have someone since the last time you bumped into each other. But seeing you with him told Dick that there was no chance you were coming back. Seeing the glances everyone gave him spoke volumes but the uncomfortable looks from his brothers and Stephanie told him that they knew of the relationship.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! ^^**

 ***Ms. Christina: I'm still working on your requests.**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 10-25-17**


	21. It's not fair (Batfam)

_**This was a request from my fanfic account. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if you guys have any requests or comments! -Jasz**_

* * *

You are currently on the tallest building in Gotham with dressed in your alter ego. You've always wanted to join in the family fun. Hunting bad guys, having war stories like your brothers and sister. But of course that would never happen due to Dickie. 'She's to young, she needs to have a normal childhood!' What is a normal childhood anyways? Especially in Gotham? But apparently no one likes to upset Dick.

But tonight, they didn't have a choice but allow you to join in. With your brothers off doing what they do best (Jason is running around with Roy and Kori, Timmy is with the Teen Titians, Dick is playing dead *undercover*… and Damian is terrorizing Timmy.) Alfred is off visiting his brother and niece. So your dad has no choice but to take you along. Which will end with him getting a tongue lashing from everyone. Not that you care.

Besides your dad doesn't trust you with Oracle or her birds… let's just say that a kidnapping and near heartattack later, your dad refuses to let you near Steph without Cass being around. Which the latter is currently off at Hong Kong again. So here you are standing beside your dad staring down at the city. But what captures your attention isn't the dark beauty that is known as Gotham but the bright lights that shine not too far. You had heard from some of your classmates of a fair taking place.

You wanted to go and see, but with Dickie gone and the others being all butt hurt after you all discovered he was alive and well. But other than that they would be happy to go. Maybe when they get back, you can all go… Your thoughts are silenced by the laughter and music that come from the fair. You slowly start to inch toward the next building. You are peering over the roof seeing the happy faces of families as they rush about to other rides or stands.

"Daddy, can we go?" You whisper as you turn to your father who turns to you.

"S/H/N, not tonight."

"But daddy what if they're not here tomorrow or when the boys return?" You question while turning back to see a family.

"There will be another time."

"But Daddy."

"Let's go."

You frown and stay in your spot. You debate on just abandoning your post and going to the fair? You've heard stories from your brothers about the fair. How Damian bonded with some girl named Raven. (The new 52 movie: Teen Titans vs. Justice League.) Or how Dickie was raised in a Circus… Or Jason's fear over a clown… but that's because of Joker… Timmy has spent most of his time stalking um… taking photos of others.

Deciding to ignore your dad, you swiftly inch over the edge ready to make your way down. That's when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You glance up to see your dad, with his signature bat glare. You pout and glance once last time at the fair. Dragging your feet you follow your dad.

The rest of the night you pout and have attempted to get out of your father's watchful gaze. Not that anything worked, due to having four older brothers and a sister that would often sneak off. You curse them for making your dad so paranoid. You're going to have to have a talk with your older brothers.

It's after the fourth-hundred attempt to escape your father's presence and are being held in his embrace that you start to fight. You wiggle and twist but that only makes him tighten his embrace. This is much worse than the time Dickie held you in his bone crushing embrace. You give up after a few….half an hour.

"Y/n, you cannot run off on your own. If something happened to you, I'd lose my mind."

"I'm a big girl daddy."

"You're six." He sets you down.

"But I want to go daddy! You never let me do anything I want."

"That's what your brothers say." He mumbles while rubbing his temples.

"But I'm not a boy, daddy! I'm a big girl like Cass."

"I know you're not a boy, Y/n. You are a big girl. But you have to be this tall to be left alone." He placed a hand above your head to be at level with his shoulder.

"That's not fair daddy."

"Lots of things aren't fair, Y/n. Now let's go home."

"But daddy!"

"Besides you honestly want your brothers and sister to find out we went out to the fair without them?"

"Dickie would pout… Jay would be mad… Timmy doesn't care…or pretend not to. Damian would turn up his nose. And Cass would ask if I had fun."

"They would be hurt. Now let's go home. And maybe we can call them to see if they are on their way home." You pout at that and nod.

Your brothers didn't return until sometime later and you were upset. You wanted to go to the fair so you did what you were told not to. You hide all of Jason's cigarettes, Dickie's Cereal, Timmy's coffee (as well as daddy's), and Dami's sketch books. You didn't hide anything from Cass due to her being home on time. You blamed your daddy and brother's for family time. After they discovered what you had done they all cried. Stating that it wasn't fair that you received no punishment. Which you shot back with your daddy told you. 'Life isn't fair.' You run off to find Cass in her room.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm hoping to write a Halloween one-shot either tomorrow or Monday.**_

 _ **Ms. Christina this one was long over due! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm happy to say that i'm nearly completed with all the requests you have submitted and have only one left. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! -Jasz**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 10-28-17**_


	22. Clash (Batfam)

_**I'm back with another Update, i know i'm surprised for the back to back update too. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. it was a requested by Ms. Christina. Let me know what you think or if you guys have any request. -Jasz.**_

* * *

It was a normal day in Wayne Manor, what with you and your siblings gathered about the training room in the batcave. You idly pout as you watch your older brothers being suspended in the air, Dickie and your daddy were off trading blows. You weren't allowed to join in the fun because you were too young, that was Dickie's doing. So here you are watching everyone but Damian and yourself training. Being at the sweet age of six and innocent as the day you were born Dickie wants to protect your innocence.

Which is non-existent due who you lived with prior. Your mother and grandfather had no use of innocence or the term of 'too young'. So you were plunged into training and violence. So when you and Damian were rescued from the clutches of your mother, thanks to Jayjay, and brought home to your father. You were greeted by a 'sane' family. A father who is grumpier than a Grumpy Cat. Four older siblings: A sunshine and rainbow loving brother, who no doubt believes unicorns are real. A sister that silently watches over you, whom attempts to bond with you (which usually ends up with you two being separated it's not your fault Jay takes naps in the family room and his nails being painted bubblegum pink) Jason, the brother, that has the temperament of a Chihuahua and Tim the 'typical' nerd that clashes with your twin. Last but not least a loving and doting grandfather whom treats you with cookies.

You get along with most of your siblings, but spend most of your time with your twin due to being 'too young'. That and the others tend to go off and visit friends or watch over their cities. Getting annoyed by watching everyone training, you poke at Damian who has adapted your father's bat-glare turns to you. You quickly whisper into his ear about going up to the main floor to watch something on the television. He agrees and stretches from this current spot on the floor. Everyone turns to you and you wave at them. Dickie returns the wave only to get whacked in the face by Jason's shoe, that may or may not have fallen on him or aimed at him. You giggle and dash after Damian.

As the two of you exit the hidden passageway, you totter off to the family room. Where Alfred seems to be waiting with two mugs of hot coco, the days are getting shorter and the weather had gone cold, and so you the luring scent of the chocolate distracts you. You give your thanks to Alfred and quickly grab a cookie and nibble on it. You turn to see Damian grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

"Dami, can we watch-"

"We are not watching anything of those silly _cartoons_ Grayson has forced us to direct our attention." Damian snaps at you.

"But I wanted to watch Dragon Ball Super, Timmy re-"

"Tt of course you would watch something Drake has offered-"

"It's not like I secretly watch Sailor Moon with Dickie!" You retort knowing that Damian has been watching Sailor Moon without you.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I have the remote thus I will choose what we watch!"

"That's not fair, Dami!" You pout.

"I'm older than you, Y/N, so I shall make the decisions. I say we play a game on that system Drake seems to value more than his life." Damian ignores you as he goes to turn on the game system Timmy and Jay seem to bond over.

"By three minutes! And I can make decisions too!" You cry as he turns on the game system and grabs a remote.

"Yes, maybe when you are much older than I, sister." Damian retorts with a smirk he picked up from Jason and hands you a remote.

"That's not fair!"

Damian makes a remark that makes you gap at your twin. You without thinking tackle your brother to the ground. You sling your hand back and launch forward; punching him on the shoulder as he shoves you off. You grab the tv remote and fling it at him. He dodges and tosses a pillow at you. Snarling you go once again to tackle him. Only to be hovering above your brother. You glance up to see Dickie face. Your dad not to far as he glances about the room. You didn't realize until now that you had knocked over the tray with your hot chocolate and cookies. The game system controls on the ground with the liquid swimming in each cranky. Timmy and Jay are not going to be happy.

"What is going on?" Bruce questions as he eyes the two of you.

"Dami are you okay?" Dickie asks as steal a glance at your twin who has a blank expression on his face.

"I'm well, Grayson." Damian replies as you roll your eyes.

"Y/n?" Dickie questions you puff your cheeks and glare at your twin.

"We were merely playing a game." Damian spits at the mention of playing and game…

"Rough housing, I expect Jason and Timmy but the two of you?"

"Daddy, I just wanted to watch the television. But Dami, wanted to play on Timmy's game system." You pout.

"I was the one that reached the remote before you, Y/n." Damian starts. "As Grayson often puts it 'Early bird get the worm.' And you sister did no such thing."

You jerk forward only to have Dick tighten his embrace. You twist and turn trying to get out of your oldest brother's embrace. You pitch and scratch at Dick's exposed arms. What your dad says next, stop you. You let out a cry and bit down on Dick's arm. The young adult basically lets go and you attempt to reach your twin. Only to be captured again.

"Now, Y/n, you three options either you can stay with Damian and play," You attempt to launch at Damian for another attack. You are swiftly turned to face Dickie. "Cuddle with Dickie (Without Dick' s knowledge his cuddles were a punishment)" You go limp in your father's embrace all the while Dick makes grabby hands. You glance up at your dad with pleading eyes that cause his eyes twinkle. Your silent plea was taken and he readjusts you, you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his hip. You bury your head into his neck. "or you can join me down at the batcave." Bruce lists.

Once in the batcave you can hear Jason and Timmy. You smile thinking that maybe you can go with them! You glance at over as Timmy frees himself from the sixteen types of locks, chains and ropes. Jason seems to be cursing up a storm as he swings in the air. Timmy tumbles in the air and lands in what is known as the super hero pose. He turns to say encouraging words to the Fourteen year old. Only to be cussed out.

"Come on, Jay! You can do it!"

"Shut up, Timbo!" Jason yells at the ten year old.

Instead of going over to them, you are taken to the computer. Your dad pulls the chair, moves you a bit and takes a seat. You are trapped between the counter and your dad. Pouting you watch his hands move about the desktop. Every once and awhile you attempt to slip away but you are placed back on to his lap. You silently plot revenge on your brother. It's there that a loud, blood curling, girly scream echoes across the manor and down the cave.

Your dad quickly pulls up the security system up to see Tim crying in the front room, Jason trying to smother one of your brothers. Dickie trying to shove the pillow away and Damian swinging a pillow and whacking Dick. You perk up and feel the chair move. You are set on the ground and you watch your dad run up to the main floor. Smiling you idly watch your brothers fight and quickly dash to the locker room. You grab some itching powder and sprinkle it on Damian and the other's clothes. Expect Timmy and Jay, they didn't do anything this time and you don't blame them for wanting revenge on the fallen game system.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know if you guys have any comments or requests.**_

 _ **Ms. Christina: Sorry i should have been more clear. Lol, My bad. but i hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 10-29-17**_


	23. Cake (Damian)

_**Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read/reviewed/voted/favorite my little story! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! I want to thank**_ _ **setthingsinmotion**_ _ **for helping me with this one-shot. Thanks for the help hon!-Jasz!**_

* * *

For some odd reason you feel rather uncomfortable sitting at the manor alone with Damian. Usually it never feels like that but something is off. You glance about patio, fairy lights are string about and candles little every nook and cranky. You are in a sundress that you bought off a clearance rack at Target. It wasn't anything to fancy but the design and colors go well with your complexion and body size. You watch as Damian sets the last dish down. You stare up at him as he takes a seat. He offers to pour you some of the fresh lemon Ice tea.

Smiling you watch as the candlelight dances on his handsome features. You can't help but keep your eyes on him. Wrapped up in his spell as his eyes send you hidden messages commanded you to find their meaning. Damian never plays games and when he does it somehow ends with disaster attached to it. Not on his part it's mostly his brothers (Dick drags the others onto their dates) that come into play and decided to part take in their adventures.

Today it seems that they are all away from the Manor along with Alfred and Bruce. Not that you don't like them around. Bruce would just give the two of you looks that often translated to 'wrap it before you tap it.' Alfred doesn't seem to show any expression when your around. Dick seems to be super protective, something about you corrupting Damian. In which Tim encounters with a snort. Jason just is there to enjoy the war zone that is bound to happen. Selina has often purrs to you. _'You enslaved him, you have placed him under some strange sexual spell I respect that._ ' Which causes Dick to glare at her and demands she stop quoting that. Which the others say it's the best quote and movie. You just block them out.

Tonight it's just the two of you, quiet and peaceful as you enjoy the October night. The dinner prepared is divine. The two of you chat, Damian has moved his chair closer to you. This causes you to lean over and snuggle close to your boyfriend of four years. You close your eyes at the peacefulness. It's there that the peace if broken by the entire family rushing out to see the two of you under the fairy lights. You don't need to look up to see that Damian is glaring at his entire family and his father's flavor of the week (Well Selina is more than a flavor of the week but not in Damian's eyes.)

"What are you all doing here?" Damian growls as he loosens his grip around you.

"We live here, Dami!" Dick waves off the tone and takes a seat beside you.

"Leave."

"Don't think so kitten." Selina replies as she too takes a seat.

You detach yourself from Damian and sit upright. Knowing Damian he's going to have a battle of wills with the rest of his family. You give a look to Tim who just struggles and is about to leave when he's grab by the scuff of his neck and forced down by Jason. Bruce just pitches the bridge of his nose and counts in his head. Alfred seems to reappear with mugs of, from what you can take in from the scent, coffee.

"How was your night?" You question as Alfred places a mug before you. You offer a smile and a whispered thank you.

"Don't feed these idiots, y/n." Damian groans as he too starts to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It was great! Wish you and Dami were there!" Dick gleefully answers your question as everyone else just stares at him.

"Oh, that's great maybe another time." You reply.

"Why would you torture yourself like that?" Jason retorts as he shakes his head.

"I did not volunteer for that, y/n." Damian hisses as Alfred appears with your f/f cake that he requested.

"Oh Cake!" Dick gets side tracked.

As slices are cut and set on plates, you see Damian's eyes getting wild as they bounce from everyone's plate. You take a bite into your cake as he stares at you. You return his stare with a questionable glance. With a quirk of your eyebrow you just watch him as he quickly turns to stare at his family. It's a second later that someone cries out. You all whip your attention to Dick who uses his napkin to spit out what he bit into. And there rests a diamond ring beaming under the candle light. Dick glances up and stares at Damian.

"What the fuck?" Jason questions as he blinks a few times.

"OMG, Dami!" Dick gasps as he jumps out of his chair and rushes to his youngest brother. "Yes!" He sobs as tears start to stream down. He hugs his brother as Damian attempts to keep the older man away from him. Dick lets his brother go and starts fanning himself as he blue eyes shine.

"This is so messed up." Tim mumbles as his phone is up recording everything. It's a habit he got into when you're around; things never go as they are planed.

"Grayson, you moron! That isn't meant for you! Give it here!"

"No! It was in my cake slice!" Dick pouts as he plays keep away.

You just sit there confused as all hell and just watch as Damian attempts to retrieve the ring back from his eldest brother. Jason just snorts as he stuffs his face with more cake. Bruce is rubbing his temples as Selina laughs at the events. Alfred just releases a sigh as he goes to get a broom and dustpan. Tim just records everything. It's some time and Damian stomps back to you. Dick did something with the ring that no one dares speak about.

"Dearest, Y/n I wished to make this a memorable night. But it seems that once again the strays father picked up ruined such event." Damian starts while taking your hands and ignoring the fact that Tim has his phone trained on them. "Tonight I dared to plant that ring for you to find. So I may request for your hand in marriage. But as usual that happy go lucky moron had to ruin everything."

"Hey!" Dick cries.

"All this was just to get me to be your girl?" You questions.

"No, Y/N my wife… I wish to spend the rest of my miserable days with you."

"Are you stating that-"

"My days are miserable because of them." Damian points at his brothers who cry out in offense. "You make them tolerable."

"Gee, thanks."

"Say no, Y/n. save yourself!" Jason and Tim cry out in union causing you to laugh.

"I'd be honored to be your ball and chain, Demon." You smile as Damian wraps you in his embrace. "Just know I'm not wearing the ring Dick had in his mouth and his pants."

"I won't allow you to even go near that ring after its defilement."

Everyone watches in amazement as you accept Damian's proposal. To say the least you are bombarded by friends and family when the video is later posted online by Dick who had stolen the video from a sleeping Tim. As photos of the defiled ring pop up on your wall as well as Dick wearing the ring on a chain stating it's a promise ring. You're pretty sure Tim and Jason learned from Damian's mistake. As well has having certain trust issues with Cake.

* * *

 _ **This one-shot was sightly inspired by my brothers and sister. One of them was/did propose to his girlfriend and my muse whispered into my ear on things that could go wrong and this came out.-Jasz**_

 _ ***Can anyone guess where the quote is from?**_

 _ ***Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 11-04-17**_


	24. VCR (Tim)

***Thanks to everyone who has read and voted/favorite my little story! If you have any request let me know!**

 ***I'm back with another chap/one-shot! I'm sorry for not updating last week. I was sick and school plus work have been draining me. but i hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I had fun writing this. -Jasz**

* * *

Honestly, you have no idea how it all even started. But you are enjoying the flushed appearance on a certain bat boy. It's as if he were selling his soul to the devil. His brothers have smirks and smiles that make you believe that he is. Then again you're pretty sure Jason and Damian have done that already. You stare at Tim who just shakes his head and refuses to answer the question. Damian stares at you both with annoyance. While Jason smirks at the fact his younger brother is turning red. Dick is bouncing in his seat.

"Answer the question, Timmy." You pout as you throw a carrot stick at his pretty face, he catches the dreaded carrot.

"I refuse to answer." Tim retorts as he takes a bit of the carrot.

"We all know you have a thing for blonds. Like Dick has a thing for Red heads." You reply.

"I don't have a preference to blonds!" Tim flushes once again.

"Steph, Cassie... Um who else?" You turn to Jason and Dick who shrug. "Well shit. You win!"

"Thought so." You want to claw that smug look on Tim's face off.

"Shut it, Timmy before I make you regret it."

"Make me." He taunts, it's clear he's spends too much time with you and Jason.

"Al-" He lurches forwards and covers your mouth his a large hand. You allow your tongue to lick his hand. He jerks back and you smile.

"Why don't you share what you want in a man..." Tim retorts.

"Or Woman." Jason smirks remembering a certain night you refuse to mention in front of Dick or Damian. You glare at Jason and throw a pretzel at his head. He catches it in his large mouth and gives you a thumbs up.

"Well, Timmy and Mr. Asshole, I want a guy with a VCR." You state while picking up a celery stick.

"VCR?" Damian cocks his head to the side.

"Videocassette recorder." Tim answers off handedly. "Why do you want a guy with a VCR? They are rather outdated equipment. Don't you think, y/n?"

"Or are you into older men?" Dick questions causing Tim to give him the stink eye.

You can't help yourself but laugh at Tim's expression and the others giving you questionable looks. Tim is confused by your outburst while Dick looks at you with curiosity and the other two know you've lost some marbles. You recall this exact conversion with the girls a few months ago. They had asked you what you want in a guy. You replied with the same acronym and you of course laughed at their expressions.

The things you learn when you're young. The highlight of elementary school was the fact you and many others found ways to slip things in. Wasn't your fault teachers were snooping and lurking about and listening into conversions. So being creative is what you all became.

"I didn't take you to be a gold digger, y/n." Jason teases. "I thought knew you better." There he goes poking fun at a drunken dare...

You gasp playfully while plotting revenge. "Jason P. Todd-Wayne! I' am a lady with taste!"

"Explain." Dick eyes you with those pretty blue orbs of his that can melt steel.

"VCR... How much are you willing to give me to find-"

"Y/n!" Tim starts causing you to pout.

"I want a guy with a VCR... because I lack in that department."

"Okay..." Jason mumbles while giving you a look.

"VCR... stands for V(ery) C(ute) R(ear)" You watch as they process the discovery/confession.

"You do know that you're dating Tim, right?" Dick is the first to recover. "Because, I'm the one that has the rump to die for." This causes everyone to groan at him.

"Are you checking out other guys rear ends?" Tim questions.

"You're fucking weird, Y/n." Jason laughs at you.

"Why thank you, Sir Jackass." You give him a one finger salute. "And no Comment." You reply coyly.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Damian smirks as he never takes his eyes off his least favored brother turning colors.

Somehow you have gained Damian's devotion and respect. It may have to be the fact that you tend to stir emotions in Tim. Mostly those emotions consist of anger, distress or embarrassment. Most of the time; it just happens without even trying or thinking about it. Your phone draws your attention opening the message that tells you that Manny is there to pick you up for some stupid project you have for your speech class.

"Oh Look my bit-I mean my ride is here! Gots to go! Later!" You jump up and rush out.

"Y/n! Get back here!" Tim chases after you.

"You'll never catch me alive!" You cry as your laugher echoes about the manor. Causing the boys to laugh. They know that you wouldn't check others out. Tim is just being a bit insecure and jealous. Plus doesn't help that you spend so much time with them... they really can't count the times you've walked in on most of them changing or wearing figure hugging clothes.

It's always by accident but you tend to play it off and make jokes. It's why the VCR thing came up today. They always learn new and funny things around you. They scurry over to the doorway to see you being caught by Tim. You let out a laugh as he smiles down at you. The older and younger boys feel at ease seeing their brother expressing his emotions. You peck him on his cheek, once he turns you to face him, and swiftly you smack him on his VCR. Making a dash to jump into Manny's moving car. Once in, you wave at him and blow him a kiss.

Tim laughs and waves at you. Turning around he comes face to face with his family standing there. His brothers, father and grandfather stand there with smirks on their faces basically screaming that they witnessed it all. Tim flushes and curses to himself. He starts to form a plan...

* * *

 ***As black Friday nears, please i ask of you to be kind to the workers that have to be away from their families to work. Also it's not our fault that an item is out of stock or is very popular (for eg: those harry potter/disney/dc calendar socks.)-Jasz**

 *** Ms. Christina: I'd be happy to show case that! I've been brain storming so hopefully something will pop up soon. ^^**

 **POSTED on Wattpad and Fanfic: 11-15-17**


	25. Cereal Killer (Batfam)

**Hello, once again! I here's another One-shot! I hope you enjoy! I may or may not have a holiday special let me know if you would to read about that or if you have any suggests that could occur.**

 **I would to thank all those who took the time to read, review, vote/favorite my little story it means the world to me. -Jasz!**

 **Ps: Happy Thanksgiving! (Seeing that i won't be on here due to working on Thursday night and Friday. So if you're shopping please be nice to us retail worker (unless they are rude first.))**

* * *

You pout as you are forced to take a seat in your car seat. Sending pleading eyes at your dad who is tempting ignore them as he drives you and Damian over to Dicks. It wasn't fair that they were leaving you and the person in charge of your well being is your eldest brother. You can't help but wish for the most horrific thing to happen to those that are taking your daddy and brother away. Wishing Alfred had been the one to take care of you; but no he went on a trip with Granny Les. No babies allowed.

It's not that you don't love your eldest brother… it's just that he tends to hover like daddy would. Plus being crushed in his bear like embrace only makes you uneasy; it also doesn't help that he survives on cereal. That's the draw backs of being watched by the overzealous acrobat. Tugging on your Princess Elena doll and her sister Isabel closer; you can't help but think of your older and only sister. You often pretend that Elena was Cass and you were Isabel. That's pretty much why Cass bought you the dolls on your birthday. Lost in your thoughts you feel the car come to a stop.

Turning to face the window; your frown deepens as you glance upward to see the towering building. Your dad gets out of the car along with Damian, who goes to the side back door to get your weekend bag. While your dad opens the door to get you out. You whine as he unbuckles you and takes you into his arms. Going towards Dick's condo didn't take long. Which you dislike because soon your daddy and brother would be leaving you. Damian's expression was one of dread; he loathes the fact he has to leave you.

At the door Dick swings it open. The eldest Wayne Heir makes grabby hands at you all the while you cling onto your daddy's neck. Eventually you are in Dicks arms as Bruce goes about the condo to ensure your safety. Damian just glares at Dick who has you in a bone crushing embrace. You just lay limp in his arms as soft whimpers escape your lips.

"Grayson, let y/n breath." Damian scrolls as you send pleading messages to your older half brother.

"She's just so cute!" Dick mumbles as he takes in your appearance. You had a little navy dress with silver stars and matching Mary-Jane flats.

"Dick she's turning blue!" Bruce calls out from the play room.

Dick's grip lessens as you let out a gasp. You reach out to Damian who just shakes his head. Just as he's about to take you into his arms, your dad rounds the corner. You know they're leaving. After a few minutes of Bruce going over things; he starts out the door with Damian in tow.

"Daddy! Daddy! Dami! Dami!" You cry. The two have a heartbroken expression playing on their handsome faces. You can tell they just want to say 'forget it' and stay with you. Dick seems to have a hard time holding on to you. You pinch and scratch your older brother trying to get to your dad but they quickly make a dash out. Knowing they would drop the mission they have to do. As the door shuts you are set down. You quickly rush to the door and pound on it. You let your lungs and heart scream out until you just sit there. Once in a while hitting the door with your hand.

"N/n!" Dick calls out, he tried to calm you but you just ignored him. "N/n, look!" You glance up to see him walking on his hands about the living room. He does a flashy flip onto the coffee table and bows towards you. You smile wryly as you wipe your drying tears.

After some time you are seated by the coffee table playing with your dolls. Dick has Elena in his hand and another random toy in another. He tends to buy toys for you and leaves them there so you can have something to play with.

"Stop in the name of love!" Dick calls out in a falsetto as he places Elena in between Isabel (Your doll) and Skeletor.

"'Lena!" You cry as you make the Isabel doll glop over to the Elena doll.

"Isa, stand back! I'll protect you!" Dick's falsetto makes you giggle. "You will not get her, you evil monster!"

"Ba'man!" You screech as you toss the batman doll onto the table. Dick had gotten you exact replicas of the bat family for your birthday.

Dick drags the doll over to Skeletor and has them fight. You cheer as Dick makes Batman do 'crazy' stunts. You quickly pull out Robin and force him to enter the fight. Making fighting sounds as you throw the robin doll at another evil villain. Looking into your bag of toys; you find Red Hood and Red Robin grabbing both. You toss Red Hood into the mix while making pew-pew noises as Red Hood shoots at a minion doll. Red Robin is fighting another minion doll. Batgirl is added by Dick as he has her 'kick' one of the minions who is about to jump Nightwing. Spoiler and Black Bat join in and start to kick major butt. It ends with Nightwing saving Princess Elena from being the bride of Skeletor.

"The good guys win!" Dick cries then picks up the Elena doll and has her bounce over to Nightwing.

"Oh! Nightwing you saved our lives! How can _I_ ever repay you?" His high pitch voice just makes you giggle.

"It was nothing, Princess Elena." He does his Nightwing Voice. "as for payment-"

"Dic-key, hung'y." You tug on his sleeve.

"My baby is hungry! Let's get something yummy for your tummy!" He drops the dolls and picks you up. He bounces into his kitchen and sets you on the counter. "What does my princess want?"

"Chicky Fingers!" You cry with glee. Chicky fingers or Chicken fingers/nuggets are what you often enjoy when you are away from the Alfred's watchful eye. Plus it's what Timmy usually gets you.

"How about Cereal?" Dick smiles at you and turns to open a cabinet. "We got… Fruity pebbles… Froot loops… Coco Puffs, I'm coco for coco puffs!... um… Frosted Flakes, lucky charms…" He lists on and on. You peek up to see boxes upon boxes of cereal. Blinking you wish your daddy left you with Jay-jay or Timmy at least they fed you proper and didn't smoother you.

"No chicky-fingers?" you questions while cocking your head to the side. That only makes Dick squeal at your adorableness.

"Sorry, baby, no chicky fingers. Just cereal." Dick smiles at you. His blue eyes shining with love and affection.

"Okay…" You sigh and point at a random box.

Dick quickly gets you a bowl he bought you at Target for you. It's one of those bowls with a straw attached. You glance at the blue bowl and see that it has a princess Elena picture in the middle. Smiling you watch as he adds the cereal and then the milk. He places a small spoon in the bowl and sets it in front of you. You quickly take the spoon and take some of the cereal. Take a bite of the sugary cereal you try not to flinch at the sugar over load. Alfred only lets you have Corn Flakes or raisin Brand.

Dick prepares himself a bowl and the two of you eat. You can't help but wonder why he loves this cereal so much. Once finished you just wait for Dick who finishes and sets both of the bowls in the sink. He picks you up and takes you to the living room to watch 'Somewhere in Dreamland'. Falling asleep in the middle of the mini movie, he takes advantage and snaps photos and sends them to the family.

The next day was just about the same, breakfast was cereal… bathed, watched some really old cartoons with Dickie, played dress up. He for some odd reason had an adult version of his old Robin costume. He dressed you in a bat girl costume and pretended his sofa was some evil villain wanting to hurt the family. Nap time and then Lunch which consisted of cereal… went to the park… dinner… cereal. That's how the days went.

It's the last day with Dick and you are unable to get over the fact that you've survived on cereal. Waking up before your brother, you wiggle out of his embrace and slip into your duckie slippers. Living with your ninja like family you've picked up some tricks. Silently you enter the kitchen and climb up to the counter. It's time to make Dickie pay for all the cereal you've consumed.

Dick wakes up with a start. He searches for you on the bed. Rolling out of the bed, he peeks into the bathroom. Nothing it's when he's at the entrance of the kitchen that he finds you opening a bag of cereal with a pocket knife.

"Y/N, WHAT-" He steps forward to see his beloved cereal on the ground in piles of crumbs as discarded box litter the ground.

"No mo' Ce'eal!" you cry as you lift the box and take out the bag.

"Y/n please… no." He sees the gleam in your c/e orbs you toss the box to the side.

"No mo'!" You tip the bag

"Don't do it, Y/n."

You smile sweetly at him and let the contents fall out of the bag. The look horror on his face makes you feel bad. But it had to be done. You spent the better part of the morning destroying his cereal. You just couldn't back out.

"You monster!" He cries as he falls to his knees.

It's how your dad and brother find the two of you. Dick crying over the spilled cereal and you on the counter swinging your feet. Crying out when you see your dad and make grabby hands at him. Bruce goes over and cringes at the crunch under his feet that only makes Dick sob loudly.

"What happened?" Bruce questions as you kiss his cheek and mumble 'daddy'.

"She's a monster!" Dick cries as Damian rolls his eyes once he reentered the kitchen.

"She's a toddler." Bruce replies as he stands beside Damian who has your bag of things.

"She's a cereal Killer! She did this!" They glance at the floor, counters that are littered with crumbs.

"I highly doubt that. How could she open the bags or boxes for that matter?" Damian retorts.

"She has a pocket knife! Jason-"

"Dick calm down."

You block out what is being said and smile swiftly at the hidden camera Timmy placed a while back. Jason would be proud of you for making goldie cry like that and Damian is amused yet slightly unsettled by the amount of cereal the oldest consumes. No one needs to know that Jason gave you the pocket knife. He said to use it only when your life depended on it (which it did?)… plus Damian was the one that showed you how to get up on the counter… nor the fact that Timmy was upset to Dickie for something… least he can be happy now… you avenged your brother without spilling blood. Something daddy would have your head for.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoy it! I hope to hear/read your thoughts on this one-shot or any other one i've posted. -Jasz.**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 11-22-15**


	26. Just Friends (Dick)

_**Thanks to all those who took the time to read and review my little story/book it means the world to me! Let me know if you guys have any requests!**_

 _ ***As Promised every Wednesday a new One-shot! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Well today is the day! The day you are actually going on a date with your crush! How it happened still seems a tab bit of a blur. Not that you care how it came to be. Bouncing about your bedroom you attempt to piece together an outfit. Which honestly takes a bit longer then you'd like to admit. You weren't sure whether or not to go formal, causal or semi causal, clubby! Panicking you rush to your phone to call your best friend.

They answer after a few rings with a snarky greeting. Which you return with a snarky reply. You lay your dilemma on them. Which turns into a quick battle of wits. Once they defuse your panic attack, they guide to an outfit. With an offbeat goodbye you hang up and quickly shower. Your thoughts go to Dick, his oceanic blue orbs that twinkle brightly when the sunlight hits them just right. Or when has a secret he's unwilling to share.

You have had the biggest crush on Dick for the last five years. Sure you had no idea on how to tell him. It never seemed the right time. Something always came up and you were always engulfed with so much…. Family was on top of the list, and school was another on the list. Plus he always had a girlfriend when you gather the courage. It hurt so much to see him with someone else. But the whispers you heard of the little crush being mutual gave you hope.

Once out of the shower, you quickly go about doing your routine post shower. It takes less time to get ready and waiting for the right leave the house. He had offered to pick you up and didn't let you protest. Something about being a gentleman. Smiling as you enter the front room, you see your parents sitting in front of the tv watching some show. They are curled up in a blanket with coffee mugs; they turn to face you.

"Are you leaving?" Your dad questions as he lifts of his coffee mug.

"In a few."

"Good." He retorts with a smirk.

"Gasp! You jerk." You laugh as your mom just shakes her head at the two of you. You have always had a good relationship with your parents. There was always banter exchanged between you and your dad.

"You think the boy will keep her?" Your dad hopefully asks your mom.

"I want my baby back."

"Damn, we got rid of one; I want to get rid of another." He taunts with a smile. Your older sibling moved out with his/her partner not too long ago.

"Shut up, D/N." Your mom whacks him upside the head. He rubs his head while getting up to refill his mug.

You laugh at your parents antics when the door bell rings. Your dad pushes you to the side. You stumble to the side and blink several times before it hits you. You can hear him talking to someone. Your eyes widen and your rush towards the door. There stands Dick listening to your dad.

"No refunds." Your dad tells Dick.

"What are you telling him?" You cry as you go over to their side.

"If he breaks you… No refunds."

"Really, dad?" You give him a droll look.

"It's how I got stuck with your mom." He fondly states as your mom appears.

"It's the other way around." Your mom snorts.

"You people are weird." You sigh as Dick smiles with amusement written in his blue orbs.

"Is there a time you would like me to have her home by?" Dick politely questions.

"Brah, keep her." Your dad replies and waves you off.

"What did I tell you about using slang, dad?" you scroll at him.

"You're not my mom, y/n." He taunts as he sticks out his tongue at you.

"Ignore your dad, love. Go have fun." Your mom smiles as she sees you and Tim walk off.

He opens the passenger door and lets you slip in. he closes the door and you watch as he strolls over to his side. As he enters the car, he starts it's with no problem. Silence envelopes the two of you for a few heartbeats. The drive was sliced by music, that you figured wasn't his preferred seeing that he nearly swerved into the next lane. You let out a giggle as he grumbles out 'Jason'. He apologizes and quickly changes the station. You shake your head as he pouts at the buttons that appear to have different stations he doesn't approve of.

"I'm sorry; my brothers seem to be pulling a prank on me." He turns off the radio.

"It's alright, I get it. I have (a) sibling/s."

"How is s/n?" Dick was actually friends with your older sibling. You were more of Jason's age than Dick's.

"Great, moved out. Living away from dad." You let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure your s/n is terrorizing some poor innocent soul." Dick replies as he seems to be pulling into a parking lot.

"Trust me; I get messages from s/p/n all the time. Telling me to take back s/n. which as dad said. You break, you keep." Your sibling has always been more like your dad and tends to joke a lot. It gets on everyone's nerves at times.

"I remember he/she picked you up from school once; and I was able to tag along." He pulls into an empty parking slot.

"Oh, that was terrible!" He parks the car, and turns the engine off. He gracefully unbuckles his belt and jumps out of the car. You unbuckle your belt when the door opens. He stands there with a smile.

"It wasn't too bad; it's one of the reasons why I wanted to get to know you." You get out of the car. He shuts the door and walks beside you up to the restaurant. He opens the door and lets you in first. You give him a look.

"Flattery can get you so far, Mr. Grayson." You tease as the two of you go up to the host.

"It's gotten me this far." His eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Hello, Party of two?" the hostess questions.

"Yes," He answers as he turns this attention to the elderly lady.

"Booth or table?"

"Booth, please." Dick answers.

"Please follow me."

The two of you follow the woman to your booth. Dick waits for you to choose where to sit. Then he settles into the empty space across from you. The hostess hands you a menu and tells you your server would be there in a few. You smile as you open the menu. It wasn't one of those fancy restaurants; just one of those mom and pop like diners but a bit fancier. Your waiter appears, you don't play him any mind. But apparently dick doesn't like him. You glance up to see a young man in his teens, with celestial blue orbs and dark locks. He's lean and has a boyish charm to him.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Dick questions causing you to blink a few times.

"I'm not this Timmy you speak of. I'm Alvin. What can I start you two with?" Tim or Alvin questions.

"Water is fine." You answer as 'Alvin' bops his head.

"Same." Dick narrows his eyes.

"I'll give you two sometime to review the menu." He offers a smile and goes off.

Dick shakes his head and mumbles something you can't really understand. He looks up to offer a smile that drops. You blink and cock your head. You turn around to see a young boy bussing a table. A young blond quickly stops to chat only to be dismissed completely. Alvin returns with your drinks and asks if you're ready to order.

Once placing your orders, you turn to see him eyeing you. A bright smile flashes your way, you want nothing more to keep cool. But you know you'll resemble a cherry. But his smile seems to drop a friction. You try not to let it get to you.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry; it's just… I'm a little confused."

"If you don't mind me asking… on what?"

"What they are doing?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, so what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"Been studying, became an aunt, trying not to take over the world." You giggle.

"Oh?"

"It's a silly game I play with my niece, n/n." You wave off at the game you would play with your four year old niece.

"Do tell!"

"We pretend to be certain heroes and villains then we'd jump on the bed. Pretending to do all those awesome stunts; it gets her all tuckered out. Usually I end up being the villain."

"Which villain?"

"Ivy." You answer without a moments notice.

"And your niece who does she pick?"

"She jumps from hero to hero. She's fond of the robins." You reply as you pull out your phone. "Got her a robin costume not too long ago." You quickly go to your gallery and show the photos of your niece dressed as robin, which leads to pictures of her in other costumes, such as batgirl, supergirl and sailor Moon. Some of the photos have you in them dressed up as well. You try to avoid those but Dick smiles as he spots a photo of you dressed as Robin and another in a Nightwing outfit. There is even one of you dressed as Red Hood. He stops when he sees a photo he wishes it to erase from his sight.

"I see you stumbled onto the photo of dad in a poison Ivy outfit." You laugh as Tim erm Alvin appears with your food.

"I'll be having nightmares." He mumbles.

"We all do." You tuck your phone away as Alvin tells you to enjoy the meal. You notice the exchange that Dick has with the waiter.

"Thank you, Alvin."

"Let me know if you need anything else." He smiles and turns to see the blond bounce over. "Excuse me."

In silence the two of you start to dig into your meals. You can't help but smile at how good the food is. You make a comment to Dick about it. Which he replies something about reminding him of his brother's cooking. You offer some of your dish for him to try which he declines. It's when he asks you about more stories. You start telling Dick stories of your misadventures with your niece.

You shared the one where you bought face paint after a birthday party where the clown refused to paint N/n's little face. So to make it up to her you bought face paint. Seeing that you had every inch of your exposed skin painted with designs by the little girl. You searched for a new victim which happened to be your dad, who was napping on the sofa. The two of your painted his face and quickly dashed away when finished. To say the least your dad was not happy but helped the two of you corner the rest of the family. That causes him to laugh.

"I've talked a lot, your turn." You take a bite of your meal.

"Nothing really to say; been playing big brother to my brothers and sister. Was a cop for a while."

"A cop? Here at Gotham?" You question.

"No, at Blüdhaven." He replies.

"What made you come back to Gotham?"

"My family, we hit a rough patch as you know."

"I don't keep up with the media. I don't like to read 'keeping up with the Waynes' even thou you guys would be more entertaining than those Kardashians. You guys have real talent and goals."

"Thanks?"

"Don't tell me you know them!"

"Nope, if I did Steph would be begging me to meet them."

"Steph?" You cock your head to the side.

"Timmy's girlfriend."

"Ah."

The two of you continue to chat and eat; Dick completely forgets that Tim is there along with Steph and Damian. Each of them listening in as they huddle close. Jason grumbles something as he somehow ended up really working in the kitchen. But he was still listening in. They decided to see if you were good enough for their brother. And as it turns out you are on their good list. It's when the hostess turns up and talks you two.

"How many years are you two celebrating?" She questions causing the group to hold their breaths.

"Oh no, we're just friends." Dick answers. This causes his brothers and friend to face palm from what they can see from the camera your smile slightly drops.

"He's a fucking idiot." Jason growls as he waits on the steak to cook.

"I liked her!" Steph grumbles as she sees the older woman's awkward stance.

Tim quickly gets up and goes over to smooth things over. There he sees the hostess walk off, slapping a smile he greets you. Asking if everything was okay and if you needed boxes. You nod as Dick was about to answer. Tim quickly goes over to get the boxes that Steph seems be to holding onto.

'Just friends…' You reflect. 'I was just friendzoned!' something in you breaks. Taking a breath and taking the box 'Alvin' offers you idly put your food into it. Dick seems to have disappeared for a second.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice draws your attention.

To turn to see a tall man, with teal eyes that have an intense emotion dancing within them. Those eyes you've seen once before but can't pin point it. He's a rather handsome man, he has a bad boy aura about him that just screams for you to ran for the hills but you feel at ease. He has a small box in hand and hands it to you. You glance down at back up at him. He offers a smile and goes off. You cock your head to the side.

'what the hell?' You open the box and peer into it. In the box is your favorite baked sweets. A small note in need writing greets you.

'Pretty girls shouldn't wait for a prince to save or make them smile.' You blink a few times remembering a time a certain boy would tell her to grow a pair and tell her crush the truth. Not to wait on the side lines.

'Jay.' You smile at the memory of the boy.

You glance back at Dick who has returned; he boxes his food and waits for you. You smile and follow his lead. You glance back towards the kitchen to see the man with teal eyes offering a smile and the celestial blue eyed boy gives you a head bop. The blond and younger boy seem to be either waving or just staring at you. Offering a smile, you having a feeling something will change. Not with your 'supposed' relationship with Dick; but those surrounding him. You can work your way upward from 'Just friends' to possible 'girlfriend' with a little help from your new friends your sure of it.

 _ **This is to all of those who have been friend-zoned (Me so many times that I've given up on finding love, lol) I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**_

 _ ***Ms. Christina, I'll put your request on my list! I hope to get them out soon!**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on: 11-29-17**_


	27. The Sitter (Batfam)

/h0gpkUt8zNA

* * *

I'm back! Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, requested, favorite/voted for my story it means the world to me! -JasZ

I was inspired by my niece and this movie (Clip added above) we watched thanks to my dad.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dread fills deep within in heart as he stares at the four year old terror known as his grandchild. Somehow he had been appointed as babysitter all because his son wanted a night with his very pregnant wife. It's funny how his other children had vanished when the question of babysitting little Y/n for the weekend. Granted you spent most of your time with your uncles when your dad would be off working his day job and your mom working as a nurse at Leslie's clinic or when you weren't in daycare.

Bruce Wayne in his long, dark life has never faced a foe like you. You stare at your grandfather with a pout on your lips as your arms are crossed on your chest. Something you picked up from your Uncle Jason. (Who is currently on an undercover mission with his girlfriend Esperanza thus neither being able to take you off his hands.) The annoyed expression that glimmers in your eyes tell him and those around that she's displeased… a trait she no doubt picked up by Damian (who is with the Titians on a mission who knows where.) all because he refused to give you coffee and allowed you to play on the computer. (Something she surely watched Tim do whenever he stepped into the cave, or the watchtower.)

"N/n, what are you doing up?" Bruce or Batman as he's on the watchtower, he was called and Alfred had vanished so he was forced to bring you along, thus many other heroes watching the two of you.

"I'm not sleepy." You reply sheer determination.

"It's late." Bruce states as many of the heroes coo at the sight of you while others stare in confusion.

"I want coffee."

"No."

"But I want it."

"And I want you to go to bed." You stomp your little foot onto the ground and glare up at your grandfather.

"No."

"Here." Bruce takes something out from his cape, he had hidden it well while on the mission he was returning from and thought you would enjoy the gift but he can tell from the expression you are giving him it's not what you wanted.

The heroes watch batman interacting with the little girl they are slowly discovering that she is the offspring of Nightwing and his wife… they didn't know Nightwing was married let alone had a child. But clearly you have your father's will to make Batman bend backwards along with a few tricks you picked up from your uncles. They can see all of the robins traits flashing before them.

"What the hell am I going to do with a doll?" You glare at the objected that is being offered as you place your hands on your hips something you watched your mom do when Uncle Dami and Timmy decided to bash each other.

"Play with it." Flash states from the far corner of the room only to get a glare from both the Dark night and his grandchild. This makes everyone flitch back at the sight.

"I don't want it, grandpa." You shake your head, Bruce sighs as he crutches down.

"Okay, N/n but you have to go to bed."

"I can I stay up for a while. I promise to be good." You whisper as you touch his cheek.

"Only for a while."

"Thank you, Grandpa!" You jump and peck his cheek. You run off to get something from the room you were stationed in. You rush back with your backpack while ignoring the looks from all the heroes. Bruce shakes his head and turns back to the heroes and starts to talk.

You carefully take out the snake you snuck onto the tower. Damian had given you a snake due to your grades in daycare. Smiling you make your ways towards your grandfather and tug on his cape. Only to be ignored. So you tug harder and let out a screech that makes everyone look at you and the snake in hand.

"Grandpa look at Brucie." You pet the head of the snake.

"What the hell!" Hal Jordan cries out.

"Is that a python?" Barry questions as his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Save the kid!" Ollie calls out.

"N/n where the hell did you get a Python from?" Bruce questions as the large snake wraps around you. He has no idea how it even fit in your backpack. It was probably enchanted by Esperanza's sister in law.

"Uncle Robby give it to be for getting good grades at daycare… and for… never mind." You offer a smile so cynical that it remembered Bruce of the time Tim went without caffeine for a month.

"Put Brucie back in the bag, N/n." He has a feeling Jason suggested the name… he's going to have a long talk with his son.

"I don't want to." Bruce gritted his teeth and grabbed the Python. He uncoiled it from his granddaughter's body and shoved it back into the bag. You let out a cry of displeasure.

"Poor Brucie! He's going to die in there!" You frown as Bruce calls everyone back to their meeting. It's several heartbeats later that you glance up at your grandfather. You shuffle over and tug on his cape once again.

"What is it?" He turns to you with a frown that is forever etched onto his handsome face.

"I'm tired." You let out a sigh.

"Go to bed than." He gruffly states.

"Will you tuck me into bed?"

Bruce releases a sigh and gets up from the chair he had just sat into. He bends down to pick up you and takes you to your room. the other heroes watch and strain their ears to hear the two of you. They quickie rush over to the door entrance of your room and watch the two of you. They snicker as they watch their most feared comrade helping your into your nightgown.

"Where did you go grandpa?" You question as Bruce tugs the nightgown down your arms.

"On a mission." He replies.

"How'd it go?" Your little voice has made all of them sway at your adorableness.

"Well enough."

"Oh." You mumble as Bruce tucks you into bed. You smile up at your grandfather. As he turns around he sees all his teammates watching you two. He growls causing some to pale and scurry away. "Grandpa, can I have a batarang? So I can sleep peacefully?"

Bruce huffs and turns to face this granddaughter and pulls out a batarang and hand it's to you. "Here."

"Good night, Grandpa." You reply after shoving the batarang under the pillow.

"Goodnight." Walking out; he makes his way back to his seat. Once seated he's about to open his mouth when.

"Grandpa."

"What is it?"

"Come here."

Bruce gets up and makes his way over to the room. He sees you laying in the bed your pretty e/c shinning with mischief something you inherited from your father no less. You offer your grandfather a huge smile and wave him over.

"Sing to me please." You put on your best puppy eyes.

Bruce takes a seat on the bed and starts to sing but stops himself quickly and tells you to go to bed. You huff at your grandfather's dismissal. You close your eyes and forgiven sleep. You want a few heartbeats until you call out to him again.

"Grandpa."

"What is it now?"

"I'm itchy."

"Well scratch yourself."

"Can you scratch it for me?" Bruce ignores the snickers from his teammates.

Once in the room and scratches the itch. That was located on your back. You make comments on how to where it is and how. Bruce now knows why the boys have several drinks before or after taking care of you. How the hell does Dick do it without losing his mind?

"There." He smacks you on the romp, in a playful manner. "Will you finally go to sleep."

You nod but as soon as he makes it near the door you make a request. "Will you wait until I fall asleep?"

He goes back and sits on the bed and you shut your eyes, he lets out a fond snort and walks out. He's about to resume the meeting when once again your voice interrupts. Everyone snickers and your grandfather ignores your calls. Angrily you cry out his name 'Batman!' you know better than to call him by his secret identity.

"What do you want!" He snaps causing everyone to jump at the anger in his tone.

"I'm thirsty." You call out with amusement.

Stomping over to the room; you watch with amusement as he glares at you. You smile at him.

"So you're thirsty now?"

"Yes, I am. See!" You stick out your tongue at him. That causes him to relax a bit.

"I see." He goes to grab a water bottle from the mini fridge. Only to see that there isn't any in there. "I'll be right back I'm going to get you a bottle."

You watch as he walks out of the room from the other adjoining room. quickly you get out of bed and rush to the room where the meeting is being held. You ignore the looks from the others as you take out Brucie and dash back. You stuff him back on the bed and tell him not to bite you. You crawl back into the bed and cover yourself as your grandfather dressed in his bat person reenters with a cup of water.

"Here." He hands you the cup.

"I'm not thirsty anymore." You set the cup on the nightstand and wiggle in bed.

"Go to bed!" Bruce is about to lose his patience with you as he stomps away.

Everyone watches Batman gritting his teeth at the little child that seems to get under his skin. It amuses them but scares them at the same time. Bruce counts in his head and vows to talk to Dick about his kid. Just as he's about to restart your voice slices the air.

"Grandpa!"

"What the hell do you want now!" Bruce cries as wishes to a villain to be in front of him to place pain upon them. His tone once again causing everyone to jump away in fear.

"I fell asleep." You call out while smirking and petting Brucie.

"AH, well sweet dreams."

The meeting goes on and ends without anymore interruptions. Damian even appeared with the team as they seem to peek around the room. As if terrified of someone or thing. Damian snickers as Amani (Damian's girlfriend) rolls her eyes at the team's caution. Tim, Litzy (Tim's girlfriend), Jason and Esperanza enter the room and eye the most feared man nearly having a break down.

"Next time, you're taking care of her." Bruce tells them.

"No can do, old man." Jason huffs as he texts someone.

"Sorry Batman, we won't be around to take care of her." Esperanza or Eagle Knight to the others comments. "We are going to visit my family for my brother's wedding."

"Red Robin-"

"I was invited to that wedding, sorry." He really wasn't and he knows everyone in the family knows it.

"I'm the reason why he was invited." Litzy, who refused to be part of the superhero community announces. "You know being the god sister of Eagle here."

"Robin-"

"Tt, I'll see if I can."

"Please don't!" Victor calls out.

"Last time she threatened us." Gar answers with fear laced in his tone.

"Did you get that on video?" Tim questions Victor.

"Yes…"

"Send it to us." Jason bounces on the tip of his toes.

"You are way too happy when our niece decides to maim or injury our friends." Tim replies with a drool tone laced in his voice.

"Your friends, baby bird." Jason ruffles his brother's hair.

"Stop your bickering the two of you." Litzy sternly opens the messages on her phone.

"So looks like Nightwing and his wife are at the hospital." Esperanza announces as she elbows Jason, who seemed to latch on to his girlfriend who is a foot and some inches shorter than him.

"Looks like N/n will be a big sister sometime tonight."

"Let's go!" Tim grabs his girlfriend and dashes towards the zeta tube. Jason and his beloved girlfriend walking behind them with Damian close behind.

Bruce stares off for a bit. Dick shouldn't be allowed to have any more kids. Poor Wynnyfred dealing with her husband and child… and now another. He stays like that until Clark stands before Bruce as well as Diana who share a concerned look. Bruce snaps out of it and eyes his two friends.

"I know this is a bad time… but you do know that Y/n has Brucie with her." Clark mumbles.

"Fuck!" Bruce cusses.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed if you have any requests let me know. -JasZ**_

Meaning of names:

Litzy = Joy

Esperanza = Hope

**Ms. Christina I started your recent request i'm hoping to have it done by sat. ^^

Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 12-13-17


	28. Oh, Brother (batfam)

This was a request from the lovely Ms. Christina! Hope it's the way you envisioned it... i did change something here and there. -Jasz

* * *

Clark really doesn't know how he was pulled into shopping with the bat-clan but that's what he's doing on his day off. Bruce had asked (more like demanded) that he'd join in. something about knowing the joys of being a father to more than one child. So here he is with Jon in hand and Bruce's youngest daughter in the other. The girl is the same age as Jon (2) and thus the two getting along. Unlike the three older boys who seem to push and pull at each other. Clark doesn't understand how Bruce hasn't gone insane by the three boys antics. Tim (4 1/2) was on Jason (8)'s back, seeing that he couldn't keep up with his older brother. Dick (12) who was attempting into jump upon Bruce's back as he glared at Jason. Who was mouthing off a story way to violent for Tim's ears.

It's when Bruce does a 180 and turns to face Clark with a look that couldn't only be called deadpan. He knew there would be his down fall. Sure, he was all for helping his long time friend but something told him he'd only want Jon as an only child after today. The boys even stopped their mischief as they stare at Clark.

"Take Y/n and Jon to a shop, I'll take the three terrors." Bruce grumbles over the cry of offence that his sons exclaim.

"Are-"

"I'm sure, Y/n behave and be good." Bruce tells you as he places a callous hand on the crown of your head.

"Be 'good' N/n" Jason smirks as he hoists Tim on his back.

"Bye, N/n" Tim waves at you than he tightens his grip around Jason's neck.

"I'll miss you, N/n!" Dick cries as he once again attempts to jump onto Bruce. With that the four males of the bat-clan vanish in the swarm of people that rush about the mall.

Clark for the life of him didn't know what to do with the two toddlers. So with each in his arms he takes them to a toy store. If only he read the parent hand book about children and toy stores. Or he just assumed that you were more like your brothers when it came to toys. He quickly comes to regret his choice in bringing you to the toy store when it's time to meet the others at the water fountain near the Photoshop with Santa.

You and Jon had become good friends whenever you were allowed up to the watchtower. Of course your brothers would tease you about Jon being your boyfriend. Not that you understood what they were talking about. So you ignored them. You were having the time of your life with Jon at your side as the two of you would waddle about the store looking at the toys at display. Carefully you would touch the plush dolls and smile widely as you'd turn to Jon who offered a wet smile as well. Poor boy didn't have a chance against you.

Glancing at Clark who was taking videos and snapshots of you and Jon. It's when Clark's ringtone, (batman theme song that was created and sung by Barry, Ollie and Hal one drunken night after a mission) shrilled in the toy store. Quickly Clark answers it and pales slightly at the other end. You watch with a slow smile playing on your lips. You clutch the plush doll and waddle over to Clark who quickly scooped Jon up. It was time to go and that of course made Clark take the unpaid plush away.

He didn't expect it from you of all the bats. How could he? But you let out a blood curling cry when he took the doll away. Jon covers his ears as he watches his father and friend. Clark panics as he tries to get you to calm down but your cries attach eyes. He attempts to sooth your tears. But you cry and demand for the plush.

"Y/n, your daddy was very specific on things." Clark states knowing that Bruce would most likely appear any minute.

"I wanna it, uncle 'Lark!" You hiccup and reach for the doll.

"I'm sorry, Y/n-"

You throw a fit and scream that is until a looming figure stands before you. Opening your eyes you see your father and brothers. Who look ready to maim someone. You stretch your hands above your head wanting your father to hold you. Quickly you are in his arms and you burrow you head into the nook of his neck. You sigh in relief. He sooths you with soft words and promises. Clark watches as Tim goes up to him and snatches the doll. The five year old goes back to Jason and the two go up to the register. Tim with the help of Jason puts the doll on the tall counter and the little boy pulls out a wallet. He counts the bills (which appear to be hundreds… how much does the kid have in there?) and hands the correct amount to the cashier who stares in shock. Afterwards, the two go up to you and hand you the doll.

"Timmy." You whisper as you hug your older brother. He returns the hug; he pulls back and stands beside Jason. Who wraps an arm around his younger brother. Dick coos at the gesture and pretends to faint on Jason who shoves him away.

Sometime later, back at the Manor after setting you to take a nap along with Jon. The boys have gone off to terrorize Alfred or was it the other way around. But giggles and the pitter patter of feet can be heard in the manor. Clark and Bruce sit in his office with large mugs of coffee.

"How do you deal with them?" Clark questions after seeing the whole day unfold.

After the toy shop, they went to eat and there was a massive debate on what to eat. The boys screaming and hitting one another to prove which was better. To shoving the other to sit by their favorite sibling. To spit balls being aimed at bystanders… Then losing Jason and Tim in the playpen….as well as the crowd. Dick vanishing and reappearing nearly an hour later with Alfred attached to his ear. To you crying most of the time about wanting sweets or brothers."

"That was only one day Clark. You should them on a sugar rush."

"Do I even want-"

"No, you don't."

"Maybe being an only child isn't so bad."

Bruce grunts, causing Clark to reflect more on the day. It's not until Clark leaves with Jon in his arms that Bruce gathers all his children into the family room. There with you on his lap. He smiles down at each one of his children. Jason and Dick smile that would frighten many away; only Timmy and you don't seem to be in on the plan.

"You did good today." Bruce starts.

"We did?" Tim cocks his head to the side allowing his blue eyes to twinkle with joy under the praise.

"You did." Bruce reassures his son.

"So you think Uncle Clark will want another baby?" Dick questions as he mimics his younger brother's head gesture.

"Nah, we scared the hell out of him." Jason huffs as he leans back on and pulls Timmy with him. "Right Timmy."

"We shouldn't of hotwired that car.." Timmy replies.

"That was fun,"

"Yeah, because taking the car they have in the mall for a joy ride and scaring the heck out of people with your younger siblings in the car is fun."

"They at least trust me behind the wheel unlike you!" (They had done the same with Ollie and Barry not too long ago.)

"Okay, now time for bed." Jason picks Tim up like football and runs off with Dick running behind him.

"Daddy?" Bruce looks down at you and pecks you on your forehead.

"You're such a good girl… unlike your older brothers. With the exemption of Timmy." You curl into your dad and release a sigh.

It's months later, when Dickie joins a team of young heroes and burns a building to the ground with two others that they discover that Clark is now a daddy of two… Jason laughs as Timmy curls away from their father figure having a near melt down. As well as Dickie saying 'it wasn't my fault!'. You just watch them and smile. Now Jon won't be alone. He'll have a big brother to protect him and have fun. Pull pranks on others like you and your brothers' team up.

* * *

 _ **THERE YOU HAVE IT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

 ** _Posted on wattpad and Fanfic on 12-16-17_**


	29. Tis the season (Damian)

**I'm so sorry for not updating Wednesday or yesterday, work has been crazy (Working retail isn't fun) Anywho this was a request by Youareawesome! I hope it's to your liking hon. As i hope you all enjoy it!**

 _ **Happy Holidays! -^^- JasZ**_

* * *

Damian glares at Dick as he is dragged up to the door of a three story house. Jason, and Duke have been spared of the tragic fate that has been bestowed upon him. Dick shoves the gift bag into his arms and quickly pulls the hood of his Santa onesie on. Damian has been forced into an elf pj set; which has prompted him to plan the death of his eldest brother. Dick raps on the door causing the door knob to twist and to be pulled open. The door reveals a five year old; who beams up at the acrobat. She launches herself upon him and he enters the house. He has her upon his arms. Damian grumbles as he enters and shuts the door. He glances about the room only to spot Jason, Tim and Duke off to the side along sipping something about of mugs. Dread fill Damian's heart as he spots several beings that belong in the superhero community.

He will make Dick's death the most painful and strained death. He is about to make a break for it when Jason and Tim let out barks of laughter that causes everyone to turn to them. Duke looks as if he's attempting not to laugh at him… but Damian will murder them all. Damian sees Hope (Jason's girlfriend.) and Joy (Tim's girlfriend) glare at their partners and whack them. A girl beside them just cocks her head to the side as the others mock him.

You can't help but question why everyone is enjoying the elf pajamas the young man has. Sure, the theme was pajamas and or onesies but everyone seemed to be wearing ridiculous onesies. Like Wally as a reindeer; Conner was wearing a onesie that appeared to have a shark biting him from the waist down. The young man's was a normal one… well besides Joy wearing one of Tim's button down and some fleece pants. Or some sleaze not to far wearing a lingerie set. You turn back to the table filled with treats that many have brought over for the plot luck.

You pick up several cookies that Jason had made and go to find a seat with Hope and Joy. You end up being sandwiched between Jason and Tim. You nibble on the cookies as Hope just watches everyone interact. It's some time that you end up wondering about the house and Gar has been harassing you since Truth and Dare. You end up running off and hiding in a room. You let out a huff that is until someone growls. You jump around to see the elf boy.

"y/n! Dami! Where are you?" Dick cries as he nears the closet. Elf boy or Demon spawn  
(to his older, middle, brothers) or Dami to Dick launches onto you and covers your mouth. You nearly let out a squeak but glare at the teen as he returns your gaze.

He quickly points upwards seeing a small vent you shake your head but he's already climbing up and turns to reach for you. Dick can be heard two doors down and you panic. Grabbing onto Damian's hand you are pulled upward. The two of you move about the vents and decided to jump into a room that lacked any kind of living being. It's as if Dick has some kind of radar that he's near just a few minutes. Damian opens the window and starts out. You without question follow and end up scaring some other teens when you land on the soft snow. (You kinda got to friendly with the snow while Damian gracefully descended down.) You get up and shake the snow off and huff as Damian chuckles at you. You get up and shove him; it was unexpected causing him to fall. You laugh as you watched his baffled expression.

War had broken out and many others joined in. You somehow ended up being on Damian's team as Dick, Duke, Tim and Jason were along with their girls. Everyone else was opposing them. it was a fun night that was coming to an end. With everyone rushing inside after a chill and enjoying hot chocolate (or coffee for caffeine addicts *CoughTimcough*). You and Damian seemed to stick together as everyone opens their gifts from the grab bag. Standing no to far… you watch as Jason opens his gift from his secret Santa (Someone gave him a lingerie nighty) which Joy goes red stating that wasn't for him. But Jason being who he is turns to Hope and requests for a private show later. Who in turn just rolls her green eyes but the teasing smile says a different story.

"Tt, let's hope that they do not reproduce." Damian's voice is deep and laced with fondness towards his brother.

"I think they'll make beautiful babies." You reply as you turn to face him.

"Clearly, you have yet to see the horrors I have witnessed due to Todd's lack of-

"Ohhhh! Dami! N/n you're under the mistletoe!" Dick cries in delight causing everyone to turn to you.

You and Damian glace upward to see the dreaded Mistletoe. Relief fills you recalling Gar attempted to catch you under it. Turning to face each other, Damian just stares at you and you him as several pair of eyes drill holes onto your person. You quickly peck Damian on his cheek and stand back. Feeling like you did what was intended with the evergreen bush. It's sudden that everyone boos you and you just frown. It's a second before you retort something to them that you're caught off guard, you realize a few heartbeats later that you are in a lip-lock with Damian.

He pulls back and turns to walk out the room, which someone curses stating that all the bat clan males get the girls. You just turn to see Tim and Jason with their girls glancing at their phones. Dick and Duke just staring at you in shock. You turn to follow Damian; you search for him all over the house only to find him outside. Grabbing snow you pat it quickly and fling the snowball. Hitting the youngest bat directed in his face. He growls causing you to smile.

"That's for stealing a kiss asshole." You cry as you walk over to him.

"Oh is that what you are going with-" You abruptly placed your hands on his cheeks and plant a kiss on his lips. It's a few heartbeats later that you pull back and glance over his features.

"Now I stole one from you." You peck him on the tip of his nose and dash back to the house. Your ride aka Jamie was your ride back home. Maybe you will get to see the dark, brooding teen again… If chances of meeting him here at Tim's place there's a chance of meeting him at the tower… There's also a chance of seeing him next week at the New Year's Eve party at the tower… Smiling you wave at everyone and skip beside Jamie who teases you. You ignore him all the while feeling a pair of eyes on you.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! i hope you enjoyed! I hope you read what you have to say or if you have requests let me know. ^^**_

Happy Holiday once again!

**Youareawesome: I hope it was to you liking! Thanks for reading and reviewing it makes my days so much better! ^^

**Ms. Christina: I'm still working on your requests. they're just taking some time. ^^

Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on: 12-24-17


	30. Ribbon (Terry)

_**Here's the next one-shot! I haven't really been posting much about Terry, Dick or Jason. If you guys have a request on who should be next of our boys let me know. Or just want a story with one of the boys let me know. -Jasz**_

* * *

It was a typical night in Neo-Gotham. You along with several of your friends from school decided to go and have some fun. It's been some time any of you had any due to your advance course, being one with the night and your helicopter dad. You knew that the city was unkind to your family. Your mother who grew up in Old Gotham's darkest parts and your dad who lived in the best. But your dad's life was filled with tragedy as any other. You being the youngest and only daughter, not that your half sister didn't count but you've never met her due to your mom giving her up for adoption. A teenage girl couldn't take care of her baby alone. So you mom did the only thing she could at the time to give her a good life.

Smiling as you and your friends enter the enclosed club, the scent of sweat, and other things you really don't want to think about. You scan the area to see many swaying bodies. Hooking your arm with your best friend, f/n, you make your way to an empty booth. The others have gone to get some drinks. Music blasts as you move your head with the beat. A drink is shoved into your head by f/n and the two of you watch the rest of your group going up to the platform to dance.

f/n wasn't much of a dancer so you opted to stay with her/him. Taking several photos with each other and posting them. You laugh when one of the girls from your group decides to pull out moves from the old days. And another starts a dance battle by doing the shopping cart. Giggling fear for your life when another does the sprinkler. Everyone at the club is just watching the group. Tapping f/n, and whispering that you'll be getting another drink. You set off to the counter, ordering a drink after they make sure your not a minor… which you are. You couldn't wait until you turned of age!

As you wait you keep your back to the dancing bodies. Your n/c fingernails tap on the counter as you hum along with the current song. You feel someone beside you, they make no intention to chat with you. Not that you wanted to today. Normally you're a nice, bubbly girl; something you got from your mother and uncle. Your father had more a dry humor that your older brothers inherited. Finally your drinks appear and you give the correct amount of credits to the bartender. The person beside you points over your head at the menu while speaking to the bartender.

As you turn you feel your hair being pulled. With a frown you glance up to see strands of hair and the red ribbon, you neatly placed on your head on impulse, caught on the zipper of a leather sleeve. You let out a huff you see that a hand quickly try to pry your hair and ribbon off. You don't really want to set your drink down, not knowing the type of guys around. Your dad had drilled into your head the things others would do if you let your guard down.

"Sorry, about that." The voice that belongs to the sleeve draws your attention to him. You look at stare into pretty blue eyes.

"Not your fault." You reply while reaching up feel your hair all over the place. You ache to sooth your hair, being the perfectionists that you are, the mess starts to make you feel anxious.

"I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It's all right, I've had worse." You reply remember the time your second eldest brother, Jack, decided to reenact that scene from Saw where the girl's hair was being pulled back by a machine. You had the misfortune of being the girl. If it wasn't for b/n, your other brother, things would have gone worse. Your parents weren't too happy to find out y/n kicked Jack's butt. But found out the reason for it. Of course your uncles Jay and Dami told your dad to whoop Jack for hurting their baby girl. Your dad's brothers are very protective of you. Especially when you're out on patrol with or without them.

"Oh." He replies, you can't help but take in his features. Something about him is familiar. The dark locks of hair that makes you want to run your fingers through them. Those cheek bones thou and kissable lips. He was like a freaking model with a bad boy aura. Like your uncle Jay.

"Two older brothers and many male cousins." You quickly reply recalling your upbringing in the retired super hero community.

"That explains some things I guess." He lets out a chuckle.

"I got to go back to my friend. I'll see you around." You smile up at him and start towards f/n. who quickly bombards you with questions on why you were talking to a really hot guy.

As the night goes on, you are forced onto the dance floor by some strange man, who clearly had too much to drink and was way older than his id states. Awkwardly you sway to the music as he does some weird twirls and flaps his arms as if they were wings. You can hear others laughing around you. Just as the man is about to get closer, you feel someone grab you from behind. You are twirled around to face the guy from the counter. He brings you close and moves you slightly so he is the one blocking the man from your view.

"Hey, I never did get your name." He yells over the music.

"Maybe I want it to be a mystery." You retort loudly.

"I see. I'm Terry-Terry McGinnis." He offers you a large smile. "I did save you from that guy; all I want is your name."

"Y/N." You give him your first name not wanting him to connect you to others who know your last name.

"Nice name."

"Thanks Ter-Bear." You wink at him. You have been spending way too much time with your mom and Uncle Richard.

"Ter-Bear?"

"I'm so sorry! I have this weird habit of giving people nicknames… Like my uncle Jason, is Ja-Sunny. Or like Uncle Damian who is called Da-monic all because of a nickname daddy and uncle jay gave him long ago." You ramble. "I'm rambling! Earth eat me now!" You bury your face into your hands.

Terry laughs as he reaches over and gently forces your hands down from your pretty face. Glaring at his shoes and ignoring the bodies that bump into you. You wait to hear him say some nasty things back. But nothing comes from him.

"I should give you a nickname too." He replies. "I'll have to sit on it for a while."

You look up at him with wide eyes. After a few minutes f/n finds you and Terry just standing there looking at each other like idiots. They tell you that it's time to go home. So you take your ribbon off and quickly wrap it around his wrist several times. Pulling out a permanent marker you write your name and number. Capping the marker you offer him one last smile before running off.

Terry goes off to the cave where he starts to prep for his nightly duties as the dark knight. Glancing down at the red ribbon, he smiles. That is until he sees your last name. He quickly goes up to the computer and types in your name. Y/N Drake, daughter of Timothy and Litzy Drake. What were the chances of you meeting him at a club and interact with one another? Of course your Dad was part of batman's life and now you are too. Unknown to Bruce and Terry you are the girl who dresses as Robin, kicking ass and taking numbers.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! stay tuned for a new years eve special that will be posted on Saturday.**_

 _ **Ms. Christian I'll start to work on your requests.**_

 _ **POSTED ON Wattpad and Fanfic on 12-27-17**_


	31. Confessions (Tim)

**As I won't be posting tomorrow or Monday! Here's The New Year's Special I mentioned! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy New Years, Darlings!-Jasz**

* * *

The Tower was buzzing with swinging bodies of fellow Titans, the carefree aura that surrounds the younger generation of heroes as they laugh freely. You stand beside the table of refreshments and snacks that are most likely spiked. Your e/c orbs scan the table as they land on a large bowl of fruits. You smile and reach for the ladle. Dipping it into the bowl you fish for the fruit (cherries, grapes, and orange wedges.) you preferred. Filling the bowl with fruit you turn to watch your friends giggling and dancing about. Since you joined the Titans so many doors have opened up and you enjoy interacting with others that wish to make a difference.

Idly you munch on the fruit (which tastes a bit off but eh) as you watch everyone. You feel someone beside you, glance from the corner of your eye; you see Tim there. Turning your body towards the leader of the Teen Titans; you can just envision his celestial blue orbs staring into your own e/c orbs. He has become such a large part of your life that it's hard not imaging him not being there. He had told you of his secret identity for reason unknown to you. But you know for a fact that the bats never tell their true identities. So you feel damn special. To know that you are in his circle of trust (that only consists of his family and three friends.); as well as getting to know his family outside of work related business. As you take in his features you notice him relax slightly; almost as if he confessed some sort of secret. Instead of questioning him you offer him a smile and extend the bowl towards him. The two of you polish off the fruit all the while watching Dick dancing on a table... He pre-gamed a bit before coming to the tower (Jason's fault).

The bowl was refilled and the two of you munched on the fruit; well Tim was the one that was inhaling the fruit. You would nibble on other treats. You would leave Tim's side to chat with one of the others. Lagoon boy would flirt with you. But you somewhat recoiled whenever he would try to convince you to be his new year's kiss. It's not that you have anything against whom or what he is... it's just his personality you don't really care for. For the rest of the night you would hide beside one of the others.

"Hey, N/n." Jason greets you as he flops down on the sofa beside you. Behind the mask you can tell his teal orbs are sparkling with mischief.

"Hood, what are you doing here?" You question as you turn to face the chisel faced man.

"Red invited me." Jason answers as he has a large cup in hand and smiles. "So you are hiding from shark boy?"

"He wants to end/start the year with a kiss... with me." You mumble as Tim is within earshot (which is unknown to you.)

"Do you want him to kiss you?"

"Ewh! I'd rather French Kiss a Hobo!" You hiss as you take the plastic red cup from his large hands and take a sip of his drink. "What the heck?" You can taste the burning liquid, known as Hennessey (also known as the baby maker liquor), making its way back up.

"Pansy," He grumbles as he snatches the cup back. "Well, your time is running out there, girly, seeing that you have about twenty minutes to find a partner." Jason taunts as he gets up and goes to find his girlfriend (whom belongs with the outlaws and not the titans but has been good friends with Tim and the others. She was the mom of the group when Damian and Tim went at it.)

"I hate you so much." You hiss as he throws his head back and lets out a bark of laughter.

"You love my crazy ass, S/H/N"

"Piss off!"

You glare at Jason who is retelling Eagle Knight (His girlfriend's alter ego) of the events that is happening. You curse his name but stop when you see everyone gathering about. Panic fills you as you watch Kon go with Cassie, Raven with Damian (damn it they were you only hope!) Dick was still pop lock and dropping it as Babs face palms. Cass is with Harper; you cruse all the couples! Bart! You whirl to see him with his chosen one. You can see La'gaan getting closer.

'Roy! Where is Roy!' You turn to stare at Tim's chest.

"Are you okay, N/n?" He's voice is steady and low.

"No, save me!"

"Always." He offers a smile that could melt hearts. "What am I saving you from?"

It's there that you pick up the slight slur in his words much like the slight sway to his limbs but you ignore it. You tell him of the events and he cocks his head. His eyes narrow and his features harden much like when he's trying to repress his rage or figure out a case. He takes you by the hand and takes you back to the snack table. There the two of you wait until it's time. You watch as he devours the fruit bowl. From where your stand you can see Jason giddy bouncing on the tips of his feet as Esperanza, or as many call her Hope, (His girlfriend) whacks him several times. The tiny woman is a force to be reckoned with.

As everyone starts at the tv with the countdown. You watch everyone getting ready for a lip-lock or stuffing their faces with grapes. You lean into Tim; you can smell the fruit and some liquor in his breath. You cock your head at that; you know Tim isn't much of a drinker... Unless...

'Jason!'

10...

9... You feel Tim wrap his arm around your waist pulling you closer.

8...

7... He leans down and caresses your cheek.

6...

5... Your heart pounds against your chest.

4...

3... You've dreamt of this for so long...

2...

1... You feel his lips press against your lips.

'Happy new Year!' The announcer cries.

All your focus is on Tim's lips that are upon yours. The gentleness that quickly changes to a fierce and predatory affection. That takes you off guard and that give Tim access to your mouth. You can taste the sweetness of the fruit and the bitterness of the liquor.

"Dude, the fuck?" Wally grumbles as he cries.

"How much of the boozy fruit did your brother eat?" Roy questions.

"It gave baby bird the balls to kiss his girl." Jason retorts with glee.

"Way to start the New Year." Hope states as she leans into her boyfriend with a happy smile.

"Just what I 'needed' to witness." Damian scoffs as he grumbles the rest of his sentence.

The two of you pull apart and stare at each other. Tim smiles as he caress your cheek. You can't help but feel giddy. The two of you forget the crowd that seems to be staring at the two of you.

"I love you." Tim smiles at you as his tone is slurs dramatically.

"I-"

Tim leans side and emptiness his stomach all over the ground. All you can hear is Jason barking in laughter as you shake your head. But none the less feel like the New Year will be great...

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again Happy New Year!**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 12-30-17**

 **Ms. Christina and YouareAwesome: Your requests have been added to my list and i hope to get them started soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing it makes my days so much better. Happy New Year darlings!**


	32. Five Little Hearts (Batfam)

_**Happy New Year, Darlings! Here's a new one-shot for the new year! Ms. Christina When you made your request this somewhat came to mind. I hope you don't mind the chances. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Watching your family put on a mask reserved for society. As you awkwardly try to place your fork into your mouth; your attention is mostly on your brothers (including Jason). Each and every one of them is placing a front. Your e/c orbs land on Jason who seems to be ignoring Esperanza (Hope). Pouting you blink at your friend, whom everyone but Jason believes to be imaginary. Esperanza is Jason's Outlaw friend and has been glued to Jason's side for some time now. The young woman is really pretty, often reminding you of Princess Elena. Her ink colored locks tumble down in kinky curls that bounce whenever you and her play about Jason's apartment. Her large, green eyes shining with friendliness and a deep fire that seems to burn brightly. Her olive complexion that seemed to have slightly caressed by the sun. She is currently playing the stereo typical role of waitress.

You glance at your brother, only to see something you don't like. Cocking your head to the side you watch as some lady tries to gather Jason's attention. Frowning at the way she seemed to place a hand on his arm. You don't like the lady that seems to want your brother. Well you've seen many fling themselves at your brothers. Many at Dickie but Dickie from what the others mumble is the pretty bird of the group. Plus it doesn't help that with his other activities. The others have girlfriends… well Timmy has a crush on a classmate… He tries to hide it from the others but you can see it. You are young but not naïve. You are a bat after all. Damian likes that new girl. Silly boys think they can hide it from you.

Dinner is over and you all drift to the ballroom where you run about. Esperanza watching you and singing songs that keep you entertained. Glancing about the ballroom you watch as your brothers are scattered about. Frowning you tell the spirit that you are thirsty. So you quickly dash across the room to get a cup of juice. One the tip of your toes you manage to get a cup of punch and start back towards your seat. You promised daddy that you would be a good girl and sit tight. Your reward f/f ice cream with your favorite topping.

You carefully make your way back. About half way, you glance up and smile at Esperanza who returns it. Her attention shifts slightly but her eyes never leave you. You close your eyes for a second and you are pushed to the side by a force of a larger body. Falling to the ground. A crash is heard and you feel your tiny hands ache. Unwillingly you allow tears to stream down. Glass shards are embedded into your soft hands. Your brothers and father are at your side as you try to wipe your hands onto your pretty dress leaving blood stains behind. Your sobs get louder as you try to understand why your hands hurt so much.

"N/N!" Your brothers all at once attempt to reach for you. It's Jason who gets to you as your dad inspects your hands. You can hear Esperanza telling Jason what happened. He seems not to be listening to her as he cradles you carefully.

"Shush, it's okay. We're here." Dick tries to sooth your raging emotions. Everyone at the event eyes the men in your family swarm you.

"There's glass in her hands. Well need to go to Leslie's." Bruce states as he takes you from your tallest brother.

They rush you to Leslie's, your cries seem to have gotten louder as she picks and pokes at your hands. Your large eyes brimming with tears breaks all their hearts. You see Essie, there with concern etched on her face. They've tried to sooth your cries but you just couldn't stop.

' _ **Five little hearts all in a row.'**_

Esperanza sings as she points at her father and brothers who seem to be looking at you with different expressions.

' **First one said,**

 **I love you so.'**

She points at your father who appears to be ready to find the person who bumped it you and maim them. Then again they all appear to want that.

' _ **The second one said,**_

' _ **Will you be my valentine?'**_

She points at Dickie who is usually the one to snatch you up and smother you with hugs and kisses. He gives you a smile and nods.

' _ **The third one said,**_

 _ **I will, if you'll be mine.'**_

She places wraps her arms about the towering man, she has been tormenting. Jason just gives her a side glance and offers a smile. They have some unspoken thing going on.

' _ **The fourth one said,**_

 _ **I'll always be your friend,'**_

Essie stands beside Timmy who is always there when you need a break from Dickie or Dami. Always keeping a watchful eye on you whenever out and about.

' _ **The fifth one said,**_

 _ **We'll be friends until the end.'**_

She waves at Damian, who masks his concern with a frown. He never allows anyone to know how he views the family. But he often slips when you're around. Stating that he'll do what he can to protect their family and the idiots their father has taken in as his sons.

"She stopped crying." Dickie smiled. "I told you she'll stop if we didn't remind her of her boo-boos."

You frown, just thinking about the cuts that ache. Your lower lip trembles as you blink away some tears that threaten once again. This of course gets the others to scroll at Dick whose eyes widen.

'Sing with me, n/n.' Essie's voice draws you back.

"Five lil' hea'ts in a 'ow" you mumble sniffling a bit.

The young woman smiles at you and encourages you to continue.

"F'ist one said,I wuv you so."

You point at your daddy while Leslie applies some ointment onto your hands. You wince at the burning pain.

"Second one said, Will you be my valentine."

Your eyes are on Dickie who quickly makes a heart shape with his large hands.

You continue with the song while glancing at your remaining brothers who offer you smiles. Your hands are patched up by the time you are about to start the song again for the third time. You glance at Esperanza who gives you a big smile. You catch Jason giving her swift nod, but the expression in his teal orbs shine with something else.

The five little hearts seem to be willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy but it's one heart that seems to know how you learned a song they've never heard before. But of course the song became a comfort song when you were growing up. Each heart always there, quoting their verse.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 1-3-18**


	33. CryBaby (Dick)

_**this one shot is in honor of those who are currently prego in my life (A lot of my friends at work are expecting and so this came up.) i hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

It was like any night waiting for the rest of the bats to return from patrol. You were unable to go out and fight beside them. Not that they would allow you in your current state. So you are currently in the family room, or nest as the others call it, watching late night television with Jason. The short fused Robin had a rough week and is recovering a wound and is forced to bed rest on Alfred's orders.

So with a bowl of mixed fruit you eat the berries and avoiding the large pieces of melon. As scenes of 'Roseanne' come to a halt and a commercial starts you. You set the bowl on Jason's lap and reach for your water. As you take a large gulp of water and set the glass back down. You glance up once again. Only to see the flashes of a fabric softener commercial.

As your eyes are glued on the screen, you can't help but start to cry. You try not to make a peep knowing Jason would make a big deal. Yet a sob escapes. Unable to control your emotions you start the water works. Causing Jason to start to question you and calling out to Alfred. He quickly tries to sooth you but you cry harder.

"What's wrong y/n? Why the hell are you crying?" Jason questions even thou you try to explain you can't seem to.

Several footfalls are heard and the family bursts in looking about the room as they land on the two of you. Everyone frowns as you cry and Jason looking troubled. Dick quickly goes over and takes you out of Jason's arms. Rocking you softly as the others bombard Jason with questions.

"What did you do, Todd?" Damian huffs in anguish.

"The fuck? I didn't do anything, Y/n started to cry out of nowhere."

"Likely story!" Stephanie encounters as she flops into a chair and steals some of the fruit.

"I'm telling the fucking truth." Jason growls.

Tim just takes a seat and watches everyone with understanding. It's happened on more than one occasion where you burst into tears. You're not emotionally stable at the moment. So as you calm down, you hiccup a bit as Dick rubs your back. Your c/e shine with unshed tears as you wipe your face with the back of your hand.

"Are you okay? What did Jay do?"

"I fucking hate you!" Jason snarls as he tries to get up on his bad leg which he's forced back into his seat by Cass.

"The bear…fell." You mumble.

"The bear?" Tim questions as everyone else just stares at you unsure.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason cries. "You're crying because of the fabric softener commercial!"

You nod as you sniffle a bit. Dick plants a kiss on your head and you can't help but feel warm and fuzzy. Wrapping your arms around his waist you release a sigh. You can hear Jason mumbling and calling you a cry baby. Not that you care, you have a reason.

"It's okay y/n." Dick hums.

"Next time you stay with cry baby and I'll go on patrol!" Jason mumbles as he goes back to the television.

"Don't listen to him. It's not your fault for crying." Dick glares at his brother.

"No, it's yours." Tim replies while watching the two of you. "It's a well known fact that you got her in this condition."

"Are you calling me fat?" You're voice trembles.

"No, y/n. he's not. Tim is saying that it's Dickhead's fault for knocking you up. And now we are suffering with you being emotionally unstable and Dick being well Dick." Jason releases a sigh.

"It's takes two to make a baby." Steph interrupts while keeping her eyes on Roseanne and Jackie going to a club.

"Yeah, but we're blaming Dick." Jason encounters as you feel your little one move about. "The kid's going to be like Circus boy."

You start crying just thinking of your baby doing what Dick does best. Tears start to fall again and sobs escape your lips. Everyone just frowns at Jason's choice in words. Yet none of you but Alfred know of the baby's gender. Wanting it to be a surprise and all that jazz. So calling your baby Grayson was the way to go. As for the nickname for Cry Baby… it sticks. When you have your baby, the family releases a sigh of relief. But it's two years later when once again you start crying when you see Alfred the cat taking a nap that they know you're pregnant again.

* * *

 _ **There something short and sweet. lol I'm still working on requests i'm sorry that they're taking me a bit longer then i'd like. -jasz**_

 _ **Posted on Fanfic on 1-17-18**_


	34. Catch me I'm falling (Jason)

_**I'm so sorry for not updating on Wednesday my internet was acting up. But here's the next one-shot I hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

 _ **ps squeal to a previous one shot can any one guess which one?**_

* * *

You don't know how things could have ended so badly. Sure you are dating the most wanted man in Gotham…well world. It's not like you didn't know the drawbacks of being Jason's girl. But you just threw you hands up and said 'fuck it' when everyone around you told you about the dangers. It's not like they know how he looks like without the helmet. So you were safe right… wrong!

Currently you on top of the second highest building in Gotham; glaring at the men that think they can use you to get to Jason. Fat chance you'll give into them without a fight. You weren't Jason's girl for nothing. As you back up ever so slowly until the back of your knees hit the edge. You smile to yourself, as they laugh thinking you'll give into their demands.

"Where's Hood, girl?" One of the thugs questions as you tap your chin with a slender finger.

"Sorry can't help ya' mister. I don't know a hood." You retort with a smile.

"We heard otherwise, little girl."

You carefully, start up the edge of the building. All the while staring at the thugs; your heart pounds at the risk you are taking but better to die at your own hand then at theirs. Jason will be pissed either way but at least it'll be on your terms. They seem to calculate what you're thinking and start towards you.

"None of that boys, move closer and say good bye to your balls." You snap as you allow your left leg to dangle of the edge.

"He's not going to save you." One calls out as the another one cries with "You wouldn't."

"Oh really?" You retort to the two idiots…

"You won't do it. Your precious hood would be-"

"Rule of thumb here boys. Never tell me what I can and cannot do." You allow yourself to fall backwards.

The wind hits your back, as your heart pounds dramatically. You know Jason has always been at your side. Always had your back and has always caught you when you were falling literally and figurative. You are about halfway down when, you collide with a body. Glancing up you see Jason or rather Red Hood; holding on to you. Wrapping your arms around him you take in his body heat. Once on a rooftop opposite of the building; he detaches you from him. He takes off his helmet, even though he has the mask on you can tell his eyes are blazing fire.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, Y/N! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! JUMPING OFF A BUILDING LIKE THAT! WE WERE SEARCHING FOR YOU! WHAT IF I DIDN'T GET THERE ON TIME? YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT!" He bellows as the rest of the bats land on the rooftop.

"Maybe we should leave." Tim or Red Robin mumbles but is ignored as Dick who is also in his Nightwing persona is about to open his mouth.

"Calm down, Hood. I knew you'd catch me." You place your hands on his broad shoulders.

"THAT'S NOT A FUCKING REASON TO JUMP OFF A BUILDING! WHAT IF I DIDN'T! WHAT THEN?"

"Aw, honey." You coo. "You'd always catch me. And I'm sure one of your loser brothers would have caught me". You point at the boys who look offended but get over it quickly seeing your smile and the wink you gave them." But you always do….expect that one time but that's a story for next time."

"I'm not a loser! Right n/n!" Dick questions as the others just glare at him. You don't really mean to call them Losers to hurt them… it's more like a group name. Tim and Damian know it's not an insult. Dick on the other hand….

"I can't lose you, y/n" Jason whispers as he cups your face.

"You won't unless I say so." You lean into his touch.

"Wait what time?" Jason questions after thinking over what you said…

"You always catch me when I'm falling. But the one time you didn't was because I was falling in love with you…" You blush and quickly start away.

"That was the most beautiful confession!" Dick cries when Jason grabs a hold of you and plants a kiss on your lips.

"Same, you beautiful idiot." Jason replies.

"Nah, I tripped you so you can be at my eye level. The bonus part was that you started to like me." You kiss the tip of his nose.

"I remember when Y/n called me and screamed into my ear. 'Catch me I'm falling in love with Jason Peter Todd!'" Stephanie lets out a fond smile. "And you said you didn't want to go to that party. See I make a great match maker!"

"Shut up, Blondie!" You huff as Jason chuckles but plans on having one of his brothers at your side at all times.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the one-hot! It's not much but with work and other matters taking my time. I've had limited time to write. but hopefully that'll change. I've been working here and there on requested one-shots. i want to say next week i'll finish and post one if nothing comes up.-Jasz_**

 ** _*Ms. Christina: At one point i was working on an Avengers story but it was scrapped. I don't mind writting one. the char.'s may be a little ooc._**

 ** _POSTED ON Wattpad and Fanfic on: 1-27-18_**


	35. Heartbeat (Tim)

_***Here's the next one-shot! Hope you enjoy!-jasZ**_

* * *

It's said that when one is born your heartbeats with another and you are able to hear it thumping against your ear. Almost as if having your ear pressed against their chest. You can feel what they feel to a certain extend. It was the way things were designed; many have found the ones they are pre-destined to others are never cross paths due to death or unknown reasons. That is just terrifying.

You often wondered whose heartbeat drummed against your ear. A song you often hear before you go to sleep and the first you hear. It comforts you when you are down, knowing that someone will love you just as much as you love them. yet the doubt of that lingers.

Feeling what your counterpart feels has always caused you to search for them. Overwhelming emotions such as sadness, depression and uncertainty of themselves. All you want to do is give him a hug to comfort. But going on a wild goose chase in Gotham is a bit dangerous. Besides your soulmate seems to be happy and in love. You can't just walk in and be that kind of person.

Today is like any other day, you go into a café and order your usual drink. You sit in one of the seats waiting for your order. Playing a game on your phone, ignoring the chatter around you, and hearing the drumming of the heartbeat of your soulmate. When suddenly the sound thumps louder. Glancing up you see a young man a year or two older then you standing beside a blond. He seems to be staring into your e/c orbs. This gives you a chance to take him in. Taking in his features you can't help but want to get lost in his baby blues.

They were so pure… so lovely. You never imaged his eyes to look so lovely, or the fact that he looks so handsome in a boyish way. That head full of thick, dark hair that frames his head; causes your fingers to twitch. You can image yourself running your fingers through them as well as kissing those lips. Your name is called and you go up to get your drink. Quickly you scramble out of the seat and grab your drink.

Thanking the barista and dashing out after glancing at your phone one last time. You steal a glance at your soulmate and smile. If he's happy, you're happy and that's all that matters. Storming out of the café you make your way towards a friends how and to tell them of the events. With a smile and a pep to your step; at least you know how he looks like.

Tim dragged Steph into the café in order to get some sort of form of caffeine into his system. He's been debating on injecting the liquid straight into his veins. Also the drumming has been softly luring him to sleep. That's the only thing so far that hasn't turned its back on him over the years. Always there warming his cold nights; assuring him in a way that he's good enough. He does what he does to protect his soulmate.

It's a known fact he's tried to find out who she is. It's almost like she doesn't want to be found. Or she's in some kind of trouble. Frowning at the thought as they head towards the long line. It's there that he hears it. The heartbeat of his soulmate. Beating so loudly, making his head ache worse. Glancing about the café he eyes anyone who may be glancing above. Only to see you sitting there; he too takes the chance to take in your features. Soft h/l, h/c to the way your e/c orbs shine with unconditional affection.

You are even lovelier then he'd ever pictured you to appear. The strong need to go up to you and introduce himself to you surged. Until y/n was called out. Quickly you get up and dash to retrieve your drink. You smile at the barista and that makes him want to go over and wrap his arm about your waist. Something he never had the need to do with his past girlfriends.

He watches intently as you glance down at your phone, your phone case has the Red Robin insignia on it. Without a word you start past them but he catches the way you steal a peek at him and offer him a smile. He can feel the bubbling feeling of happiness and content waffling over him. As the drumming of your heart fills his ears. The sound the bell tells him you are out of his life just as you entered it. With a soft humming of your heartbeat lulling him..

"y/n" He whispers your name and a smile plays on his lips. As he plots the next course of events. He now has a face and with that he can easily find you. But the fates have something better for the both of you. All you had to do was follow is your heartbeat that would always lead the two of you into each other's arms.

* * *

* _ **Welp well time escaped me and didn't get a chance to finish the requests. I'll try for sat.**_


	36. Playdate (Batfam)

_**I'm sorry for slacking so much! But here's the new one-shot; which was a request from ms. Christina. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It was one of those days where you and your, most of the time, loveable twin brother Damian were spending time with your daddy without the watchful eye of Alfred the great (or grandpa to you and your siblings dubbed him as) or your older siblings we were off at camp. Something about your (step) mommy wanting them to live a semi-normal life. They were shipped off to train in other parts of the world. So when your dad was called up to the watch tower he has no choice but to take you along with Damian upward.

Bruce knows that everyone in the family will chew him out and of course he'd put that blank expression on. But how would it look if he left his three year old twins alone? Not too great that's for sure. He's still being chewed out for how he raised Dick (who is way too friendly that many confuse for flirting), Jason (To aggressive and has the mouth of a sailor.), Cass (who silently observes and keeps herself or just sticks to her brothers) and Timmy (Who apparently is emotionally detached and cold at times.) Even with Diana being there the older kids are just too much like their father.

But that's not here or there. As they three of you make your way towards the monitor room, you can't help but watch gleefully as many of your daddy's co-patriots stare wide at the big, bad bat with two toddlers. Green Arrow gaped at the three of you as the Flash makings cooing noises.

You quickly bury your head into the crook of your father's neck. You disliked strangers and stuck only to your family. You can feel Damian's chubby hand on your arm and can feel his glare at the two of the seven founders of the Justice League. Your twin, who is older by two minutes has taken it upon himself to by your protector. Of course he's seen your older brothers being super protective of Cass, who honestly can protect herself a hell of a lot better, and thus Damian follows that example.

"I see you brought the twins, Batman." Superman or Uncle Clark to you announces causing everyone to jerk their attention to the trio.

"Believe me if I were able to leave them with a sitter I would have."

"With Nightwing, Robin, RR and Blackbat out of the country-"

"They went with Agent A for a week." Bruce mumbles as he bounces you a bit and does the same to Damian."

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Just before entering the zeta tube Bruce received a call from the 'camp' the children were in. turns out the older kids were kicked out for reasons that Bruce forces himself to forget why. Alfred decided to take them along two visit his family. Truth be told he believes Alfred is the leader of their little group.

He carries you and Dami towards the monitor room where Martian Man-hunter nibbles on a Oreo. Three lanterns gathered about with Wild Cat not too far with Black Canary and others are scattered about. Everyone stares at the three of you as Superman beams at you when you look into his eyes. You quickly cover your eyes and mumble something.

"Have you-" You block out your daddy as you feel your daddy set your down on your feet. You whine and try to get him to hold you. Damian on the other hand just stands beside him with his head held high. He was too much like your real mom and grandfather. Damian grabs your hand and rubbing circles on your hand; that's something you found comfort in. Tim had started it when you were first brought home. Jason would often hum some lullaby. Your big brothers didn't have a loving home or affection from their parents but they showed you enough. Bruce hands you each a juice box and a bento box filled with snacks. Jason and Alfred where terrified to leave you to Bruce's deceives so they prepped meals and stored them.

You and Damian sit and munch on the snacks ignoring everyone glancing between your daddy and you and Damian. You would offer some of your favorite snacks to Damian who in turn would take some and offer you a cracker with a slice of swiss cheese.

"So cute!" Batman turns to see Fire and Ice smiling ideally at his twins.

"How many kids do you have Bats?" Green Lantern/Hal questions as Guy (the less popluar Lantern) glares at the twins.

"None of your concern." Bruce retorts as Clark declares 'he has six that's including the twins.'

"What are their names?"

"Red Bird" You glance over your daddy as avoid making eye contact with others. "Black bird." Damian puffs out his chest. As Jason would often state that Damian was a little shit and getting whacked upside the head.

"Code names? Really Bats?" Barry questions.

"Children say hello to the league." Damian glares everyone down and you stare at the ground. You eventually look up and glances at everyone. It's when your eyes land on Wild Cat that you smile. Dimples appear and you quickly get up and go over to the older man.

"Red!" Damian cries while trying to keep you at his side. You ignore him and go over to the older man and signs 'Cookie'.

"What in-"

"She's offering a cookie." Bruce declares while you hold out a baggy of your favorite cookies.

"She didn't have that in hand-"

"Aw Red, you're so sweet." Clark swoons as he gets a glare from your daddy and brother.

It's not until everyone is forced out after going over some kind of plan. Wild Cat had to be pried away from you well more like you had to be. You clung to your daddy's old mentor. The three of you were alone in the monitor room and you idly stared at the buttons that litter the consoles. You eagerly wanted to push the blinking lights. with your dad working on something on the computer. You waddle over to the console and nearly press a blue button.

"N/n, that's not for you to press." You daddy lifts you up and takes you back where Damian is currently obsessing over his plush cat. "stay put and don't press any buttons." He ruffles your hair.

You pout and try to distract yourself. But the blinking lights draw you in. Like a game of cat and mouse you give in and attempt to press the button. Several times your daddy would take you back to where dami was and told you to behave like him. All you would do is stick your tongue out, something Jason and Dick taught you, and pout. Its after the tenth attempt within the last ten minutes that you're in your father's arms trapped. You wiggle and squirm attempting to escape.

Your daddy would just sigh and continue on working. It's several minutes that you let out a wail causing those around the watchtower to rush into the monitor room to see you whacking your daddy on the face while trying to press the button. Wild Cat lets out a loud bellow as your daddy grunts. Suddenly a beep is heard and a video call pops up. Dick is on the screen in this Nightwing persona; you can see Jason in the back with a sleeping Tim on his back.

"B, why are you up at the tower with the twins?" Nightwing questions with concern laced in his tone.

"Mom is not going to be happy!" Jason states with a smirk on his face. The boy enjoys seeing his adoptive father feel the wrath of their mom. Cass appears beside her younger brother and pinches him.

"I'll be home in a few-"

"Agent A is shaking his head in disapproval while talking to mom." Robin/Jason bounces on the tip of his feet causing Tim to stir slightly.

You smile and wave at your brothers and sister and Damian goes over and stares at your siblings. You blow kisses and make grabby hands at them. Dick coos and Jason just nods until he spots Damian, whom he calls Demon Spawn or Demon, and calls out his nickname. Which causes Cass and Dick to glare at him. Jason mumbles about Baby bird agreeing with him. Your daddy quickly gathers you and Damian when Jason smiles his 'Mommy's boy' smile. You are in your father's arms with Damian and are rushing past league members. You are home in no time and in the arms of your mom as Jason goes around with Tim (who is wide awake now) on his back chasing Dick who has Cass on his back. Damian whines until he's in Diana's other arm.

"Did you really take the twins up to the tower?" Diana or mom questions as Bruce grumbles about his older children ratting him out.

"It was Clark." Diana replies as you toy with her necklace.

"So Master Bruce do we have to add to the list on where not to take the children until they are of certain age?" Alfred announces as he sets down a tray filled with snacks. You clap your hands as Damian reaches over for his sippy cup.

"That's not ness-"

"Oh and Mr. Grant has sent a request for the children to have a playdate at the boxing studio."

The older children cheer in glee that they get to hang out with Ted/Wild Cat or Grandpa kitty cat as the twins start to call him. Much to Bruce's displeasure everyone (who knew of Bruce's identity) wanted to have a play date with you and Damian the others tagged along

* * *

 _ **There we have i hope you enjoyed it. I just thought in mentioning some other members of the JSA AND JLA as i went with Bats dating or being married to Diana. I honestly don't know if i ship Wonderbat or Batcat.. i ship them both?**_

 _ ***MS. Christina sorry for it taking so long. I'll starting working on the others. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 2-10**_


	37. Just for a kiss (Damian)

_**I wanted to write a Valentine's day one-shot but got sidetracked but this is just as good!**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day all!**_

* * *

To say the least you never understood why Damian would get so upset when the boys at the tower would crowd you. Always mumbling under his breath and lashing out to you, everything and one around. At first it went unnoticed, seeing that Damian was known for his mood swings. But you started to see the differences. How he was less of an ass towards you, seeing that you guys had some sort of a thing.

A thing that everyone seems to ignore, because why would you have a thing for someone as grumpy as Damian? How could you not have a thing for Damian? He's so mysterious and blunt… Unlike the other boys who seem to want only one thing from you. Always trying to sway you, to be a fling. You of course tell them to shove it. Expect for Collin.

It's been days since you told Gar to leave you alone, and threatened to cut the only thing that makes him a man, that you noticed he kept his distance. Sighing in relief you sit on a love seat in hopes of getting some required reading for school. Jamie has lent you the books for school. He's the best older brother like figure ever.

The peace that enveloped you was shattered when several of the boys entered. You groan when Gar drops down beside you and starts to toy with a string right beside you. You now understand why Raven kept to her room. You are just about to get up when Lagoon boy (you refuse to say his name and he just pisses you off whenever his damn mouth opens.)Perches himself on the arm of the love seat. Frowning you glare at them.

"Hey, mama. What are you reading?" Gar starts causing you to gag.

"Y/n, let's go for a dip." Lagoon boy offers.

"How about no, and none of your business." You answer as Jamie and Collin enter from the kitchen. You give them a pleading expression.

"Don't be like that-"

"Hasn't Y/n, beaten you two bloody messes before?" Tim questions as he glances up from a report he was reading. You completely forgot he was there. "Just leave her alone."

"She doesn't mean that."

"I'm sure she does mean them." Jamie enters the conversion. "Ven paca, Y/n." Jamie asks you to go over to him.

"Wait, y/n who do you like better?" Gar waves between himself and Lagoon boy.

"L/N, I require your assistance." Damian huffs as he makes himself appear.

"Okay, my sovereign." You retort causing everyone to cock an eyebrow at you, expect for Tim. Tim has a creepy way of knowing everything… Hell he might know you have a thing for his baby brother. Maybe that's why he's always trying to keep the others from harassing you.

As you shove the pillow onto Gar's face, when you see him getting to close, you push Lagoon boy off the arm just for shits and giggles. Quickly jumping on your feet you bop your head towards Jamie and Collin. Then offering Tim a smile when you feel his eyes on you; he returns it swiftly before going back to his report. Bouncing over to Damian who gives everyone a hard glare, he turns to walk down the hall.

"Oh, and I don't do green!" You call over your shoulder as the door shuts behind you.

Following Damian to the gym, you frown. Once inside, you are met with Damian giving you a hard look. Gulping you blink a few times until you see it soften. That still makes you uneasy. The door shuts behind you.

"I've had enough."

"Enough of?" You question while trying to read his face.

"Those Imbeciles trying to win your affections."

"Mine too." You mumble.. "Wait why does it bother you?"

"To think of you with one of those-those.." He paces while grumbling. You just stare at him unsure what the hell is going.

"Damian-"

"If I am tempted to press my lips upon yours what are the chances those disgraceful tools would get the courage and do what I may not."

"You want to kiss me?" You question as you eye the boy wonder of your team.

"To think you would enjoy yourself with-" You go up to him and take his hand. This stops his rambling and movements.

"You like me?"You ask only to earn a scoff but he bows his head. Jerking his hand out of yours, he narrows his eyes. A smile stretches on your face.

"You're being outrageous, L/n."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll go-"

You don't finish due to Damian pressing a kiss on your lips. You are shocked, as he backs you to a wall. His kiss is demanding and yet so uncertain. You respond and that only adds to his fire. Which dies down a few moments later, when the door opens; with Gar and Lagoon Boy marching in. they are frozen at their spot as Damian pulls away and glares at them.

"I thought you don't do green." Lagoon boy growls.

"He's different." You mumble… but in reality your unsure how the hell Damian falls under green.

"Let's leave the rejects to wallow in their pity, Y/n." Damian tugs you out of the gym. The two of you pass Tim who winks at you all the while Collin and Jamie hand him twenties.

"What the hell?" You mumble as Tim pockets the bills.

Later you find out that Tim had set it all up. Being tired of Damian's outbursts about you kissing one of the idiots. So he used the crush both Gar and La'gaan had on you to make Damian make his move. Plus he knew of your little crush on his brother all because of the note book you left behind with Damian's name written all over it and the fact that you often lingered around him. Banging your head on the counter you can only blame yourself.

But thanks to Tim, you are now with Damian all because he thought a kiss from one of your nightmares would make you fall in love with them. Smiling you wink at Tim, who just sips his coffee, and Damian scoffs at the two of you. Gar and La'gaan are now fixated on Raven again.

* * *

 _ **Here you have it! I hope to get the requests and the special i was trying to finish up and running soon. -Jasz**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpday and FAnfci on 2-14-18**_


	38. PMS (Tim)

_**Hello lovelies thanks for all the love and support! Here's the next one-shot i hope you enjoy!-Jasz!**_

* * *

You swing your feet back and forth as you wait. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Just another Friday night in Gotham city. You are currently waiting for Tim to pick you up. Glancing about the room you watch as everyone runs about. You picture them as busy little bees collecting honey. Cracking a smile at the silly thought, you go as far as replacing their clothing for bee themed colors. You are snapped out of your thoughts when you name is being called. Blinking a few times you see your boyfriend standing before you. You stand and wave at him.

You take in the way his lips are turned upside down and his hands move upward silently asking why? You just smile and wave him off. He's about to verbally ask; when a storm of curses cause to Tim to whip around. The cursing stops and Tim face palms while making the connection.

"Really, Y/n?" He mumbles as he turns back to you.

"What?" You question as Jason glares at everyone and flips you the finger.

"I leave you alone with Jay and somehow the two of you end up in jail?" Tim sighs.

"I resent that!" you huff while crossing your arms.

"I resent you!" Jason growls as he's shoved into the cell beside you.

"You don't mean that Jay! I thought we had something special!" You cry while pouting at the taller male.

"Y/n, you idiot!" Jason growls. "I'm the one being booked!"

"What happened?" Tim cuts off your retort.

"It wasn't my fault!" You quickly try to make yourself innocent.

"Story. Now. Tell. Me." Tim is losing his wits.

"Well, we were bored." You start.

"How most stories start that way and end with people in jail or dead." A biker states only to earn glares from the trio.

"So I asked Jay-Jay"

"Don't call me that!" Jason growls while Tim questions why on earth he's being punished.

"If we could get something to eat, you know eating our feelings out or something like that." You ramble. "We stumbled onto a mugging!"

"Your twit of a girlfriend ran into it without thinking. Fancy's herself a hero. I had to chase after her; and drag her ass out of the fire. Beat the asshole, saved the girl and bam I'm the one being charged." Jason screams.

"They assumed Jay was trying to attack me. The jerk was thought to be an innocent bystander trying to help and the girl is too afraid to say thing." You clear some things up.

"This is why I shouldn't let the two of you have cheat day Friday." Tim grumbles remembering how you and Jason bond over junk food and rant over silly tv shows. Jim has made his way over to the trio and was watching the exchange.

"Don't even start, you prefer me over Demon and I'm the only one that can get her to shut her ass up." Jason snorts. Jason has a lot of blackmail on you.

"It's true, Timmy. You don't like Dami because he encourages me to embarrass you."

"You do that without even trying, y/n." Jason adds.

"Dickie would plant things in my head." You mumble remembering all the things you've done the past few months under Dick's influence.

"Remember glitter littering the front room of your apartment and it being all over the keyboard of your laptop." Jason reminds his younger brother.

"Plus it's not my fault Jay has a face that screams P.M.S!" You cry.

This causes everyone within hearing range to turn to you. Tim just shakes his head as his older brother flumes. It's when one of the cops starts laughing that Jason is ready to murder someone, mainly you. Jim just stands there wondering why he had to be there.

"WHAT THE ACUTAL FUCK, Y/N!" Jason bellows as his face turns red.

Jim blinks a few times wondering if it's time to retire. It's there that it clicks that Barbara had mentioned Tim's new girlfriend. How she'd make certain comments and embarrass those around her. It's clear that this girl has the boys on their toes.

"What?" you counter. "You do! I'm not lying. Timmy tell him; I'm right."

"Y/n."

"Gasp, you're siding with your brother over me?"

"P.M.S!" Jason growls.

"Potential Murder Suspect: P.M.S!" You holler. "You have to admit it Jay. You have a face that belongs on a wanted poster."

"You need to explain things before shouting them, Y/n." Tim releases a sigh while rubbing his temples.

"Where's the fun in that?" You cock your head to the side.

"I'm done!" Jason huffs as he sulks off.

It's there that they all realize you just have terrible timing and no filter to boot. The two of you are released. Jason's charges are dropped. But of course you end up at the station again with Jason the following week. Everyone knows you by the end of the month and snicker at Jason who is ready to drop a mother-fudger. Again the boys learned something new and wonder why they keep you around. Besides being Tim's girlfriend, Damian's source of amusement, Dick's glitter bud and Jason's foodie and apparently the new best friend of the GCPD.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed!I'm still working on requests . I'm sorry It's just taking a little longer for me to sit down and write them. But they are in working** **progress** **! -Jasz**

 **posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 2-21-18**


	39. In All My Dreams (Damian)

T _ **his one-shot was inspired by the song 'In all my Dreams' from the Devil's Carnival musical! I hope you enjoy and if you any comments or request don't be shy to let me know!-Jasz**_

You don't understand how and why you came upon this ship. Fear and panic griped you heart as the large dips of the S.S.R Robin takes. The crew on the ship seems at ease as they chamber about the deck. Many others have attempted to lure you out of your chambers but you can't bring yourself to set out. How you wished to back on land away from the sea.

Boredom often steeped in and caused you to get lost in your thoughts. Twisted imagines of the ship sinking often take over. How you would be trapped within the confines of your chamber. How no one would realize you never made it out. These thoughts plagued you. That's how sleepless night began… dreams of seeing your drowned corpse is engraved in your mind.

It wasn't until one night you were forced to step out of your bedroom. You were in a room filled with many others. Wringing your skirt you, glance about as the rocking motions of the ship intensified. Your thoughts are interrupted by a large, dark haired man dressed to the nines with a ginger haired man. The dark haired man eyes everyone with distaste.

"If I can have your attention! This is Captain Damian Wayne of the S.S.R Robin. If you have any concerns or comments please do not hesitant to bring them to myself, Collin Wilkes, or our Captain."

You take in the looming frame of the man that has to be around his early to mid twenties. You've heard of countless reports of Damian Wayne. As well as the S.S.R Robin; each captain bringing something to the table. It was said that the First captain of the Robin is now captain of the S.S.R. Nightwing. That captain has also been said to be the eldest son of Bruce Wayne and brother to the other three captains of the S.S. R. Robin (each gaining their own ships, such as the SSR Red Hood and Red Robin). They are said to have gone against governments to protect many. It's why they are refugees like yourself or pirating (SSR Red Hood.)

Scurrying to a safe and secure place by the corner, you watch as many bombard the first mate with questions. A large wave hits the ship; you lose your balance and nearly becomes rather intimate with the ground. Shutting your eyes ready for impact, which never comes, you quickly open your eyes. Glancing upward you stare into the handsome face of the Captain of the ship. Flabbergasted at such as handsome face with those sharp green eyes, he should be in some artist studio not here.

"Are you a mute are you just so dim-witted that you cannot form words?" His deep voice causes you to snap out of your thoughts.

"Sincere apologizes, Mister Wayne." You attempt to gather your wits. "I fear the sea…" You tighten your hold on his hands that are still resting on your hips, as another wave violently hits the ship.

"Yet you venture to new land on a ship." He lets out a scoff and lets his hands drop to his side.

"I…" You do not recall how you managed to get on… all you can recollect is huddling in the dark, as you avoided prying eyes. You were accused of harming well murdering a man and were in dire need to escape. You went to a long time friend it's there that everything draws a blank.

"The Robin is a fine and sturdy ship. She shall not sub come to the sea." Pride is laced heavy in his words as looming figure stands a foot above you.

"I'm afraid one will still have doubts." You mumble as you rub your eyes with your hand.

"Is that so?"

"I didn't mean…" Your eyes widen as you let your heavy eyelids shut. The ship jerks causing you to reach out to the looming man. You let out a shriek and sink your fingernails into his skin.

"Will you let go, you silly twit!" He hisses.

Your heart pounds against your chest. If you close your eyes, the ship with turnover and all will be lost. This ship is sailing to the mouth of hell and everyone seems to accept the voyage to greet Hades himself. But you are not ready to meet the man. Maybe the sirens will spare you, after all you are a woman and they only lead men to their deaths…. But a man is guiding this death trip.

"No, please… I can't… I'm petrified…." You mumble into his chest as you bury your head into him.

You ignore the looks from those around you. Polite society or not, you will not let go to the one that can keep you afloat. Trembling you try to fuse your body with his large and built one. You can feel his heart beating against his chest as you lay you head there. You can feel someone beside the two of you but refuse to pull away.

"What is the matter, Dami? How is she?" the first mate, Collin questions.

"Wilkes, get this ninny off me." Damian scrolls.

"Hey there, love, why are you clinging to him?" He tries to sooth you.

"She's terrified of the sea and yet the daft girl came aboard a ship." Damian attempts to pry your fingers off of his person.

"Poor girl, maybe some warm tea will ease your nerves and possibly allow you to sleep-"

"No! No, please no!" You dig your fingernails deeper into Damian's arms drawing blood.

"Why the hell not?" Damian demands.

"I will not wake if I sleep… my dreams consist of my death… I drown in all my dreams." Your murmur is laced with alarm.

"How long have you gone without sleep?" Damian eyes you as Collin blinks away sympathy.

"How long have we been at sea?" You question, it has been several nights since you have closed your eyes shut to allow sleep to get a grip upon you. But as away the sea jerks you awake and anxiety overwhelms you. "Please do not leave me."

Damian lets out a string of words that would make any high end woman and man blush cherry red. You peer up at the handsome captain. Your e/c orbs brimming with fright as you refuse to detach yourself from the man. He turns to Collin who knows at him and rushes away.

"Come along... What is your name?" He releases a sigh. Knowing his grandfather would have his head for the lack of using the manners installed within since childhood.

"Y/n L/n/" You nuzzle his chest. The warmth seems to be lulling you to sleep.

"Well, l/n. Come along." You do not let go so he drags you across the room with many eyes glancing at you.

Once in a large room a table is filled with food and a pitcher of some liquid. Collin stands beside the table as he waits for you to step into your seat. You are forced to sit alone. Collin and Damian sit at the ends and wait for their platters to be filled. They start to dine and you pick at the food. How is it that here you are sitting with the Captain. Tongues must be waggling; your face flames up just thinking that those tongues will retell the story with false details. Taking a sip of the drink, you nibble on bread…

It's after dinner that you sit in a love seat. Damian and Collin going over several letters from his brothers and father. Feeling your eye lids growing heavy you glance at Damian who's green eyes shine with detachment. Blinking a few times you turn to Collin as he carefully watches you with concern. Rubbing your eyes several times you can't but feel them getting heavier each second.

"Go to sleep, L/n." Damian commands as he watches you struggling to keep your eyes open.

"I do not wish to…."

"You're safe, Miss." Collin comments.

"Please, do not make me." You whisper as you snuggle in the cushioned seat.

"It's time to go to sleep."

"Promise…." You whisper. "Promise, Damian…"

"L/N?" Damian eyes your form relaxing as your h/c softly frames your head.

"Wake me up…"

"You will wake on your own."

"I'm begging you to wake me…. I fear that I will not be able to." You sigh as your eyes shut.

Damian and Collin watch you curled up on the love seat. They refuse to admit that they laced your food and drink with some sleeping agent. But your health was at risk. They have seen the outcome of sleepless nights all due to Damian's brother, Timothy, and their father.

"Did we do the right thing?" Collin questions his long time friend and leader.

Glancing down at his arms, Damian sees the small makes that resembling the waxing moon; you had made those marks. Out of fear and exhaustion you sought out the first person who reached out. Stupidly he was that person… but if it were any other, they would have taken advantage of you. You who seemed to see him as a life line instead of a rich man's heir.

In sleep your mind conjured a storm that ravaged the sea… The ship rocking violently; you were on deck looking for anyone. When suddenly a wave hits and you are swept off. The merciless sea dragging you down; you tried to kick and reach upward. But nothing seemed to work. Suddenly a hand encases your own and pulls you upward. You see the face of one Captain Damian Wayne.

Waking up to see the Captain and his first mate still working on something, you can't help but take the man in. how he seems to appear so unapproachable to many and simply does not waste energy on those not worthy of his time and/or concern. But he aided you when you were at wits end… you a stranger. Closing your eyes, you allow sleep to take you once again. The swaying of the sea makes it approach much faster. You once dreamt of drowning at sea, but now you dream of being saved by the man guiding the death trap.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on:2-24-18**_


	40. Ghost of You (Jason)

**Here's the next One-shot! I'm still working on the requests.**

 **Thanks to everyone that is following this story and takes time to review! Makes my day! -Jasz**

 **this was inspired by the Mediator series by Meg Cabot and the song Ghost of you by Selena Gomez**

* * *

The reason is that you have a certain gift; a gift you often see as a curse. It's unnatural to see and speak to the dead. But you do just that. What doesn't help is that they don't go through you like others would. They are solid being to you. It's one of the many reasons you, more often than you'd like to count, go to school banged up. There are some nasty spirits out there; that believe you can bring them back from the dead.

It's why so many spirits latch on to you like parasites when they discover of your ability. Some have gotten use to the idea of being dead and are civil with you. Greeting you when you go about your life. One spirit that lingers at the school; often attempts to help you with your exams, let's face it some teachers are not fond of you and your random outbursts.

Today is no different from any other day. You were at your desk when several of the nicer spirits chat beside you on the new spirit that has graced the school grounds. How young the man, appeared be the young hero that was often seen at Batman's side. Glancing up you see Kevin, a spirit that refused to give you his name-so you opted with naming him Kevin, frowning. Following his gaze you find a young man dressed in his Robin uniform. Cocking your head, you feel a pang of sadness. He's about your age. A year or two older; possibly the age of one of your older siblings.

Offering a small smile you glance back at Kevin who scoffs. The smile drops from your lips as you swiftly swat at him, making it appear as if you were stretching. This of course makes Kevin growl and yank on your hair. Quickly you glance back at the boy, who just glares at you. The bell rings and you quickly gather your items. The end is done and you can't wait to just go home, eat and watch reruns of 'Angel.'

Dumping your items at your locker, you take things needed for homework. The weekend has long been on your mind and you can finally get one on one with some of the newer spirits and piece together why they are still here. You see that Robin seems to be following you. You pull out your phone and tap away making it seem as if your about to make a call.

"Hello," You stare at him, wondering what he's hiding under his mask.

"Can you see me?" He questions in a deep voice that sends chills down your spine.

"No, shit, she's a mediator." Kevin growls only to be whacked by Katie a teen age ghost from the 50's.

"She can." Katie replies as you offer another smile. "She's using her phone as a prop to freely speak with you."

"Are you a meta?" Robin asks while cocking his head.

"No, Rob, I'm not." You reply with a smile while giving him a small hint to walk with you.

"A freak?"

"I'm offended" You gasp while Katie giggles and Kevin rolls his eyes. "I'm going to get on the bus. Katie and Kevin will fill you in the can and can't dos. I'll talk to you when I get off the bus."

You pocket your phone and get on the bus with the driver Leroy and the spirit of his deceased wife. You remember how distraught Leroy was and how you found yourself having a heart to heart with the older man. Smiling at both, you take your seat as Katie tells Robin of your special link to the spirits and Kevin fumes.

"She was born with the gift, she was born prematurely and I guess god decided to give her this gift. Y/N, has helped many in her short life. Kevin and I are just going along for the ride to aid her in whichever way we can."

"Meaning getting the ghouls off her ass when she tells the nasty spirits she can't relive them. So if that's what you're looking for. Then you're out of luck." Kevin narrows his gray eyes at Robin.

"Play nice, Kev." Katie glares at Kevin.

"Bite me."

Suddenly, Kevin lets out a cry and his sprawled on the ground. Katie stands there with her hands on her hips and goes up to him. Grabbing him by the ear, they vanish; leaving you, Robin and many others on the bus. As your stop nears you gather your bag and get up. Robin following you; the walk is short to your house. Opening the door you can hear your older siblings going about the house looking for their shoes.

"Ignore them. Come on, you can tell me what happened. And maybe we can have you cross over." You smile only to see his frown.

"I was murdered…" He mumbles. "Batman couldn't save me."

"I-I'm sorry." You take his hand and give it a squeeze. That makes him jump.

"You can touch me?" You nod.

"It's why Kevin is well Kevin. He's seen the worse of my so called gift." You walk into the kitchen and grab some snacks and start towards your room. "There are nasty spirits out there that like to hurt others. I try to help but that only leads to more trouble."

"I guess Gotham would have some nasty beings living or not." He replies.

"Yeah, so why don't you tell me about yourself. Unless you don't want to; that's cool. I'm y/n l/n, I'm a mediator. One of the few in the family; I'll be your connection to the world. But tick me off and I'll kick your butt." You smile while taking in the smile that crawls on his lips.

Days turn to months and the connection between you and Robin or Jason, grew. It was a fact that you developed a small crush on the deceased hero. He'd often fight spirits that often get nasty, and then he'd yell his head off at you for being reckless. He became protective of you and you of him. Something that Kevin often scuffed at. Katie gushed at the two of you. But the feelings the two had brewing will only be left as a crush. Unspoken and unmoving, due to the fact that he was dead and you alive.

You were warned by a friend who had gone through the same thing; sure Suze was older by three years. Her ghost boyfriend was nice, too. He'd pop up randomly. Jesse even had a chat with Jason, all thanks to Kevin. Which you'll have to get Katie on his butt. But that didn't stop the two of you becoming close.

Stilling in your room with Jason there scolding at you for being foolish. How would you have known that the spirit that came to you was a well known gangster that had a long list of offenses such as rape. So when he was done yelling and items in your room rattle; he runs a gloved hand through his dark hair. Sitting beside you, he takes your hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Y/n."

"I know, Jay. I'm sorry." You sigh only to have him cup your chin. He tilts your head slightly and his lips latch onto yours.

The kiss is slow and sweet. Your first kiss, everything almost feels right. Until he pulls away; opening your eyes you see his eyes widen. In a flash of white light he vanishes. In panic you call Katie and Kevin who appear in seconds. Retelling the events, they go in search of the boy wonder. But they don't find any trace. With a heavy heart you have to let go of him.

Years later,

Jason doesn't recall the events after his death, fragments of lost memories rear up once and a while. But he brushes them off. All he seeks is revenge upon those who failed him. Yet he can't help to feel eyes blaring into his back as he goes about Gotham. Unknown to him a pair of spirits consoles you, who still seems to be distressed over the missing spirit of the former Robin. Both never being like before, broken in ways that they are unable to go back; one from the pits that twisted his mind as anger rages in his heart and soul. The other to the loss of her heart and illusion of love gone with the spirit of Jason.

"All gone with the Ghost of you." You whispered one night when Jason hopped over rooftops under the name of Red Hood.

* * *

Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 2-28-18


	41. Prom Song part one (Dick)

_**So this is part of a request (by Youareawesome! I hope it's to your liking dear.) that i've decided to split in two. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!-Jasz**_

* * *

You've heard many of your fellow classmates gleefully shriek with delight as they gossip over their dates and plans for the most memorable night of their young lives. You on the other hand have dreaded the event. You have yet to get a date. It's not like you have friends that would be your date. But you would really like to have a date that isn't part of your inner circle.

As the day goes on, you lose faith in getting asked to be someone's prom date. Releasing a sigh as you continue your way towards your locker; which is on the other side of the school campus. Mumbling you eye everyone as they gush over there dates... everyone is happily chatting away. All day you've watched nearly everyone getting asked out. Flowers and signs have flooded your vision all day. Grumbling you nearly make it to your locker; that's when you catch your reflection on one of the trophy cases.

Sure you aren't like the rest of the plastically looking girls with brand bags and lip injections , but you didn't look like a drowned cat. Your (H/l) (H/C) makes it seem like you've been through hell and back (your classes do that.) Your flawless skin often gets you questioned by others on they type of makeup you use. Just like when they asked you the other day if you did your eyebrows. Something about having them beautifully shaped but to be honest you never plucked them or anything. You were more of a natural beauty.

Shaking you head you go back towards your locker. As you around the corner you nearly bump into the one and only Richard Grayson. While he's a senior and you a junior you can help but idolize him like many others. Yet you do for his brains and not for his looks. Not that you don't enjoy having eye candy in class.

"Hey, Y/N!" He smiles at you his best cookie eating grin that often gets him free sweets from the lunch ladies.

"Oh, Hi Richard." You return his smile as you try to walk around him.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you today in English." He walks besides you.

"You wanted to talk to me?" You look up to see his lovely blue orbs staring down at you.

"I always want to talk to you." He grins.

"And why is that?" You finally make it to your locker. You drop your heavy backpack and start to put your locker combo in.

"You see me for me. Doesn't your back hurt?" he questions while you open the locker of doom.

"I have come to the conclusion that I will forever be this height and have back problems." You reply with a bit of a bite.

"Well aren't you sassy today." Dick teases as he leans against the lockers.

"I'm always sassy. Just ask anyone." You retort while pulling out books from your bag.

"Alright, I'll have to ask Babs." He mumbles knowing you and Barbara often venture to the library during lunch.

"Honestly, I'm not sassy around her… she can out sassy anyone." You smile.

"True." He chuckles fondly.

"Are you and Barbie going to Prom together?" You question as you zip up your bag and stare at the photo of you, Dick and Babs as well as many others in school book club.

"She's going with someone else." He states as he glances at you.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Nope." You try to play it cool. But it makes you doubt yourself…

"How is that possible?" He questions as he glances at you as you shut the locker?

"What do you mean?"

"You're a catch." He states only to get you to laugh at his remark.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're a catch y/n!" His voice rises causing many to turn to you.

"Are you on something?"

"Listen, y/n. I don't care what others think or say. I think you're a catch. You are beautiful, kind and see the beauty within. You don't care I have a pretty face. (He flatters his eye lashes at you while posing.) You see me… and I guess what I'm trying to say is-" He stops and looks at you.

"Say what?"

He leans down to your eye level and blinks a few times. He quickly shoves something into your hand and rushes off. You stare at the empty space he abandoned. Glancing down you stare down at the wrinkled paper that has doodles on it. Inspecting it some you see elephants and trapeze artists on the on the edges of the page. Along with your name… as you unfold it you see a question you never thought he would ask you.

Out of all the people in the senior and junior class you never imaged He would be the one to ask you out to prom. Smiling you read the small note. Something in you bursts with happiness. You fold the note and tuck it in your phone case. You debate on texting him right away but you catch him peeking not too far from a door way. You shake your head and walk up to him. He shifts a bit and you smile up at him.

"Well mister Grayson is there something you want to ask me?" You cock your head to the side as your c/e orbs shine with mischief.

"I-I-"

"Did Catwoman get your tongue?" You tease. His eyes widen while he freezes. "Dick are you okay?"

"I-I-"

"To answer your question… Yes." You tap his cheek and go back to the exit. You feel him beside you as he has a bounce to his step. You can't wait to see what happens at the Great Gatsby themed Prom. And the fact that Richard Grayson asked you to be his date to the second to last event of his high school career.

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. sorry for errors i didn't have a chance to review it over. I've been slacking on editing my one-shots. I'll do it when i have time. XD**

 ***I finally had time to sit down and write down a request! some of the requests have been playing in my head and demanding to be written so here's part one. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 3-7-18**


	42. Family (Batfam)

_**Here's the next One-shot. this one-shot has been playing in my head for sometime and it finally formed into this. I hope you enjoy.-Jasz**_

 _ **I've gotten into Voltron...thus the crossover.**_

* * *

It's been months since you've been on earth with the rest of the ragtag group that call themselves heroes. In a way they are heroes just not what you're accustomed to. Sure some of them have suffered and spilled blood but they were still newborns compared to your family. Family... That's the reason you are with the Paladins of Voltron and not in Gotham aiding your adopted father and siblings... Siblings... Your heart drops just thinking about your brothers. You really didn't have a bond with them all only with Jason and Tim. They were your social network.

You push the memories you made with them... memories that haunt you and break your heart. Over the last few months you attempted to erase all the memories you created with your brothers. Tried not feel the burning in your heart when you hear of Pidge reuniting with Matt and meeting the older Holt sibling. Or the aching in your heart when you witnessed the reunion of Papa Holt and his cubs. How Papa Holt left after everyone recorded a messaged to their families. You refused. But you ached to get in contact with your favored brothers.

It's true they encouraged you to do something Bruce would have a fit over. You wanted to fly freely and stray away from the family business that hurt them. But doing just that made you miss out on a lot of events... events that you want to banish... You take up Hunk's request of a video message to your family. You idly stare at the camera and speak calmly but to your family they'll know you're coping. To say the least when Papa Holt leaves and Hunk teases Lance over the tears he shed. The Lantio boy starts to tear up. He rambles on about missing his brothers and sister... his mother... You quickly leave afraid of breaking down.

As Time goes on you find yourself staring at the promise ring that was giving to you by Tim. Of course it was to cover up the tattoo you had gotten the night prior to leaving for the Garrison. You had Tim's name inked on your ring finger... Your beloved and emotionally detached twin brother and he too had your nickname etched onto his ring finger. Recalling how you were anxious over leaving him for such a long period was unheard. The two of you were attached at the hip seventy percent of the time. But this way you were was together. He had written his name and a friend of Jay's went over it and you did the same to your brother.

With Matt being there it made you miss your twin... and that made you avoid the Holt siblings. They reminded you too much of yourself and Tim. Eventually, everything was setting you off and you'd avoid everyone on the ship. You were getting upset with everyone. It was one day that someone snapped and asked who Tim was... It appears you had mumbled his name one night after a long, grueling battle; you being tired beyond anything let it slip. You of course letting your emotions getting the best of you snap and leave. The team avoids you after that.

It's not until you land on a planet where its inhabitants display their lives like a movie. You witness all your friends er roommates lives play before you... it's when yours starts to play. They see you growing up and living your life... in your memories Tim is never mentioned as your brother... They assumed he's your boyfriend that you had broken up with. But as they continued watching the horrors you had faced... things that make everything you are going through with them a walk in the park.

They all assumed you were just a civilian. A little rich girl that got into the Garrison because daddy has money. Your life wasn't what everyone pictured. It never was... You were neglected alongside your twin. The news of the death of Robin/Jason hitting you both hard. Seeing Batman losing himself in grief. You set out to be one of Batman's partners only to have fate rob pieces of your soul. Starting off with your mother's death... Your father alive but comatose. Jason returning to the land of the living and attempting to kill Tim... Your bond with the broken bird forming behind everyone's back. Your title of being Red bird stripped from your person when your father woke up from his coma and discovered what his twins were up to. Your father being murdered and you finding the body with Tim... To being adopted by Bruce...Tim and Jason becoming bros. Demon spawn joining the family and attempting to kill everyone. To losing Bruce on a mission... Tim going mental and his position of Robin being taken from him and given to the devil's spawn; you being at his side with Jason as back up. Bruce returning and retaking the mantle... Dick 'dying' on a mission... the Robin Wars and Dick returning with the news of faking his death... Damian being murdered by his clone.. Bruce losing himself again and straining the healing relationship with Jason... Breaking ties with you and Tim. Going to Hell aka Apokalypse to retrieve the body of your deceased baby brother.

You suffered a lot of loss and yet you still remained hopeful. You were kind and protective to your friends until recently. And since they watched most of your life until two months before finding the lions and joining team Voltron. You close yourself off and refuse to let them see the rest. Kuron (Shiro's Clone that has left the dark side and joined the team due to bonding with the group.) didn't care as the rest whom gave you side glances and as soon as you enter the Castle Lotor demanded to know why you closed off.

"You miss your little lover?" Lotor taunts as Shiro, Kuron and Keith nearly jump the Altean-Galra Halfling.

"He's not my lover you parasite!" You cry as your e/c orbs blazing with fire causing everyone to back away.

"You're still upset he broke up with-" You punch the taller male; Keith quickly holds you back knowing the damage you can now unleash.

"He's not my lover you stupid sack of shit!" You feel tears starting to swell as you struggle against the Galra Halfling.

"Y/n?" Hunk starts to reach out.

"He-He's" Tears start to fall as your heartbreaks. You had refused to acknowledge the truth..

Lance quickly rushes to your side and rubs your back as you latch on to him. Your sobs echo in the large room as Pidge joins in the hug and the others do the same. You somehow end up on Shiro's lap being rocked slightly. You clutch your hand with the ring as you cry. Kuron hovers slightly concerned.

"You will return to him. Cease your tears." Lotor huffs everyone glares at him. Hunk glaring is scary as all hell.

"The last thing I have of his is a voice mail?" You sob as you stare at the group. Keith and his mother turn to you.

"A voicemail?" Keith questions as Matt brightens up thinking they can get in touch with Tim.

"He told me... His last words to me were 'remember F.A.M.I.L.Y'...before the connection was lost."

"Last words?" Allura kneels beside you.

"The last words my twin brother told me before he was ripped from my life..." You refuse look into the eyes of your friends. You dreaded to see their expressions. "He was fighting drones... He made himself the target and he was-there was nothing left... There was no body... I had hope that it wasn't true... but-but days turned to months... I miss my Timmy. I miss baby bird! I miss my brother." You cry remembering Jason rushing over to comfort you. To hold you in his arms, like shiro currently has you, as you cried... He was the only one in the damnable bat clan that rushed to you. Bruce went to steph because she was his girlfriend.. You let out a force laugh. Causing everyone to look at you.

"Y/N." Matt's honey orbs shine with concern.

"My adopted dad" You add as much bite to the word dad. "went to Tim's girlfriend and cried with her while I was on full panic mode not knowing what was going on... The only one out of my so called family that came to me was the brother that tried to kill us... the one that was deemed unreliable... to emotionally and mentally unstable... Jay filled me in on the events. He comforted me... He was the one that reminded me of the pact we made... the trio... the middle unwanted birds of the bat clan..."

"Y/n..." Pidge recalls her iron will on finding her family... and there you were at her side helping her... smiling when Matt joined the team... a broken smile that was shown and no one noticed.

"You, Holts, would have loved Timmy. He was so smart and techie... You remind me so much of Him, Matt, and Pidgy you remind me of Barbie when she and Tim would get together and go nuts over some tech."

"I know understand why you were so bitter-"

"Allura- you suffered but you had your father's essence stored on the ship. You lost your people yes... and your father whom you known all your life. You have made peace with your dad before allowing him to rest... I only had Timmy... He was at my side before we were born. He was a part of me... and I a part him. We were never apart since we were babies and it hurts to know that when I look into the mirror I see pieces of him looking back. To celebrate a birthday and not having my birthday buddy there." You can hear some sniffles. "You were angry... you wanted revenge... that's something that we don't do."

"Why aren't you angry?" Kuron questions as he pats your head.

"I made a vow to my brothers..."

"You keep mentioning a vow. What is it?" Coran questions as he wipes away tears.

"F.A.M.I.L.Y..." You gulp and release a sigh. You close your eyes recalling Jason, Tim and yourself huddled in Jason's condo one night after a long gruesome patrol. You remember Jason's angry yells as he lectured you on your rash decision to take a blow that could have been avoided. Tim had his disappointed look on his face. It led to a long debate and cruel slurs. But at the end, after food and some talking the vow came about. None of you were happy about it but it had to be done. Knowing that each of you would go to hell and back for the other.

" **F**...Forget..." Rage dancing in Jason's teal orbs while he stabs his knife on to the table surface.

" **A**...About..." Tim's eyes filled with sorrow over the rim of his coffee mug.

" **M**...Me..." The frown etches on your face at the thought of your life without your brothers.

" **I** -I" You sob as the memory fades.

" **L**...Love..." You remove your ring and you open your eyes to see his name there.

" **Y**..You." You whisper... as more tears stream down. Knowing the nightmare was true.

Everyone stares at you with dejection written on their expresses and in their hearts. You curl more into Shiro who rocks you and whispers comforting words. Kuron glares at Lotor and starts towards him. Keith following the clone. Allura is left to ponder in her actions as Pidge looks at her brother while her doting boyfriend (Lance) holds on to her. Hunk crying his heart out while holding onto Coran. The four wondering what they would do if their sibling(s) was ripped from them. The elder Altean's heart bleeds with understanding.

* * *

 **THere you have it. If you haven't noticed my favorite birds are the middle ones. This was inspired by many things. I hope to hear from you.**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 3-14-18**


	43. Outing (Batfam)

**Hey everyone! Here's another one-shot! I hope you enjoy! This was a request from Miss. Christina, I hope you enjoy hon. -Jasz**

 **Also i wanted to ask if you all enjoyed the crossover one-shot? I've been thinking of continuing it in a separate 'book' Let me know your thoughts. -Jasz**

* * *

For some reason the boys had been dragged to go Horseback riding with you a four year old. Bruce had made it seem that you would all go to do something awesome only to get told in the car on the way to IHOP (Which Jason would whisper to Tim 'Aka I Hate Old People). The teenager was given glares by all; he just gives a shit eating grin while turning to you.

You quietly eye your brothers as they chatter and talk about how the day would go. Something about Damian wanting to adopt all the horses. Idly you tug on Tim's sleeve and the older preteen turns to you. You point at his tablet and he willing hands it over. It's only a matter of minutes that you unbuckle your belt and get onto the back of Jason as you all walk towards the restaurant. Once seated and glancing at the menu; you color on the children's menu after choosing what you wanted. The waitress was in shock when you ordered for yourself with such certainly. You weren't shy like most children your age than again… You have four older brothers.

Dick was telling Bruce about Tim's intake on caffeine at the ripe of age of twelve is just wrong. Only to get scuffed by the pre-teen; who basically calls him a naughty name. Something he picked up from potty mouth Jason. You stop coloring and glance about the room to see your waitress coming back with the drinks. Your daddy had ordered you some (f/f) milk as the other had hot chocolate and coffee or tea. You can smell the coffee and you try to reach the hot mug. Your dad quickly moves it out of your reach causing you to pout. Stiffly you turn to Tim who had switched his mug of hot chocolate for Dick's coffee. Your eyes round with longing as you stare at him. He quickly hides his face with the menu and talks to Jason.

"You excited to see the ponies, N/n?" Dick questions as he bounces in his seat.

"Yeah." You smile. You have been sucked into the My Little pony franchise and that's why the family outing is going to see and ride horses.

"Me too!" Dick smiles; he's about to say something else when a spitball lands in his open mouth.

He quickly turns to see his younger brothers avoid eye contact. Tim is glancing at his phone and Jason is trying to peek at the phone. Damian looks bored beyond anything. Bruce just shakes his head as he takes a sip of his coffee. Once your food arrives you once again attempt to reach for your daddy's drink. Yet again he keeps it away from your reach.

"Daddy, I want to drink coffee." You state causing Dick to choke on his pancake.

"No you don't. It's yucky!" Dick tries to sway you. While Bruce tries to hand you the drink you ordered only for you to shove it away.

"But Timmy drinks it… Daddy does too and you! Jay-Jay too!" you list on and again shoving the drink your daddy is trying to hand you again.

"Y/n, baby, you are too young to drink this-"

"Magic potion from the gods themselves." Tim supplies as he sips his coffee.

"Ignore the caffeine addicted midget." Jason mumbles while stealing a slice of bacon from Dick's Plate.

"I'm a big girl! I want to drink Coffee!" You huff as your voice rises a bit.

"Y/n, you are too young to drink coffee and do not rise your voice at me young lady."

"But I want it." You start to sniffle and that causes the boys to turn to Bruce.

"Here!" Jason dips a spoon into Tim's mug (who cries in despair) and hands it to you. "Knock yourself out." You take the spoon and bring it to your lips.

"Jason!" Dick calls out.

"Just watch."

You sip the liquid and quickly pull away in disgust. You shove the spoon back to Tim and make a grab for your drink. Everyone stares at Jason in shock. Who knew he had parenting skills at fifteen. Not his family that's for sure.

"Don't look at me like that." Jason growls as he stabs a sausage with is fork.

"How?" Damian questions your older brother.

"How what?"

"How did you know she'd reject it?" Dick asks in awe.

"Don't worry about it."

"Aren't you talking a Parenting class?" Tim comments as the shock wears off.

"Little wing!"

"Someone messed up on my schedule!" Jason huffs as he stuffs his mouth but his face flushes. You sip on your drink and go back to your kiddy meal; as everyone continues on teasing Jason.

It's some time after you are all on the farm. Your brothers have been set loose and are currently saddling up their horses. Dick has a beautiful Andalusian horse. It's gray coat shining brightly under the sunlight. Jason has seemed to be feeding a carrot to his Arabian Horse. His dark muzzle being stroked by Jason. Tim was brushing the chestnut colored coat of his Holsteiner Horse. Damian seems to be checking His Anglo-Arabian while talking to the horse.

After all the boys check over their horses they gear up and take off. Each at their own pace; allowing the spirit of their horses to show much like how the boys show their spirits at night. You are picked up by your daddy as the two of you watch the boys rush about the obstacles. You watched in awe. They look free and like princes in one of the movies you watched. You start to picture them rushing off to save a princess.

"Daddy, I want to ride a pony too!" You look at your daddy.

Without saying a word your daddy takes you to the stables were you see a pony. He sets you down and you quickly rush to his side. You pat his head and turn to your daddy who calls out to you and the pony. The pony goes over to our daddy and you bounce beside him. After getting the pony all ready; you are eager to start. But you refuse to put on the helmet. Which your daddy doesn't relent and you let out screams of rage. The boys seem to have hopped off their horses and allowing them to rest.

They watch as you fling the helmet away and allow tears to stream down. Bruce stands there with his foot down and glaring at Dick for spoiling you so much. Jason seems to be whispering something to Tim who in turn shakes his head. And Damian looks about ready to march over.

"Y/n if you don't wear your helmet you're not riding (h/n)."

"I don't want to!" You scream and whack your daddy's thigh.

"Y/n."

"I don't wanna!" You scream and cry and yet none of your brothers seem to rush over to yourself like they usually would when you cry. You turn to see them with their helmets as they unbuckle the saddle off their horses. You sniffle and turn to your father who still has his blue orbs trained on you.

"Your brothers have their helmets on, Y/n. They wear them for their safety and it's why they were able to ride on their horses. You didn't want to wear your helmet and thus not riding yours." He states as he kneels before you. "Come on its late. You can brush your pony and we'll come another day. And if you wear your helmet you'll be able to ride him." Your daddy hands you the brush.

You start to brush the mane of your horse softly. You sniffle here and there. Its sometime after brushing down your pony that you leave the stables and are on the way home. You are eased into sleep dreaming about the next time you'll see your pony. A smile crawls on your lips just thinking about being a hero and saving the prince from the evil villain.

* * *

 ***There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

 ***Miss. Christina i hope you enjoyed it! I'll be working on your other requests.**

 **Posted on Fanfic on 3-18-18**

 **Posted on wattpad on 3-17-18**


	44. Show Me (Dick) (B prt2)

**I guess you can say this is a squeal to Bazzar... I hope you enjoy! There maybe be another part to this one-shot we'll see how it goes. -JasZ**

 **Thank you to everyone who is showing love for my little series! It means the world to me!-Jasz**

 **Inspired by the song 'Show Me' by The Cover Girls.**

* * *

Sitting across one of the most eligible bachelors in Gotham, you can't help but wonder on his true intentions. You have been in relationships before and they've all ended with heartbreak. You weren't an easy target per say. It was just that you wanted to believe that not all men were players. But you know the one before you is. A major play boy like his father.

There are articles dedicated to them. On who was last seen with Bruce Wayne or his eldest son Dick Grayson was flirting with. You wouldn't be surprised if you are on tomorrows blog. Would it be such a terrible thing to be Dick Grayson's latest fling? Not that you want to be a fling. You really want to find someone to call your own. Whenever he smiles up at you, you just want to believe that it's true. That he wants something with you…

"So, Y/n. I'm really enjoying your company, but I really want to know more about you." Dick's blue eyes shine with sincerity but you really can't bring yourself to believe them.

"Like what?" You cock your head to the side, as you pick at the veggies on your plate. The high end restaurant he decided to take you just makes you uneasy.

"What you like to do on your free time? What you do for a living? Any siblings? That type of stuff." He offers while cutting up his chicken.

"I have a certain amount of hobbies, Reading being one of them. I've recently have gotten my hands on the 'Dark-hunter' series." You confess on the adult paranormal series. It's a bit of a guilty pleasure of yours.

"I've heard about them, and I've read a few. But don't tell anyone that… than again my brothers know I have a habit of reading romance novels…." He mumbles as he taps his chin. "Who's your favorite hunter?"

"I like them all."

"Ditto, I often associate some of the hunters with my siblings. Like Zarek with Jay… Or maybe he's more like Fury. Timmy is like Fang. Dami… I don't know about him yet. Cass is like Danger or that Amazon that ends up with Dev. Steph is Sunshine. I can see it." He takes a sip of his drink. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I currently work at a high school as an aid." You reply

"That's great! Bet all the high school boys flirt with you." He smiles as you flush.

"Oh no," You offer a smile.

Dinner goes on with learning a bit more. As the two of you exit the restaurant and start towards his car. You can't help but feel uneasy. You know you wouldn't be getting a call or text back. Once he drops you off at your place you smile and start to open your door. He stands beside you.

"I had fun tonight. We should do this again." Dick beams until he catches the frown on your lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I had fun too."

"Something upset you, y/n."

"I just… I know the words your saying are just lies… I've heard them before and I want to believe them. But I'm just so tired…"

"I mean what I say, Y/n. I honestly had a good time." Dick places his large hands on your shoulders. The weight of them stirs something within you.

"Show me then. Show me, that you mean them and maybe I'll believe you. I want to be sure if I give you time and affection that you won't run off when I've fallen for your pretty little lies."

"I'll show you, I promise. Actions speak louder than words right?" He smiles as he leans down and kisses your forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Y/n." He pulls away and watches you walk into your apartment.

You don't know how true his words were. But something tells you that he'll try to prove that he wants something between the two of you. Locking your door, you drop your items at their proper location. Your phone rings, quickly fishing it out of your bag; you see it's a message from Dick.

'I guess you're Bride… I'll be your Vane."

Dick glances up at your building and smiles as he pockets his phone. He'll show you that means business and doesn't see you as a game. He'll do whatever he can to make sure you never doubt the words that come out of his mouth. Making a note to ask Tim to search for your exes to see to the extent of harm they did to your poor heart.

* * *

 **The dark-hunters series is/was one of my favorite paranormal romance series. I just somewhat connected to this... Anyways enjoy the rest of your week everyone!-Jasz**

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 3-24-18**


	45. BGB (Tim)

**Hello! I'm back with another One-shot! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read/vote/review/favorite my story it means the world to me.-Jasz**

 **This one-shot was inspired by Marina and the Diamonds song 'Bubble Gum Bitch' I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You were in study hall, just reading a book you picked up that caught your fancy. Sitting by the fire place, so enticed by the plot, you fail to notice your crush sitting at a large table closest to the fire place area. You idly start to make bubbles with your gum. Then popping them in your mouth; this is a norm at study hall. Everyone literally ignores you and your quirk. It's a way to relief yourself of stress. You continue on popping your gum, while being so engrossed by the book. You fall short in noticing the way his eye started to twitch.

All Tim wanted was peace and quiet, to think over a case. But the popping of chewing gum has made it nearly impossible for him to link his thoughts. He should've known better then to think that for one day you'd stop your popping. Seems he was wrong. Attempting to calm himself; he takes a large gulp of his limited supply of coffee at the moment.

Day after day it was the same thing; you were always there before him. Always reading and popping your gum. Always getting on his nerves while silently worming under his skin and into his heart. Always the same result. It was a routine. Yet one day, Tim entered the hall and he sat at his usual spot. It took him a few seconds to realize that you weren't there nor was the echoing of your gum popping. Two things raced in his head. First was yes, silence… second what the hell happened to you?

You had missed school for a week and that made Tim a bit uneasy. But he went forward by working on his case files; he made a dent in some. But it wasn't the same without you there, popping your gum to annoy him. The days without you there seemed longer and uneventful. So upon your return, Tim notices you sitting at your usual spot. As always your back to him, as you thumbed through a book.

You were just sitting on the comfortable sofa, drinking a cup of tea. You had a nasty case of the flu a few days ago but you are still recovering. So drinking the warm tea eased you and keeping the shivers at bay. Sniffling, you try not to sneeze. Of course it ends with you sneezing and eyes watering. Pouting you pull your sweater over; fighting the shivers.

It takes another few days to beat the cold and back to your old self. Chewing gum and popping it. One day Tim cracked. He had a rough night and hasn't slept in a matter of days. He made his way towards you. When in front of you he takes in some of your features. H/L, c/h, sooth s/c, and the choice of book you currently have your head buried in.

"Can you stop popping your gum? It's driving me mad!" He snaps, causing you to look up. Your c/e widen at the voice of your crush. Blinking a few times you cock your head.

"Aw, Tim. I'm not chewing gum… at least not today." You reply with a sheepish smile.

"What?" He blinks a few times when he sees a cup of tea at your side and several biscuits.

"I'm not chewing gum, Tim. I gave my last piece to Mrs. Oakley at the front desk." You reply as the librarian blows up the gum allowing it to pop.

"I…-I'm going to go now." He motions to his seat.

"Are you okay?" You question seeing the frantic gleam in his eyes as well as his flushing face.

"I'm fine, er…"

"Y/n, I'm in your Advance placement Lit class." You reply seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Right, Y/n…" He mumbles while going back to his seat.

You cock an eyebrow at him as he slumps into his chair and bangs his head on the table. You giggle softly and go back to your book. He was always a little odd. But you like him like that. Getting up, you leave your items in your seat and go to the coffee stand. Ordering a large cup of coffee and some treats; paying, you grab a marker and write a nice little message on the cup. Going over to him you place the cup and treats down. While he gives you a look, you smile and go back to your seat. He glances at the mug that has your number and a message.

'Sorry about the popping. But I can't help it. –Y/n aka BGB.'

He makes a mental note to figure out what BG.B. stands for. But he can't help but smile and wish for the ground to swallow him whole. If the others discover that he accused the wrong person he'll never live it down. Especially if Jason and demon brat find out; plus Bruce would most likely be disappointed. But he's happy he went up to her. At least he has a face for the annoying habit.

* * *

 **I'm still working on requests i'm sorry their taking forever. I hope to get them done soon.-Jasz**

 **posted on 3-28-18**


	46. All From You (Doubts prt 2) (Jason)

**Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is doing well!**

 **Here's the next One-shot a requested squeal of Doubts by Shiros_Waifu (Wattpad). I hope you enjoy! There maybe another part to this. I'm not entirely sure just yet.-JasZ**

 **This one shot was inspired by two _songs_ 'Todo Lo Aprendi de Ti' and 'No Llorare' both by Ana Barbara.**

* * *

You can no longer look Jason in the eye. All you can see is guilt and resentment. His words from the last confrontation still ring loudly in your ears. It isn't a lie you've been avoiding him for the last few days. But things had gotten better. Sure you've heard the saying 'once a player always a player.' But Jason wasn't like that…

Yet, there was the seed of doubt embedded within. When he'd go off with Kori and Roy to save the world and leave you. Not like they really knew you and Jason were in a relationship. But when they disbanded you were upset to see Jason so heartbroken but deep inside you were happy. You'd be able to repair some issues within your relationship. Just when your relationship was getting better, something happens to his brother and he becomes distant. It's like you were a secret to you damn boyfriend's inner circle of friends and family.

What doesn't help is that he disappears for some time and you discover him with another group… He reformed the Outlaws. You were happy that he has friends to lean on but for him not to call or message you was another thing. Things go back as before. You honestly started to drift to dark thoughts. You saw articles and photos of Jason with a tall red haired woman. She was gorgeous and fit, her green orbs burning with fury. She had everything that you lacked.

You tried to be positive that Jason wouldn't drift down the same path. But with ignored phone calls, the lack of replies to messages you send and the overall lack of contact. You start to doubt his loyalty to you. You wanted nothing more to confront him about it. But it never seems to work. And it's when a snapshot was posted on one of the rare social sites he on… He's stands beside Artemis, who is dressed in a short, revealing black dress. Her long ginger longs flowing down as she is curled beside Jason while wearing his jacket. While it could be innocent you know deep inside it isn't. There's a twinkle in Jason's eyes that you haven't seen in so long as he stares lovingly at the Amazon. You wanted nothing more to open your veins and bleed out any emotional linking to the teal eye man.

Does he know how much your suffering for him? Does he know how much he's hurting you? You doubt it seeing the radio silence on his end again. Numbly you went about your days. Slowly spiraling down the rabbit hole of dark thoughts.

"How would he feel if he found traces of another on my flesh?" You ponder one night while lying in bed alone.

' _He would have a fit or not care anymore.'_ You reply mentally to yourself.

"How would he handle if I lied to him?"

' _Cry in betrayal.'_

"He'll throw it in my face."

' _And you can return the gesture by snapping 'I learned it all from you, asshole!''_

Closing your eyes you grab your mobile… You scroll down your contacts to spy Jason's contact name. You press the message button and start to type out a message.

 _'Hey, Jay… It's been sometime since I heard from you… Are you okay? I really need to talk to you… but I guess you're busy. I guess I can just call and leave a voice mail and you can get back to me.'_ You sigh and press the call button and silently hope he answers. But after a few rings it goes to voice mail. You hear the beep and you start off.

" _ **Jay? Do you know what hurts so much? When someone you loved made you feel so damn special one second and the next like your nothing just yesterday's news? Did you forget about me? Does our relationship mean anything to you? Don't worry Jay… Won't resent you for the truth… I've given you my all. If you ever doubted it… just look into my eyes and see that all my love shines bright in them just for you. I just can't live like this… living in consist doubt that you're off with some other girl… that I never had your love… It hurts like hell to consider it. I've waited long enough for you, Jay."**_ Your voice breaks a little. **"I'll leave you alone Jay if you want part from me… It'll break me….I'll resist being a crybaby about it. Most of all I promise to pretend that I never had your love or met you… That it was all a dream that I dreamt for some time. I love you, Jay…. But you're happy with someone else."** You hang up and sigh.

* * *

 **Somewhere across the globe,**

Jason stares at his phone debating on listening to your voice message. It's clear as day that he's fighting his emotions. Frowning he slips his phone back into his pocket to go join Artemis and Bizarro. He vows to give you a call as soon as he finishes the mission. But deep down he knows that he'll avoid calling you for much longer.

* * *

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 4-4-18**

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 4-4-18**_


	47. Across the Stream (Batfam)

_**So this was a request by Ms. Christina I changed a few things here and there. I hope you enjoy it none the less, hon! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm still working on the second part of P.R.O.M and the third part of Doubts.-jasz**_

* * *

You cock you head to the side and stare up the man dressed in red, white and blue. Something about him seemed familiar. It is why you allowed him to pick you up. You study his handsome face as he bounces you in his large arms. You turn your gaze towards the others in the room. All who just gawk at you in disbelief.

They all knew that Tony testing that portal was a bad idea but they didn't realize how bad until a toddler waddled in chasing after a ball. The toddler stops halfway through the portal but your big e/c orbs shining with curiosity you waddle closer. The portal closes when you a feet away from the portal. You search the room for the ball. That lies at Steve's feet. You go up to him and pick the ball. It's how you end up getting into his arms.

Everyone springs into questions and accuse Tony of something. You just eye the blue eyed man before you. He reminded you so much of your uncle Clark. He was not only handsome but have that gentleness in his eyes. Offering a smile you place a plump hand on his cheek. You mumble. Of course learned sign language because you're part of the noble clan of bats. Something you heard Damian utter time and time again.

"You shouldn't be carrying the midget, Spangles." Tony draws your attention. You eye the dark haired man. You can't help but see your dad in him as he eyes you.

"She's just a baby." Steve rocks you earning looks from the team about you. You notice a boy and girl about Timmy's age eyeing you.

"She could be a soul sucking spawn from another dimension."

Everyone decides to put in their two cents in. Steve sets you down and you waddle up to the two kids. You use your hands to talk to them. It's there that Pietro calls out to the team. Everyone turns to you and you drop your hands to your sides. You pout. You always talked to your brothers and father in sign. It was easier seeing you can't form words properly.

"What is it, Pietro?" Steve questions as he kneels beside the silver haired boy.

"She was using sign language." Natasha answered having been watching you.

"Is that right?" Tony squints his eyes at you. "What's your name, midget?" He questions.

You easily sign your name. 'Y/n'

You were told time and time again not to trust others but you've spent too much time with Dickie to not pick up a quirk of his. Then again you picked up a lot of quirks from your siblings. Ones you won't tell this team.

"Why are you here?" Clint questions with narrowed eyes, he doesn't want a repeat of the Loki take over.

'Bouncy ball' you sign to the blonde haired man that reminds you of Ollie. Afterwards show them your ball that has the bat logo. A gift from your oldest brother; he tends to go over board with the bat themed toys.

"How old are you little one?" Thor or tall blond guy to you.

'four.' You smile flashing your pearly whites at them.

"Do you not speak?"

You cock your head to the side and tap a tiny finger on your chin. You can but don't really like to. Your brothers are loud as it is….not that you don't join in the scream fest. But around strangers you tend to sign. Both your parents made sure you tested the waters before doing anything. Then again they set this up due to your brothers' recklessness.

You shake your head and let your ball fall down to the ground. You wonder if your parents realized that you're not in the cave or with one of your brothers. You no doubt know that Jason will somehow be blamed. Your poor big softy of a big brother and his little bird that follows his every move.

"We need to send her back." Bruce Banner announces as he eyes you with concern.

They all nod as you just bounce your ball and smile up at them when you look at them.

A month later,

You know for sure your parents are freaking out. Your brothers would most likely be blaming one another or trying to beat the snot out of a villain trying to get information. You for the most part take it one day at a time. You have gotten used to everyone and them to you. Tony would let you tinker with things in his lab and tease you. Bruce would talk to you. Thor gave you piggy back rides and played with you. Clint would tell you stories and bring his family around you. Natasha would brush your hair and tell you stories. Pepper made you yummy food and was like your other mom. Wanda and Pietro were nice and played with you when they could. Vision would just stare at you and you him.

Currently you are sitting on a stool watching Banner and Tony trying to figure out how to get you and Pietro sit beside you as they work on homework. Huffing you glance down at the distress beacon your daddy placed in your locket. Your mother (Selina) often said her pretty little kitty would never need it because her mama would always find her.

Pouting you open the locket and stare at the photo of your family. The smiles on their faces as they stare at you; the twinkles that sparkle in your brothers' eyes. the knowing smile of your grandfather. You miss them dearly but you know they'll come for you. They always did no matter if they were dressed in their alter egos or themselves. Releasing a sigh you turn to look out of the window.

Steve sees the frown on your lips. He has gotten rather close to you. He views himself as your guardian and often brings you sweets. He it's how he convinces the others to take you and the others on a trip.

The day of the trip,

You watch in disinterest and in horror at the show. You heard of the cruelty some animals endure. Like your brother, Damian, you have a bleeding heart towards innocent animals. You sneak off attempting to find a way to release the beautiful sea creatures. You don't acknowledge Steve; who seems to be following you. Once you make it to the edge you nearly place a small exposing device you stole from Tony's desk. You are picked up by Steve who takes the device from your hand and takes you back to the group. Everyone watches you as you squirm in Steve's arms. You whack your arms on him and sign to him.

'They are suffering!' You sign and whack him on his handsome face.

"Calm down, Y/n." You feel a overwhelming feeling some magic. You turn to face Wanda whose hand glow red as she eyes you. You feel betrayed by the girl and give her the finger. Something you've seen Jason sign to Dickie many times. Your eyes drip down but before they close you see figures not too far looking at you.

You wake up some time later in a trolley. You glare at Wanda who gives you a wryly smile and Pietro just shakes his head at the two of you. I guess this was Steve's way of saying sorry as you venture deeper into the store. Clint and his family were there as well. The twins rush off to see what Clint's kids are getting. You sit in the cart as you are pushed in and out of aisles. Steve eyes the shelves with uncertainly as you perk up at the cookie aisle. You sign for him to go into. Which he does and you quickly stand in your seat. Nearly giving him a heart attack; he tries to sit you down and you have a meltdown. You cry and sign to him. He gives in after several people give him pity glances. You smile and hug the package of your favorite cookies to your chest. You sit down and wryly watching your surroundings.

You have a creeping feeling as you are pushed in the trolley and board a plane. It's not until you're back at Stark tower that you know the reasoning why. After a nap and a bath (Maria or Pepper were the ones to bathe you.) You bounce into the gathering area to see your mommy and daddy glaring at the team.

"Kitten!" Your mom cries as she rushes towards you only to have Wanda and Pietro stand beside you.

"You are not taking her!" Steve moves closer to you.

"Y/n!" a chorus of voices call out to you. You look up to see the birds that are known as your brothers. They drop down (beside the man clad in black leather as well as the woman) causing the team to stand in shock to see Two teenage boys and two younger ones stand on either sides of their parents.

"Boys stand down." Your daddy calls out.

"Fuck that boss! We need to take the kitten back home!" Jason's mechanical voice draws the attention of everyone.

"He's right, Batman. It hurts me to side with Hood but we need to take her back home to her family." Dickie in his Nightwing Persona sides with his sailor mouthed brother.

"You are not taking her. She is with her family." Steve states as everyone gets into a fighting stance.

"Mama!" You cry as you rush towards your mother. You jump into her arms as she rubs her cheek onto yours. You close your eyes enjoying the feeling and knowing you are safe in her arms and in arms reach of your father and brothers.

"She can talk?" Tony questions.

"Of course she can." A boy about the twins' age announces while he runs a gloved hand on her tiny fingers.

"Have you given them hell like I taught you, Kittycat?" Jason questions

"Hoodie!" You cry and launch yourself onto your teal eyed brother. "I missed you."

"Hey! What about us?" Dickie cries.

"Nightie! I missed you too!" You blow him a kiss and turn to Tim who shifts beside Jason. "And Red I missed you lots." You caress your brother's cheek. "Robby, I missed you too." You blow him a kiss too.

"You are her family?" Pepper questions as the twins stand beside her with sad eyes.

"We are." Batman announces as He beacons for his children to step back as Selina or Catwoman stands beside him ready to fight if need be. "And we are taking our child back."

"Daddy!" You cry causing the leather clad man to turn to you bemused. "Be nice!" You scold your father while trying to cling onto Jason. Dick is trying to peel you off your foul mouthed brother.

"Why didn't you talk to us before Midget?" Tony questions.

"Because grandpa told me too." You chirp while you kick Dick only to earn a chuckle from Tim and Jason. "And Hoodie told me if mean people get me pretend not to know anything and then hit them fast and hard."

"I approve of that. Good job, Hood" Selina purrs to her second oldest.

"What the hell are you teaching her?" Clint questions as Bruce (Batman) face palms.

"You are no longer babysitting her." Bats releases a sigh.

"You can't keep my sister away from me!" Hood clutches you close.

"Can we go home?" Tim questions as he shifts under the gaze of the team.

"Agent A would like to see n/n" Selina places a hand of her husband's shoulder.

"And of course Bat dog, cow and cat." Damian announces as you somehow get into your daddy's arms and buried your face into his neck.

You noticed Tim getting a piggy back ride from Jason as Dick gives one to Dami. A portal opens and the two dash in with their younger brothers on their backs.

"Thank you for taking care of our kitten. If you ever come across the stream we will aid you." Batman states as he and his wife and youngest child enter the portal leaving the Avengers alone.

They feel the emptiness now that you are gone. Tony seems to be the one to miss you instantly. You were always at his side and he would taunt you in a weird loving way. Steve missed you as well. Everyone had gotten used to you and miss you dearly. Its several days later that they plan a trip to your universe. For you they are willing to cross any streams of time and space.

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 4-11-18**_


	48. PROM (Prom song prt2) (Dick)

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, viewing, voting and following it makes my day!**_

 _ **Here's part two of the Prom Request from Youareawsome. I hope it's to your liking, hon! I hope you guys enjoy! Let know what you think!-JasZ**_

* * *

You can't believe that Prom is finally here…. You had gone with Barbara dress shopping and now you get to wear the dress you've chosen. You actually took the time to get dolled up but not to the point that others won't recognize you. You wait with Barbara for Dick and her date. Dick and the other boys were getting ready at his home. Idly you watch as Barbara and Bette chat about their dates. Barbara was going with Luke Fox and Bette some boy from another city. Artemis Crock was messaging her boyfriend Wally.

Its several minutes when the boys arrive with Dick's butler Alfred. The boys come out and stare at their date in awe. Dick goes up to you and offers you a warm smile. You can't help but flush as he takes you hand and turns to Alfred how takes photos of you two for his scrapbook. Unknown to you Dick's younger brothers were off in the distance taking photos. Well Tim was, Jason was staring at you with a smile. He was always in the library and was in the book club you were part of. Damian just scoffs thinking you are a weak minded fool that isn't worth Dick's time.

They follow you guys to the court yard that is hosting Prom. The Great Gatsby theme was nailed and everyone is amazed by the props and décor. You are swiftly lead to the photo booth. Dick pulls you close and smiles brightly down at you as you smile up at him. You see a flash and blink to see the photographer smile and takes more snapshots of the pair of you.

Dinner was served and you enjoyed the meal that was presented. It was odd that they made you favorite dish. But pushed it aside and chatted with Wally who was a ball of energy with an endless pit known as a stomach. You would giggle and smile at Dick and Wally's antics at the table. Especially when Artemis and Barbara would scold the pair. Once dinner was over and music was blasting you were tugged out of your seat. You two being the only ones on the dance floor.

Some upbeat song was blaring and Dick was swing his arms in the air. You stood rooted to your spot until fits of giggles escape your lips. He grabs your arms and twirls you about. You lose yourself around Dick who somehow manages to get you to sing out loud in public. Wally ends up party boying his way towards you. With Artemis shaking her head and following her boyfriend. Barbara at her side with Luke.

Sometime later, Dick ends up slow dancing with Wally and you can't help but giggle at them as the song 'Everytime we touch' rings out. Artemis is streaming it live to a group of friends and Barbara is recording it to show the others. The night seems to go on forever and you are enjoying it very much. You don't care for the glares from the other girls that shoot your way because Dick seems to be glued at your side. When he's not slow dancing with Wally. As the night comes near its end the Prom King and Queen are announced. For one you aren't surprised that Dick was crowned King. Nor the fact that Barbara was his Queen. It seemed fitting for the two of them to be together. When they had to dance; Dick quickly goes to you and drags you to the middle of the dance floor. Barbara is leans on Luke as they sway with the song 'Put your head on my Shoulder.' By Paul Anka.

Dick sways you and place his forehead upon yours. You close your eyes afraid to look into his vibrant blue orbs. You allow yourself to listen to the words of the song and pull away slightly to place your head on his shoulder as he holds you tightly. Just when the song ends something or one comes crashing through. You turn to see Scarecrow and his little minions. Dick quickly pulls you behind him as everything starts to run.

The perfect night was ruined by a man dressed like a brainless straw puppet. Dick turns to you and tells you to go run with the other girls who look ready to kick his ass. But they know what Dick is trying to tell them. Protect the by standers Wally, Luke, Tommy (Wildcat's son) and himself would hold them back. You are pulled by the girls as they rush off.

It's not until several moments that the girls had snuck off leaving you alone. You silently make your way back only to see Hood, Red Robin and Robin there in the mist of things. As Dick fights some henchmen. It's there that it clicks who Dick really is. You watch girls fighting back with brute force. They were protector of Gotham…. You notice Scarecrow aim some type of gun at Dick. You grab a large silver bow and aim at him. You swing and hit him square in the face. It's there that Batman arrives and takes note of the mayhem.

Dick goes up to you and checks you over. You offer as smile until a frown displays on his lips. Your smile falls and you cast your gaze to the ground. He pulls you into a hug and holds you close until Hood makes a gagging noise that the others laugh at.

"What were you thinking?"

"P.R.O.M.." You mumble.

"What?"

"Please. Return. On. Monday." You reply when Barbara's dad rushes in with officers. Mr. Gordan goes up to his daughter and checks her over. While the officers collect the henchmen.

The night ends with Dick dropping you off home. Of course after whispering his co name as you close the door. You can't help but smile at his baffled face and starts stuttering. You close door after promising not to utter his nighttime activities. Prom wasn't so bad. Not how you expected it go but it's Gotham after all.

* * *

 _ **There we have it. I hope you enjoyed let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 4-14-18**_

 ** _Youareawesome I hope you enjoy it hon._**

 ** _Ms. Christina I have you new requests on my list and already started to draft some ideas._**


	49. The App Backfire (Batfam)

_**So this was inspired by some true events. A friend and I made a dating for another friend. that lead to a spiral of events... that i may follow up with another one shot. -Jasz**_

You were tired of watching Tim mope about the Manor all due to his break with up Steph. It's been nearly a year since his return and he's been mumbling and distracting himself with the belfry. It has annoyed you to see your brother in such a state. That you and the others have decided to do something about it; it's why Tim is currently on the ground paralyzed with Jason using him as a footstool.

Dick on the ground petting Tim's head; while the latter is screaming at them; plotting his revenge and all that jazz. Damian huffs wanting to gag the older boy and Cass is just reading her book off at the corner of the room. You open Tim's phone (after getting his fingerprint and all other things that unlock his phone, let's face it he's paranoid as everyone else in the family if not more.) you download a dating app and you quickly start setting up it. You ignore Tim as he tells you and everyone else that he's talking to someone. But you know your brother is just saying that to have you back off. So you do what everyone else in the family does well. You ignore his words.

"It's asking for pictures!" You cry out causing your siblings to turn to you.

"Use the one where he fell asleep on his laptop!"

"No, the one where he trips!"

"How about the one where he went on a murderous rampage because Someone CoughDickcough switched out his coffee for decafe." Jason calls.

Cass is at your side helping you chose pictures for your only heartbroken brother. Choosing the nine phones you are taken to the next page. You read over the page and turn to Cass who in turn shrugs. Tossing a pillow at Jason who growls at you for the offense; you give him your best smile.

"Okay first question: 'How would you describe yourself?' Timmy?" you question only to get curses from your brother.

"A coffee addicted dweed with low self esteem issues." Jason states as he shoots a villain in Gears of war.

"We want him to get a girlfriend Jay! Not scare them off!" Dick huffs as he starts to braid Tim's hair. "He's-"

"A lone wolf! Like Keith!" Cass states as she pulls up a photo of Keith from Voltron.

"Oh babe, that's so true!" You praise your sister.

"Paranoid with abandonment and trust issues; has an addiction to caffeine." Alfred mumbles as he sets some snacks on to the table.

"Damn Alfred."

"Language." The Brit scolds you.

"Tell us how you really feel about us." Jason grumbles as he grabs a bowl of fruit.

"Is that what you really think of me, Alfred?" Tim questions from the ground.

"Apologizes Master Tim, are we not speaking of Master Bruce?" Alfred gives them a look.

"Bruce isn't even here." Dick bounces beside Tim who vows to dismember everyone.

"Who isn't here?" Bruce or dad pops out of nowhere. Selina is right beside him with a large smirk on her lovely face.

"What Alfie thinks of us all?" You mumble as you attempt to defuse a war before it even begins.

"Well, you can put he's a genius!" Dick returns to braid Tim's hair.

It takes some time to get the first question done and you swipe to the next page to groan in annoyance. Glaring at Tim who spends most of his time on his computer, drinking coffee and avoiding sleep. Cass takes the phone from your hands and releases a sigh.

"Why are we glaring at Tim?" Dick questions after Jason just follows his sisters' actions and glares at Tim.

"The next question is 'What do you like to do?'! What do we put down!"

It takes them even longer to answer the question after they all shove and kick and drug Tim some more. It's not until Alfred quickly takes the phone and answers the question and hands the phone back to you. You gap at you grandfather figure. You quickly look at the second to last question.

"Tim, what do you appreciate in a date?"

"Someone who loves Coffee as much as he does." Duke answers while taking notes in his notebook for his lit. class.

"I believe that Master Tim is attracted to someone that is rather open with their emotions and is a caring human being that would put others above herself." Alfred suggests before taking a sip of his Tea.

"I agree with Alfie!" Dick smiles as he cuddles with Damian who scratches at his eldest brother.

"Someone that isn't afraid to speak her mind." Jason states as he flips through a book.

"Jay?"

"Unlike you assholes I pay attention from time to time to those Baby Bird likes to swaps spit with." Jason retorts as he winks at Tim. That just makes you realize that Jason meant it to be dirtier than it sounded. You decided to leave it alone and go to the last question.

"Okay bitches the last question!" You cry only to earn glares from Trinity of old people (Alfred, Bruce and Dick.) while the others snicker.

"Spill it, N/n" Jason cries.

"Okay! 'tell us some interesting facts about yourself. We will use these fun facts to start the conversation.' Hmm.."

"Something with coffee!" Duke offers as he shoves his book to the side.

"Yes!" You quickly type up facts about your brother. You know he'll attempt to murder you when he discovers what you placed but it'll be worth it. Once done you toss the phone at Tim and run off with your siblings, mother and father figures behind you.

Its days since you made the dating app for Tim and you've seen the smile on his face here and there. But that's not scares you… it's the fact that he's not made his move to get back at you. Everyone is on edge. One day, you are out with a friend talking about how you got Tim on a dating app. You watch your friend cock her head all the while avoiding eye contact.

But her avoiding eye contact is a norm. She let it slip of a 'deformity' that she has regarding looking into the eyes of others. Honestly it was more of mystical thing, you offered to get her help but she just says its nothing. But seeing the death every time you look into the eyes of someone isn't nothing.

"What's wrong, Lit?" You ask your best friend. "I promise I won't get you on a dating app if it doesn't work out with the guy you're going on a date with."

"Y/n? Litzy?" You turn to see Tim who has a giant smile on his face.

"Wait how do you know Lit?" you eye your brother.

"Y/n, you introduced us months ago… Plus Tim helped me with that creeper and we just started-" Litzy's soft voice answers.

"Oh no!" You whisper.

"Oh yes." Tim states with a smile. "I told you I was talking to someone!"

"You can't be going out with my best friend!"

"N/n-"

"No! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I did!" Litzy announces as she shoves her phone to you and there in writing is proof. "I also told you verbally!"

"What!"

It comes back to you. You introduced Litzy to some guy a few weeks ago due to the fact you didn't want to be alone with him (school group projects suck) and he kinda latched onto Litzy. You thought it was her not being use to being pampered with compliments until you saw the conversation (He wanted to whisk her away to some other country…. Have her move away from everything she knows… and taking her to a motel) and was about ready to murder him. That was until she told you, it was taken care off. It was around the time Tim went off for some time really pissed.

"Are you ready to go, Litz?" Tim questions with a soft smile on his face. Litzy was a gentle and loving soul. But when pissed there's no cover from the tongue lashing she'll hand out.

"Spaz is here. I'll see you later, N/n don't hurt yourself okay." Litzy hugs you and goes off with Tim who wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple.

"What the actual fuck!" You grumble. You ignore Jason who entered the shop as Tim and Litzy exit.

"Was that your brother and Litz?" Esperanza questions as she takes a seat.

"Did you know?"

"It's kinda easy to see it, hon." She replies while giving you a concerned expression.

"Hey Y/n was that Timbo –" Jason's voice abruptly stops when he stares at Esperanza.

"Oh hell no!" You cry as Jason greets your friend and she returns the greeting.

You can hear in Tim's stupid annoying voice 'Your plan backfired, Y/n.'


	50. Victim of Love (Damian)

_**Inspired by the Song 'Victim of Love' by Sweet Sensation. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you guys think!-Jas**_

* * *

You couldn't believe the words that are coming out Damian's mouth. After six years of being in a relationship with him. He confesses his change of heart. How he has fallen for another's charm. Your heart breaks as he stares directly into your e/c orbs. How could that happened? How didn't you suspect a thing? You close your eyes; hoping that tears wouldn't stream down.

Releasing a shaky breath; you refuse to cry. He at least told you before he decided to pursue the other being. It doesn't hurt any less. Casting your gaze down, you twist off the ring (a couples ring he has the matching one or had.) he had given you not to long ago. You hand it to him only to have his hand engulf yours.

"Y/n, keep it. It was a gift for you." His voice is filled with regret something he rarely shows.

"I don't want it."

"Y/n, we had good times and made memories but-"

"How long have you had feelings for whomever has stolen your heart?"

"There was always a part of me that has always held a candle to her. We were young when we met; due to certain events we didn't pursue a relationship."

"And now… You're able to?"

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Y/n."

"Yet, here we are." You whisper trying to remain strong.

"Truly, Y/n."

"I just can't believe that after all this time… You just decided to tell me this."

"Y/n, understand-"

"Understand what, Damian? Do you honestly think I would take this silently and let you go? I want answers. What did you feel when you were with me? When we kissed? Shared our bodies and souls? I've bled for you! I thought we were different from everyone else."

"As she has and many others."

"Oh so I'm just like everyone else?" You mumble as anger bubbles.

"I understand that losing a lover-"

"I'm not only losing my boyfriend of six years whom I've shared most of my life and have a child with… but I'm losing my best friend!"

"You are not losing me, nor is (child's name insert here.) losing his/her father. I'll be there." He states as he stares down into your e/c orbs. "I'm sure you'll find someone suitable to take my place."

"Do you honestly think it'll be that easy?" You snap. "I can't just brush off what I feel for you! What I've felt since I was sixteen!"

"You are a strong and beautiful woman, Y/n. someone will-"

"Most men don't want to be with a woman that has a child. To raise another man's offspring. The world has changed yes. But men are still morons."

"Most men are morons. I will not allow another to raise my child. I will be there."

"Just promise me…don't shut c/n out… she/he is young." You gulp back tears and look up. Just thinking of your one year old looking for his/her father.

"I promise, Y/n."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." He embraces you. Closing your eyes you try to not sob.

"Can I ask you something else?" You whisper.

"hmm?" He mumbles as he pulls away.

"Who is she?"

"Remember Raven?" He offers. Of course you remember you fellow Titan…

"Do broken hearts ever mend?" You turn to the doorway where your baby sleeps.

"I suppose they do." He replies knowing what is running through your head.

You were not only losing the father of your child… but your true love. You were his partner not only as lovers but on the field. You were always at his side. Backing him when need be and here he was breaking you to a thousand pieces as he runs to his childhood love.

Damian is about to say something else when fussing is heard from the baby's room. You give him a sad smile. As you take one last glance into his green orbs. You turn towards the door and dash into it. You quickly pick up your child and release the tears you've held back. You kiss your child's forehead and hold him/her closely.

"I hope you never feel what I feel. To feel like a victim of love… Sometimes dreams come true.. baby." You mumble distinctly. "Not for me, darling… Maybe they'll come true for you… all I know is that I'll never hurt again… I'll never let another make me a victim of love."


	51. Not Again! (Batfam)

_**I would like to thank everyone for the love and support! I also want to say that I'll be working on requests and a sequel on 'Victim of love'.**_

 _ **the was inspired by some true events –jasz**_

* * *

You were sitting on the recliner by the bookshelf while waiting for Tim and Jason to finish their round; sometimes portal nights ended with them going to Jason's and playing some video game. You laughed with Jason curses Tim for cheating. It was good to have your brothers acting civil and not fighting into the night. It was four o'clock in the morning and playing games while waiting for pizza was a norm. Jason had placed the call as soon as you were all clean and patched up. after is loss he hands you the control. You pick Kitana as your avatar as Tim picks Sub-zero.

"Are you going to pitch in or nah?" Jason grumbles as he takes a sip of his beer.

"I paid last week, Jay." You reply pressing random buttons on the control.

"I was talking to mister I sold my soul for a cup o' joe." Jason retorts.

"Really, Jason?" Tim huffs as he uses a special attack.

"Yes, really."

"I'll pay you back."

"That's what you said last week when you left your wallet in your burnt pants at the tower!" You mumble recalling your twin's mush brain without caffeine.

"How in the hell did he burn his pants?" Jason questions giving you a look.

"Miguel and Gar were playing with fireworks." Tim sighs as you kill his avatar.

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Gar and Miguel have been trying to come up with a grand entrance. Timmy got in the crossfire and ended up getting his pants on fire. I just watched him roll around the floor like a good little girl." You smirk.

"Please tell me you recorded it." Jason chuckles.

"I did."

"N/N! Why?" Tim cries in despair.

"As your younger sister I must embarrass you and Jay. It is why I would gladly show it to your girlfriends."

"I hope you choke on your pizza."

"And I hope you choke on your skinny girlfriend's thong." You retort while sticking your tongue out.

"Best way to go." Jason taunts.

"Well the likely hood of that happening is slim to none." You comment as round two starts.

"Gee thanks, N/n."

"So have you told Bruce about the Garrison?"

"Are you kidding me? He'd have a cow."

"But it's what you want, Y/n." Jason comments as he turns to you.

"I know. But I don't want to leave you guys."

"Bitch, do you honestly think we'll let you go." Jason huffs while ignoring the fact you tossed a book at him and Tim kicking his leg.

"Jay is right." Tim makes a sour face. "That hurt to say and admit."

You laugh as you use the fans as a weapon. It's there that you lose. You grumble and swear revenge the buzzer goes off. Jason gets up while complaining and goes to buzz the delivery guy up. Its several minutes when a knock is heard. You pause the game and go to help Jason. You stand behind the door as Jason stares at the delivery boy who seems to be staring in awe at you. You just blink several times as Jay tries to hand the money to the guy.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Jason huffs as he turns to see you and turns back. This causes him to double take. "What the fuck are you doing, n/n?" He growls.

"Came to see if you needed help." You turn to your taller, older brother.

"Take the pizzas and go back to your brother." He narrows his eyes when you don't make a move. "Tim take your twin back to the living room with the pizzas and soda!" He yells.

Jason basically shoves you and the pizzas down the hall. You shrug and go over to the coffee table where Tim is clearing it off. He gives you a look and turns to see Jason shoving the money to the delivery boy. Jason is basically pulling rank as he stands to his full height.

"Stay away from my sister!" Jason slams the door in the boy's face.

Tim turns to you with wide blue eyes, questioning you. Your own e/c orbs widen as you glance between both your older brothers. Jason's teal eyes blazing with rage as he sits you down and stares into your eyes.

"What the hell, Jay."

"You are not allowed to date until you're eighteen." He growls.

"Tim isn't eighteen and he's dating! That's not-"

"Boys are after one thing and one thing only, Y/n! You are not allowed to Date!"

"Tim help-"

"He's right, Y/n. We'll have to see if the guy is worthy." Tim agrees once again.

"No one is worthy of being with our sister."

"No shit, it's why she's never going to date. I'll make sure of that."

"Dumbass, who's going to be afraid of a guy who looks like the girl they want to fu- I'm going to cap their asses."

"Can we just eat the Pizza. I don't want this conversion again."

"Timbers, we have to find another 24 hour pizza place."

"Not again guys! You can't keep boycotting restaurants because the employees look at me with interest."

"It's already on the list, Jay." Tim mumbles as he opens the pizza box with his choice in toppings.

You huff and grab the box Jason offers. You can't wait to go to the Garrison maybe you'll find a boy and have a normal relationship. But then again these two troublesome birds would find out. You can only hope the boy can handle them. Better yet you hope the guy is a man not a boy. Smiling you listen to your brothers plotting their 'interviews' on your future beaus.


	52. Keep Me Hangin' On (Jason)

_**So here's the third part to Doubts! I hope you guys enjoy! I want to thank each and everyone of you that have reviewed/voted/favorite and shared my story. it means the world to me. I have many ideas and request that i still have to write so bare with me. I'm also working on non-fanfic story so I may be slacking a bit on posting. I want to thank ss_sofia20 (On Wattpad) for asking for a third part!**_

* * *

Jason stares down at his phone, your name visible as he debates on listening to your voice mail. It's been nine months since he vowed to listen to it and contact you. And four months since you left three others and then radio silence on your end. He's been conflicted on his feelings towards you and the ginger haired Amazon. Sure he taken Artemis on dates and that just twisted his feelings further. Yet here he is. Staring down at the phone, your contact photo was of one Halloween night. Your smile was big and warm as you started up at him with eyes filled with trust and love. Running a callous hand over his face; he clicks on the voicemails. Your voice is filled with sadness and defeat.

 _'_ _ **Jay? Do you know what hurts so much? When someone you love make you feel so damn special one second and the next like your nothing...you become yesterday's news? Did you forget about me? Does our relationship mean anything to you? Don't worry Jay... Won't resent you for the truth... I've given you my all. If you ever doubted it... just look into my eyes and see that all my love shines bright in them just for you. I just can't live like this... living in consist doubt that you're off with some other girl... that I never had your love... It hurts like hell to consider it. I've waited long enough for you, Jay." Your voice breaks a little. "I'll leave you alone Jay if you want part from me... It'll break me...I'll resist being a crybaby about it. Most of all I promise to pretend that I never had your love or met you... That it was all a dream that dreamt for some time. I love you, Jay... But you're happy with someone else.'**_ _The line cuts off._

He bows his head in regret making you feel so unloved and unwanted. He wasn't a family man or so he likes to tell himself. He can't settle down and give you want you want. He's made excuses to why he does what he does. To be fair he has allowed others that know of his identity to post photos of Artemis draped in his arms. He placed guilt upon you for his actions. Believing you would do the same as he has done. But you weren't like him. You were from a good family. Kind, sweet and loyal to a fault; you saw the good in people. And he took advantage of that for his own twisted desires.

Storing the voicemail he is taken to another.

 _ **'Why do you do this Jason?'**_ Your voice is shaky as if you've been crying and drinking. He has no doubt you have been. Not that he blames you honestly. _'_ _ **Why do you have a hold on me? Why don't you just set me free? We both know you don't love me. I've seen the photos. Just get out of my life... take everything! All the happy memories we shared... The pain I hold in my heart. Why don't you just be a man and end this. I don't have the courage or heart to anymore. Just set me free Jason. Let me get over you... Just like you seem to be finding comfort in Artemis. Please, Let me know if you want anything with me. If you don' want anything let me go so I can find someone else.'**_ He can see you curled on the sofa with your phone clutched in your hand. It breaks his heart that you hear you crying. He never wanted to hurt you and that's all he's done. The phone is shuffled and he can hear a voice.

 _'_ _ **Hey dumbass what the hell is your problem? Be a fucking man and tell her the truth.'**_ **Helena's voice is filled with bitterness and rage. '** _ **You better reply to her or else you won't like what happens next.**_ ' She hangs up.

Jason saves the message and debates on hearing the last two. He releases a sigh and squares his shoulders. Going to the next message. Something in him tells him that he's not going to like what he hears. But goes on to listen to your voice.

 **'** _ **I'm sorry about the last message; I hope your okay... please tell me where we stand, Jay. I can't keep holding on... I'm not strong enough to hold this relationship together if you don't meet me half way. I try to remain strong but... I can't. I just keep thinking about you. I remain hopeful that you're thinking about me. Like I think of you when a song pops up... To tell you the truth, I start balling my eyes out. Helena has called me a little bitch about it. If you have decided on what you want let me know please. Because it's killing me. I-'**_ **He can hear someone in the background.** _ **'I have to go. Helena and I are having another girl's night. Call or message me back Jay. Please be careful.'**_

His heart aches for you. Yet he can't bring himself to call you. Deep inside he wants to believe you would never do what he has done. That you would always be his. But as seconds tick by he knows he's neglected you. Hurt you and brought you down. He warned you from the beginning that he wasn't a good man and you still wanted to be him. He lips twist to a sad smiling remembering your first encounter.

As he clicks on the next messages starts playing his heart drops. All he hears is you crying and Helena comforting her friend. He listens as you mumble his name.

 _'J-_ _ **Jason**_ _...'_ You cry as you stutter. It's there that his world crumbles.

* * *

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 5-9-19**

 **Ms. Christina: I'm working on your requests. ^^**


	53. Tell Me Why (Damian) (VOL prt 2)

**Here's the Sequel to 'Victim of Love'. I hope you guys enjoy!-Jasz**

 **I would like to thank everyone who's been so kind in reading, viewing, favorite-ing, following my story it means the world to me!-Jasz**

You stormed onto the watchtower as if the devil himself was at your heels. Your one year old toddler glances about the bright room. Ignoring the glances from heroes and their partners you make your way towards the monitor room. As you enter, you see Damian and his brothers chatting with one another. You were thinking over the last time you spoke to Damian and something didn't settle. You've been with Damian far too long from him to just give up something good for a childhood fling.

Your ex-fiancée was too loyal to you as you were to him. And that's why you were storming up to the watchtower to get more answers. As you stomp forward you are intercepted by Dick who makes grabby hands at the toddler in your arms. You shove the child into his/her uncle's arms and shove him to the side.

Your e/c orbs never leave Damian's as he stands to his full height. He gives you a once over and he visibly sighs. He offers a smile and is about to open his arms to you. (He wasn't one for PDA but he had moments here and there.) Fury boils deep within you and you can't help but pull you arm back and sock him in the face. Jason lets out a bark of laughter as everyone is stunned by your action. You watch Damian stumble back a few inches.

"What the hell, S/H/N!" The West twins (Iris and Jai) cry in unison.

"S/h/n?" Damian starts as he stares down at you.

"Tell me the real reason why?" You hiss as you are steered away from the growing crowd.

"What are you going on about, Love?" Damian questions as you to jerk away. You notice that Jason, Tim, Dick and Duke are Trailing behind you.

"Why did you really leave me? Why make up that you wanted to be with Ray when it wasn't true?" You hiss causing the older Wayne boys to blink a few times and turn to Damian.

"Why would I do that? I have given you no reason to-"

"Oh shit…." Jason mumbles when he realizes that it finally clicked for his youngest brother.

"I'm going to murder him." Damian mumbles he then stocks off towards the prison wards. You chase after him as the bat bros following behind.

You can hear (Baby's name) giggling as he/she is being cradled close to Dick's chest as he chases after you all. You come to a halt when you see Damian pounding his large fists in a man that's laughing. You narrow your eyes when you see that the man is…Damian. Confused you turn to Jason who is encouraging his brother to kick the imposter's ass harder! Knowing you weren't going to get answer from him you turn to Tim who blinks a few times and releases a sigh.

"He was sedated by his mother the last mission he went on with his team. As soon as he arrived we noticed signs-"

(In the back ground Damian is shouting at his clone. 'You hurt my beloved! You made her feel unloved! First you took my life and now you attempted to take my love! You are fucking dead!)

"We? Baby bird you just ignored the shit out of him and went on your merry way to Litzy." Jason states as he crosses his arms across his chest. As well as ignoring the proud feeling that swells in his chest as Damian cusses a storm up.

"Jason and his team were the first to notice Talia's unusual actions. They located her base and basically destroyed it only to discover him there." Tim finishes as he recalls his older brother going with his team that consists of Eagle knight (Jason's wife), Bizarro, Artemis, Rory and Kori (They teamed up for old time sake.)

"We didn't notice!" You cry. "How long?"

"Let's not worry about that, N/n."

"Fucking tell me!"

"A month or so." Duke attempt defuses whatever was happening.

"How did you-"

"He called me Jay… and said that I was lucky to have E.K. as my lover… If he had the chance he'd steal her away. First, the fuck! She's mine and only mine… Second, I know for a fact the little fucker is addicted to you. He would open a fucking vein for you and your spawn. We all would for our girls; for this fucked up family."

"Aw, Ronnie is making you into a bigger softie." Dick coos. "Oh yes, Aunt Ronnie has uncle Jay wrapped around her little finger." He tells your child.

"Fuck off. You're just butt hurt Wynny told you no on baby number three." Jason growls.

You shake your head as Tim rubs his temples knowing his brothers while Duke just eyes the two large men. You turn to face Damian who is kicking the crap out of his clone er twin… the doppelganger. Bruce had rushed in and shoved his son away with Terry, Matt and Helena trailing behind their father. They were each rush over to Jason, Tim and Duke for attention or some kind of trinket they would most likely have for their younger siblings.

"Dami." You whisper as Damian turns to you.

He gets up and goes up to you and takes you into his arms. He rocks you against his chest while stroking your hair. His deep voice apologizes to you about his mother and clone's actions. He vows to make it up to you but you don't care… at least he didn't leave you.

"Y/N, my love, we have to work on your right hooks." Damian states as he kisses your forehead.

You let out a laugh and look up at him; his left cheek is showing signs of bruising. You can't help but get on the tip of your toes and kiss the wound you inflicted upon him. It's there that tears stream down your cheeks. You haven't cried like that since he called your relationship a quits. But it wasn't him… he wasn't the one that hurt you. It was some asshole who looked like him and his mother…

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I just feel so stupid for not seeing that he wasn't you-"

"Y/N, You are not at fault. It was my mother and that piece of shit. I would never hurt you…. I love you too much to even look at another the way I look at you. Since you entered my life it's only been you. We've had many ups and downs… We invested a lot of time in each other. You by some miracle had me dance on one of our outings. I helped you solve many math problems and weren't able to become what you threatened. Watching Grayson defile the engagement ring I had spent so much time searching for."

(Background

"What did I miss?"Duke gives his older brothers a look.

"I forgot she threatened to become a striper!" Jason laughs as Terry, Helena and Matt climb upon him.

"What's a stripper?" Helena asks her brother. Jason is about to answer but doesn't when he sees the glare Bruce is sending his way.)

"I still feel stupid." You reply while wrapping yourself around Damian.

"Well allow me to rid you of that feeling." Damian rubs your back and it's there that he unhooks your bra.

"Damian!" You gasp.

"Grayson! Watch over b/n/n (baby's nickname)"

"Where are you going?" Dick questions.

"I don't wanna know. Just wrap it before you tap it Demon!" Jason calls as Matt launches himself onto Jason's neck causing him to grunt.

"Would you stop it!" Tim scolds his brother as Terry tugs on his hands to be picked up.

"Nah."

You ignore the glances from the other heroes as you plant your head into his neck and release a sigh. You notice Ronnie (Esperanza or Eagle knight) smiled and walk off to the room you had exited Litzy right behind her with Dick's youngest child in arms as Wynnyfred (Dick's wife and yes she gets a lot of dirty jokes from Jason) holds onto their five year old daughter and Mar'i (Dick and starfire's daughter). Duke has yet to bring a girl/boy home… it has to do with this family being so screwed up.

Posted on Wattapad and Fanfic on 5-16-18


	54. Papa Don't Preach (Jason)

**First off i want to thank everyone who have been taking the time to read/review/vote/favorite/follow my little book. it means the world to me!**

 **Second, this one-shot was inspired by a song called 'Estoy Enmorada' by Yolanda Perez and Don Cheto. I believe there's a version with Becky G singing this song with Don Cheto. (But the one with Yolanda is way better.)**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think? -Jasz**

* * *

You have failed to tell your parents of the fact that you were seeing a boy. It's not like he has any say on who you can and can't date. The only ones that knew were well the entire family expect your grandfather and parents. You don't intend to tell them that you are dating. It's bad enough everyone already threatened your boyfriend. They tend to go over board when it comes to you. Being the youngest female of the clan; doesn't help that you inherited your mother's height.

Your four older brothers often tend to follow the two of you on dates and give the poor vigilante death glares. Time and time again you scold them only for them to pitch your cheeks and tell you that your cute when upset. You've given up and ignore them. They for the most part have not told your dad of your relationship. Which oddly enough you've been in for six months; you damn well hope that he doesn't find out.

It's like any other day; you were working on some assignment in the living room with your cousin when your phone rings. You quickly get up and rush to the other room hoping to get your phone before anyone else. Your brothers have a habit of answering your phone and hitting on the caller. You round the corner to see your dad glaring at the wall. Your phone in his hand; your heart drops.

"Who the fuck are you?" Your dad questions through gritted teeth. You can't hear what is being said but you know that look on his face.

"Dad-"

"Don't you fucking call my daughter again!" He tosses your phone across the room after hanging up.

You can hear everyone scurrying over to see what will happen. Unfortunately for you everyone was at the Manor. Which you were visiting your grandfather and grandmother for the day. Your mother enters the room and quirks an eyebrow. Your parents have established a no secrets rule at your home. Which was alright and dandy but come on! If you look up family with the most secrets the Bat-clan would be featured.

"Oh shit, N/N is dead meat." You hear your Uncle Matt whisper to your cousin Marí.

"What the fuck is this about you having a boyfriend, Y/n?" Your father growls as his teal eyes shine with rage.

"Little Wing calm down-" Your uncle Dick starts.

"Fuck you Dickhead! I'm talking to my spawn!" Jason hisses at his older brother causing everyone to flitch. Your father rarely gets angry with you.

"I was going to tell you, daddy." You mumble as you stare into his eyes.

"When? Huh because it appears that you have been cozy with that piece of shit for some time."

"Jason, I've checked him over and he's clean." Tim adds only to get a glare from his older brother. Litzy (Tim's wife) face palms.

"You knew Baby bird!" Jason turns his attention to his favored brother.

"We all knew expect for Esperanza and Father." Damian announces with a scoff from his seat. Amani, his wife, also face places.

"You are all dead to me!" Jason shouts as he turns to you. "And you! I'm locking you up in one of the bunkers!"

"What the hell!" Your aunt Helena cries from the sidelines. "That's some crazy shit dad pulled on me when I started dating!"

"I would have kept you locked away longer but your mother forced my hand to release you." Bruce grunts from the arm chair he sits.

"Eh, we don't need to hear about your sex life dad." Matt huffs.

"I wouldn't be talking, Matt. The walls are thin." Terry teases his brother.

"Y/n why didn't you tell us?" Your Mother who goes by Eagle Knight during the night questions you.

"I knew daddy would do this… And you guys don't keep secrets from one another so…yeah." You answer as you tug on your fingers.

"Damn straight I would!" Jason shouts as he turns to his sons. "And you four are in so much trouble!"

"We're adults! You can't ground us, old man!" Your second oldest brother retorts only to have the other three nod or face palm.

"Watch me!" Jason counters.

"If the others can have boyfriends or girlfriends so can I!"

"You are all spoiled little brats that can't do anything without your tech!" He shouts. "Finish school and get a career.

"You didn't finish school! Nor did you get a career!" You retort.

"Because I was murdered by a psychotic clown that your grandfather refused to kill!" You dad reasons.

"You were brought back and didn't finish school."

"This isn't about me, Y/n!"

"Well, I'm letting you know that I'm not breaking up with him. I don't care if you get mad at me dad." You reach for you phone that is being handed to you by Helena. You smile at your aunt and start out the room.

"Y/n!"

"Leave me alone Dad!" You shout. You refuse to look into your mom's eyes. You never kept a secret from her. She was your best friend and ally in the house full of men.

"I'm not done talking to you!" You release a sigh and turn to him.

Everyone is watching the showdown between the angry bird and his baby. Tim offers you a smile. Your god father has always tried to help you but this was something he couldn't help. Your uncles, Dick, Damian, Terry, Matt and Billy (Helena's boyfriend) kept an eye on you when you ventured out with Sylvester. That's also knowing your brothers and cousins were following you as well.

"Well I'm done."

"You are to young Y/n. If you trust that bastard he'll knock you up and leave you as soon as he's had his fill."

"He's different dad! He treats me like a queen."

"They all start that way!"

"He cares for me! He's not stringing her along like you did mom for some time."

"Oh shit." Mar'í gasps.

"Your mother and I have our issues! But that doesn't mean you can use them on us!" He retorts ignoring everyone.

"Jason, she's old enough to date." Your mom answers as her hazel-green eyes shine with understanding. "I'm disappointed that I didn't know of the boy but I understand why you did so."

"Thanks mom."

"What the fuck! Midget, why are you siding with her?" Jason turns his attention to his wife.

"Because you need to get it through your thick skull that N/n is able to make her own decisions. I want her to come to us. And not sneak about. We agreed to this when we had the boys. That we wouldn't restrict them like your dad did to you."

"I fucking hate you." Jason growls.

"No, you don't. Besides, I know you won't be saying that later on."

"Please stop with the flirting and sex talk." The youngest of your brothers pleas.

Your phone pings and you look down to smile at the message from Sylvester. You turn to your family and wave at them. You go up to you mom and peck her cheek and do the same to your dad who narrows his eyes.

"He's here! I'm leaving!"

"Who's here! Y/n get back here!" Your dad storms behind you as you quickly dash out the door with everyone trailing behind your dad. You get into Sylvester's car. You peck your tall, dark haired, blue eyed boyfriend.

"Bye I love you!" You blow a kiss to your family and wave as he drives off.

You leave your father behind. From the review fuming and storming to the garage with everyone trying to pull him back. You smile and know that your dad will calm down later on… You've warned Sylvester Rayner about your dad's temper. But the ones he should be worried about are your great grandpa Alfred and your tiny mom.

* * *

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 5-23-18**

 ***I swear i'm working on the requests. It just taking me a bit longer then i expected. My muse is playing games.**


	55. Family Trip (Batfam)

_**I would like to say that i'm sorry for taking forever on the requests! Here's one requested by the lovely Ms. Christina. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Disney World the happiest place on earth for many… but not for Clark Kent. He somehow ended up tagging along with Bruce, Diana and their small hoard of children to Disney world. Clark along with Lois, Conner and Kara watch as Bruce takes parenting in stride. Diana has you in her arms as you peek over her shoulder and eye Clark shyly. Normally you would be in his arms and chatting happily to him while he's in his superman persona. Conner seems to ignore everyone around him and idly chats with Dick (15) and Kara who bounce happily at the site before them. Everything was painted in bright and warm colors that made everyone secure. But something deep within Clark told him it wouldn't last. Not with Jason (10) whispering to Tim (6) all the while Tim makes a list on which rides to hack… Damian (3) is being pushed in the stroller. Cass (13) is holding onto the handle of the stroller just glancing about.

Clark tries to grain you attention as by making silly faces that only makes you want to hide deeper into your mother's neck. Clark's shoulders sag and this gets Lois to shake her head in amusement. If Alfred had joined in the family event he would've been taking pictures. (He had some matters to tend to in England.) This was the first family outing of the Wayne's and Kent's. Their first trip to Disney world; the kids had voted on it and seem to be rather happy with their choice. All happy smiles and bright eyes as they glance about the colorful theme park.

The day was sent going to rides, (Often alternating when you or Damian are napping your daddy or mommy would stay behind with the company of either Clark or Lois.) Jason gave Timmy piggy back rides when his little legs would get tired. You would steal glances at Clark as he would stand beside you. You would swat at his hands as he would try to take you from your parents. You would make fussing noises. Whenever he would get to close and this early him a glare from your daddy.

"I don't ever want to go in there again!" Jason shudders as you all exit the ride 'It's a small world after all' (I can't remember the actual name.)

"I liked it." Dick announces as Clark agrees with him.

"You would." Jason grumbles as Diana soothes his dark locks and Timmy takes his hand.

"How could you not like it?" Dick questions. "It's a small world after all." He starts singing as Kara and Clark join in.

"I'm dying inside." Jason mumbles as you pat the crown of his head.

"No." Timmy shakes his head while latching onto his arm and Cass doing the same to his other arm.

Damian doesn't seem often of their singing either and outs a scream. Bruce starts to push the double stroller (You don't like to be sitting down to often thus why you are rarely in the thing.) away from the group. Jason quickly tugs on Timmy's hand and the pair goes off with Conner close behind. Diana smiles as she idly chatters with Lois. Lagging behind is the trio singing the song repeatedly?

It was around dinner time that you could no longer escape Diana, had gone with half the kids to order some food. Lois with the other half to the restroom. You were in your father's arms looking away from Clark.

"Why is she ignoring me? I'm her favorite uncle!" Clark pouts as he sees your e/c looking over at your mother. "What did I do wrong? What have I done to lose her favor?"

"You sound obsessive; wanting the attention of one year old. Get a hold of yourself Kent. She's never seen you with your lenses."

It hits Clark like a ton of kryptonite brinks. He sees Bruce shaking his head and releases a sigh when the turns to see Diana with the hoard of children and the large of food they ordered. Lois is there trying to help. Getting up, Bruce slightly turns to and hands you over to Clark. Your back is to Clark's front. It's when Bruce moves to help the others that you realize that your daddy isn't the one holding you.

You start to fuss and try to get out of Clark's embrace. Bruce turns to you but goes on to help the others with the trays. You cry out for your parents or siblings. Damian is beside you in no time and just gives you a look as Dick tries to put him in one of the high chairs. Jason sets his and Tim's tray down. Con and Kara just watch as You whack Clark with a plushie Dick bought you.

Lois releases a sigh and takes you out of your uncle's arms. You sniffle and see your mommy in arms reach. You jolt out of the reporter's arms and into your mom's. You glare at Clark as he frowns. Cass just pats him on the shoulder as she goes beside Tim. Bruce rolls his eyes and takes a seat beside his wife. Everyone eats and chatter about they liked and disliked. You would nibble on an apple slice. Tim and Damian dig into their baggie to see what toy they got.

After eating you are still in the arms of your parents until you are set in your stroller. Your older siblings are scattered about with the Kents. Waiting for some parade; as it starts an ice cream vendor appears and everyone gets a treat. You are fascinated by the lights but your attention often goes to Damian's cold treat. You would try to take the treat from him when his attention was elsewhere. It's when your fingers are sticky with the ice cream that you cry out. You didn't like your hands to be sticky. Your mommy wipes your hands and goes back to her watching the parade. You try again to get Damian's treat.

"Y/N, that's not for you." Your daddy's voice causes you to turn to your daddy. You blink up at him and turn back to Damian and try to reach for his ice cream. It's several minutes later that you are picked up.

"N/N, I said that wasn't for you." Your daddy states once again. You sit in your daddy's lap as he eats his. You attempt to take his ice cream.

"Daddy." You cry after he avoids your hands.

"You can't have this, Y/n." He pains him to say that. But he will not give you Coffee flavored ice cream to his one year old.

You pout as your eyes start to water. Your siblings all turn to see crying and pointing at the ice cream in Damian's hands. You are in your mommy's arms as she rocks you gently. Timmy shuffles over and offers you his cone.

"N/n you can have some of mine." He smiles. Dick gushes in the background and squeezes the daylights out of Cass. While Jason smiles proudly and Damian narrows his eyes.

"Thank you, Timmy." Your mommy takes the treat and gives you a taste.

You make a face at the taste of his ice cream. Everyone laughs at your reaction. Timmy smiles and goes back to his spot beside Jason and Cass. The three turn back to the parade while Dick gushes over you. Until Damian made it known he wanted attention. The Kents smiled and turned back to the show.

It's not when you were all making your way towards the rental minivan. That Lois makes an announcement.

"In a few months time, we will be the ones pushing a stroller."

"What?" Clark blinks and pulls off his glasses.

"'ncle!" You cry as you try to reach for him.

"You really didn't know?" Bruce raises an eyebrow as he straps you into the car seat.

"And you did?" Clark questions

"It's not like she's hiding the fact she having a baby." Kara states as Dick nods.

"Aunt Lois has been hinting since we got here." Jason retorts as Timmy snuggles close to his big brother.

You watch and listen to your siblings as they list off the hints and odd things their auntie was doing while Conner and Kara just laugh at Clark's expressions. Your mommy smiles and congrats her brother in arms and his wife. You just smile and slowly drift to sleep when the car starts moving.

* * *

Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 05-30-18


	56. That Man (Damian)

_**Hi! So here's another one-shot a request from Pikachu. I hope you guys enjoy it!-Jasz**_

 _ **This one-shot was inspired by two songs 'That Man' by Hyun Bin (Secret Garden Drama) (Yes, i do like K-pop, I've been to three concerts in total hopefully more in the near future) and 'Un Hombre Normal' by Espinoza Paz**_

* * *

He often reflects on the day he met you. How your e/c orbs shined as you stood beside Diana. H/C slightly danced with the gentle breeze. You offered a large smile and a small wave. It had everyone mumbling and gathering around. Diana had introduced you as the new wonder girl (The old one, Cassandra, had gone off to do her own thing); as well as you being her cousin. You were eager to make connections and help aid Man's world. So innocent in your own way.

Damian had attempted to keep his distance but you often found yourself at his side along with Superboy. Granted Jon has always been a people person much like his father. The three of you became the fourth trinity to form. Over the course several years; an unbreakable bond was built between the three of you. Memories were made; laugher exchanged and feelings that started to bubble.

It was never his intention to see you more than an ally…more than a friend. But something stirred in him when you would give him a smile. Playfully jest and include him in things others would not. To have long chats via video chat or text messages. Damian had become smitten. And for that he became your shadow… your mortal protector. It is why he changed over the course of your friendship. It's why he made an effort to be kinder… To laugh along with you at jokes that were exchanged in a small group setting. How he smiles when you turn his way.

He has come to realize that he has fallen for your charms. Your odd quirks and the way you would degrade his older brothers. How you filled the void that envelopes his lonely heart. With you he is able to tell you just about anything he can never share with Jon or Collin. Once or twice he has built up the courage to confess his feels. At the end he is discouraged when he sees you. He fears rejection and the loss of friendship that may come about.

Often he stays up at night after patrol. Pondering if you know about his feelings.. If you turn a blind eye not to hurt him. Or do you really not see the lingering glances Damian sends your way… How much of a fool you must be for not seeing it. How long does he have look at you from afar? That his heart cries out at night for you. All he wants is to receive love and return it tenfold.

"Damian!" You call out drawing him out of his thoughts as he goes over to the wheel. You give him a once over.

"We are on the field, Wonder girl." He scolds as he lets out a hiss as you jab two slender fingers on his right side.

"You need to get your side checked." Concern is laced in your voice.

"What's wrong?" Jon appears as his smile drops as he sees Damian's shredded side. "Dami!"

"Quit pestering me." Damian waves you two off as he takes a seat.

"Dami, those look painful." You mumble as you rush over to the first aid kit. The other Titans are off in the back and tending to their wounds or helping others. Ignoring the three of you seeing they aren't good enough to be around the golden trinity.

"It is nothing. Let-"

"I'll fly us-"

"Superboy the last time you attempted to fly the plane you nearly hit a flock of birds, two planes and Bizarro." Damian states as you frown. "I had to hear from Hood about you ramming a plane into the clone. To say the least was Bizarro questioning what he did wrong."

Damian does not want another call from his half-wit brother about the clone. Nor another lecture on letting Jon flying and hurting another hero from Todd of all people. Not to mention Drake would also put his two cents in. The two are insufferable together; if they include Grayson and Thomas… again. He'll have to pay his two middle brothers a nightly visit.

"I said I was sorry to Bizarro." Jon frowns as he shifts at his feet.

"You didn't mean to hurt him, Jon. Dami, give Jon a chance. He's been taking lessons." You try to sooth both boys.

"Fine." Damian sighs as you tug on his arm and lead him to the back seats were you cut around the wound and inspect it.

"You need to take care of yourself, Dami." You huff as more blood gushing out.

"T-t." He mumbles as you apply pressure. "As you should." He whispers.

"I-what?"

"You leave yourself open way too often." He states as stares down at you.

"I'm trying to change that…"

"Try a bit harder." He retorts as he allows you to clean the wound and wrap it.

You get up and leave him to speak with Jon. You see the shift in Damian slightly as he turns to look out the window. Frowning you take a seat beside Jon and help him fly the plane. Jon gives you a side glance and offers a smile. You return it with ease and reflect on everything Damian has done for you over the years. How he often gets injured due to your ignorance.

Damian closes his eyes and vows to cut ties with you… emotionally. He knows nothing will happen between the two of you. It's better to pretend that this silent beggar never had any romantic feels for you. To play the role of a good friend and not the role of a lonely, jealous man. He'll put on a smile for you but inside he is weeping. He will not allow his sadness cast a shadow over your happiness. He knows his place whether it's in his family, along his team, and friends. He has no doubt where he stands in your heart.

Eighteen year old Damian had lost a battle. A battle to be the one to claim your heart as his own. What hurts more is the fact that he has you so close and he can't do a damn thing about it. You are with his best friend. And he would never wish anything ill against Jon. He will not be that man that ruins a loving relationship. He doesn't want to lose you or Jon just because he has fallen in love with you. He will not be like his mother… He is not nor will be never be that man you would seek a loving relationship with. He has come to terms with it since you started to date Jon a year and a half ago.

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 06-6-18**_

 _ **Pikachu: I hope it was to your liking! I really tried. Thanks for Reading, reviewing and requesting!**_

 _ **Ms. Christina: Thank you once again for reading, reviewing and requesting. I'm still working on your requests.**_


	57. Hurt (batfam)

**Hello! I want to say thanks to all that read, reviewed, voted, and favorite my little story it means the world to me. I love to read your comments. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. This time around it wasn't inspired by a song. It was inspired by my siblings, friends and sis-in-law. I hope you guys enjoy.-Jas**

* * *

Jason was not pleased. Oh he was fuming so much that everyone swears they see fumes coming out of his ears and he could start a fire with his one glance. His anger intensifies as you curl deeper into Tim's embrace. The tears streaming down your cheeks cause him to glare at your beloved twin, Tim, who in turn tightens his embrace. Damian seems be growling at the corner he settled himself into when you arrived and they all bombarded your room to find you staring at your phone. Dick tries to sooth you with comforting words and rubs your back while crying along with you. Duke awkwardly tries to hide his concern but he can't help but feel his heart breaking.

The boys have always been protective of you. It's why when Jason snatched your phone and read over the message. He growled and became a whirlwind of rage. Dick had read the message out loud, causing the others to turn to you. You tried to keep your wits together only for you to break down when you looked into Tim's eyes. Rushing into his arms and burying your head into his chest you unleash your sorrow. That caused your brothers to freeze and start plotting.

Jason has had enough; he's about to storm out and drop a mother fucker. He doesn't like to see women cry especially his baby sister. He detests it. To see you shedding tears over some asshole who played with your heart strings. It's enough for him to break Bruce's no kill rule and none of the others would oppose it. That and the silent agreement when they all made eye contact was enough. Damian seemed to want to be part of the brute murder. He nods towards his youngest brother who in turn curls his lips and pushes away from the wall. Jason turns and is about near the door.

"Jay!" You call out to your impulsive older brother as Damian stops beside the second Robin.

"N/N." He mumbles while attempting to force his rage down. He really doesn't want to lash out at you.

"Don't do anything stupid." You sniffle while wiping your tears.

"Request denied, shortie." He growls while ignoring Damian comment on his rash actions and it being his middle name.

"Please, Jay."

"He hurt you, Y/n!" Jason howls causing you to flinch. "If that asshole thinks he get get away for hurting my '('Our' Dick corrects while Tim rolls his eyes and states that you are his sister.) sister and not getting his fucking face resemble a bashed in –" Jason trails off as he punches the door frame.

"He's right, N/n." Duke interrupts as he allows his brown orbs to take in your red, puffy e/c orbs.

"I'm just being a cry baby." You mumble.

"N/n you are not a crybaby! If anyone in this goddamn family is it'll be Dickface over there" Jason growls.

"Hey!" Dick cries as he wipes his tears away.

"You are a strong woman. Beautiful, kind and loving. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." Tim whispers to you as he wipes your tears away.

"You're just saying that because you're my brother. Plus I was stupid to fall for his pretty lies." You mumble.

"I'm not saying this because you're my sister. I'm stating facts." He kisses you're forehead.

"Y/n, you are not dumb. He shall fall at my hands." Damian growls as he clenches his fist.

"You didn't fall for his shit and didn't do what the fucker wanted you to do. You'll find someone with better qualities and great intentions. I'm fucking telling you, N/n.. any fucker would be lucky to be with you. Hell, if you weren't my sister. I'd totally smash." Jason growls: only to earn startled glares from your four other brothers. "I'd treat you like you were meant to be treated and smash. But I see you as my sister. But, if I were to settle down I'd want someone like you." Jason ends his rant as you stare into his teal orbs.

"Really, Jay?" You sniffle as your lower lips trembles once more. Dick is trying to fight back tears.

"Dude, that's messed up." Duke shakes his head.

"Honest, N/n. That fucker doesn't deserve your tears." Jason wants nothing more to put a bullet into the assholes head, dump his remains in a swap and call it a fucking day.

"You'll find someone better, N/n. He'll bend backwards just to see your smile shine his way." Tim brushes your hair to the side and offers you a smile.

Alfred appears with a bowl of your f/f ice cream; while ignoring the hazard zone your room had become after Jason tore it apart with the help of Damian. Bruce trailing behind him: while noticing the protective statuses of his sons over his youngest daughter. His blue orbs narrow as he takes in your swollen eyes, tears stains that cover your cheeks. Your brothers looking ready to murder someone. Bruce's blood boils once again knowing his daughter was lead on and having her heart broken by some playboy. Maybe its karma, for all the playboy antics he had established over the years, placed upon his daughter.

"Bruce?" Dick greets causing you to give your adoptive dad a wryly smile.

"Boys, N/n." Bruces eyes you as Alfred starts to clean up.

"Dad." You whisper as you snuggle into Tim's chest.

"Boys, why don't you go down to the family parlor and chose a movie that will put a smile on N/n pretty face." Bruce tells his sons as they all give him looks.

"We have shit to-"

"Now."

The four boys leave with Alfred who knows what is running through his grandsons heads. Bruce, Tim and N/n stay in your bedroom. You look up at your father and brother as they have stare off. Tim sighs and nods. He turns to you and kisses your forehead one more time and pries your fingers from his shirt. He whispers that he'll be with the others waiting of you. He leaves you alone with Bruce.

Bruce sits on the bed beside you and quickly you latch onto him. You no longer have tears to cry out. But the ach in your chest still throbs. Bruce wraps his arms around you and rocks you gently.

"I'm sorry." You whisper.

"You did nothing wrong, n/n." Bruce states.

"I didn't tell anyone about him… I wanted to be sure that he was a good one… I got attached and…" you mumble. "He used me, I was blind. My brothers are mad at me."

"You are a young woman looking for someone special to share her life with. With the night life we lead it's hard to find that person. For keeping this a secret do you honestly believe it was just that? We wanted you tell us. As for your brothers; they are not mad at you. They could never be mad at you… they love you too much to even feel that. They are enraged at that scum for hurting you."

"I still feel stupid and hurt."

"With time it may go away." He gets up with you still in his arms. "Let's go before your brothers go after the boy and end up in jail."

Unknown to you; Bruce had a plan (He and Alfred came up with) that included your brothers. It involved Batman and his birds to hunt down the boy and scare the living shit out of him… and maybe he'd disappear for a while. But that plan doesn't go into motion until you're asleep from crying your eyes out and the sedative Alfred placed in your ice cream.

* * *

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 6-13-18**

 **Ms. Christina: Happy Belated Birthday!**


	58. Love Is On Her Mind (Dick)

_**I'm sorry for not updating last week. It appears my muse went on holiday... and isn't coming back just yet. -.- I'm lacking inspiring at the moment... but i do have a one-shot (One of my earlier ones and was shelved until now.) I hope you guys enjoy! Once again i'm sorry for not updating.-Jasz**_

 _ *** Inspired by the song 'Love is one her mind' by Sa-fire.**_

* * *

It's not unusual for random girls to come up to you and chat. Many wanting the juicy details regarding your relationship with a certain Dick Grayson; which you learned to ignore and change the subject. But the girl in front of you, whom you considered a friend doesn't seem to get the message. Always telling you how cute the two of you are. Although it seems innocent to those around you; you know the truth. You know the type of girl she is.

She's the type of girl that would say sweet, innocent things to let your guard down. To suck out all the positive things in your love life. Twist things until you no longer have sight of the truth. Planting seeds of doubt in your head so she can swoop in and steal Dick away from you. It's happened to others in your group of friends. So many times they've warned you and you waved it off until now.

"Oh, Y/n. You're so lucky to have someone as sweet as Dick! He's not bad looking either!" She supplies as Dick is trying to get Damian to play basketball with his other siblings and Steph, who is currently dating Tim. While Jason is on a love sucks break because some girl, Isabel, broke their relationship off when another date ended up with them running for their lives.

"He is. Don't try to steal him away." You comment, it sounded like a playful jib but deep down you meant it.

"Oh I'd never do that to you! You're my friend." She swats at you.

"Better not." But you can't help but see the way her eyes would linger on Dick. How his hair would bounce when he'd jump to throw the ball. Or how he ran from one end of the court to another.

"You think one of his brothers is looking for a date or girlfriend?"

"Timmy is dating the blond that just tackled Dick's youngest brother. Dami, is a baby so no. Jay is seeing someone." You reply. you had to protect the boys so you do what you have to. Lying about Jason because even if he is kinda a jerk to you, in a weird brotherly way, you would never want him to end up with someone like her.

"Shame. What about their dad?"

"Bruce? Nah, he's seeing someone." You weren't lying. He's seeing someone… you just don't know who. Though you and the others have narrowed it down to Diana or Selina but nothing yet.

"Hey, Y/n come play with us!" Dick cries out as he bounces over to you and f/e/n. He quickly pulls up and gives you a giant, bone crushing hug. "f/e/n, how are you?"

"I'm great! You are killing it out there. I can't believe Y/n never told me you were so talented." She gushes making the others, who now stand behind Dick, roll their eyes.

"Thanks!" Dick beams. "Y/N, you never talk about me?"

"How can she speak when you interrupt her constantly, Grayson?" Damian toots as he shoves Steph away.

"Okay, let's play nice. I'll chat with you later f/e/n." You wave her off while dragging Dick back to the courtyard. You quickly grope his rump, that many has praised and you are the lucky soul that has claim to it.

"Y/n!" He cries in shock as you laugh. "Not in front of the innocent eyes of my baby siblings."

You snort knowing the things that hide behind the doors of his siblings, due to drunken confessions or walking in on heated moments. Again you give a squeeze only to get lifted up slightly by Dick. He kisses you causing the others to gag. While Jason comments about wanting to poke out his eyes.

Later that night as you put away the rest of the take out; Dick leans against the counter eyeing you. You turn to him and cock an eyebrow at him. His blue eyes shine while he traps you in his arms. You lean into his chest and sigh.

"Want to tell me what all that was about earlier?" He questions.

"Just visually telling her to back the heck up. That you are mine." You reply.

"And why would you need to do that?"

"Love is on her mind, Dick. And I would never share you… Hell it's miracle I let babs near you." You confess.

"You don't need to share me, Y/n. I'm only yours. Now how about I repay you for that groping."

"Only if you can find me!" You slip away and rush off to hide. Which he finds you do less than two minutes due to his ninja skills.

* * *

 _ **Posted on Fanfic and Wattpad on 6-27-18**_


	59. Good Enough? (Damian)

_**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I had work (drained the hell out of me.) and after that i knocked out. But yeah.. anyways! I'm here with a new one-shot. A request from**_ _ **_darkMAGIC**_ _ **((Wattpad) I hope it's to your liking hon! I tried my best!) I hope everyone has a wonderful day and weekend!-Jasz**_

* * *

In his mind all that runs are his flaws. His imperfections … He may not vocally reflect upon them for fear of discovering more…. His brothers are known for voicing his flaws… Often putting him down; calling him blood thirsty. A demonic spawn from the deepest, darkest part of hell. Not good enough for the mantle that has been passed down to him. Granted he has gone after his brothers. He had prompted them for them to view him as a monster… He often regrets the choices he took approaching them. But it's the past…. Yet it still pains him… the names that were uttered by them…

To Dick has been and will always be the little side project. Something to pass the time when he returned to Gotham. A toy kick to the side when something new is set before him. The smoothing hugs Damian once fought off became welcomed. Yet they ceased and he was set up on a shelf like all the others. He often taunted Tim about gaining the mantle…. Of losing something he held dear…. He too was replaced and the Bitterness that came swallowed his heart. How could his brother place his life in the line for others and yet place him to the side…

' _ **Do you not love me, brother?'**_ He often reflects to himself.

Jason…. How often he had gotten under his brother's skin… Fought him and yet he often felt a connection with him. With Jason training under the League; being within his mother's circle of allies for some time and being in the same room as his grandfather… Jason had an understanding of his life. Yet Damian knows how damaged he was at the time. He wanted nothing more to go up to his brother and apologize for the things his mother and grandfather had twisted him into. But Damian is still linked to them and understands the anger Jason occasionally lets slip. Damian welcomes the anger… at least with Jason he knows where he stands…

' _ **Forgive me, dear brother.'**_

Tim…. He's done nothing to him…. but Damian couldn't help but provoke him. From attempting to kill one another… to stealing the one thing that meant the world to his older brother. Damian wanted nothing more to be in Tim's shoes. To have the respect and love that his father and brothers bestowed upon him. Yet he never managed to get the one up on the teen; that is surrounded and basked in companionship of other heroes who looked at Tim for leadership… That looked at him like a hero…. Someone that often lead them to victory and trusted his judgment. No one ever looked at him like that.

' _ **I only wish to be like you, brother.'**_

His father… He has let him down so many times… Spilling blood of many whether it was before going to live with his father… or afterwards. Bruce had often attempted to set him in the right path… often (unknown to the Bat (Himself)) comparing him to his brothers. He isn't as joyful as Dick… who wears his heart on his sleeve. Determined as Jason… He has fought his entire life to get where he currently ended up…. Not dead (again… much to his disappoint or that's what he states loudly to get a rise out of the angry bird.) Intelligent at Tim; nothing really escapes the eye of his brother… yet he is unable to relate to others outside the family. Duke… Duke had become is father's partner…. While Damian was still Robin. That spoke volumes to him at the time. He was never good enough to be his father's partner. He often questions his father silently.

' _ **Am I not good enough, Father?'**_

Mother… His mother has done nothing but lead him down a dark path…. A path Damian often blurs and cannot see past. The lies that his mother spilled and filled his head with… Yet she often brought him down. Telling him; that he wasn't good enough…. That he was a disappointment. He tried… He truly did with every fiber of his being he wanted to be what his mother wanted him to be… And he was never good enough… He was sent away… Sent to live with his father…. With that his mother left him for some time. While he attempted to do his mother's will… he found himself in awe with the way of life brothers and father established. That did not settle well for his mother… A bounty was placed on his head. At every corner he was hunted. He would never be good enough in her eyes; so the only way to redeem himself is for death to consume him.

' _ **I only wish to be free from the hold you have upon me, Mother.'**_

Amani… His beloved Amani. The only one that trusted him blindly and filled his heart…. How many times has he hurt her? Lead her into a dark alley and allowed his pride… hurt her. He often wanted to release his hold upon her… but how can a he let her go? When she is the only one that placed trust onto his upturned hands like a beggar asked for morsels of coin or food. Every scar upon her body was because of his rash decisions. She never places blame upon him but he cannot help but blame himself. It is why he sets her free once he has enough courage.

' _ **Because I love you, I must set you free.'**_

(Y/N)… When he first looked into your eyes he couldn't contain the emotions that he held deep within his heart. He vowed to protect you… To place his life on the line to have you safe from the evils from the world. He would even bathe in the blood of those who harmed you. You gave meaning to his empty life. He wished to have you smile and have you feel loved.

' _ **You are my life.'**_

Damian sits up from his bed, only to see the empty spot beside him. Frowning he tosses the comforter away from his body. Swinging his feet off the bed and his feet into his slippers he gets up. Making his away to the adjoining room of the manor he leans at the door way and watch his wife and child. Smiling he feels warmth envelope him. He watches the two until his wife turns to him. A smile playing on her lips as she walks up to him. The baby in her arms.

"Here's daddy." She coos as she stops before him.

He takes the baby into his arms and looks down at you. The day you were born; it had given him a new meaning in life. Your cries called to him and when he looked into your eyes. He allowed tears to shed. Amani, his beloved… the one he chased away gave him the best gift. Someone that would love him as He is. The dark hair beauty; that married him and given him the best thing in life. Fought for both of you… Being the daughter of a reaper of death and a healer… she lived her life much like him.

His family… His brothers and Father have eased his mind and heart of the things he has felt over the years. After all the damage his mother has done… Granted it took so many years… but it was worth it… The ache in his chest… the bitterness that he can still taste… it was all damn worth it. To have you and Amani in his arms. He is good enough… he doesn't give a damn what others say…

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and . on 7-5-18**_

 _ **Meaning of name:**_

 _ **Amani: Security, Trust**_


	60. Again and Again (Jason) (Doubts part 4)

**First thing: I want to say is THANK YOU! Thank you for the votes and feed back! It makes my day to see that you guys are loving my little stories! *Hands out treats***

 **Second thing: This one-shot was inspired by you guessed it a song. 'Again and Again' by 2pm.**

 **This was a Request by** **JasonToddIsMyHusband** **and** **_darkMAGIC** **. (Both from Wattpad) I've been debating on starting a spin-off of these one-shots. Let me know if you guys would like that. I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**

* * *

It's been months since you last left Jason a message. It pains you knowing that you are not on his mid like he is on yours. You've given him space… Given him time and your heart is slowly engulfed by so many emotions… anger being one. Self pity another. No matter how many times you attempted to pick up the phone and call him again. Pride always takes over.

You have called him… You have broken down while leaving him a message. You have thrown your pride out the window so many times for him. And yet he hasn't had the nerve to call back… to consul you. To ease your aching heart and tell you pretty words that may not be true. You are always the one to reach out to him.

Again and Again you are painted as the stupid girl waiting on him. Always suffering in silence because of him. To silently go insane with self doubt and pity. You have changed since you've met Jason. Not for the better. He has become some sort of drug that you cannot live without. You honestly don't care if he had another girl so along he stayed at your side. But it's wrong to feel and think that way. Many nights you stay up and ponder on where things went wrong between the two of you. Do you really want to be with someone who casts you aside? You have become withdrawn and it's why some of your co-workers have dragged you out of the hole you crawled into. One night you met someone.

You befriended a young woman named Helena Bertinelli (Wayne). One of the few people in Gotham that has your best interest at heart. Often you vent to the dark haired beauty about Jason. And many times she offers to hunt him down and castrate him. Many times she has attempted to get you out of your cando for girls' night with several of her friends. Her attempts of lead to something you often regret the next more….

Several drinks in and you make the mistake of ringing Jason. Begging him to call back; to tell him where you stand… He has lead Helena to confiscate your phone when you enter a bar or club with the others. Who, you discover, are part of the night life (kicking ass and taking names). Barbara Gordon (Oracle) gives you a look of understanding. Dinah Lance-Queen (Black Canary) gives you a tight lipped smile. Selina Kyle's (Catwoman) eyes twinkle with an unknown emotion. Dawn Granger (Dove) just goes on about.

You learned a few things about them and them about you. But you mind always drifts back to the teal eyed man that has you hooked. Again you debate on leaving him… Of starting anew with someone less… Risk getting hurt all over again… Again your heart screams at you not too… But you can't keep on waiting on him. Wait for him to make a move… Maybe it's better if you just cut ties with him…

As you stare down at your drink, you can't help but weigh your options. The stroke lights flash about you as chatter and laughter fill the room. The girls seem to be either dancing or chatting. You feel someone's eyes upon you. You glance up and spot a blue eyed man not too far. The flashing lights and the swaying body around him with his gaze only on you; makes him alluring. Jason…

Again…He pops into your head.

Again…You fight with yourself on leaving him.

Again…You brush off your friends' advice.

Again…You withdraw from the attentions of another.

Again… you decide to wait for him.

Again and Again… Always with the repeating cycle you can't seem to escape…Not that you really want to…

* * *

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 7-11-18**


	61. Cantaloupe (Tim)

_**Sorry i didn't update on Wednesday. I wanted to update on Timmy's birthday but due to work i wasn't able to write or update until today. So here's a belated birthday gift to our Timmy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Tim glances about the yard as those who call themselves heroes and allies chatter about. Miguel had discovered that it was his birthday. He knows deep down that it was Dick that let it slip. Jason wouldn't do that to him… Damian doesn't give two bits about him. Duke was to new to know the dates of their births. Plus how in the hell would Miguel put together this little get together at Wayne Manor… He wouldn't be two surprised to find out that Dick and Miguel combined forces.

As he sits on one of the patio chairs as some of the bigger known heroes appear and chat about. Tim can't help but wonder if you would make an appearance. You are known not to venture out much. A homebody when you weren't on duty. Many times Miguel and the others have tried to get you out but you always had something going on. Of course Tim knows the reasoning behind it. You loved to spend your free time with your family.

Tim's attention turns to Jason who seems to be stalking towards him. Noting the shark like grin on his older brother's face tells him to run. It's when he sees you behind the hulking mass of his brother that he somewhat relaxes. Tim's eyes couldn't help but take you in. H/C, H/L slightly dancing due to the wind; your e/c sparkling as the sunlight shines in them. Your lips turned upward as your dimples come into view.

It was a secret to Dick and others that he has a big crush on you. Jason was the only one to know. Not because Tim told him. oh no…. due to lack of proper sleep; Tim slip it slip… He felt like he was caught with his pants down. Which come to think of it was how Jason got the confession out of him.

"Timbo! You in there?" Jason raps his knuckles on his temple as you are giggling beside the giggling giant.

"Hi, Y/n." Tim swipes at his brother's hand as he turns to you.

"Happy birthday, Tim!" You give him a big smile and shove his gift into his hands. You bounce at on the tips of your toes as he blinks his pretty blue orbs at you.

"Thank you, y/n." You can't help but beam.

You don't get a chance to tell him anything else because you are pulled away by Miguel. He goes on telling you about how happy he is that you finally came out of your shell. Tim watches as you are tugged by our mutual friends. Tim is forced interact with others and do birthday things. As the daylight is exchanged for moonlight and fairy lights. Dick calls the attention of everytong to gather about. Claiming it was time to cut the cake.

You watch as Tim awkwardly sits surrounded by those who love him. everyone singing off key and waiting for him to blow the candles. Its there that Damian takes a chance and gives everyone a glimpse of being a child. He has shoved his older brother's head into the cake; destroying it. You can't help but laugh and snap a picture of him.

Jason being the older and troll; picks his brother up and rushes off towards the pool (that everyone was enjoying on the hot summer day.) He tosses his brother into the pool only to be pushed in by dick. Jason curses and claims to get revenge. Tim just gets out and stalks over towards you. Alfred hands him a towel while Bruce scolds his oldest and youngest. The night continues with opening gifts and some dancing.

Tim is sitting beside you as you nibble on a slice of melon. He's never really been interested in fruit… You seemed to be enjoying the fruit the whole time. It's there that he gets the courage to do what he has been debating on. Places a hand on yours catching your attention. You turn to face him.

"Timmy?"

"Y/N." He takes in the twinkle in your eyes. "I thank you…"

"For what?" You cock your head. "You didn't even open my gift."

"I didn't want to open it in front of everyone."

"Not going to lie…it sting a bit."

"I never meant-"

"I'm playing…" You shove him and then glance down at your phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Mom is just asking when I'll be home. I guess that's my cue." You stand and start to exchange good bye to those close enough.

Tim follows you about until you're the zeta beam in the cave. You were gonna go the one in the city but Tim being paranoid and wanting time alone with you. He insisted on you using the tube in the cave. So as the two of you walked down towards the cave. You can't help but steal a glimpse at him. He seems to be thinking about something or one. Biting the inside of your cheek you just walk towards the tube. Tim punches in the location needed to get you home. Once that's done you turn toward Tim to say goodbye only to be pulled into his embrace and his lips upon yours. You freeze as his lips toy with yours. Pulling away not long after the kiss started; you stare at your long time friend.

"I-"

"Thank you for the gift."

"That's called stealing!" You mumble as you step into the tube. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Y/n." You vanish before his eyes; as smile crawls on his lips.

"You finally had the mother fucking balls to kiss her!" Jason's voice slices his silent glee.

Releasing a sigh he ignores his brother and goes back up. He can't help but reflect on the kiss. The kiss that tasted like Cantaloupe; a fruit he will forever connect to you and the first kiss you both shared on his birthday.

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 07-21-18**_


	62. Granny's (Batfam)

_**Thank you all for Voting and Following my story! It means a lot! Your support makes my day! Thank you oh so much!-Jasz**_

 **So this was a request on my Fanfic account. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm trying to get my act together and write sequels as well as requests but with work draining me and all that Jazz. Yet i do have some one-shot's I've been thinking about. So that's a plus side. Anyhoo Enjoy!-Jasz**

Betrayal is all that stabs at your heart as you are cradled in the arms of your father as you squirm. You have been taken to see Granny Leslie at her Clinic and that only meant one thing… pain… You were only taken in to get shots. No matter how many times they try to sway you… you scream and cling to your father. Damian would often be the first to be checked over and given his vaccinations.

Today Damian rolls his eyes at you as your daddy sets him down on the seat and Granny Leslie goes to him. He idly plays with this toy truck, that your daddy bought him for being a good boy, the last time you came to the clinic. You pouted at the special treat Dami got and for you not getting anything. Daddy had told you that it was for biting Granny Les and chucking your shoe at her. bitterly you watch as she checks over Dami. Your older brothers and sister were waiting outside the room with Granddad Alfred.

Your daddy had you watch as each of your brother and sister were checked over Granny. Each having to have blood work done for school and medical reasons… Joker is to blame again. None fussed; Dickie made a face; Jason grumbled just chatted to Granny about a new book Granddad recommended. Timmy was asking medical questions and Cass silently allowed sat there. Damian seemed to be doing the same as Cass. Just pushing and pulling the truck.

As she finishes checking over Dami she allows him to pick out a sugar free lollipop and help him down. The two of you were dressed in matching over-all shorts. He has a yellow shirt on and you a periwinkle one. Everyone finds it adorable that your father dresses his 2 year old twins alike. But mostly it's mama Diana that has set your outfits aside for the week when she's away. Daddy can't be trusted when it comes to dressing the two of you. Damian stands beside your daddy as he starts to settle you into the seat.

It's there that you let out a scream and dig your nails into your daddy's neck. He pries your hands off and Leslie hands him a napkin to wipe the blood. You cry and tempt to reach for your father; whom just shakes his head. You whack at Granny Leslie's hands as she starts to check over you. Your e/c orbs shine with despair as she tries to get you to settle down.

"Y/N, it's okay sweetheart. Look what I got here." Leslie turns and reaches under a chair that had a large paper bag. She digs into it and pulls out a doll made out of cloth. "Here, she was made just for you."

You pay no mind to the doll that resembles you slight. You toss it at your grandmother figure and try to launch yourself at your father. He releases a sigh and picks you up. Nestled in his arms he signals for Leslie to go on. You try to avoid the older woman's nimble hands. But you can't avoid the fact that your daddy has your arms pinned between his chest and your. Leslie quickly cleans a spot on your arm and with years of practice stabs the needle into your arm.

You let out a screech that causes Damian to cover his ears and his eyes to water. You sob as you watch the needle being pulled out. With wipe and a Band-Aid covering the wound. Leslie offers you're a lollipop which you take but tears don't seem to cease. You hiccup as your dad and Dami follow Granny out to meet up with the others. Everyone is spread about the clinic. Dick is on the computer chair spinning. Cass is on her phone texting Steph. Timmy has his face glued to his tablet. Jason is nowhere in sight.

Just when your daddy is going to ask where he is; Jason comes out of the direction of the restroom. His teal orbs shining with mischief that could mean many things that will cause Bruce a migraine. Alfred excuses himself to bring around the car. Minutes tick by; when your daddy is notified that Alfred is waiting at the door with the car. As he ushers you all out of the clinic; which watching Dickie giving Dami a piggy back ride. You sniffle and bury you head into the crook of your daddy's neck. You close your eyes and slowly drift to sleep as the Car sways you to sleep.

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 8-1-18**

Ms. Christina to answer your questions; I mostly work guy/girl relationship. I do try to leave the reader genderless so it can go either way… I may be failing on that. XD but one can try. I don't oppose to guy/guy relationships but seeing that most of the Bats are known to being attracted to women I tend to write more on that. As for Smut…. I could but I'm not sure how others would react to it. It can go either way. if requested I would attempt to write it.


	63. Inside Outside (Dick) (B Prt 3)

_**HELLO!**_

 _ **I want to thank each and everyone of you for supporting my little book, from voting, reviewing, requesting, and favorite/following! It really makes my day! It's really makes me happy to see what you guys have to say or voted after a long day at work. (Retail the nightmare of jobs much like fast food service.) Thank you for all the love!**_

 _ **This one-shot was a sequel request from PunkMewtwo (Wattpad)**_ _ **. I hope you enjoy it Hon! One-shot inspired by the Cover Girls song 'Inside Outside'-Jasz**_

* * *

' _ **Inside, outside, hung up over you  
Filled up with emotions and I don't know what to do'**_

Dread fills your heart once more as you idly wait for Dick to arrive. The two of you made plans for the day. Over the course of six months the courtship between you and Dick has been sweet and easily blossoming. No matter how many times you've denied the bubbling emotions that brim in your chest. No matter the times you scold yourself for smiling at your phone when you see his name. He's gotten you under his spell and you don't like it. He always makes you forget everything with that pretty smile.

That smile… you recall the day you met him at a local bazaar on a bright Saturday. How the sun shined giving you a sign that something wonderful would be happening. A sign you often questioned since that day. Silently each night you would ask for reassurance from your deceased grandfather. Asking him to put distance between you and Richard Grayson; if his intentions weren't good and true. His rep. of being a playboy made you doubt his pretty words. But his sincere blue orbs eased your mind…. Also didn't help he was rather persistent nature and kind actions tore down your walls. As went on and everything seemed to being going well.

Yet with him easing your raging thoughts and emotions others weren't so kind. Your friends would utter things about his past. Expressing their concern by comparing your social class or appearances. Always bringing up the trail of broken hearts he's left in his wake. That you too would be part of his collection. You refused to listen to their warnings. Dick hasn't given you anything to doubt his being. Defending him as he would you towards others; telling them that he wouldn't do that to you. Always spending nights and bright days together; that's what clouds your judgment.

That isn't why dread fills your heart… it's of late that Dick has been acting a bit strange. Cancelling plans at a moment's notice. No matter how much you attempt to put on a strong front; you can't help but feel put out and used.

Your emotions cause you to over think things. Such as discovering that Dick disappearance is a product of kidnapping; or his avoiding you. But one thing for sure is that every time you look for him… he's never around. You've seen Nightwing on numerous occasions compared to seeing your boyfriend.

One night when you were on your way back home from work. You were startled by the masked man who in turn walked you home and while the walk he eased your doubts of your boyfriend' disappearance; which for some reason confused you. How could Dick break down your walls and just vanish. Even with Nightwing's kind words; your mind still played with darker thoughts.

Are you some sort of entertainment? A sill girl that fell for his honey laced words and promises? A clown… Nope! You aren't a clown! Maybe a puppet? A shiver goes down your spine. You don't know why you just compared yourself to a puppet of clown.

Drawing out of your thoughts due to your phone chiming in you pocket. You quickly fish it out. Once again you face a message from Dick… Again he has to cancel. Why does he make you feel like this? Causing turmoil inside and out. With a sigh you packet your phone and start back home silently your mind starts to race. The need to text him bubbles…

'Do you even want my love?'

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 8-8-18**_

 ** _Ms. Christina: No problem and thank you for always reading, requesting and reviewing!_**


	64. Remembrance (Jason) (Doubts prt 5)

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE! It makes my day to see that you guys are enjoying them. *Everyone gets some of Alfred's cookies!***_

 _ **Sorry for not updating the last two weeks. I've been a little busy with work. but i'm back! With a new One-shot. I was inspired when i went to go see 'Trace the Shadow' they preformed new songs and bam weeks later their second album/ep came out. I highly recommend them. I'll eventually post up a vid of the mini event. - Jasz**_

* * *

Jason sits yet another bar once again nursing a drink as he stares at his inactive phone. It's been weeks since his birthday and everyone, he considers friends or family, have wished him a wonderful day. Yet one person has yet to message him: No happy birthday, Jay! I love you and I miss you. Not even I hate you has appeared. Jason has been left in the dark without any knowledge on your whereabouts. Sure he has avoided returning your calls for months… Debated on who he wanted to be with.

It appears you had made the decision for him. You walked always without a warning… without a goodbye. He recalls all the times the two of you shared. The sound of your laughter… the way your nose would scrunch up and your eyes would crinkle. The loving look you would always give him and the smile that only appeared for him. All he did was dim that smile… filled those beautiful c/e orbs with tears of sorrow.

So many mistakes… so many damnable mistakes that he has made… He refused to see what was before him… to treat you with the love that you deserved. All he did was batter your heart and blamed it on your actions. He regrets many things he's done over the years. But meeting you and loving you wasn't one. He wishes that he could go back and make things right.

To put you above his needs… He was weak and was lured in by the wails of another woman. Fell into her arms without a second thought about you. Only to remember about you after his infidelity… to feel remorseful for a few moments.

But deep inside he knew that he would mess up again and it's why he accused you of doing the same. He wanted to paint you into something you never were. Wanted to ease his guilt… But it never came… your tears cut him deeply as you tried to reason. To ease his emotions but it was him. To have you lash out at him… to tell him his truths it hurt. To hear you state that maybe next time you would do the same as him. To have another taste what he has. It made him boil with anger. Yet you would never do that… You were to loyal.

But you walked away from him once… You wanted nothing to do with him and he chased after you. Wanted you to give him a second chance. Only for him to fuck it up again. The tall, red haired Amazon stirred something within him. He ran off as soon as he could and left you alone. He fell into the Amazon's bed and once you discovered it… you fell wanted to him to do what was right. You called and messaged; like a coward he avoided you.

He allowed photos of Artemis and himself to be streamed online… He doesn't doubt that you saw them… He didn't care at the time. But as things slowed and the smoke dispersed all he could do is think about you. The shared memories and the long talks at night. How he would come home to baked goods and a cup of coffee ready. The lazy days playing video games or lounging about the condo. You curled up in his arms; the warmth and ease you offered caused him to soften more then he wanted to. A warmth he fears will no longer be his.

As he takes a swig of his beer; he decides to call you. Snatching his phone he quickly goes to your contact. His thumb lingers above the call button. Closing his eyes he shakes his head and releases a sigh. Shutting his phone down and stuffs it into his jacket. Jason pays for his drink and goes off.

 _'Y/n…. I hope you know that you're always on my mind…'_

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 9-12-18**_


	65. In Another Life (Batfam)

_**Hello! Here's another One-shot I hope you guys enjoy!**_ _ **setthingsinmotion**_ _ **had chosen the title I hope you enjoy it! I combined a lot of things for this one-shot... and made some others up... but none the less there you go.**_

 _ **I'm also restarting up that Jasonxreader spin-off soon! I'll keep you posted. I scrapped what i had written for it... so yeah i'll keep you guys posted!**_

 _ **THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!-Jasz**_

So many things have occurred within the span of two months… Selina left Bruce at the altar. Bruce lost himself in the darkness. Released his anger out on the criminals that lurked in the streets of Gotham. On his family…. It didn't matter who they were…

Jason… Jason broke the biggest rule after his redemption. He killed Penguin on live tv… Nothing could of stopped Bruce at that moment… He hunted down his son… He kicking the living shit out of his second eldest and disowning him. Never questioning why he had broken the rule. He just beat his son. All the while Jason attempted to aid his friends that vanished before him…

' _You never asked me what was going on.'_

With Jason's relapse and banishment; the others desperately tried to get information one why the events _occurred_. The answers they wanted came in… they weren't what they expected. Instead of the family coming back together and stitching up the mess… everyone drifted apart.

Dick ventured back and forth to Blüdhaven; his relationship with Barbara once again on the rocks. But the betrayal was too much. Dick was devastated when he discovered that Bruce slept with Barbara and impregnated her… In a fit of anger the two beat each other to a bloody pulp and Dick vanished into the night not wanting any connection with the man he viewed as his father.

' _How could you? You know what she meant to me!'_

Tim attempted to mend the new wounds. Tried to reach out to his brothers and come home… they refused… Tim was captured not long after and was tortured by the Joker and his beloved Harley… They warped his mind and became the 'son' they wanted. Bruce of course was too late… Tim was broken beyond anything… He spilled the blood of the Joker that night. Bruce of course was the one to blame… this third son distance himself and ended his role as red Robin. Jason had reached out to his brother and comforted him in a way that only the other broken bird could. Another son lost because of the no kill rule.

' _You never wanted me as your partner in the first place… so why pretend to care if I hang up my cape?'_

Damian was collected and brainwashed by his grandfather not soon after… seeing his family fall apart all because of his father's views. Bitterly Damian saw the light. Over the course of the years he grew with intellect and refined his morals. He soon aided his grandfather in many events over the years. When face to face with his father. Damian blamed the down fall of their family on him…

' _We were never good enough for you.'_

Duke sees what is happening to his family… the fall of the batfamily. He tries to talk it out with his brothers… but they refuse to listen to him… He tries to reason with Bruce only to get a reprimanded and stripped of his hero persona. Had gone to Alfred for assistance but the old butler could do nothing. Duke turned his back to the man he looked up to.

' _This isn't the type of family I want to be a part of.'_

Cassandra and you watched all the bridges so sturdy burn… Cassandra was crushed that her family had vanished.. she was the only one left at Bruce's side. Until one day she vanished. No one knows where she had gone off too. You searched for your sister with the aid of your waylard brothers. But nothing ever turned up.

You… you tried to keep the relationship you had built with Bruce until he too chased you away. You spent your days with your Beloved Twin… unlike him you didn't hang the cape. You jumped on rooftops with Jason from time to time. Visited Damian and met his newest child aka pet. Had Sunday brunch with Alfred. Went to the movies with Duke every other weekend… Cheat day (Stuffing your faces with junk) Friday with Dick once every four weeks. You never looked back and made time for your siblings… until you met him.

Once meeting your husband you settled down and hung up the cape… Your father figure wasn't in the photos that litter your walls over the years. Just your brothers, sister and grandfather figure. Batman is no more… Alfred passes and you all go to his funeral while keeping a distance from Bruce. From there no one sees the man they once viewed father.

One night you are running late, your husband tends to do odd things when left alone for a long time. Once you left him alone for four hours, you had to take the kids over to Tim's for a sleep over and oddly enough your other brothers were there dropping off their offspring or just visiting. When you go home… you were in shock to see your once white walls painted bright yellow. The parking lot was dark and your car was rather far. You become aware that you are being followed. Most likely by some of those: joker worshiping dolts. Just as you nearly reach your car; it's when your attacked. You hold your own against the teens and it's there that someone enters the fight. The new batman; you had seen the suit once. When the fight ends; the new bat turns to you.

"You need some work on your defense there." You state as you kick one of the jokerz and unlock your car.

"You're welcome." He calls out as you open the door.

"Oh junior I had it covered. But tell Bat senior I said hello." You slip in and shut the door. You start the engine and pull away.

'Y/N.' Bruce's voice heaves out into Terry's ear.

"Y/n?' Terry stares after your car making a mental note to look you up.

As you drive home you can't help but reflect on meeting the new 'sibling'. You wanted to chat with him more but that isn't part of your life anymore. You want to keep it away from your children and those of your brothers. Their safety is first no matter what.

' _Careful junior; it's only a matter of time before Bruce hurts ya too. But I get it… the night calls to you like it did us. Everyone fears the night because it hides the creatures and villains that hide. But it's the daylight that frightens everyone the most… The aftermath of what the protectors attempt to keep at bay… Daylight was brought up in the house of bats and drove them apart. Maybe in another life they will not scurry away from it.'_ You mentally think as you get home and see the light on… you see your husband walk past the window. A smile crawls on your lips.

Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 9-19-18


	66. Roses (Tim)

**Thanks for all the love! I'm trying to write more one-shots but work kicked my butt and yesterday was a bit overwhelming. I became a year older and I can't believe the year went by so fast! Any-hoo! here's the next one shot! Also i'm proud to say that i have written the first chap for the Jason (Doubts) spin-off! I just need to figure out a title. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy -JasZ**

Staring at your phone in hope that his name would appear; and a cute little message written just for you. But you know it won't. You've waited for a message or call from him but nothing. You can't help but hope that he'd pop over your house with roses at hand. A hopeful smile on his lips as he apologized for missing another date. It's not going to happen.

Rolling out of bed, you drag yourself to your bathroom and quickly shower and do your morning routine. You dress in one of his t-shirts, you never returned after a misadventure at the manor with Damian and Dick making milkshakes, and a pair of jean shorts. You head off to school were many avoid you. The day goes by but not without a concerned glance from Ives, which you ignore. Once home you drop everything at its proper place and walk to the kitchen you pull out a large tub of Ice cream from a cancelled Movie night.

Grabbing a large spoon on the way to the front room; you flop on the sofa and turn the telle on. Of course they would be playing rom-coms. 'He's just not that into you' is on and you are too drained to change it. Opening the ice cream you dig into the f/f ice cream and shove the spoon into your mouth. Wanting everything to go way; maybe eating your emotions isn't the answer but there's nothing right now. Your friends were all his friends well his siblings. Your other friends have told you to get drunk and forget him. But you can't.

He was the one… Your true love; your only love…and now the one that got away. You tried your best to get him to see it. But he wouldn't have it. It's why you still hope that he would appear with roses. As silly as it is, you always found it cute. Blinking away tears that threaten to spill while shoving more ice cream into your mouth. This routine has been going on since the day he walked out of your life. Shoving ice cream and balling your eyes until you fall asleep.

Reflecting the night you first met him as wryly smile crawls on your lips. You decided to go to a party being held by Ives, a school mate, and its there you met Tim. He was chatting with the man of the hour and a girl you cannot recall her name at the moment. You waited until you could go up to Ives and greet him properly, a bear hug and kiss on the cheek. There was nothing romantic between the two of you it was just the way how you greeted everyone you hold dear.

So in turn Ives introduced you to the dark hair, blue eyed boy. You offered him a smile and chatted idly with him. He made you feel different. Not a wall flower like all the others made you feel. As the night went on and you kept drinking the mixer that was most likely spiked by another teen. You clung to Tim like a lifeline. Feeling at ease with him, something told you that he wouldn't attempt anything. Since then you and Tim chatted through Messages. One outing you were surprised to be kissed by him as you stood at your door step. A kiss that always replays and is one of your treasured memories.

Nearly two months of chatting and getting to know each other, he asked you to be his girl. And you happily accepted. You believed you had all the time in the world to express how you truly felt about him. Something you never showed others. Believing everything was going right on track even with him cancelling so often. But it wasn't. His world was crumbling and you tried to help. But he broke your heart. He didn't even know why he was breaking things off with you. You asked him repeatedly why he just decided this? He avoided you.. Gone to lengths to change the subject and asked you to just let it be. But you couldn't; you just couldn't. So you did what any other would do when your heart is broken. You waited.

You can't help but wait each Friday night, hoping that he'd appear. To wipe away your tears and tell you he's sorry for just leaving you. That he loves you just as much as you love him. That the last two years were the best years of his life. Deep in your heart you know they weren't. He wasn't yours to keep…. You weren't in his heart. He's not the one with tears streaming down his sky blue eyes. Not the one wasting his life way while sitting on a sofa in hopes his beloved would return.

A sob escapes your lips as you fling the tub of ice cream at the tv as the Jennifer ends up getting up with Ben. Sobbing into your hands you curl up into a ball; wanting to forget everything. To make the memories go away. Your heart feels like its breaking into pieces; little fragments that will never be put back together. That's how Ives and your parents find you. Curled up on the sofa, face swollen from the tears you shed for Tim. Ice cream on the television and floor.

It's there that they realize how much Tim meant to you. How much you loved him that you are willing to wait for him to return even if it's been nearly two months since the break up. Two months that he hasn't made any effort in reaching out to you. Ives frowns at the outcome of his two best friends. As he goes off to sit beside you, who stares at the tv as ads run. You feel Ives wrap an arm around you and you curl into him.

'Maybe next Friday would be different… Maybe I'll let him go or he'll come back.' You reflect to yourself.

Before Friday appears you hear news of Tim being engaged. And that itself tells you to move on. Which you face the world little by little with baby steps. But the hope still lingers that he'll come back. A hope you smother with each passing day and exploring other relationships. Relationships you're using to forget your first, true love.

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 09-26-18**


	67. Trouble (Damian)

**Thanks for all the love! As for the requests i'm still currently working on some. Its just taking me some time please bare with me. This one-shot was inspired by a Comic on Webtoon called 'Miss Abbott and The Doctor.' I wasn't sure who i wanted it to be...Damian or Tim were the the ones in mind and you can already guess who won. Anyways. Thanks again I hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm also unsure of Damian's birthday sooo yeah. If anyone know please let me know.. it's been driving me bananas!**

 **Pps: So i was speaking with a dear friend of mine and we were chatting about the one-shots I've written and she suggested making a spin-off of 'Cake'. What do you guys think? I'm still working on more Chaps for the Doubts spin-off.-Jasz**

* * *

It was a quiet day… too quiet that it unnerved Damian. Usually you would bounce into a room with a blinding smile. A smile he often compared to the sun… especially if you come out of a dark movie theater into the bright sunlight… He often denied the affect your smile had on him but fell for your charms.

Also the reasoning he asked you to be his girlfriend a few years ago. Your child like wonder chipped away at him. It often confused his close friends on your relationship only to earn a glare from him. It's currently his friends surround him as they chat away. Today they were celebrating Damian's birthday with Gotham's Elite. Lucky for him Jon and Collin were in attendance. Much to his dislike, Garfield and some of the other titans were invited by Dick.

Damian's eyes often shift towards the door in hopes that you would bounce into the party. You have a knack to finding trouble… it often stresses him out more then he would like to admit. Doesn't help that his older brothers often tease him about it. Dick often drags you along many misadventures, Jason eggs you on, and Tim records everything while Duke watches in amusement.

"Where's Y/n?" Collin questions as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Do I look like her keeper?" Damian retorts causing Gar and the other titans to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Who's Y/n?" Wally questions.

"Dami's girlfriend." Jon replies only to earn the infamous bat-glare. "Oops sorry!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Gar scoffs. "Someone really wants to be with you? Willingly?"

"That's rude!" Jon scolds the green skinned man (who has an enchanted charm from Zatanna so he could leech off food- enjoy the birthday party of his leader er look 'normal').

"I asked the same thing when I found out about N/n." Jason's voice caused the teens to turn to the roguish man. "Hey brat."

"Why are you here?" Damian hisses.

"Can't I come to see my 'baby brother'?"

"No. now leave." Jason's girlfriend arrives and glances between the two brothers.

"Too bad I'm staying." Jason stuffs his mouth with some finger sandwiches. Jason's girlfriend rolls her eyes at him and turns to Damian. Damian was memorized by the woman beside his brother when she first appeared. Her ink colored locks that curl around her petite frame. The large green orbs that shine with understanding, loneliness and friendliness. Damian was at ease with the woman who has the same views as him when it comes to the lives of criminals that harm defenseless animals. It's why he confines in her more.

"Happy Birthday Damian, I wish you many blesses and happiness." Esperanza (Eagle knight to those in the hero community thou she deals more with the supernatural) goes up to him and embraces him. "I hope you enjoy the gift I have selected for you." She gets on the tip of her toes and pecks his cheek then steps back.

"Are you Y/n?" Jamie questions as he looks down at the petite woman. The other males eye her with interest.

"Hell no! This is my girl." Jason growls as wraps his arm around Esperanza (Even though he towers over her by a foot and several inches); who in turn pats his arm.

"Jay.. Esperanza." Tim greets as he stands beside Jason. "Demon, Happy birthday."

"Piss off."

"Dami! Happy Birthday!" A brunette beams up at Damian as she stands beside Tim. Litzy Tim's girlfriend had recently broken the curse that was place on her family. Eagerly she takes in the frame of her boyfriend's brother. A large smile on her lips. Damian also related with Litzy… They only saw death… while Damian was the one to take the life of an enemy. Litzy would witness it just by glancing into a human or nonhuman eyes. Damian recalls first meeting her and thinking nothing about it. Until he looked into her teal orbs. She warned him about his demise and he brushed it aside. Death was at his door. Granted she was Tim's friend at the time. And Tim is a thorn on his backside.

"Thank you,-"

"Y/n?" Gar questions.

"I'm not Y/n. I'm Litzy; Tim's girlfriend."

"Little D! Happy birthday!" Dick jumps on his younger brother's back and plants kisses on his head. Tim of course is recording the ordeal.

"Get off! You are making a scene!" Damian knocks his eldest brother off.

"Hello, Dami! Happy birthday!" Wynnfred, Dick's girlfriend, gently places a hand on his arm. "I wish you nothing but the best."

"Then keep that buffoon away."

"I will try my best." The red head smile as her blue orbs twinkle. Wynnyfred isn't like the others Dick dated she isn't involved in the night life in a way. She works for Gotham hospital as a nurse. Often attempting to aid those they couldn't protect.

"Wynny, why?"

"Because the birthday boy requested it."

"How the hell do you guys attract the hot ones?" Gar questions as Duke arrives and is about to greet his brothers and their friends.

"Appearances make no difference to us. Personality is key. Why would I want to be with someone that would not fight for what he believes in?" Esperanza retorts as the other two agree whole heartily.

"How about money?"

The three women glare at him. Duke slowly starts to back away when the doors burst open. You frantically search for Damian to find him ready to maim some guy. His brothers seem ready to do the same as well as the girls. You ignore the glances and whispers of the elite. You dash over to him and launch yourself at him.

"Damian! Help!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Jason snaps his attention to his baby brothers' girlfriend.

"Car broke down…. I had to walk all the way up here… I fell into a muddy puddle because some asshole doesn't know how to drive correctly and I'm hungry!" You huff. "Feed me!" You shake your boyfriend by the shoulders.

Jon and Collin smile at the two as offer you some of their snacks to you. You eagerly take some and sigh happily. You lean into Damian while Wynnyfred fusses over you. She turns to Esperanza asking for a wet cloth, the shortest of the four of you takes out a packet of wet wipes out of Jason's pocket. (Jason protested and huffed until Esperanza whacks him softly.) And hands it to the nurse of the group. Wynnyfred wipes your face… it's there that everyone notices the bruise around your eye.

"Did he do this to you?" Gar questions while his eyes narrow at Damian. This causes everyone at the party to turn to him. Bruce is making his way over to defuse the fight his youngest would surely start.

Damian grounds his teeth and is about ready to punch Gar in the face. Raven defuses the time bomb as she goes up to you and places a hand on your head. You blink a few times and idly munch on some pastry. Wynnyfred tsks at you knowing what you had gotten yourself into.

"I would never hurt her." Damian growls ignoring everyone looking their way. "She got the black eye yesterday."

"I find that to be bullshit." Someone huffs from the crowd. Bruce gives Alfred a slight gesture and the Grandfather of the family returns it.

"I do not need to tell you what happened. But if you must know… Y/n was pretending to fight in the yard. It was awful to witness." You give Damian a dirty look.

"Domestic abuse!" someone cries. Clark, Diana, several other leagues and their spouses nearly facepalm.

"Y/n! You were playing pretend without me?" Dick cries as he pouts.

"Not my fault you didn't make it to lunch yesterday." You huff… "I should've listened to Dami when I was running around with a branch…."

"How do you-"

"Tim has it on his phone." Jason roars as Tim goes up to a projector. That Alfred had set up quickly.

 _There the video of you running around with a branch with Damian running behind you telling you to put it down and to stop being a child. You laugh and ignore him. Tim gets everyone else just watching the scene as you continue to dance about and Damian stomping back to his seat. Jason makes some comments and its there that Tim catches the moment of you pushing the tire swing (That Dick had demanded to have in the yard) and it coming back full force. It hits you in the face and knocks you down. Everyone rushes to your side. Wynnyfred, Leslie and Alfred quickly check you over and Damian scolds you. It ends with Steph, Cass and Barbara entering the yard confused as all hell._

Damian ignores everyone and stomps out of the room. You trail behind him. Once he stops outside you wrap your arms around him and lean into his back. You feel his hands on yours. You release a sigh.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." You whisper Damian pulls you in front of him.

"Don't be." He leans into you and plants a kiss on your lips.

"My Eyes!" Dick cries out.

"Shut up! You've seen worse!" Jason growls as he shoves his older brother to the side and closes the doors.

"Happy birthday, I hope your days are full of happiness and warmth."

"It's never a dull moment with you." Damian whispers as the two of your ignore the raging party that is going on inside. Jason had spiked the punch with some hard core liquor that would make everyone forget tonight. Commissioner Gordon was not pleased to be called to collect so many elites all over Gotham.

* * *

 **Posted on Wattpad on 10-10-18**

 **Fanfic: 10-12-18**

 **meaning of names:**

 **Esperanza: Hope**

 **Litzy: Joy**

 **Wynnyfred: Peace Friend.**


	68. Perfect Man (Tim) (Roses Prt 2)

_**Hello everyone! I'm here with another one-shot; which was inspired by the song 'Perfect Man' by Nb RidazThis one shot was requested by**_ _ **PunkMewtwo**_ _ **! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

You were currently sipping on your drink waiting for your food to be finished cooking and of course listening to some story from Ives. It's been a month and a half since the news of Tim's Engagement. Your chest still aches at the thought of Him being with someone that isn't you. You can't dwell on it… He's the one that left. The one that gave up the relationship. Granted he didn't cheat or lie. He just abruptly broke everything off and went about his way.

Closing your eyes and releasing a sigh you turn your attention back to your friend as he explains what happened on his date. You smile how smitten he appears; one ever seems to be interested in poor Ives love life or their lack of it. You are glad that he seems to have found someone.

"How are you holding up?" Ives questions as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Eh…" You respond and look about the diner.

"Y/n, you know I'm here for you." Ives states with a frown on his face.

"I know, Ives. I don't blame you for any of it. Maybe I just got attached to quick."

"You dated him for two years; it's only natural for you to get attached to someone."

"Let's not talk about it… So you think this girl is the one? The Perfect girl?"

"Y/N, there's no such thing as perfect."

"Oh but there is… They are perfect in your eyes no matter the flaws they carry. Their smile brightens your day. You would do anything for them…and they would do the same for you. You would give up your life just to have a smile crawl on their lips. You'd put yourself through hell for them. The love you two have between the two of you would be so pure and true. They would never hurt you."

"Y/n, do you believe in that?"

"When I was a little girl… I would often sit beside my favorite plush and dream about the outcome of my life. I hoped to find the perfect man for me. I wanted a love that my parents shared. No secrets between the two. Best friends before becoming lovers to man and wife to parents."

"You'll find him, Y/n. He's just lost and is trying to push open a pull door." Ives tries to draw you out of the hole you've dug yourself into. You laugh at Ive's attempt and shake your head.

"Here's your order." The boy at the counter announces as he sets down your tray and gives you a smile and then turns without looking at Ives to get Ives' tray when he comes back he sets the tray down without a sound and goes back to work

"Thanks," Ives grumbles and then adds. "Asshole."

"Is that how you met your girl? Where you trying to push open a pull door?" You quickly start making your way towards the Table you had left your books at. Hoping Ives wouldn't try to do something silly.

"I hate you." He sighs as he sits down.

"No you don't. You love me!" You kick him under the table.

"You have no proof of that and I'll deny it until my dying breath."

"Really, Ives please don't joke like that." You frown; remembering visiting Ives in the hospital when he was going through Chemo.

"Y/n, I'm okay. The doctors say I'm in good health."

"I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, n/n."

"That's what Tim said." You mumbled as you stuff your face with fries. Ives frowns and releases a sigh.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom." Ives goes off leaving you alone.

You here the door jiggles behind you and you ignore the new comers. You just want to continue your lunch date with Ives. You reflect on the 'breakup to-do list' your other friends made.

1\. Stop communication

a. Which you did after discovering his engagement.

2\. No stalking him on social media.

a. Which is difficult seeing he's a freaking celebrity. He's on everything!

3\. Think of the reasons why your life is better now.

a. Yeah… no

4\. Every time you want to text him email your coach or call a friend.

a. Your friends are your freaking shadow they won't leave you alone.

5\. Listen to angry girl songs.

a. Karaoke night at Ives was fun. Ives supports all his girl friends' and helps them all when they go through a break up. It's why they all are protective of him when he started to see his nameless girlfriend.

6\. Glam it up.

a. Shopping therapy was good for the soul but not your wallet.

7\. Be a cliché for a night or five.

a. You were a zombie for the last two months… that's enough.

8\. Find a guy in your life that you trust.

a. Ives thus the lunch date and you wanted to get information on his girl.

9\. Plan something in the near future that you are excited about.

a. Going out of state to study what you want. Leaving everything behind here.

10\. Daydream about your future without him.

a. Still haven't been able to do that.

11\. Exercise

a. Walking towards the fridge to get something to eat is good enough right?

12\. Find out the 'why it won't work' answer.

a. The bottom the ice cream carton is enough for now.

13\. Write out qualities you do want in a partner.

a. Smart…has a boyish charm to him. Has celestial blue orbs and raven locks of hair.

"Y/n did you miss me?" Ives questions as he reclaims his seat.

"With every spitball so far." You retort… you got to love the reruns of 'Married with Children.' They helped you some.

"Evil."

"You know it." You wink at your friend and continue you on eating. It isn't until you're nearly done that Ives looks at you with a disdained look upon his face.

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"Why? We aren't done eating yet? You promised me a milkshake." You pout.

"Yes but this boy you don't want in your yard."

"What the hell are you-"

"Ives!" Tim's voice makes you freeze in your spot. Panic quickly surges through you just as tears start to form. "Y/n…"

"Tim!" Ives greets as he offers his friend his hand. "How've you been?"

"Been alright… How are you feeling?" Tim questions while his eyes never leave your face.

"Better. Do you want to join us?" Ives offers ignoring the dark look you casted his way.

"No, it's okay. I'm here with-"

"Hello, Sorry to interrupt Tim our food is ready." The woman that is said to be his bride to be stands beside him with a smile. She's pretty and with the aura that matches Tim.. smart, determined and tough as nails.

"Thanks Tam. It was nice seeing you, Ives and you, y/N."

"Yeah, sure." You wave him off and excuse yourself to go use the restroom.

You close your eyes and force back the tears that threaten to spill. Your breath hitches about ready to let out all the sadness that dwells within. Quickly you turn the water on and splash your face. You look into the mirror and you notice the difference now. You are nothing like you were before.

'Do you really believe that?'

'No… the band that blinded me has come off and now I see the true reality that has caused me to cry so much. There is no such thing as a perfect man… but I did consider Tim to be that man until he hurt me.' You reflect to yourself.

Releasing a sigh you wipe your face and place a smile on your lips and go back to Ives who seems to have cleaned up the table and is waiting on you. You ignore the worker that seems to have an interest in you as well as Tim's lingering stare. Grabbing your books and walk beside Ives while chatting away and walking past the table Tim sits with his new girl. You don't see the flash of emotion that flashes in Tim's celestial blue orbs.

 _ **Posted on Fanfic and Wattpad on 10-17-18**_


	69. All Hallow's Eve (Batfam)

_**Sorry for not updating... my internet wasn't working and it took me some time to get it fixed. I wanted to post this on Halloween but yeah.. so here's a belated Halloween special/request. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE! -Jasz**_

* * *

It was the week before all hallows eve…. One would assume that the week would the quiet but not for Bruce… The night before his children had been off on patrol without him. Due to Clark demanding him to go to a meeting; so the blame is on the Red and blue spandex wearing hero. His children had been gassed with a de-ageing gas. His oldest is now in his mid teens and his youngest at three and the others are in-between that age.

He was not at all to happy when he received the call from Jason's girlfriend that arrived at the seen to see her giant boyfriend nearly her height. It didn't stop her teasing his short tempered son. Not to mention to hear Dick's wife franticly cursing her husband and the fact that it was his turn to take the children out to trick or treat. Tim's girlfriend was cooing at his adorableness and offered him treats.

Damian seemed to dislike the girls and clung to Dick like a lifeline. While Damian's girlfriend takes photos of them. a smirk displayed on her lips as she coos. Cass seemed to be happy when Jason's girlfriend gave them all some fresh cookies and some hot chocolate; while telling her stories. Duke was amazed by Dick's wife who was dealing with a six month old, a eight year old, a four year old and her de-aged husband.

You were currently in your father's arms blinking at everyone. Your four year old niece goes up to her grandfather and smiles up at you. she waves at you and tugs on her grandfather's pant leg. Bruce looks down and smiles at the little blue eyed girl.

"Gra'dpa Bruce, I wanted to play with her." she points at her.

"Celeste do want to help us with the cookies?" Esperanza, Jason's girlfriend, calls out causing all the attention to go to the petite green eyed woman. She has all his sons on the table with cookie dough and baking trays.

"Yes, Auntie Spaz."

"Don't call her that." Wynnyfred, her mother scolds, as she bounces her son.

"Uncle Jay calls her that." Celeste mumbles as she sits between her half sister, Mar'i and her father.

"Bruce why don't you go take a seat… do you want me to get you a cup of tea?" Litzy, Tim's girlfriend, questions while Amani sits down on the ground and Alfred the cat curls beside her.

"I'm alright, Litzy."

"Hey, Y/n, do you want to make some cookies with your brothers?" Esperanza asks as she bounces over to you.

You shyly shake your head and cling tighter to your daddy. She smiles and offers you a cookie and goes back to Jason who seems to be punch Dick, who's trying to mess with his younger brother's cookie, and Timmy is quietly staring at his cookie unsure what to do. After the cookies bake and are devoured by their makers the kids are taken to bed and tucked in

 **One week later,**

. Bruce grumbles as his daughter in law and his future ones roam the cave. They had to break the news that they would be unable to help him the Halloween due to work… nor would they be able to help with the trick or treating. So Bruce would have to take his kids and grandkids. Maybe if he calls Diana she'd help with them. He tells himself that it's not that hard to watch over the kids. So he tells them he could do it.

How wrong could he be? After getting some costumes and having them all ready, Bruce realizes how this night would become a nightmare. Jason (who dressed up as a Ban the undead) would aggressively demand for more candy, apparently he wanted to get more so he could share with Esperanza. As well as start a fight with others who'd wanted to take Timmy's candy. Timmy (dressed as Gowther) would hide behind his brother and meekly take the candy. Dick (Dressed as Tuxedo mask) was on a sugar rush…. Along with his daughters (who were dressed as sailor scouts). The three were bouncing and giggling like lunatics. The only one sane enough was baby Alexander (dressed as Tony the Tiger) who was listening intently to them all and holding onto Cass's (dressed as an Cat) hand. Duke (Power Ranger) and Damian (Ninja) follow the older boys. Bruce pushes the stroller and continues on to the next house.

You (Dressed as a princess) pout as you sit beside the baby and nibble on a apple slice that Wynnyfred cut up for snacks. It's thirty minutes later that your daddy decides that trick or treating was enough. Seeing that your brothers were either threatening someone or bouncing off the walls. So he detours and takes you all to the movies to watch the rerelease of ' Coco'.

Once getting you all into the theater and buying you all snacks. You sit beside your father as he holds onto Baby Alec. You pick at the snacks your daddy got you; but you eye the popcorn that they all seem to have. You try to take some from Damian but he toots and moves his bucket to his left. You pout and start to make sniffling noises. Your daddy sighs and hands baby Alexander to Jason. who gives him a look of despair. But the baby seems snuggle closer to his uncle and sigh. Dick frowns and shoves some popcorn into his mouth until his daughters poke him on the side. Timmy peers at the baby and smiles and touches the bridge of Alexander's nose.

"I'll be back. I'm going to take y/n to the rest room."

Cass nods and signals that she'll watch over the others. Bruce picks you up and takes you to the restroom. You fuss and cry when you pass the popcorn stand. You wanted to have some but everyone seems to be greedy. You kick and start to cry. You start to make a scene in hopes that your daddy would give in. but he doesn't and continues on. He takes you back to the theater and sits down. Jason has Baby Alexander on his lap, that baby is facing the screen while munching on one of his snacks.

Bruce is amazed that his short tempered son holds the baby with ease after a few minutes. Timmy seems to munching on some popcorn mixed with m&ms, Jason's doing no doubt. Dick and his daughters seemed to have passed out. Duke, Damian and Cass seem to be into the movie. You sniffle and curl into your daddy. You fall asleep within minutes.

Once home, Bruce tucks them all in and goes off to find a way to get his children back to the normal age. It's not until a few yelps and curses are heard the next morning. His children appear in the dining room where hid daughter in laws, grandchildren and himself are currently having breakfast.

"What the fucking hell happened?" Jason curses causes his nieces to glare at him for his potty mouth.

Wynnyfred explained what had happened the last week. Dick and the girls are currently stuffing their faces with cereal all the while gushing on how much fun they had together. Tim looked at his Litzy as she smiled at him. His face flushing recalling how he would follow her like a little duckling. Duke just sat down and ate his breakfast; Cass followed her brother after she greeted the others. Damian glared at Amani as she showed him a picture on him curled beside his brothers.

"Delete them and I may have mercy."

"Nah, I think I'll keep them. You were so cute!" Amani skips away and sits beside you.

"I won't save you." You offer as smile.

"Eh, I think you will. I have a nice little video of you crying because you didn't get your way. You were one pampered princess." Amani teases.

"Dami, I'll help you hide her corpse." You state as you tackle your friend to the ground. You tickle death's daughter only to get rammed by Titus.

"Titus to the rescue!" Esperanza cries out as she enters the room with more food. Alfred behind her with a fond smile. She sets the trays down and takes a mug of coffee with to her seat ignoring the death glare from Jason.

"You!" Jason hisses as he goes up to his girlfriend and narrows his eyes. "I'm going to get you back for all the short jokes." He hisses as he tries to intimidate her with his height. He's a good foot and several inches taller than her… but of course she's used to him looming over him.

"Worth it!" She shoves him away and takes a large gulp of her coffee. "You got a taste of your own-."

"Shut your face." Jason growls as he takes his beloved girlfriend into his arms and she melts into the embrace.

You smile as you retake your seat and shake your head. You really can't recall most of the things that happened but you are happy that they happened. You feel closer to your family… and you see the relief in your father's eyes as he smiles your way. You listen to everyone as they share stories of all the pranks they pulled on the girls and dad. You smiled when the story of the movie theater popped up. It's no wonder you always throw a fit when you watch movies with your family and you don't get popcorn because someone always eats it. It's mostly you… but you'd never admit it.

* * *

 _ **Posted Wattpad and Fanfic on: 11-3-18**_

 _ **Ms. Christina: Thank you for always reviewing. i'm sorry for not keeping up with your requests. I've been a little sidetracked. I hope this one to your liking.**_


	70. Black Magic (Damian)

_**Hello**_!

 _ **First off I want to take all of you for the love! It makes my day so much better!**_

 _ **second this one-shot was inspired by a K-drama (Hwayugi/Korean Odyssey) i started watching not to long ago. I got Damian vibes from it. So bam this came out. I hope you enjoy it!-Jasz**_

You don't know how in the hell this happened but you blame Gar and La'gaan. You knew that Zatanna would have your head for playing with things you shouldn't. It's not like you had any other choice. You cover your face with your hands as you try to think of a way to fix your mistake. Maybe he wouldn't be too upset… yeah right the last few weeks he's been snarling threats your way. You can't just go up to him and fix this mess without him murdering you or going to Zatanna for help and getting your ass kicked.

"Are you okay, Y/n?" Zatanna asks you while glancing your way; a large book that has been used for many years to log all dark enchanted items, on her lap. You hope she doesn't find out what you did.

"I'm Okey Dokey." You start to sing a song from Zico called 'Okey Dokey'. (I just went to see him in concert.)

"You're being weird today…well weirder than usual."

"Gee thanks, Zee." You roll your eyes.

"How are things with the Team?" Zatanna questions as a slender finger goes down the list.

"Oh you know…" You tug on the rubber band on your wrist.

"Damian's not being hostile towards you is he?"

"You do know that it's Damian and he's hostile to everyone."

"True as that may be. You're my cousin and I'll curse his ass if he hurts you."

"Thanks for that Zee, you don't know how much that means to me." You state and smile widely at your cousin when your phone goes off. You open the message and sigh. "Well I got to go… Places to be… mostly avoiding Gar and La'gaan." You jump up and rush out the room leaving Zatanna amused.

As soon as you make it to the watch tower you greet the heroes around. You dread the feeling that you'll bump into Damian but you can't hide forever. He'll find you somehow and as soon as Zatanna finds out what you did. She'll be on your ass like a hell hound out for your blood. Just as you set into the conference room all eyes are on you. You quickly take your seat beside Terra and wait for the others to arrive. You idly chat with one of the new recruits.

You instantly shut up when Damian enters the room with Raven and Jon. You freeze and quickly avoid the glare he sends your way. You can't help but feel your face flush as he takes his seat beside Collin and Raven. Raven shakes her head and turns to Dick who starts to talk about the mission. Silently you prayed to whatever higher power that would listen to not be placed in Damian's group. Hell you hoped to stay behind and just roam about. But of course you have shit luck.

That's how you find yourself in the middle of fighting a group of men twice your size ready to flatten you. You quickly do an incantation but that only leaves you open. One of the other goons rams you from the back. Your head and body hits the ground hard causing you to let out a hiss. It's as if time slowed down and the goons were about to knock you out of this life; when Damian quickly disposes of them.

"What in damnation are you good for y/n?" Damian growls as he quickly looks over you to see the extent of your injuries.

"I had them were I wanted them." You retort knowing that the lie lingered heavily between you two.

"Why didn't you call for me?" He questions as you sit up and rub your forehead.

"You told me and I quote. 'I don't have time to be answering your calls. So figure out your shit and leave me alone.' That was after you told me that you loved me and asked me to take it off."

"Hey we need help here!" Jamie cries out as flies above while blasting others.

Damian goes off once you're up and you quickly go towards Raven who is blasting away at enemies. You start incantations and everything blurs after a long while of fighting.

You wake up in the medical bay in the watch tower. Damian is there growling at the medic who told him something he didn't want to hear. You groan as you shift slightly. Damian quickly turns his attention towards you and orders the medic away. You give the medic a look that translations to 'please don't leave me here alone with him.' but the medic rushes out. You silently curse the medic and hope he has the runs.

"Do you have a death wish, Y/n? If so allow me to be the one to end your life." Damian growls as he forces you to look into his eyes. It's there that you realize that he took off his mask. "I'd ordered you to call me when you're in danger."

"Why the sudden demand?" You can't help but get lost in his eyes.

"Raven stated that and I quote 'Your shit is my shit."

"So you don't really care what happens to me."

"I do care."

"No, you really don't."

"Your doubt hurts me. Do you have any idea how much my heart aches when you turn me away? To love someone that does not return that love?"

"Damian-" He takes your hand; you can feel his thumb rub circles on the back of your hand.

"This love that's bound to end and disappear without a trace the day we part ways…Until then I'm going to pour it onto you like Bane pumps venom into his veins." You can hear the vow clearly in his voice as his eyes shine with emotions he rarely allows out.

"End and Disappear? What are you talking about?"

"My feelings are nothing but a hoax… an illusion after all. Once I'm done… you will be all alone again. Until then, I will remain at your side until the day comes. I love you, Y/n." Damian uses his other hand to cup your face. It's there that you can see a glimpse of the bracelet you accidentally tricked him to put on. The one that has him bound to you.

Closing your eyes… you debate on whether or not to release him? But if you release him; he'll kill you or worse… ignore you. There are three reasons why you took the bracelet and a fourth is starting to bubble deep within you. You silently curse the Dark objects that Zatanna keeps hidden away from John. You open your eyes to see Damian looking at you with so much affection. Damn black magic for making everything more difficult.

 _ **Posted on wattpad and Fanfic: 11-07-18**_


	71. Fox Rain (Jason)

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!**_

 **So this one-shot was inspired by another K-** _ **Drama**_ _ **(My girlfriend is a Gumiho) I hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

Jason never asked for this? Come to think of it no one in their right mind would ask for something like this to happen? He's silently cursing Roy. This is his entire fault for wanting to mess with the portrait that John Constantine had. Why in the world would he even let them into the Justice League dark headquarters knowing their background?

There's a loud crash that causes Jason to rush into the kitchen to see you standing there beside Roy. Your face is covered in what appears to be chocolate powder. You blink a few times and smile up at Jason as you bounce over to him.

"Jason!" You cry out to him and squeeze his arm with all your might.

"Let me go, Y/n." Jason tries to pry you off his arm. He manages to get you off and moves a few steps away from you.

You pout and narrow your e/c orbs at him. You get onto the tips of your toes and lean closer to him. Your eyes flash with an intense fire. Never in his life, has Jason felt so afraid of a woman.

"Do you want me to remove my bead from you? If you say yes, you'll die." You growl while narrowing your eyes at him.

Jason wishes Roy to suffer for the events that led you into their lives. They have been helping The JL Dark on a mission. When Jason was injured severely and he was at deaths door again. When you reappeared after Jason had told you to get the fuck out of his way. You did some weird ass magic that now has him bound to you. Damn Roy for daring him to finish the drawing on the wall. Granted he wasn't the best when it comes to drawing that's demon brat talent not his. But it was an old ass picture and John told them not to touch it. Of course they'd do what they were told not to.

When you appeared out of the frame… it caused them to curse and try to hide you from John who appeared suddenly pieced it together when you appeared on the battle field. John was not pleased and was hollering at how they had unleashed a powerful being… a being that could destroy everything. So Jason did what any sane person would do. He blamed Roy and ran. You happily ran after him. Giggling and waving at John. Who was having a fit of rage.

The boys had attempted to lose you but you always found them. They had given up and now you are their new roommate. Kori is the only one happy to have you around seeing that she wouldn't be the only girl anymore. So you would have bonding moments with her. Also learning the drastic change over the years you were trapped.

"Y/n!" Kori calls out as she flies into the room with a shopping bag. "I saw this cute dress and thought about you."

"Kori!" You bounce over to the flame haired alien and take her hand. "The boys are no fun."

"Oh, Y/n come. Let us go to my bedroom." The two of you rush towards the flamed haired woman's room.

Days turned to months and Roy became your partner in crime in certain things. Kori became your best friend as you would often tell her about your past. Why you were trapped in the portrait. She would comfort you and tell you that you will find happiness with the one you love. You also confessed why you were so attached to Jason. As well as to why you would follow Jason like a little love sick puppy. Asking him if he loved you? You attempted to get his attention and affection. When they left you remained at Jason's side like a loyal companion.

One day you went out with Jason, just to walk about the port. You would look at the vendors about and looking at the items that they sold. You would point and try to get Jason to smile at your attics. You always have a smile on your face and happily chatter about with people. Jason has gotten use to you being so open and expressive. Especially when it comes to food; it's a known fact that you do a little happy dance when you munch on something. It often brings a smile on his lips and a chuckle. Of how you would wink at him cross the hall and pretend to shoot him with your fingers. A smile etched on your lips as you do so. This often caused everything around to tease Jason and he'd later kick his brother's asses for it.

He had grown accustom to you always being beside him. Chattering about random things you dreamt of doing and how much you liked his pretty teal eyes. Jason paid no mind to your flirting. Yet while the two of you grew closer Jason was swept away by other women. You would often scare off the there's with a flash of your eyes. That was until Artemis came into the picture. She paid you no mind all the while luring Jason away. Bitterly you resented the fact that she was there to stay. You clung to hope that Jason would return your affection. Bizarro seemed to ship Artemis and Jason.

Bitterly you were left in the dark, alone. Often you would venture out into the streets looking for something to do. You would take Jason's dog along; the pup would get exercise as you would skip about the sidewalk with a big smile on your lips. It wasn't until you bumped into John Constantine; the long chat the two of you shared wasn't pleasant.

"He does love me." You growl at the man before you.

"Okay love, let's say that he does. What makes you think that once he discovers that you are a demon fox from another time and space that he would stay with you? Is it because you stayed with him? Because you love him? that's not enough he has to accept you and to my acknowledge darling… he has not."

"You don't know anything!"

"I do know that he has a little attraction towards the Amazon."

"They are merely friends." You try to move pass the man.

"You are an ancient being that has seen and done things why are you so naïve?" he blocks you.

"Why do you care?" You snap at the blond haired man.

"The harm you could unleash in your heartbreak would be immense. I would like to prevent a substantial loss and for you to relive the loneliness."

"I'll prove to you that he does return my affection… I will have my happy ending this time around!" You growl as you shove pass him and walk with Ace back towards the small apartment Jason has inquired.

As you walk into the small apartment you are about to call out that you've returned but you stop when you see Jason and Artemis in a lip lock out in the balcony. Your heart breaks, quickly you rush out and allow your feet to put distance between you and them. It's some time that your legs give out and tears stream down your face.

John shoves his hands into his coat pockets as rain starts down. He releases a sigh knowing full well why the sudden down pour came down. It was one of the many gifts you have… You are one of the rare elemental foxes. Your powers connected to your emotions currently your tears are the reason why it started to pour. He wanted to save you from the heartbreak. It's better to live in loneliness instead of having to relive in disappointment and heartache. He hopes that he doesn't have to put you down and that Jason gets his head out of his ass for everyone's sake.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on: 11-14-18**_


	72. Oh My G- (Tim)

_**Thank you all for the Love!**_

 _ **This one-shot was inspired by the K-drama 'Oh My Ghostess' as well as dedicated to my a dear family member who got hooked on k-drama thanks to me and 'Oh My Ghostess' happened to be her first. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **As for part Two of Fox Rain: I will be making a squeal. It might take me a few weeks to post it seeing that we are hitting the holidays and i'll be working during them. So if you go black Friday/Thursday shopping please be kind to us retail workers. We are missing out being with our loved ones. But non-the-less i hope you all enjoy your thanksgiving holiday and weekend. Stay safe everyone!-JasZ**_

Tim blinks a few times when you enter the room. You smile widely at him and wave as you take a seat before him as the two of you wait for the rest of the group to arrive. You idly ramble about something as you ignore the glares from the others that were leaving the board room. Tim has never seen you so cheery and talkative as you are now. Hell if he was honest he never really paid much attention to you. Interns never really catch his attention but somehow he seemed to notice you more often now.

Not too long ago, you would scurry away from the group as soon as everyone deemed the meeting over and done with. Or flinch when one of the others got to close to you. Apologize for the smallest things that weren't even your fault to begin with. How you would stutter when all the attention came upon your person. Of course this caught his attention after some time and he did a little research. But you came out clean with a healthy enough background.

"So any plans for the four day weekend?" you question as tap the pencil against the hard oak table.

"Not really? Yourself?" Tim encounters as he makes a swift glance towards the door. He was going to have to talk to the other interns when they arrived for their tardiness.

"Oh you know just roaming about. Maybe I'll catch a glimpse of Red Robin or something." You comment as your eyes twinkle with mischief. "If you're not to busy doing whatever you rich people do want to go to the park or something? We can get coffee or even just chill somewhere."

Tim is taken off guard by the comment. You have never spoken to him in such a manner. You were often terrified of him due to him being your boss and over all being a near you for that matter. Your bluntness wasn't meant as an insult that much hung in the air. Tim is about to reply when the door bursts open.

"Sorry we're late!" Ives huffs as he sets his books down and glares at Ariana Dzerchenko (Tim's now ex girlfriend) rolls her eyes at him.

Tim just shakes his head as he opens his book and goes to the page he had some notes written down. You eye the girl beside you and comment on her outfit. You really do like her outfit but you didn't like the reply she snipped back. You bite back your retort and count to ten.

As Time gathers all your attention and starts to talk about the project you can't help but make some comments on it. Tim seemed pleased with them. As he goes on about some other statics you smile brightly as you nibble on piece of assorted bread (Coffee and bread your one true weakness) As the meeting ends you get up and rush to catch up with Ives. You seem to skip beside him asking him about his weekend plans. Tim is taken back by how quickly you seemed to want to interact with others.

Over last two days Tim has gotten messages from Ives. Asking him to join him and two lovely ladies on a trip to some amusement park. He's about to refuse when Ives tells him to get his ass out of the house or he'll unleash you. Groaning Tim goes out of the house, which causes everyone in the family to question on the reasoning. Dick makes sure to follow while dragging his remain brothers along.

You skip between the two boys as they ignore the glances they receive for having two pretty girls beside them. You tug on Tim's arm as you point at a ride; you've been dying to go on. You drag him over while shouting at Ives to hurry up. Your laughter and smile brighten your entire face as you bounce in line. Chatting away to Tim who seems disinterested.

"This is going to be great!" You can't seem to stop bouncing as your bright e/c orbs shine under the rare sunlight. "It's sits three people at a time. Maybe we'll get lucky and have the row to ourselves."

"Would it really matter?" Tim questions slightly bored.

"Live a little you stick in the mud." You tease and drag him towards the front seats.

Tim decides to take the side and you are currently in the middle. When you are all buckled safely and waiting for the available seats to be filled. You wiggle a little with a huge smile on your lips. But the smile doesn't last when a guy takes a seat beside you. The comment he made was what wiped the smile from your face. You roll your eyes as you are about to make a comment the ride starts off.

Once off the ride you lean over the guy and whisper something into his ear. His face turns red and he's about to push you when Tim pulls you away in time. The two of you rush off as the guy chases you. You can't help but laugh as he trips. Tim continues to pull on your hand; once safely tucked away. You explain why the man nearly laid his hands on you.

"He said that if I got scared to hold on to his hand seeing that my 'Boyfriend' looked like a pussy." You confess to Tim who quirks an eyebrow. "So when it ended I told him 'well guess who's the pussy. Clearly not my 'boyfriend' seeing that you were the one screaming like a little bitch.'" You reply with a shrug.

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"I know that, Tim, but he doesn't. Come on, let's go find another ride to go on." You tug on his arm as you go off to find another ride or Ives. "I can't promise that'll I won't keep my mouth shut." You wink. Photos were taken in booths or via cell phones. You had located a photo booth and forced Tim to take a few pictures with you. Each one you made a silly pose until the last one were you were serious for Tim's sake. The cell phone selfies were as a group. You and Ives would try to get Tim to smile. The raven haired boy gave in and offered as smile.

The day ends with you guys going to some diner and laughing off the craziness that was unleashed by you. Ives snorted out soda at the chase that happened and how the guy seemed to track you guys down. Tim had fun over all and doesn't regret it. He however does the following Monday when the pictures are posted up on every social media by his long time friend and You. His brothers seemed to have some other pictures as well and have spread them far and wide.

The course of a year you and Tim have gotten closer. Even establishing a relationship and getting dirty glares from Ariana. Which you sometimes ignored or fought back. He has gotten use to your mood swings and change in demeanor. It wasn't until the truth had come out. He couldn't believe your confess even after everything he's seen and done. What you told him was so unreal. You tried to reason with him. He didn't want to hear anything and said something he shouldn't have. Laying in bed Tim closes his eyes as he Dick tries to get him to talk about it. Jason just sits on a chair texting his girlfriend. Damian is somewhere plotting his death. Duke eyes his oldest brothers. Tim ignores them and reflects on the last conversion the two of you had.

Flashback:

 _You knock on Tim's office door. The day has come to an end and you were dreading the talk you needed to have with Tim. You can't keep going with the lie you've been living for the last year. It's slowly killing you. as you enter you see Tim typing away on the computer._

' _Give me a second, N/n. I'm almost done.' He taps for a few minutes; you take a seat and get lost in your thoughts when you feel something softly touch your face. You snap back to see Tim smiling at you, he was kneeling at eye level. 'Ready?'_

 _You nod and quickly stand. You start towards the door but stop suddenly and turn to face him. You have to tell him now. If you don't tell him… you never will._

' _Before we go, can I talk to you?'_

' _Everything alright?'_

' _It's.. it's nothing bad…but it's not good either. I-I just need you to listen to me okay.' Your voice shakes he quickly has you in his embrace._

' _You can tell me anything, Y/n. You know if I can help I will.'_

' _I'm scared if I tell you.. you'll leave me like everyone else.'_

' _I won't leave you, y/n. I love you.'_

' _That's just it Tim. Do you really love me?'_

' _What do you mean do I really love you? Of course I do, Y/n. why are you questioning my love is because of Ariana?'_

' _No… It's because…I-Tim, the person you love isn't me.' You state meekly, you seem to be curling into yourself. Reverting back to how you first were._

' _Are you telling me that I'm not in love with you?' Tim questions with amusement as he places a hand on your shoulder. You flinch at that. 'Y/n? What's really going on?'_

' _You don't love me Tim. You love her… You love Stephanie.'_

' _Stephanie?'_

' _Stephanie Brown the ghost that has possessed me.'_

' _Possessed you?'_

' _Yes,' you reply as you toy with your bracelet that Tim gave you._

' _Y/n if you don't want to be with me anymore just tell me. Don't make up lies.'_

' _I'm not lying. I love you… I truly do… it's why I let her possess me the second time around. I always liked you and if she possessed me to get you to look at me it would have been worth it. But I can't keep this up anymore. You don't really see me for me. And that hurts me knowing that you see her instead of me.'_

' _You're sick Y/n.' he has a hand wrapped around your wrist. 'Have you been taking your medication-'_

' _Listen to me Tim, I'm not lying nor am I sick.' You tug out of his hold._

' _Do you hear yourself, Y/n? This story is so surreal.'_

' _You really don't believe me? Even after I learned about you being Red Robin?'_

' _How can i?'_

 _You stare into his blazing blue orbs and you quickly rush out of his office. You don't look back, you can't look back at Tim. Tim doesn't try to call out or get a hold of him. He's stunned by the events that led you to storm out of his life._

Flashback ends

Tim rubs his face as he turns to see Jason still there. Dick had long left after Damian had decided to break something of Tim's in the cave. Tim narrows his eyes at his older brother who gives him a look.

"You know for being so damn smart you're a fucking idiot." Jason states as he continues to text away on his phone.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"You know seeing this all play out. Midget and I have a bet going on this." Informs his brother about the bet he has going on with his long time girlfriend.

"You knew?"

"A side effect of being dead and being brought back. You see all kinds of restless beings. Midget was born with the sight due to her ma's day job. We did hint it. Again for being so damn smart you're a fucking idiot. The kid is suffering."

"How do you know?"

"Midget bumped into her (Midget was going to talk to the old man about some shit) at the office Y/n was putting in her two weeks." Jason states as he looks at his younger brother.

"She put in her two weeks?"

"Tim that was four weeks ago." Jason frowns at his brother.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" He shouts.

"You would walk away or just ignore us."

"I have to find her-"

"Think this through baby bird. If you go looking for her what are you going to do when you find her? Are you going to call her crazy again? Y/N told blonde what happened. Not able to do jack shit Blonde appeared before midget and I on our date night. Somehow you managed to cock block me, replacement. Anyways, back to what we were talking about. Do you love Y/n for being herself or because of Stephanie?"

"Does it matter?" Tim growls as he gets out of his bed. Jason gets up from the chair and starts towards the door. "I love her."

"It matters to Y/n. Can you look into her eyes and tell her that you love her and not the dead blond that took her body hostage?"

With that Tim is left alone. His brother's words ringing in his ears as he closes his eyes. Thinking back on all the moments that he shared with you… or Stephanie. He tugs on his hair and quickly goes to his lap top. Going to the search engine he types in 'Stephanie Brown'.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic: 11-21-18**_


	73. Secret (Dick)

**Thank you all for the love! It means a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoy this next one-shot! As of 'Fox Rain and Oh My G-' I'll be making squeals.**

 **this one-shot was inspired by a song called ' La Sirentia' by Rigo Tovar I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the love once again!-Jasz**

Dick was pacing back and forth outside the door. Everyone was anxious as doctors and nurses rushed passed. The screams coming from the room only caused their hearts to stop. Dick wanted to be with you in the room but you insisted that he'd stay outside. Of course he protested and begged you to let me go in.

"Grayson sit down!" Damian tugs him down as Alfred hands him some tea.

"I'm just worried about my wife and baby!" Dick mumbles as he earns glares from his brothers, father and in-laws.

"Everything will be okay. Y/n, is a tough." Duke offers.

"Just drink your tea, Dick." Tim tells his brother as he and his wife hold hands.

"Don't tell me what to do." Dick grumbles.

"I swear Dickhead I will drown you in that tea." Jason growls as his wife holds him back.

Dick takes a sip of the tea, it's a matter of seconds that his shoulders sag. Everyone turns to Alfred who blinks at them. Shrugging they attempt to push your screams out of their minds. They lay Dick down on some seats and make bets on the gender of the baby as well as his/her features.

In his dreams Dick recalls the day he met you. You were walking about the beach, you were searching for shells. The setting sun only added to your beauty when you added a flower to your hair. Your e/c orbs dancing with mischief as the waves crashed at your feet. Dick was enticed. He didn't get much of a chance to talk to you due to him being on a mission with Tony the tiger. His adventures as Agent 37 lead him to you.

Upon his return home, he went back to that beach to find you there. Sun bathing under the radiating sun. You had the eyes of many on your person but you didn't pay them any mind. The clashing waves at your feet painted a dangerous picture. You dismissed him several times but he persisted. His charming blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean captured you.

The two of you courted for some time. You were introduced to his brothers and their wives. The women were welcoming yet wryly. The brothers would tease you… Well Jason would the others would just address you politely or just ignore you. When Dick popped the question on the same beach the two of you met. It hit the family and you hard. The ceremony at the same location months later.

Dick was happy and he thought you were happy as well. But something always took you away. The sad expression that often etched on your face when you were at the manor. The look of home sickness. The look played more often when you became pregnant and that worried Dick. What if you left him? Took your baby with you and left him alone.

Dick woke up when he rolled out of the seats. Jason was laughing at him while Esperanza tried not to laugh along. Tim smirked as Litzy smiled at you. Damian scoffed as Amani was recording it. Duke was the only one that helped him up. He later discovered that Jason was the one that pushed him. Apparently they were trying to wake him up for some time so Jason did what he does best. Cass, Barbara, Kate and Steph went down to get some food some time ago. Once up, Dick goes towards your room. The family stays back for a few minutes.

You sit in the hospital bed reflecting on everything… After all this time your secret is out. You have kept it away from everyone. From your darling husband of two years. You curse whatever higher being that is listening. A common cold you thought you caught was anything but that. You had discovered that you were pregnant. Pregnant… You! This was a bomb that didn't settle well with you.

It's not that you don't love your husband or the thought of having children with him… it's just the idea of him discovering the secret you've withheld coming into the light. You've attempted to tell him but the over grown man would hover over you and try to get you into bed before and after becoming pregnant. You'd protest and try to reason with him. But you gave in each time. He made you whole and loved. Time has escaped you and now you are looking down at your baby.

The door opens and Dick walks in. A smile etched on his lips as he goes up to you. He looks down to see his wife and baby. His baby looks so angelic. He/she looks so beautiful. Dick runs a finger down his child's face, causing the baby to open his/her eyes.

Your eyes lock with his/her eyes. Your heartaches just looking into the small beady eyes of your babe. A smile plays on your lips. You silently vow to protect this baby with all your might. You secure the blanket and hold the baby closer to your chest.

"Can I hold him/her?" Dick asks as he motions for you to hand him the baby.

You hesitant and do as your husband asks. He rocks the baby back and forth all the while cooing. The door opens to revile the rest of the family. They pile into the room and ask you how you're doing. Esperanza goes up to the child and smiles.

"Don't even think about it, midget." Jason teases as he looks over his niece/nephew.

"She/he is lovely, Y/n." Esperanza ignores Jason and turns to you. Her twinkling green orbs causes you to realize that she knows.

"Alfie, want to hold your great grandchild?" Dick calls out to Alfred who is handed the babe.

Damian, Amani and Duke are either taking in the child or recording. Jason slips his finger in the baby's hand and smiles when tiny fingers curl around his large finger. He feels like he's the reason the baby is there. Tim smiles and traces the bridge of the baby's nose with a finger. Bruce is beaming with pride as the baby comes into his arms after pestering Alfred for some time.

"I want to see His/her little feet!" Stephanie cries as she and the other girls squeeze in. Phone in hand as she is streaming everything live for the world to see.

Before you can protest, Cass lifts the blanket. Everyone stays silent as they turn towards you. You stare at them. Esperanza takes the baby out the arms of the new Grandfather. The petite woman goes over to you and ever so lovingly sets your baby down on your arms. Dick blinks a few times as he takes in the fact that the lower half of his baby isn't what he expected. Instead of legs… He/she has a tail with scales that remind him of his scaly underpants he first wore during his robin years.

"What the fuck?" Steph mumbles as she nearly drops her phone.

"Turn your fucking phone off, Blondie!" Jason hisses as he grabs the phone and tosses to Tim who turns it off.

"Y/n."

A Knock is heard and in enters Arthur, Mera and Arthur Jr. A smile playing on their lips as he goes up to you. They look down at the babe and then towards the family. Mera soothes your hair and whispers something into your ear. Esperanza smiles and slinks back to Jason's side.

"We have a beautiful grandchild don't we, Mera." Arthur announces causing everyone to stare at you.

"That we do." The red haired Queen replies.

"You're a mermaid?" Duke questions only to get hit upside the head by Amani.

"She's Atlantean, dipshit." Amani hisses.

"An Atlantean Princess at that." Litzy states as she smiles.

"Well damn Dickhead is married to a princess thus making him a prince." Jason states a little envious that is until he remembers that his wife is the daughter of the goddess of true death, war and decay (and that's only from her mother's side.)

"I'm sorry… I tried to tell you…"

"You know what this means don't you?" Dick questions

"No." You hold onto your baby against your chest.

"We can do little mermaid themed parties! And I can sing the songs!" Dick announces causing everyone to groan.

 **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 12-25**


	74. Blackmail (Damian) (BM PRT 2)

_**Hello! I'm alive! I honestly didn't think i'd survive the holiday weekend (Working retail is not fun) I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a wonderful new Year! I wank to say 'THANK YOU!' you guys give me strength to go on. I'm sorry this one-shot is so short but i promise the next one will be longer. and hopefully i get some time to really sit down and write. For those who requested a squeal for 'Black Magic' here you go! there will be a squeal for 'Fox Rain'! It'll be coming real soon!-JasZ**_

 _ **ps: this one-shot was inspired by 'Chantaje' by Shakira FT Maluma as well as requested by**_ _ **Fire_Dancer_Nix**_ _ **. I hope you guys enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

Damian is fuming! It's been nearly a month since the enchanted bracelet was placed on his wrist. He's attempted everything within his power to take the damnable thing off. He has even gone to Raven for assistance. Only to hear that it's impossible to take off by a third party. No matter how many times he's asked you. You have refused to take the bracelet off.

It's a given that he would repay you tenfold for the 'pain' he's suffered while wearing the enchantment. Sure, he didn't suffer a lot… He was developing feelings or illusions of what could have been. He wants nothing more to end his suffering and shove a sword into your chest and call it a day. Yet that makes his heartache. Just thinking about you hurt makes him uneasy. He vows to get you to take the damn thing off the next time he sees you.

It's not even two hours later when you storm into the tower like a demon was hot on your tail. The screams of John Constantine can be heard. The man was yelling for Batman and his unbearable children unleashing spirits. You quickly search for Damian; in hopes that he won't let it slip about the bracelet. If John finds out… then Zatanna would get wind of it and then you'll be dead. No one will be able to save you.

Damian isn't anywhere in sight but you find the two green dweebs in you search. They quickly stick to you like glue. You bat them away and rush towards the training room. It's there that you find Damian. You tackle him down on the mats. You don't care that he makes crude comments because he quickly repents.

"I need a favor from you." You quickly start after you wave off his apologies.

"From where I stand L/n, you always get what you wish." Damian states with a hint of bitterness.

"Bull, now Johnny is here and he can't know about this." You wave between the two of you.

"You do realize you are being quiet cruel?"

"Me? Cruel? Boy you were the one that started all this! I didn't have any bad intentions… Nor to make you the butt of everyone's jokes. I swear it!" You reflect on how everyone was making fun of Damian on how he would be hovering over you. "Now please! Don't let him see that!"

"And why should I do as you command?"

"We are not playing tug and war! Please! All that I love lingers in the balance." You fear what your uncle would do to you. Stripping your powers has always been a long time fear of yours. You loved performing magic since you were able to manifest it.

"What you love isn't important." Damian retorts as he shoves you away from his body. You failed to get off him after tackling him.

"Bitch." You hiss as you sit up.

"The only thing that's important is that I love you." Damian replies as he stares into your e/c orbs.

"What the hell?" You whisper as you stare at him.

"That's correct. No matter how I truly feel. The only person that I love will always be you." He cups your face as he leans in. Your heartbeats loudly as you want so desperately to kiss him.

"It's the bracelet talking." You whisper remaining yourself.

You jerk away when the door opens and in comes in the green dweebs and several others. Half the group eye you as Damian seems at ease near the bench getting his water bottle. His back is towards you but you can tell he's enjoying the fact that it seems like you were caught looking at his ass. You are about to say something when John strolls in barking nonsense about you having to go with him to find a fox demon. From the corner of your eye you can see Damian giving you a subtle glimpse of the bracelet. You quickly tell John to give you a second.

"What do you want me to do in order for you to keep it a secret?" You whisper as you pout.

"I'll let you know when I'll be collecting one of the many debts."

"I fucking hate you." You hiss as a smile crawls on his lips.

"Love you too, Y/n. You were the one that got me this lovely gift and the outcome of this is of your making." You whack him and storm out.

Damian's smile fades once you are out the door. His chest aches at your cruel words. He needs to get this damn thing off. He cannot go any deeper then he's always been forced into. But the blackmail is too good to pass up. But can he really not get more attached then he always is all thanks to the bracelet?

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on: 12-28-18**_

 _ **Ms. Christina: I'll put your request on my list. I'm so sorry for not really writing and posting your request. I'll promise i'll write one soon! -Jas**_


	75. Anything (Jason) (Ft2)

_**Sorry for not updating on Wednesday. but i'm here now (today days later) with an update! I hope you all enjoy and I hope you all had a wonderful and safe new year's!**_

 _ **This is a request from:**_

SpiderBoy1996, PunkMewtwo, Geekproud, Miacarolina14, Motsril, Cassiethecasaiw1, The-unnamed-shadow9

 _ **I hope this is to your liking guys!**_

 _ **Thank you all for the love! xoxo!-Jas**_

You can't escape the memory of Jason kissing the Amazon. You want nothing more to erase it from your mind. To be free from the heartache that makes you tremble. To have the tears that escape your eyes when you lay in your bed. To drown out the sounds of the coupling in the next room that the many you have set your heart and soul on… To see and hear him happy with someone that isn't you hurts. It's why you did what you did.

You ran… you ran from the team… from him. You had fought the dread that lingered for so long. Fought the urge to claw out the red head's throat as well as Jason's. Hell you've gone too far and killed a few to many on missions. Your vision clouded and you went on automatic. Shedding blood… destroying everything and anything in your path. It's what Constantine had warned you about. You got attached… attached to a man that didn't even look your way.

Over the course of several months you have been confronted by many enemies of the League and you have wiped the floor with them. You allowed the darkness that hid in your soul out and it was destroying everything. You don't care nor are you willing to stop. It's what made you dangerous. it's been a year since you started when you finally get the attention from them.

You've crossed paths with the league and always escaped… the titans; outlaws, Justice league dark and the teen titans were on your tail as well. You didn't hurt them much. You broke a few bones and spilled some blood but never have you killed one of them. It's when they cornered you that you fight earnestly. Much like a cornered animal you leash out and unleash all the power within. Diana gets her lasso about your neck and tugs. Troia and Cassie get their lassos about each of your arms. You struggle to fight but land several blows to those who get near. You watch as Jason stands not too far with Artemis. Your heart hurts just seeing them. to see him there with his mask broken and him looking at you with disappointment. You glance about those around to see those you once called friends. It's when you come face to face with Constantine, who understands why you spiraled out of control. You can't help but start to sob.

Rain pours down washing over the barren land. Everyone is stunned at the sudden downpour. Constantine goes up to you as you fall to your knees. The wounds on your body stitch itself within seconds. You look up at the blond, eyes pleading. He understands the silent plea. He extends his hand and you take it. He squeezes your hand slightly and that gives you some comfort.

"What the hell are you doing?" Batman growls as you bow your head.

You are all transported and are currently in the house of mystery. Not too far is the portrait you escaped several years ago. Your lower lips trembles as you know this would the punishment. Death would have been a better choice. You turn towards Constantine as the Amazons' lassos slip off your neck and arms.

"No…" You whisper as your eyes water once again.

"I'm sorry lassie." Constantine grumbles.

"Anything but that." You plea ignoring the looks everyone is giving you.

"You knew it would come to this, love."

"It's too dark in there… and cold. Please don't make me go back." Your voice quivers.

"I wish I could but it's the only way." He places a hand on your forehead.

"Just end my life… i can't! I can't go back!" You try to push him away.

"Y/n, Daughter of the god of mischief and war… Demon of the fox clan –"

"No! Don't!" You cry.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go!" Jason starts to make his way over.

"I expel you of this world and back into the portrait. You will no longer be allowed into this world without my consent."

"Please, Johnny." You whisper as you bow your head.

"Sorry, Lassie."

Tears stream down burying your vision. You are sucked into the portrait, there is nothing left. Within the portrait you are alone. All you hear is the voices from the other side. You hear them questioning your origins… wanting to know who and what you are. You don't hear Jason… Silently curl down in the dark void and cry.

Unknown to you, Jason had to be restrained and knocked out by his brothers. He had attempted to make his way towards you. He wanted to help you. to give you a second chance like he was given. He doesn't truly understand why you went on a killing spree. But he will try to release you from your prison.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 1-4-19**_


	76. Brave Enough (Tim) (OMG Prt2)

_**Thank you all for the love! It makes my day to see you guys enjoying my work!**_

 _ **This was inspired by 'Brave Enough' by Lindsey Stirling ft Christina Perry!**_

 **Also requested by** **PunkMewtwo** **and** **fire_phoenix_3** **I hope you guys enjoy!**

Hiding in your grandmother's house, you glance at your phone. It's been weeks since you told Tim the truth and he has yet to reach out… You really don't care if he yells at you some more. As long as you hear his voice. Rubbing you head you turn back to your grandmother who is going on about creating a safe space. Sighing you ignore Stephanie who is trying to get your attention. Something about needing to go to her mother.

Your grandmother stares at Stephanie with parental fury and lectures the two of you. While your grandmother seems frail and easily pushed to the side. She's anything but. Her tongue lashings and slaps are painful. To witness and to be on the receiving end. Stephanie tries to reason with your grandmother and she just gets hit several times with an enchanted fan.

"You know better than to go around allowing spirits to take control over your body." Your grandmother whacks you with the fan.

"Ow! It was the only way!" You rub your forehead.

"I don't give a rat's ass if it was the only way for Prince Harry to look your way!" She scolds you.

'His name is Tim not Harry.' Stephanie corrects only to get hit again. 'Y/N make grandma stop!'

"You need to expect that it's time to go. I don't want to see you become one of those vengeful spirits that terrorizes the city."

'I still have time! I find out what happened to my baby.' Stephanie pleas. 'Just let me find out what happened to her.'

"Steph, I'm sure your baby is fine. She was most likely adopted by a nice family." You reason…

'I want to see my baby.' The blond cries as things begin to shake about the room.

"We can go the Hospital and see what they can say about baby Brown."

'Thank you!' the blond jumps to give you a hug only to get hit by grandma and then you getting hit too and once again another lecture erupts.

Tim has been glued to his laptop for the last four days. Everyone in the manor has become concerned. Dick's wife has attempted to get him away only to be shooed away. Not that Wynnyfred would let that get to her. she has tried nearly everything. It's not until Esperanza arrives and kicks open the door and pulls his ear. She forces him into bed and curls beside him and has him in a cage with her arms and legs. Jason isn't sure to be amused that his girlfriend has his brother in a cage or the fact that his girlfriend is hold onto to his brother in such a manner.

"Ronnie, let me go." Tim wiggles as he attempts to escape.

"Listen to me Tim, and listen to me good. I know where Y/n is going to be and if you want to see her you will be there. But first you need to get your shit together."

"Where is she going?"

"I'll tell you if you sleep and shower. You reek and you look like you had a few rounds with Jason." She offers.

"I can find out. You assholes are no help when it comes to finding my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, baby bird." Jason cuts in as he pats Esperanza's thigh.

"Don't do that on my bed!" Tim growls.

"Go to sleep Tim."

"Make me!"

"He asked for it." Jason laughs as Tim feels pressure on his head. He can't believe Esperanza would actually hit him in order to get to sleep. "Demon that wasn't part of the plan."

"tsst-"

Tim wakes up not long after to see a detailed note on his laptop. Esperanza had written it stating some facts and that the location you'll be at is in Alfred's hands. He quickly showers and goes to see the Butler. After receiving the location, Tim races over to the hospital. It's there that he finds you at the counter.

He goes up to you and taps you on your shoulder. You turn to him with wide eyes. How did he know you would be here? How come Stephanie didn't warn you? as you glance about the room to only see visitors and nurses come and go. Tim gestures at the doors and you follow him outside after informing the nurse that was looking up the information on Stephanie up for you. Once outside Tim stares into your eyes and opens his mouth.

"Y/n, I'm sorry… I was stupid."

"Yeah but so was I… I was scared Tim."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I would be rejected by you… which happened. I wanted to be brave enough to confess my feelings to you and Steph gave me strengthen to do so. But you weren't seeing me for me.. You were seeing Steph. You were falling in love with her and she fall in love with you."

"I love you, Y/n. I don't know how I can't prove it to you but my heart as cold as the others state it beats only for you. My brave, silly girl." He wraps his arms around you and kisses your temple. "I will spend whatever time I have left on this earth to prove it to you."

"Steph." You whisper as you see the blond. Tim backs away as he looks behind him to see nothing but air.

"She's here?"

"Steph-"

"It's okay, I mean I'm dead what can I do? Did you find out what happened to my baby?" She waves off the emotions of rejection and envy away.

"Let me go back in and find out." You quickly go back into the hospital leaving Tim and Stephanie alone. Not that Tim knew she was still there with him.

It's several minutes later when you stumble back out. You eyes glued to the paper in your trembling hands. Tim notices the grip on the paper tighten as you shake your head.

"Y/n!" He calls out; you turn to him your eyes glossy with tears.

"Tim!" You cry as you rush into his arms, His heart breaks seeing her in tears. "Did you know that she-that Stephanie died on her way to the hospital?"

"Shh, Y/n." Tim kisses the top of your head.

Tim had discovered that Stephanie Brown was beaten to an inch of her life and died on the hospital bed. No one is sure if she had witnessed something she shouldn't have or it was part of living in Crime ally. But one thing is for sure, Tim will be looking into it. If not for the blond that had forced his eyes open but for the mother that is looking for her lost child.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and fanfic on 1-9-19**_


	77. Timid (Tim)

_**Thank you all for the love and support! It means the world to me! I know i posted a Tim one-shot last week. but I've been rather busy with work and i had this one pre-written. (It was one of the first ones i had set aside.) This one-shot was inspired by the song 'timido' by Flans. i hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Also has anyone watched the show 'Diablero' on Netflix. I legit binged that show after work yesterday. As well getting inspired with the chars and story-line that I may do a cross over type of deal with the bats.-Jas**_

It was the middle of summer break and you with several friends decided to venture near the ports. Shops and other stands offer many colorful and assorted items. Idly walking beside your group of giggling friends as guys seem to try to get their attention with words that made them flush red. You get lost in your thoughts thinking of your ideal type. Nothing really comes to mind but the idea with your special one; standing beside you eating ice cream rears its head.

Releasing a sigh, as your friends are now talking to the boys leaving you alone. Glancing around you spot a small book shop. Quickly you tell one of the girls and make your way over to the shop. Entering you are engulfed by the scent of books can only offer. Greeting the shop owner and employee you go about skimming the aisles. You fingers trace over the spines of the used books.

Rounding the corner you nearly collide with a tall, lean boy, dark bangs slightly cover his celestial blue eyes. It's there that you realize blue eyes like his could make you fall in love. Taking in his soft features that give him a boyish charm something you now find attractive. Smiling at him you quickly apologize in which he states that it was his fault for not paying attention.

He steps out of the way and goes to the aisle you abandoned. You follow him as he rounds the corner. Shaking your head, you go back to roaming the aisles. You somehow end up in the historical romance section. Shrugging you start looking at the titles. Your eyes land on a book almost the size of your wrist. The red letters and the cover is lovely.

"That's a good book." A deep, timid voice causes you to jump.

"I didn't do it!" Your face flushes red as you try to shove the book back into its place. You whirl around to see the blue eyed boy.

He gives you a small smile. How is it that he can make your heart skip a beat with a timid smile? Who is this guy and why does he have this affect on you? Is he a wizard? Did poison Ivy pollute the air or water supply again?

"Have you read the book?" He questions ignoring your random denial of doing something.

"No, the title and coloring just caught my eye." You reply blinking while your mind whirls with thoughts why he would read the book. "Do you recommend it?"

"It's a romance novel, normally I avoid them. But my brother had placed it on my never ending pile of books to read... I have no regrets but I don't tell others I read the work of Mrs. Woodiwiss or her other novels." He rubs the back of his neck as if telling a huge secret.

"Your secret is safe with me." You wink at him only to cause him to blush.

Several seconds go by, and awkward silence embraces you two. Silently the two of you just stare at each other. He quickly shuffles on his feet and brushes his bangs away... his cheeks flame when his phone blasts with a deep voice yelling 'Replacement answer your phone!' answering he sighs into the phone.

"Really, Jason. You just had to switch my ringtones?" He mumbles. "I'm at the bookstore... no don't. What...! You are a terrible older brother! I'll be there. Don't let Demon Spawn out of your sight." He turns back to you and offers you a smile.

"See you around Timid." You wink and take the book you were eyeing off the shelf.

You watch as he shakes his head and goes off to pay for his stack of books. Grabbing several books from the author; going up to the counter you pay for your items. You can't get the image of the timid boy. He stirred a lot of things in you. You have yet to decide if they are good or bad. As you exit the bookshop, you go back to your group.

Tim smiles, he finally talked to the girl he saved some time ago. A girl that has plagued his thoughts and finally as if fate wanted him to talk to her. All the times he attempted to go up her and always backed down. He wasn't usually so timid... but something about you caused him to be just that. Of course, one of his brothers had to ruin the moment he had to talk to you.

Grumbling he goes up to Jason who is sitting beside, Dick and Damian eating some ice cream. Frowning he glares at his brother. Dick smiles at you and pats the seat beside him. Releasing a sigh he sits down and sets the bag down. A cone of rocky road ice cream is handed to him by Jason. While giving a glance of uncertainly to the older man. It's several minutes when Jason stops talking and cocks his head.

"There's a cute girl looking at you, baby bird." Jason teases causing Dick, Damian and Tim to turn. Tim's eyes widen.

You stand there with your group of friends and the guys that were chatting them up. You wave at Tim, and that only causes him to flush red. Jason wiggles his eyebrows at Tim, as Damian mumbles about you being blind if you find Tim attractive. Dick waves at you and is about to call you over. When Tim shoves what remains of his ice cream cone at his eldest brother.

"Why! Timmy Why!" Dick cries as Jason laughs at the scene. Damian grumbles about being surrounded by idiotic infants.

You laugh as Dick pouts at Tim. You can't help but wonder why they are all attractive. But you have a thing for the timid boy with celestial blue eyes. Shaking your head you turn your attention to your friend. Who noticed you eyeing Tim and whispered something about hitting that. You shove them away and hope that you run into the timid boy. Because the next time you do meet; you won't let him escape. Oh no, he'll never get rid of you. At least not easily.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 1-16-19**_


	78. Deathtrap (Batfam)

_**First: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE! It brings a smile to my face knowing you guys are loving the book!**_

 _ **Second: I'm sorry for not responding to the comments I'm not entirely use to it. XD but I have read them and made a list of all the requests.**_

 _ **Third: GreciaSotoL I'm from the beautiful land that is dubbed the Windy City. Thank you for reading my one-shots it makes my day! I'm going to take that having a lot of Lantio References is a good thing. XD**_

 _ **I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe weekend! Keep warm!-Jasz**_

* * *

Time and Time again this city seemed to always become more of a shit hole each passing day. You love your city and would do anything to protect it. Hell you wouldn't be dressing up and jumping off rooftops at night fighting crime if you didn't. But this time around takes the cake. You were on your way home after a long day at Wayne Tech with your nephews when it started… You had abandoned your car on the bridge and took to the streets of Gotham. You were carrying a six month old Damian, twelve year Dick, an eight year old Jason and four year old Timmy at your side. The boys seemed to know something was wrong as soon as you all get off the bridge. The city was too calm. So you all back tracked back to Wayne tech.

It didn't take long for most Streets to be flowing with the infected with whatever it was and spreading their disease. Do to your training you and the boys go unnoticed most of your way towards Wayne Tech. The boys seemed to have gathered some strays and safely had them tag along. Once you reached Wayne Tech, you were met with the same odor of decay and infected. Quickly you, the boys and animals tuck yourself in a room. Once and a while you would venture out to see if anyone else was unharmed. You had the animals taken to a safe room. You couldn't leave them to be dinner for those things. Of course your luck didn't last long when you discovered some share holders whom you wish would be taken away, were alive and well. You are now in locked in a room with Mr. Fox and a few others; you had retrieved the boys and others after discovering them.

It feels like eternality as you all wait for something to happen. You hated to feel so useless but you can't exactly go out there and kick ass. Not with hoards of those things out there. Nor can you leave the kids…. You weren't that much like your brother.

"Y/n," Jason mumbles as he peeks out of the window.

"Jay, get away from there." You hear Dick scold his younger brother.

"Boys." You start as you wave them over.

You hate the fact that Bruce had glass walls. Your brother has no idea the danger he has placed you all in. Sure it's reinforced by those things seem to have superhuman strength. Your sure Bane would have trouble with them. You shutter thinking about an infected Bane.

"We need to get out of this room." Mr. Fox offers.

"Those brats will get us caught." Someone growls.

"Hey shut your face." You retort as you cradle Damian close. Timmy curls at your side as Jason is ready to jump that overweight man. Dick seems ready to help his younger brother.

"Ms. Wayne, it's better if we just offer those boys up. We can save ourselves."

"Listen, and listen good you ball-less rat. I will not leave my nephews, I'd give up my life, status. Anything before I give them up. So if you want to make a break for it. By all means go for it. We are not stopping you." You hiss as you give Mr. Fox a look.

"Y/n." Mr. Fox gives you a nod as he takes Timmy. Jason is at his side ready to help the older man and his little brother.

You open the door and slip out with Damian who is snoozing in his baby carrier. You slowly take in the open space. Quickly you wave Dick out; he comes out holding on to an umbrella. Mr. Fox has his case and his holding onto Timmy's hand. Jason slips out last with what appears to be a table leg. You'll have to talk to him about breaking things that belong to others again.

Slowly and quietly you make your way down the hall. In hopes of not running into those things; You'd check over your shoulder to see if everyone is doing alright. Its when you nearly round the corner that you hear moaning. Cursing silently you gesture everyone to retreat. Only to hear them from behind as well. Your mind starts to process things a mile a minute. You feel a tug on your pant leg, you look down to see Timmy there. He points up at the vents. You mentally hit yourself upside the head.

Quickly and quietly you get the boys into the vents. Helping Mr. Fox into the vent you quickly hand over Damian to Timmy, the infant starts to fuss. Tim panics and hands him over to Dick. How they can move in the vents like they're in open space still confuses you. You go into the vent. You really hope they don't fall out of the vents like some of those comedies.

It's some time when you finally get out of the vents. The boys seem to be making some plans of their own as you and Mr. Fox try think of the inventory down below. Damian was still sleeping and you were thankful for that. In hush voice the boys turn to you and dread fills you. Sweet little Timmy looks wore out and ready for a nap.

"Aunt Y/n, those infected seemed to infect others by a bite or single scratch." He states as he eyes the dead corpse that lies not too far. Jason had bashed its head in on accident.

"So we can't let them touch us, got it." You mumble as you really wish for this to be over. "When we get to Bruce remind me to hit him so hard that he'll wake up next year."

Your luck seems to have run out as Damian starts to wail. Quickly you rush towards the vets. The glass wall starts to crack. Without a thought you shove Mr. Fox in with Tim and Damian into the vent. Jason breaks one of the large windows with a chair. You, Dick and Jason jump out of the window. Hoping to catch onto a gargoyle; If death is ready to calm you so be it. At least you won't be eating on the flesh of your nephews.

Tim leads Mr. Fox away from the opening. He knows that he has to get his baby brother and friend to safety. When they are safe he'll go look for his auntie and brothers. They make it up a few more floors. He's happy to have memorized the floor plan of the building. They make it into one of the labs. Tim Slips out first. He takes in the room and smiles. The Room has a computer and he can use that to help locate the rest of his family. Mr. Fox gets out and helps the four year old secure the room. Once done, Tim goes on the computer and does what he does best.

He discovers that he's on the 30th floor and there are no signs of his aunt or brothers. Frowning he catches each feed.

You curse like no tomorrow as you pat the gargoyle. You have decided to call him Lucky. For so many reasons the first for saving your life. Another because of that one Britney Spears song; which is still your jam after all these years. You glance around to see if Dick and Jason are hanging around another Gargoyle. Frowning at not seeing them you think the worst. Until you see sloppy writing on your hands.

'Hey, N/n I'll be with the animals.' – D

'Went to looking for Timbo.' J

"Damn it boys!" You curse and start looking for a window.

Leon S. Kennedy quickly rushes down the halls of the building with a little boy whom he believes to be ten. Something off was about the building and boy. It seems that someone was giving them signs. Telling them where to go and the boy did so without much thought. He would smile and stick his thumb up at a camera. They traveled twelve floors when they came face to face with their savior. Leon couldn't believe his eyes in seeing a boy no older than four staring at him with big blue orbs.

"Thanks for the assist Timmy." The teal eyed boy goes over to the boy named Timmy. "How's Mr. Fox and Dami?"

"Jason, where's Dick and-"

"Dickface went to with the misfits. As for-" He stops and whirls around Leon does the same and it's there that a young woman in her twenties staggers in. H/c stands at every angle. e/c orbs shining with tears and s/c complexion filled with grime and dry blood. A preteen at your side as he blinks a few times and smiles.

"Boys!" you start as you rush towards them, Dick at your side and it's a group hug.

"You're alive!" Timmy cries as he jumps into your arms.

"I'm alive but your dad won't be when I get my hands on him."

"How's your head? You head it hard when you landed on the gargoyle. " Jason comments as he sooths some of your hair.

"Y/n?" A voice calls from the other room. Leon has his gun out ready to shoot when a man in his forties comes out with a baby in his arms. Damian starts to fuss when he sees you.

"Hey Dami be nice to Mr. Fox." You mumble as you take him into your arms.

"Who are you?" Mr. Fox questions as he eyes the blond haired man.

"Special Agent Leon Kennedy." Leon states as he lowers his gun and blinks at the man as he sees eyes the little boys looking at him. as for the woman she seems to cock her head to the side as she bounces the toddler in her arms. It's as if something clicked and she looks around. She curses in front of the kids whom just keep their eyes on Leon.

"Y/n, the boys are here."

"They've heard worse." you retort as Dick takes Damian out of your arms.

Leon quirks an eyebrow at her. Dick takes Damian who starts to pull on Jason's hair. Timmy goes back to the computer and taps away. Jason stands beside his little brother.

"How are things on the inside Timbers?" You questions as you shove a desk at the door.

"Still over run." Jason answers as Tim nods.

"We need to get out."

"Vents?"

"It appears so."

"I will never understand why you all love to go into the vents." Mr. Fox sighs as he is pushed towards the Vents by Jason and Tim.

Leon follows you and strap Damian onto your boy in his kangaroo sling. You climb in after the boys while giving Leon a full view of your backside. It's not long when you all make it up to the roof and are rescued. Taken to get vaccinations and separated from others for some time. You were with the boys and Mr. Fox. Leon was there keeping an eye on the boys seeing that they managed to survive alone until reunited with their mother.

Leon and you seemed to hit it off and chatted when the boys slept for some time. It's when you were being released that Leon discovers that you are Y/n Wayne. The sister of the man owning the building he rescued you from. And the boys are your nephews not your sons. You smiled at his expression when the gates to Wayne manor open and your brother rushes out. You had slipped your phone number into Leon's pocket when you exited the car. Leon gave you his in front of Bruce who was greeted by his sons, sister and long time friend. The boys embraced him and told him of the animals they have saved and wanted to adopt. Mr. Fox told him of the board members. You say you're good bye to Leon and go to super punch and embraced your older brother.

"Next time you want me to come to that deathtrap of an office at least let the boys carry their weapons." You tell your brother as you wave at the Government Agent who eyes you with those pretty blue pools of his.

"Please don't call him." Bruce tells you as the Agent gets on to the plane and off he goes.

"I don't fuck with your love life so don't fuck with mine." You turn on your heels and enter the house.

* * *

 ** _Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 2-6-19_**


	79. What the (Batfam)

_**Okay so this one-shot is a bit random... so many things have been running through my head and it jumbled things up. so yeah... I'm sorry you had to read this.**_

 _ **Has anyone watched 'The Red Hood fan series' on Youtube? If not i insist you do. They currently trying to raise money for a second season anything helps.**_

 _ **(It's where i kinda got the idea of bat-bro doing what he's doing here.) as for celebrating Valentine's day.. it should be everyday. not just one day. Who doesn't love clearance? I certainly do!**_

Valentine's day… You don't pay it any mind but it annoys you to see everyone so smitten over a dozen roses or a plush. It's not like you never received any… Sure most of them were from your brothers (Minus Jason), dad, uncles and a few admirers. It was uneventful… but it irked you that Jason didn't invite you over his place for post Valentine's Day sweets. So instead on patrolling on this cold night you end up on Youtube trying to find entertainment. It's there that you come across it. You stare at the screen owlishly at the antics of your older brother. You can't believe Jason is currently on youtube live auctioning off bat-a-rangs and Wayne Tech shirts. Roy is currently in the background trying to do his best Vanna White Impression. Kori and Esperanza are sitting in the background drinking something.

"We can't do this without you guys!" Roy cries out causing it to blare out of the speakers.

"What he said." Jason's gruff voice states as his red mask allows women to fantasy about him.

"Tell a friend... you got friends right!" Roy calls out as he bounces over.

You watch as people comment on the live stream telling them how handsome they are and how many of the people have donated and you can't believe it. Jason went through with his threat… Bruce and Jason went at it not to long ago when Jason had blown up some building and had placed someone in a coma… Bruce had cut Jason's money supplies and so Jason did what he does best.

He stole Bruce's stuff and is now auctioning it off… Not only does he have Bruce's stuff but Oliver's too. It seems both boys wanted revenge on their dad's. You try hard not to face palm as you watch them talk about how they clean the streets from scum. Kori ignores both as she moves about the background doing some exercise video with Esperanza. There are crude comments that Jason and Roy quickly react too.

Without much thought you make an account with your superhero name and start to typing onto the live chat. You smile as you enter it and watch the mayhem. While Jason reads it you send a message to Tim and the others.

'If you needed money you could have asked me, L.W.' You smile while watching Jason's jaw lock and a growl escapes his lips. He does hate that nick name. You start to make your way towards Jason's safe house. It was a slow night and Bruce won't kill you for ditching the freezing streets for the warmth of your older brother's house… Which brother he doesn't have to know.

"No thanks S/h/n." He mumbles causing the girls to turn to the screen.

Several people try to figure out if it's really you but ignore them and continue on typing. That is until Dick went on and started a rant about stealing merch from other heroes and civilians is a big no-no. Tim puts his two cents in as well as Damian. Jason curses and twists in his seat like a mad man causing his girlfriend to bounce over. You can't stop laughing at the sight.

"Is everything alright?" Her soft accented voice often causes everyone to stop what they are doing just to listen to her. Much like everyone stops to listen to a bird sing.

"S/H/N just got Dickface on here!" Jason growls as he points at the phone. Roy waves at the camera.

"How is that a problem? Your sister is concerned."

"I-"

"Lucy I'm home!" You crawl through the window as Roy bounces over to you. The ginger gets you into a bear hug only to be swallowed by the other ginger as soon as he lets you go.

"What the hell!" Jason growls as he stands up. You glace at your phone and turn it off.

"There daddy bats won't find us. Hey Red, You got my loc right?" You call out to the phone as everyone is fangirling harder. "Come over to Hood and Eagle's!" You pick up the phone and whisper as you reach for a cupcake on the counter.

"Fuck you don't touch my shit!" Jason growls. "Don't come over Replacement!"

"Bye everyone!" You end the live stream and turn to your brother. "I'm hurt you didn't call me."

"I don't need any of your help."

"Obvi but I'm more hurt you didn't text me Happy Valentine's Day." You pout as you eye all the sweets on the counter.

"Oh we don't celebrate Valentine's." Esperanza states as she removes her mask and goes over to the coffee maker.

"Damn straight we don't. Valentine's day is every day!" Jason huffs as Tim crawls in.

"Then where did all this come from?" You question as Tim greets Kori and Roy.

"We went to target today. Everything was 50% off." Roy states as he walks over to the sofa and wiggles a little.

"I don't believe that."

"Well I can vouch for that. I nearly had a heart-attack when Jason kicked open the door shouting. 'Midget look at all the shit I got!' all the while carrying several totes of things." Esperanza mumbles as she takes out mugs and pours coffee into them.

"Way to embarrassed me, N/N." Jason growls as Tim takes a mug from Esperanza.

"It's my job as your little sister and well I helped your campaign didn't I?"

"Pain in my ass."

"But I'm your favorite pain in the ass." You blow him a kiss as you take a mug and a cupcake.

You hop on to the counter and watch as the numbers on Jason's kickstarter goes up. You wiggle your eyebrows as they ask for your autograph or a photo. Jason fumes about his baby sister stealing the show while Tim pokes around the items Jason stole from Bruce. When Tim picked on of the bat-a-rang and snapped in half they discovered it was made of chocolate. You turn to Jason giving him the same look as Tim.

"What in the hell?" You mumble as you stare at the boxes that clearly have some fancy ass writing and title.

 _ **posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 2-15-19**_


	80. Where do we draw the line? (Doubts prt 6

_**Hello! Sorry for not updating last week or on Wednesday things have been eventful. But here's a new one-shot I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **This one-shot was inspired by 'Poets of the FAll's song 'Where do we draw the line?' I hope you enjoy! -jasZ**_

It's been nearly a year since you last heard from Jason. Months of dealing with your destroyed self-esteem and trust. Months of dealing with Helena and Karen's threats on finding Jason and scattering his remains all across the universe. You have slowly crawled out of the hole you buried yourself. Your smiles were no longer painted on with a thin painted line. The luster in your eyes returning and catching the eye of those that peered into them.

You have eased back into the single life yet Jason would pop up in your thoughts and dreams. With the help of your two friends you were reborn. You listened to their advice and erased Jason from your life. The photos on your phone and walls are now gone. Memories that were engraved are now locked away deep within your mind just like the love you once had for him buried deep within your heart.

You had requested a transfer and gotten approved. You will miss all the friends you made in the city of darkness. You cannot go down the street without remembering Jason. sure time had eased the ache in your chest but it's still there.

Releasing a sigh you take one last glance about the cando; you have packed and shipped what was yours. All that is left is Jason's things and some items that he gifted you. You feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to face Helena and Karen.

"Really?" Helena questions as raven locks tumble down.

You have come to trust the raven haired woman and the blond beside her. They told you of their true origins and vowed not to keep you in the dark. Helena's boyfriend, Vic Sage otherwise known The Question stands not too far as he eyes the closet by the door.

"As I'll ever be." You mumble as you toy with your necklace.

"It'll be alright babe." Karen states as her big blue orbs shine with promise. "You got us."

"That's what scares me." You tease as you bump hips with your blond friend.

"Hub city isn't that bad." Helena mumbles as she shoves Vic out the door.

"You often state that Gotham isn't that bad of a city and yet we get attacked every other day." You leave the keys on the table by the door.

"She has a point." Karen states as she shakes her head.

"Shut up, Karen!" Helena taunts.

"Yes, Karen shut up." Vic backs his girlfriend.

You close the door and release another sigh. You close your eyes and reopen them to see your three friends. They offer smiles; you return it and nod. You follow Helena and Vic as they flirt relentlessly; Karen is making gagging noises beside you. You let out a giggle and look forward.

'Where do we draw the line' You recall typing over and over again on the phone. You were tempted to send it to Jason months after the sixth message.

You drew the line for both of you and went upon your path. You felt at ease and happy for the first time in months. You can move on and start anew; a new life in a new city. Fall in love again and not take shit from others.

 _ **posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on: 3-1-19**_


	81. Baby Blues (Batfam) (Fam prt3)

_**Hello**_ _!_

 _ **First Thank you all for the love! It makes me so happy that you guys are all enjoying my book!**_

 _ **Second this one-shot was inspired by well my family. I hope you all enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

You honestly don't know how your family is going to take the news. Hell Billy barely got his shit together when you confessed to him. He had a nervous breakdown. He rambled about Batman was going to kick his ass. But his face paled remembering you have over protective brothers and sisters. He honestly wanted to pack a bag and hide. You calmed him down and told him to shut up.

Telling Tim was the easiest or so you thought it would be:

You and your twin were having lunch together at a local diner. You toyed with the food on your plate as you debated. Tim knowing your habits quirks an eyebrow and blinks at you a few times. You release a sigh and look into his blue orbs.

"I have something to tell you." You state as you eye your brother.

"And what would that be?" His boyish features allow you to see concern etched upon them.

"I'm pregnant." You whisper.

"What?" His eyes widen.

"I'm scared! What am I going to do? What would Bruce say? Oh god what about Alfred! I'll the disappointment of the family!"

"Y/N."

"Timmy, I don't know what to do! I was finally free!"

"Calm down, n/n. We can figure this out."

"Figure out what?" Jason's interrupts as the towering man takes a seat beside you.

"Life." You mumble as you try to shake the edge off.

"I don't believe your bullshit. But if you don't want to tell me fine by me." Jason states as his girlfriend rolls her eyes at him as she sits across from Tim.

Later that day Tim had asked for some blood, and Pee samples; he ran several tests over and over. He didn't believe that you were pregnant… you his baby sister! Pregnant by Shazam aka Billy Batson! It took him some hours to get his shit together after you forced him to take a nap.

Telling Jason wasn't what you expected:

It had been two days since you told Tim and you decided to tell Jason. You were at his place having dinner with Esperanza and Jason. You glance at Jason and Esperanza who are chatting about some spice they should add to the food next time. You slam your hand onto the table gathering their attention.

"Jay, Anza I have something to tell you."

"Oh now I'll be part of the secret circle." Jason grumbles.

"Shut up Jason." Esperanza shakes her head. "What is it, Y/n."

"I'm pregnant." You blurt out.

"What!" Jason jumps up from his seat.

"Congrats." Esperanza states as she offers a smile.

"No, she's only 23! I'm going to kill Batson!" Jason starts off to the bedroom.

"She's a grown woman, She has a Masters degree and fights crime at night, which you will be stopping now."

"You guys believe me? It took Tim some time, tests and a nap to come to terms with it." You state as Jason stomps back.

"Why the fuck wouldn't me?" Jason growls as he slams his gun down on the table. Esperanza signs for him to sit down which he down. The chair creeks under his weight.

"You confided in us about your fear of not having the ability of having children. Much like I confided in you about the same."

"I don't know if I want to keep it." You can't bring yourself to say abort it….

"I advise against abortion." Esperanza states.

"It's her body she can do whatever she wants too." Jason states.

"That is true, but if she aborts and the outcome is more than she bargained for? She could become sterile." Esperanza states. "Of course you can take your father's way and adopt later on. You can put the baby up for adoption.

"If Bruce kicks me out… can I stay here?" You question as you eye your brother.

"Why the fuck are you asking me that for? Of course you can stay with us. Us middle birds stick together. But honestly I thought you'd ask Tim."

"Tim would most likely give it coffee."

"It?"

"I'm calling it until I decided… or when I find out the gender."

"It's going to be a girl." Jason mumbles as Esperanza goes over to you and gives you a hug.

"Billy says a boy."

"Billy is an idiot." Jason huffs as he sits down.

"As long as the baby is healthy it's all that matters."

"True."

It's several days and a group chat has been made. Your brothers would torment Billy… Jason and Esperanza would go off on missions but come back with gifts for the baby. Esperanza had stated that it was Jason that would place the items into the cart. Esperanza had started a baby blanket. Tim would look up reviews for the items Jason would buy and mumble under his breath. Billy was overwhelmed by everything especially over how doting your older menacing brothers were to you.

You had mentioned to tim that you were craving Cherries and he had some delivered at your door by Bart. The outlaws knew about the baby bird and they each gifted you something. You weren't even two months and already this baby is being welcomed and loved.

Telling the family:

You were at your wits end. You told Tim to record everything… Jason and Esperanza had made an appearance at the Manor. Billy at your side as he shifted under the eyes of your family. You release a sigh; you had a box to Bruce and another to Selina. You watch as Selina opens it and smiles. Bruce blinks a few times.

"It's for your baby." Selina smiles as she pulls out a cute girl kitty outfit.

"You're pregnant?" Bruce blue orbs stare at you as everyone else just stares at the outfits.

You start to cry upon hearing the disappointment in his tone. Billy wraps his arms around you and rocks you slowly. You can hear everyone mumbling and Jason bashing Bruce and the others. Billy whispers comforting words to you and you try to stop the tears from flowing down.

"Ms. Y/n, this babe is a blessing and I'm honored to see one of you having a child." Alfred speaks over everyone.

"Great grandpa Alfred approves, why can't you!" Jason shouts at Bruce as Esperanza keeps him from jumping his father.

"I-It's isn't that I don't approve of the child… I just wish things were different." Bruce states as he states about wanting you to walk down the aisle first… to enjoy your youth.

"What youth?" Tim questions as he blinks a few times.

"Did you all know?" Selina questions.

"No, only Tim, Jay, Anza, of course Billy and P/n (Pet's name).. I don't doubt Alfred knew." You sniffle and wipe tears.

"Your life is going to change with this baby."

"I know." You state as you hold on to Billy's hand.

You can't be help feel some weight off your shoulders as you glance at your siblings who are chatting to one another about the things they would do with the baby or the gender of it. Bruce offers you a smile once you catch his eye. Billy holds your hand and you can't help but feel happy with the man at your side.

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on : 3-6-19**_


	82. The Bouquet

_**I'm Alive!**_

 _ **First: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE! It warms my heart to know you guys enjoy my one-shots.**_

 _ **Second: I'm soo sorry for not updating. I've been sick and started a new job so that's been taking a lot of time. So i'll be moving the update day to Saturdays.**_

 _ **Third: This one-shot was inspired by the song: "Ramito De Violetas" By Mi Banda El Mexicano. Enjoy!**_

There are many things in your life that has brought you joy... Your marriage was one of them; your husband was a well tempered. But he wasn't very affectionate. You were content yes but you longed for more. You would often bring it up but nothing changed.

It wasn't until two years into your marriage when it first arrived. A bouquet of Gardenias, Jasmine and baby's breath that vary in color; with a letter filled with verses of poetry. At first you would toss them out afraid of what your husband would say or do. But soon after you noticed that he didn't pay much attention to them. So you allowed the sweet words that filled your heart with joy. Happy you accepted the bouquet of flowers. Soon after, every spring you were receive a bouquet with the delightful scented flowers. Days turned to months and those turned to years.

Each night you would ponder on who would send you the lovely flowers you displayed on kitchen counter. What did your secret admire looked liked. What color are his eyes? What did he sound like? Did his smile light a room? Did his eyes shine with affection he felt? Often you would fall asleep with a smile on your face. You would pretend that it was your husband that would send you the flowers. But you know the truth. He wasn't the one that sent them.

You wonder what your husband thought about the flowers on the counter. Did he know care at all? You understand that he comes home late from work. He would work himself to the ground if you weren't around. You were tempted to tell him about the man that has been sending you love letters and flowers the last two years. Instead you remained silent and at his side.

Tim smiles at you as he takes a seat beside you on the sofa. His laptop on his lap; he keeps stealing glances at you as you curl on the sofa with a book. He fights a smile knowing the question that runs in your head. He's kept quiet the last three years... Pretending not to notice the flowers that scent his home. The smile that lingers on your face when you glance at them.

It fills him with emotions... At first he was hurt to see your reaction to the flowers and notes. Has he been that neglectful? He decided to change his ways... Slowly he started hinting towards things over the years. But he can't believe you have yet to discover that he's your secret admirer.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 03-30-19**_

 _ **Meaning of Flowers**_

 _ **Gardenia: Purity and Sweetness. Indicate Secret love and Convey Joy**_

 _ **Jasmine: Beauty and sensuality. Represents: Appreciation and good luck.**_

 _ **Baby's breath: Long lasting love and purity.**_


	83. Everything (Jason) (FRprt3)

_**Hello! I want to thank everyone for the the love! You guys are Awesome!**_

 _ **This sequel was requested by**_ _ **The-unnamed-shadow9**_ _ **,**_ _ **Huletevel**_ _ **and**_ _ **PunkMewtwo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **this one-shot was inspired by 'Trace The Shadow's' song 'Everything.**_

* * *

It's been several days since you were forced back into the Portrait; days that felt like eternity. You have cried your eyes out and only caused your surrounds to become drenched. Cold and wet you curl into a ball waiting for death to claim you. But you know the sad truth you will never be welcomed into its warm embrace.

You can hear voice on the other side of the portrait. Voices of those who condemned you. Voices of innocent people. Voices you want to drown out... There is only one voice you want to hear and that belongs to Jason.

Jason cups his head as he recalls everything that has happened the last few weeks. How everything changed. He didn't realize the huge impact you had in his life. Yes, at first he didn't want you around. But you grew on him. You made him smile and laugh more than any other did. How silly you were when you found something enjoyable... Every little thing reminds him about you. The radio playing the background playing songs that you would dance idly across the room; and try to get him to dance along. The way you would wiggle in your seat when you ate delicious food. How you came into his life bouncing with a smile widely displayed on your face. How your eyes would twinkle when you would look up at him.

Artemis has tried to reason with him on it. She thinks it had something to do with change or some mission they were on. Much like Bizzaro's situation; Artemis deemed. Roy and Kori didn't voice their opinions. Not that it would ease the guilt. He blames himself for not seeing the signs! What happened that caused you to lose control? Why didn't you reach out to him?

One day, he finds himself in front of the portrait. The portrait does you no justice. He just stands there staring at the image. He lifts a hand to touch the parchment. His fingers lightly trace the lines, the cold and damp parchment hits him harder. The first time he touched the portrait the parchment was warm and dry. He ponders on why the change.

"Couldn't stray too far from her, huh lad." John's voice makes Jason freeze as he turns to face the blond.

Jason Ignores John and turns to either walk away or inflict some pain. All that runs in his head is 'I have to get her out. I have to save her. She needs me.'

"Nothing to say lad?" John questions. "Aren't cha curious on why she was condemned back into her cell?"

Jason halts and turns to face John. His teal eyes shining with rage as he steals a glance back at the portrait. He wants to know... but will John be telling the truth or spinning lies.

"Not from you." Jason states.

"The poor lass didn't stand a chance when it came to mortals. Especially to the likes of you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Are you truly that daft? Y/n was placed into the portrait due to her actions. Love... Her clan saw that she was ruled by her emotions. To protect her and those around; they placed her into the portrait. They filled her with lies and promises of finding love in another time. That he would be the one to release her from her cage. Many had tried to release the lovely lass but none every succeeded. That was until you and that wanker messed with the portrait.

"You released her... You may have discouraged her but she is rather dense. It wasn't until you were with Big Red that she saw the truth. Unable to control herself; she went on a rampage. You were her everything and her everything was a lie."

"That's a load of bullshit." Jason hisses as he shakes with rage. "You are just talking out of your ass."

"Believe it or not, that is up to you. I have done what I could. Isn't that right lassie." John goes up to the portrait and eyes the droplets of water that roll down. "Still your tears lass. I know my words do not comfort you but know that I did what I thought was best for you."

"She can hear us?" Jason questions.

"She can." John sighs. "One of the enchantments placed on the parchment by her clan." With that John leaves.

Jason strides back to stand before the portrait. He reaches up to touch the cold parchment. His heart stills as he feels the familiar warmth. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

You sit up and reach out into the darkness. Your hand touches a wall and you close eyes. Tears stroll down your cheeks. Words come out jumbled as you try to tell him how you feel... Maybe there's a way to get out. Maybe if he truly cares for her; he can release her.

"I'm sorry, Y/n. I-I can't... I don't-" Jason's voice echoes in the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 4-6-19**_


	84. The Letter (Dick) (EIN part 3)

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE! It means the world to me!**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating so much. I'll try to get back on track.**_

* * *

You were living your best as you could after being away from him. It was nearly impossible to erase the memories you created with him. So much time has passed since he left and goodbyes are known to be bittersweet. He was your world…the one you dreamt of creating a family with. But he was packed up and left with just you alone. Your heart broken; you waited for him and that is what hurt you the most.

You didn't hear from him. Friends would often question you upon his return or mention some news. It's hard to keep your head up when he's all over the news. How he's helping all those in need. He and his brothers are the Princes of Gotham. The Wayne brothers… Dick Grayson-Wayne: your first love. Your love getting back with the woman he always compared you with...

That's when you decided to move forward. It took time but you moved forward with your life. Started a relationship with someone else; yet deep down inside you still loved him. Days turned to months and you have yet to forget the sensation of his fingertips on your flesh or the taste of his lips. You pushed all of it aside and found happiness with someone who isn't Dick Grayson.

You were having lunch with a Jason and his girlfriend Esperanza chatting over the last few weeks. You couldn't help but laugh at Jason's story (He was telling you about Tim working up the courage to ask out Litzy). It's when you feel a pair of eyes on you. Turning to meet the striking eyes of the man that walked out of your life four years prior. You blink a few times and turn back to your friend.

"You okay, Y/n?" Esperanza questions as her green orbs shine with concern.

"I'm good."

"You look like you've walked in on-" Jason starts with a twinkle in his teal orbs.

"Please don't finish that. I don't want to vomit." You shutter at the thought of walking in on Jason in the shower (You had spent the night at Jason and Esperanza's after game night. You, Roy, Tim, Litzy, Miguel and Kor'I were rather tispy and crashed in the living room.)

"So what time does the show start again?" Esperanza questions not wanting to deal with you and Jason's comment.

"In an hour we should start making our way over if we want to get good seats." Jason states as he gets up.

"I'm out of there if someone flashes me." You state.

"Girl you've been flashed by me several times." Jason retorts he puts down some cash.

"Please don't ever flash me again or I'll hurt you."

The night goes on with the girls and yourself going to a drag show (Showing your support for Miguel who did a clique for the night). You enjoyed yourself and had a good time with your friends. It's several days later when you receive a letter. The letter in his script; you are frozen to your core. You shake your head and send it back without opening it. From there you receive text messages, emails and phone calls from Dick. All asking the same question that you knew the returned letter asked.

' _ **Do you still love me? Why didn't you wait for me? Do you really love that guy?**_ '

the messages go on and you can't help but feel ignore the messages, eventually you block him and go on. You nearly caved several times. But you kept strong. You know that Esperanza knew something was going on and no doubt did something to Dick to make him stop. Jason most likely beat the shit out of his brother when he pieced it together.

One night you brag a piece of paper and write down:

 _ **"My love for you has changed it's not the same burning flame… I did wait for a long time but it was you that tossed me aside. Yes, I do love that guy. If I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to marry him after two years of dating. We weren't meant to be together in this life time… Maybe in the next we will. Know that in my dreams I will dream of you from time to time. Now please let me live my life with the man that has take the time to mend your heart."**_

* * *

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 5-4-19**_

 _ **Ms. Christina: I'm sorry for not posting up any of your requests. I'll try to post one up next week! Thank you for reading and reviewing. ^^**_


	85. Spring Love (Tim) (Roses part 3)

_**Sorry for not updating in so long. I lacked inspiration for a while. But i'm back! This one-shot was inspired by Spring love by Stevie B and Cien Anos by Pedro Infante:**_

The hardest thing to do when moving on is to delete all the memories you've created together… To erase your name from his heart. Forget the way you made him feel… It hurts to look at you and see the emptiness that has replaced the affection you had for him. You have turned his spring into an endless winter.

He recalls the first time he met you. You had a bright smile that caught his sad, oceanic blue orbs. You managed to his painted smile, which hid the broken one, to become genuine. Slowly the sadness ebbed away and true happiness enveloped him. Closing his eyes he can see your smile it remained him of the bright sun. The sun that blinded him and made him careless. To protect you; he had to break ties with you.

It pains him to see you in the state you are currently in. You are unable to meet his gaze. To see the pain that flashes in his eyes as you try so desperately to hide your own. It wasn't his enemies that hurt you it was him. He does that to those that he cares about. It hurt those around him. He had to break ties.

Tim has dealt with so much in his life; has taken calculated measures to insure that he came out on top. But he wasn't prepared to see you at the diner with Ives. Notice the looks of men were giving you as you idly waited for your food. To see the employee flirting with you. It made him unease… It pissed him off.

It took several months until you crossed paths once again. You were with Ives once again laughing at something he said. You walked right past him without sparing him a glance. It hurt him. Ives stopped a few seconds after noticing him. He waves at Tim and you turn to face Tim. You stared at him with indifference. Besides the look of indifference you gave him. Tim couldn't help but notice how lovely you looked.

He felt nothing but bitterness thinking that you have gotten over him. He was the one that caused all this. Caused you to resent him… You the one that he loved so deeply and sincerely. The one that he needs to come back into his life. But he knows that you wouldn't…. He'll forever have his heartache knowing you would always be within arm's reach and not in his arms.

The season came to an end and you had to leave his side. He wants nothing more to ask you to come back. To take him back. He would announce it to the world that he made a mistake. He'll wait a hundred years in order to get you to look back at him. He'd wait another hundred years to get his Spring Love to give him another chance.

 _ **Posted on Wattpad and Fanfic on 7-6-19**_


End file.
